Forever Young
by IsabellClair
Summary: This takes place right after Breaking Dawn. I'm trying to stay as close to the books as I can, but throwing in some of my own twists. Please read and review! I will keep writing as long as you keep reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Young**

"Edward." I thought smiling at myself touching his cheek softly.

"Hmm?" He turned his head smiling into my hair. His tone sounded like I woke him up, even though he hasn't slept in over a hundred years. After the day we had it felt nice to be laying in our beautiful king size bed.

"I love you." I thought feeling his arms around me tighten. He shifted his body from his back onto his side still holding me.

"I- love- being- inside- your- head." He whispered placing kisses between each word, all over my head. I giggled nestling closer to him. I sighed thinking back to when his body seemed too cold to my human touch. Now his touch brought nothing but warmth.

"We almost lost each other today." I said out loud this time, tracing designs on his bare chest. I felt his body stiffen and a rumble rolled through his chest. I flattened my hand out feeling the vibrations from inside.

"Shh… My love, we're all here safe now. Put that beautiful mind to rest. There's nothing to worry about." He whispered softly into my ear.

We lay silent for a few moments listening to each other's breathing. I could hear our daughter's hummingbird heartbeat coming from her room. I closed my eyes listening to her faint breathing. I let my mind wonder to the events that happened just a few short hours before this very moment. I cringed at the memory of having to put my one and only daughter in the face of danger. Edward tensed around me pulling me from my thoughts. My eyes snapped open in alarm. He sat straight up in bed pulling the blankets with him. I Sat up with him grabbing the blanket to cover myself. My eyes and ears searched for any sign of danger, but I couldn't see or hear anything. I placed my left hand on his arm, glimpsing quickly at my wedding ring, then pulled myself back. "What is it?" I whispered. The words coming too quick for any human to understand. Edward didn't answer, he swiftly leaned over the side of the bed and threw his button up shirt at me.

"Put that on." He said moving quickly out of bed pulling on his boxers and sweatpants. I looked at him confused, my eyebrows a straight line across me forehead.

"Edward…" Before I could finish he was back in bed pulling my arms through his shirt and swiftly buttoning it up. Before I could say anything more he pointed to the door. I followed his gesture staring at the shut door of our room. As if on cue there was a little tapping noise on the other side followed by a whimper.

"Mommy?" It was Renesmee. I pushed the covers off dashing off the bed. I made it to the door in one swift leap across the room. Landing softly at the door I yanked it open. Renesmee looked up at me clutching her tattered stuffed wolf Jacob gave her shortly after she was born. I knelt down in front of her wiping her eyes dry from her tears.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked sweeping a stray curl from her face. She rubbed her face against the dog in her hands before looking at me.

She Sniffed once, "I had a bad dream." She whispered her voice broke at the last word, and fell into my arms. I held her tight trying to calm her. Without any effort I scooped her up carrying her over to the bed. Edward held his arms open as I sat her down in the middle of us. She crawled into his lap curling into his chest. She tucked the wolf tightly under her arm looking up at me. I could easily see the fear in her eyes, and would give anything to make it go away.

"Show me what you saw." I said not letting go of her beautiful brown eyes. She nodded once and pushed the wolf between her leg and her fathers stomach. Slowly she leaned away from him placing both her hands on my cheeks. Immediately I saw flutters of images from earlier today. Except these were different, there was no happy ending.

Her dream was her watching helpless from Jacob's broad wolf shoulders. Watching the Volturi kill off every member of our family. She screamed for them to stop grabbing onto handfuls of Jacobs fur. She looked down at me through tear filled eyes as I pushed Jacob towards the trees. "Go!" I yelled at him as he turned to run just as I told them to. She turned back in time to see Edward try to stand in front of me to protect me as we both became engulfed in flames.

I gasped for air that I didn't need as I pulled her hands away from my face. Yanking her off Edwards lap, I cradled her in my own, rocking her back and forth. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck sobbing into my neck. "Daddy and I aren't going anywhere. I promise." I said rubbing her back softly.

"But… I … Saw…" She started through sobs, but I cut her off.

"It was only a bad dream. You know my shield will stop anyone from hurting any of us." I felt her body relax in my arms and I relaxed with her. I looked over at Edward who was watching me with a joking look in his eyes. "What?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him. How could he not be worried about his daughter?

"She's definitely your daughter." He shrugged patting her back. I raised one eyebrow, and Renesmee turned in my arms to look at her him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean her dreaming. They're just like yours when you were human." He chuckled touching the tip of Renesmee's nope. She scrunched it up smiling at him. I rolled my eyes flashing him a crooked smile.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" Renesmee asked in her high little voice.

"Of course." Edward smiled pulling the blankets up so she could crawl under them. She wiggled herself into a conferrable position. I tucked the blanket around her between both Edward and I so we wouldn't make her cold. She tightly held onto our arms with her red and gray wolf tucked in at her side. Edward rested his head next to hers humming a lullaby I've never heard before. She quickly fell into a deep sleep. When I heard her breathing become deep and even I smiled up at Edward.

"That's a new one."

"I wrote it for her. It was one of the only things that would calm her when she was born, and you were… asleep." I nodded leaning over my daughter to kiss my husband.

"Living room?" I though, twitching my eyebrows. Edward was off the bed, effortlessly lifting me into his arms dashing through our small cottage. I giggled as he threw me onto the couch followed my his body.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

The morning sun shone brightly through the living room windows, as it reflected off the snow outside. I looked down at my sparkling skin smiling to myself as I laid my arm next to Edwards. "We match." I laughed looking at his beautiful face. He smiled nodding, and took my arm trailing kisses from my fingertips all the way up to my lips. I pressed my body against his wrapping my arms around his neck. He grabbed onto my waist, pushing me away. I let out a grunt, but gave in. I knew Renesmee would be waking up soon, so I got up and walked into the kitchen. Edward followed behind walking to the fridge. He took out 3 eggs and sat them on the counter.

Even though Renesmee was half human she preferred blood over actual food. The only food we could ever get her to eat is eggs. When she was smaller, and we were trying to get her to eat human food rather than the donated blood, I remembered that when I was pregnant for her eggs were the only thing I could keep down. I sat watching Edward go to work frying up the eggs.

"Hey nudger." I smiled at the sleepy little girl standing in the doorway. She yawned dragging her feet as she walked over to me. I pulled her onto my lap, and she leaned back against my chest. She stuck her nose in the air sniffing.

"Yummy eggs!" She cheered sliding off my lap ducking under Edwards arm to watch him cook. He pushed her back away from the stove as he dumped the eggs onto a plate.

"Get in your chair." Edward nodded his head towards the chair next to mine with a booster seat on it. She obeyed climbing in place with ease. He placed the plate in front of her and she inhaled the scent of the eggs before she slammed her hand onto the plate. Edward cleared his throat and held out a tiny fork. She rolled her eyes at him and took the fork stabbing at her eggs.

I leaned back in my chair trying to hide my laughter. Even though Renesmee was not even a year old she looked like a 4 year old. She was smarter than most 4 year old in some ways, but most of the time she likes acting her age (or the age she looks). "Nessie, please keep your food in your mouth." Edwards tone brought me out of my thoughts. I looked over to see her grinning widely with a mouth full of eggs at her father. He was on his knees cleaning up the floor under her chair. "So what, you have the body of a 4 year old, but your not even a year old. Are we going to get stuck in the terrible two's?" Edward asked looking up at her. She shrugged her shoulders and looked at me.

"All done!" She chimed pushing her plate at me.

"You only took a few bites." I pointed to her plate still full. "If you don't eat I'm going to call Jacob and tell him not to take you hunting later." I said as I walked towards the phone winking at Edward. He flashed me a smile and quickly turned serious as he looked at Renesmee.

"It's true. I read her mind." He lied pushing the plate back in front of her. With a huff she grabbed the fork and continued eating in silence. I put the phone down and walked out of the kitchen to go get dressed. I stood helpless in the huge walk in closed that my lovely sister in law made for me. Edward taught me the different scents of the fabrics, so I found a pair of jeans easily. I slid them on while I pondered over the sweaters. I grabbed a blue one from the hanger and pulled it over my head. Glimpsing in the full length mirror in the closet I nodded once, and went to the bathroom to brush my matted hair. "No matter what you do, you will always be stunning." Edward said coming up behind me. I rolled my eyes playfully elbowing him in the ribs. He leaned forward gasping.

"Oh sorry!" I jumped around to face him. "I keep forgetting." Still a newborn I forget my strength sometimes. He just laughed and straightened himself up.

"It's ok," he said kissing me. "I like it." he smirked, winking at me. I laughed slapping him playfully.

"Hey bloodsuckers!" Jacob called as he walked through the door. Why does he have to call us that? Renesmee likes to pick up on words she shouldn't.

"Jakey!" Renesmee yelled from the kitchen. I could hear her cup of milk spill as she leaped from her chair. I saw Edward shake his head knowing he heard the spill too.

"Hey kiddo!" Jacob said as Edward and I walked into the living room. Renesmee jumped into his arms, and he caught her easily. Lifting her up over his head tossing her lightly. She squealed with delight as her hair flared around her face when she landed back in his arms.

"Hey Jake." I said standing on my tiptoes to kiss him on his cheek. "How was your night?" I asked following him to the couch.

"Never slept so good in my life." He sighed leaning his head back on the couch clapping his hands with Renesmee's.

"Not me!" Renesmee said dropping his hands. "I had a bad dream, but mommy made it all better." She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey Jacob." Edward came out of the kitchen drying his hands from the milk spillage.

"Bloo…"

"Jake! Please not in front of you know who." I pleaded eyeing my daughter on his lap. She was listening to every word he said.

"Edward." Jacob huffed.

"Thank you." I smiled. I loved Jacob, but most of the time he just ticked me off. He was so sweet before be became a werewolf. I do miss the old Jacob, but I know things have changed. I can see that he misses the old Bella as well, but I've changed also. Besides he owes me nothing but honor and obedience from me since he imprinted on _my _daughter. I shuttered at the thought, but suppressed it. I didn't blame him for it anymore, although I will never get used to it. Jacob and I have always had a strong connection when I was human. Part of me knew I was drawn to him as the other part was drawn to Edward. Grateful that all the lust between Jake and I was now pure friendship, I could understand that it was merely Renesmee pulling us together. I sighed shaking my thoughts from my head. "So what's on the agenda today?" I asked crossing my legs. Pretending to be human was easier to act out now. I could do regular human actions without thinking now. I looked at Edward when no one answered me.

"I don't know," he shrugged sitting down next to me. "I didn't plan on living past yesterday." He said too quiet for Renesmee to hear. I glanced quickly at Renesmee to see if she heard, but relaxed when she was busy showing Jacob something she had on her mind. It must me something good by the huge grin on his face. I turned my attention back to my husband… I'm getting used to the word, husband. It's growing on me.

"Well Jake's taking Renesmee hunting for the day." I started taking his hands in mine. He intertwined our fingers squeezing my hands.

"What are you implying Mrs. Cullen?" I shuttered still not used to my fairly new name.

"I'm implying we go on our own hunting trip." I laughed at the flicker of hope in his eyes disappear. "You're thirsty." I added letting go of his right hand to trace the dark circles under his eyes.

"As are you." He implied leaning in to place a kiss under each of my eyes.

"Outside!" Renesmee yelled sliding off Jacob's lap. Her high pitch voice freed me from the depths of Edwards onyx eyes.

"Bath." I simply stated catching her mid stride towards the door.

"Oh come on!" She wined fighting against my tight grip. She quickly gave up knowing she wasn't going to win.

"What do you want to wear?" I asked standing in her room at her huge walk in closet Alice had made for her.

"Pretty dress." She smiled pointing to a pink and blue sundress.

"Too cold." I laughed shaking my head.

"That!" She yelled walking further into her closet. I followed at her heels. She reached up as I grabbed her pink paints with matching pink and purple flowered shirt. I helped her dress although she insisted on doing most of it herself. I tied her shoes and brushed her curls.

"Ready to go?" Jacob asked knocking on the open door to Renesmee's room.

"All done." I said pulling Renesmee off my lap. "Beautiful." I said as she twirled in front of me. I handed her the brush and she raced to the bathroom to put it away. She was back in 2 seconds flat, holding onto Jacobs hand.

"Come on Jakey!" She wined pulling his hands with all her strength. Although she was strong, it wasn't enough to make him budge.

"Yeah Jakey." I teased as I walked past them in the doorway. He just rolled his eyes mocking my words.

Our hunting trip was not as exciting as I thought it would be. I knew Edward was feeling the same way. We both worried about not having our daughter under our protective watch. "She's safe with Jacob." I assured Edward, as well as myself. He gave my hand a tight squeeze as we walked in human pace along the rocky mountain side.

"I know, but I think its too soon to have her out of our sight." He sighed looking down at his shoes.

"Are you done here?" I asked letting go of his hand. He looked at me confused. "Lets go find our daughter." I said walking in front of him. He followed at my heels.

"You read my mind." He joked grabbing at my waist. I picked up my pace listening to him do the same.

"Race ya!" I yelled over my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

The spring sun was warm on my skin. Rocking slowly on the porch swing I smiled watching Renesmee chase a butterfly across the front yard. Looking at my surroundings the normal onlooker would think we were a regular average family. Although I looked fairly young to have a 4 year old daughter. Thinking of Renesmee's age, I couldn't help but notice how slow her growing has become. It's been 4 months since the Volturi came to destroy the core of my existence. I don't think she's grown more than a few inches from then till now. Carlisle has been busy with more research because Renesmee stopped growing at her rapid pace. We knew she was slowing down because Carlisle insisted on measuring her every day since she was born.

I pondered over the words of Nahuel, the gracious half vampire half human that helped save my daughter's life. He had told Aro that he was full grown just seven short years after his birth. I looked over at Renesmee once again laughing to myself as she had moved onto a chipmunk that she chased up a tree. She let out a high pitch laugh as she ran around the base of the tree.

"Where's Clair?" Renesmee asked me skipping over to sit on the porch swing with me. The past few months Jacob has brought Renesmee into La Push to help keep Clair busy for Quil. Clair is now 4, so both girls hit it off becoming close friends. Although the grammar between them was extensively different. When they were together neither one ever noticed the difference. I knew they would be life long friends considering who they were going to end up marrying when they got older.

"Jacob and Quil will be here in about an hour." I answered breathing in the sweet smell of spring. The scents around me were new. I had become a vampire in the fall. The smell of the forest was much different in the spring. The whole forest smelt like one huge flower shop, with a strong hint of fresh pine. I could hear many tiny little heartbeats of the newborn animals around my little cottage.

"That's too long." Renesmee's grunting pulled me from my thoughts.

"Hi ladies." Edward chimed walking through the opening in the trees.

"How's Carlisle?" I asked as he lifted Renesmee off the swing so he could sit down. He cradled her to his chest rocking us slowly, and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Confused. He wants to do more experimenting."

"Why? What's wrong?" My voice sounding worried, but I didn't have the strength to try and cover it up. Renesmee's face mirrored mine as we waited for him to answer.

"He thinks she stopped growing. She hasn't grown since before…" He let his voice trail off not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Like for good?" I asked not understanding, "But Nahuel reached…"

Edward cut me off, "Yes, but Renesmee has slowed to a human's growth pace." He said the last three words slowly.

"So… she's going to continue growing at a regular pace now?" I asked trying to put together what I was being told.

"That's what Carlisle thinks."

"But how?" I started but didn't know exactly what is was I wanted to ask.

"She's special." Edward simply shrugged kissing the top of Renesmee's head.

I pondered over this new information for what seemed like forever. Would I really be able to see my daughter grow at a normal rate? I loved the idea of having her stay little longer, but it worried me at the same time. Nahuel had said his sisters grew at the same pace he did. I didn't see a difference in Renesmee. They both have a vampire father, and at the time, human mother. I made a mental note to talk to Carlisle myself. Realizing I was now alone on the swing I looked around trying to see where everyone went. I heard Edward inside he was talking to someone on the phone. Quil and Jacob were ducking in and out of the trees playing hide and seek with Clair and Renesmee. I looked at the sun beginning to set behind the mountains as I stood up. "You guys hungry?" I called to the four of them.

"Starved!" Both Quil and Jacob said at the same time.

I rolled my eyed at them, "Figures."

"Hey Bella?" I turned towards the house following Edwards voice. He handed me the phone smiling. I raised my eyebrows at him hesitating. "Your dad." I relaxed taking the phone from his hand.

"Hey dad." I didn't have to worry about disguising my voice around him anymore. He's handled my changes very well with his 'need to know' attitude.

"Hi Bells, er… you got a minute?" He asked hesitating.

"Yeah sure. I'm just starting dinner." I left out the part where dinner was only for a select few.

"I kinda… um… need to talk to you… in person. I'd rather not do it over the phone." His tone was the same as when he tried having the sex talk with me about a year ago. I laughed inside thinking that it's a little to late for any talks like that.

"Why don't you come over then. I'm just making some burgers and hotdogs. I'll throw a few more on. Bring Sue." I suggested.

"That sounds great! We'll be right over. Oh we have Seth and Leah with us." He hesitated on Leah's name knowing her and I have never gotten along.

"That's fine dad." I assured him taking another package of meat out of the freezer. "I'll see ya soon." I said before hanging up the phone. "What's the news?" I asked turning to Edward. He just shrugged pretending to lock his lips shut and throw away the key. I rolled my eyes, "Real childish Edward." He let out a loud laugh before walking out of the kitchen. "Your really not going to tell me?" I wined after him. He continued walking towards the front door stopping to turn and wink at me. "Ugh!" I turned my back on him stomping towards the stove trying to make as much noise as I could. I heard the door shut and Edwards footsteps walking down the gravel walkway. "Coward." I called over my shoulder loud enough for him to hear. I heard laughing coming from outside knowing it came from him.

As I molded the hamburger meat into patties I pondered over what my father wanted to tell me. Did Sue tell him my family's secret? Does he know Seth and Leah are werewolves like Jacob? I tried to shake the millions of thoughts that were running through my head, but I couldn't. I decided to hum my lullaby Edward wrote for me, what seems like a decades ago.

"Something smells awfully good." I heard Seth's voice coming closer. I turned away from the stove just as the front door shut behind him.

"Hey Seth." I said as he kissed my cheek. Seth has always been my favorite out of the wolf bunch. I know he was Edwards also. Seth was one of the first wolves to really respect us as vampires. I owed him my life for saving it when the newborns attacked last winter. I was glad when his mom began dating my dad. Although his older sister Leah who has never liked anyone of us. Despises the fact that her mother is dating the vampire's father.

"Need any help?" Seth asked leaning over the stove to get a closer whiff of the food cooking.

"Nope almost done here. Can you tell the others?" I asked pulling paper plated and sitting them in a pile on the table.

"Sure thing!" He said already on his way outside. "Food!" I heard him yell out the door.

"Finally!" I knew that had to come from Jacob.

"You could always hunt for your food." I said sarcastically as he walked through the front door with Renesmee clung to his back. He growled at me before flashing me my Jacob smile I always loved.

I stood in the door watching the parade of people walk into my house. "Hey dad." I smiled as my dad walked through the door. I hugged him lightly kissing his cheek.

"How are ya kid?" He asked placing both his hands on my shoulders holding me at arms length away. He looked me over quickly, a flash of confusion in his eyes. "Haven't changed a bit."

I laughed it of nervously, "Nice to see you too dad." I looked behind him smiling at Sue.

"Hello Bella." She smiled politely squeezing the top of my arm before walking past me to the others. I scanned the room realizing Leah wasn't there. I peeked my head outside, and sure enough she was sitting on the porch swing glaring into the trees.

"Coming in?" I said flatly, but trying to sound polite. I was grateful for Leah because she stood in line to protect my daughter, but I knew she strictly did it following her alpha's orders. But I will never forgive her for hurting me the way she did when I was pregnant.

"I'd rather not." She didn't even try to hide the anger in her voice.

"Whatever." I sighed closing the door, just a little too hard. The walls shook, and everyone turned to look at me. Edward matched the wide-eyed look on my fathers face. "Sorry." I mumbled walking to sit next to Edward. I couldn't even plop down on the couch slumping over. My new graceful body wouldn't let me. So I pushed out my bottom lip in a pout and crossed my arms.

"What's wrong?" Edward whispered low enough where only I could here. Not wanting to talk out loud I nonchalantly placed my arm around Edward's shoulders resting my hand on his cheek. I pushed back my shield easily. It's not hard to handle my shield when I'm angry. _That mongrel outside is getting on my last nerve. _I felt Edward tense as he felt my anger through my thoughts. He placed a reassuring hand on my knee. He leaned back against the back of the couch holding me in place with his arm, his elbow crushing into my ribs. Which probably would have broke them if I was human. He looked at me from the corner of his eye, and I knew he was waiting for me to spring. Even though I would love to, I glanced around the room realizing I was outnumbered by wolves, and then there was my dad. _I'm fine. _I thought letting out a loud sigh as I let Edward continue to hold me where I was. To everyone else it just seemed like he was resting his hand on my leg, so he knew we wouldn't catch anyone's attention.

Charlie cleared his throat as he stood up sitting his plate down on the chair he was just sitting on.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here we go…_ I thought to myself. Edward patted my knee, and I realized I still had my shield back. I don't know why, but this aggravated me, so I snapped my shield back into place. I heard Edward let out a rumble that ribbed through his chest. He knew I snapped my shield back blocking him from my thoughts. I ignored him, and locked my eyes on my dad. "Well…" I said impatiently.

"I have some good news for you kids." Charlie's eyes wondered only between mine and Seth's. I followed his gaze to Seth's who looked as confused as I was. If my heart were beating I had no doubt it would sound exactly like Renesmee's. I let my eyes drift to where she was sitting at Jacobs feet on the floor with Clair next to her. I was so wrapped up in what was going on with Charlie that I didn't realize she was eating. Sure she'll eat when Jacob ate human food.

"Well Sue and I… We're engaged." Charlie said his face gleaming with excitement.

"Your what?!" Both Seth and I shrieked at the same time. Charlie jumped back startled by our reaction.

"Well yes…" He said looking back at Sue. I realized her eyes were baring into me not blinking. "I love Sue, and we would love for you kids to be apart of the wedding…"

"CHARLIE!!" I yelled pushing Edwards arm off of me. Everything in the room now at a red tint to it through my eyes. Startled by my sudden movement Edward stood like a solid rock Between my father and I. "Do you realizing what your doing?" I said threw clenched teeth. My thoughts rushed to the wolf that was sitting on my porch. A vampire with wolf stepsiblings? Made no sense to me whatsoever. I glanced quickly at Seth who shot me a hurtful look. Oh great I hurt his feelings. I drew in a deep breath calming myself. Looking around the eerie quiet room I noticed all eyes were on me. Jacob and Quil were also on their feet in a protective stance in front of Clair and Renesmee.

"Bella please calm down." Edward begged turning his head to look back at me.

"Bells, I don't understand… I thought you like Sue and her kids?" Charlie whispered obviously hurt.

"I like Sue and Seth, but dad…" I trailed off trying to figure out how to explain without telling him who I really am. "Remember that need to know stuff?" I asked crossing my arms. He nodded once to hurt to answer with words. "Well it's like that." I shrugged before looking down at Sue who was the only one still sitting down.

"You," I started pointing to her. "You know, and your allowing this to happen?" She stood up standing in front of Charlie. Edward planted himself even more in front of me so I couldn't even see her.

"I know what I'm doing." She began sighing. "I love your father Bella. You three have to work it out." She looked out the front window. I turned to look behind me seeing Leah peering inside. Her eyes locked on mine. Edward must have read her mind because I heard his body whirl around behind me, grabbing tightly to the tops of my arms.

Leah pushed away from the window turning her back on me. That's it I had it with her attitude. I flared my arms, yanking them from Edwards grip. I knew I was still stronger than him. "Bella…" Jacob cautioned stepping in my path to the door.

"Out of my way Jake." I growled curling my top lip over my teeth. I stepped closer when he didn't budge. His hands were shaking, but I ignored him. I moved quickly past him before he even realized I was gone. I heard Charlie gasp behind me. Crap! I'd have to explain that later.

"Leah!" I yelled jumping through the doorway, landing about 10 feet from where I started. I rolled my eyes hearing Charlie once more still inside the house.

"What do you want?" She asked her hands shaking.

"I want to know what your problem is! You don't like me I get it, but our parents seem to want to bring our worlds together." Leah made sure she kept a good 2 yards away from me.

"I like your dad! It's not his fault who he falls in love with. Am I right?" She asked sarcastically raising an eyebrow at me. "It's _you_ I don't like." Her eyes went from me to Edward, back to mine. "Both of you make me sick, and I refuse to be apart of… your family."

I took a step towards her both my hands in fists. A growl ripped through my chest, "Cant you just grow up Leah?"

"I'm not liking this as much as you are parasite!" Leah's whole body was shaking at this point."Why cant you let it go Leah! What did we ever do to you?! I'm sorry your life is miserable, but that's not our fault... pup!" My lips popped at the last p. "Girls... what are you talking about?" I heard my dads plea further behind me. I realized for the first time I was backing Leah into the forest."Stay back Charlie." Edward warned him. "Bella!" I could feel someone behind me. Then Edwards hand was on my shoulder."Control your wife Bloodsucker!" Leah yelled at him. "I refuse to be part of your sick family!" Leah spat at us once more. I followed her glare past me at the shocked face pressed up against the front window of the house. Jacob had his arm tightly around Renesmee as she watched me."What are you implying?" I already knew her answer. But I asked anyway turning back towards her."Your little mons..." She didn't finish before a deep growl ripped through my chest as I leaped at her letting out a high pitched scream I've never heard before.


	5. Chapter 5

I tackled Leah to the ground easily before she even got the chance to phase. She dug her nails into my shoulder blades tossing me over her head. We both leaped to our feet at the same time. I stepped back as her entire body went into convulsions. I whirled around kicking her before she was able to phase again. She flew back into a huge oak tree snapping it in half.

"Somebody stop them!" I heard Charlie scream from the porch. But I was too focused to pay attention to anyone else.

"Come on Leah! I know you wanted to do this for a while now." I said stepping closer to her. She was still on the ground holding the back of her head. Before I could blink she was on her feet, and phased charging at me. She smacked into me with the top of her head. I flew back, but regained my balance before landing softly on my feet. "Is that the best you can do?" I asked holding my arms out. She leaped at me once more, but I opened my mouth hissing. I let my instincts take over ready to taste the blood of the wolf in front of me.

"No Bella don't!" I heard the voice come from behind me. The voice got closer, but it was too late my teeth sunk into…. Something that wasn't furry.

"AHH BELLA!" The voice came from Edward. I let go of whatever was in my mouth, but before I realized what it was a felt a sharp pain in my side. I was flying through the air. I landed hard against a boulder, bouncing off it before hitting the ground.

"Jacob! Did you have to do that so hard?!" I heard Edward yell as I stood up shaking off the fall.

"Bella you ok?" Edward asked approaching slower than normal. His hands held out in front of him ready to catch me if I tried to dash around him.

I gasped looking at his left arm. I took it in my hand looking closer. "It was you!" I shrieked realizing I bit him. "Does it hurt? Edward I'm so sorry…"

"Bella I'm fine. Just stings a little." Edward shrugged, but I could see the disappointment in his eyes. I looked down at my shoes avoiding him.

"How's Leah?" I asked not even bothering to look up.

"She'll be fine." His voice cold, "Bella you do realize your father saw everything."

I closed my eyes wishing I could have controlled my anger.

"I think you should apologize to her."

"Me?!" I yelled my head shot up to look at him. Why should I have to? She started it.

"Yes, please Bella."

"Nope." I said pushing past him. He let me go not following me. I glanced at Jacob and Leah out of the corner of my eye. They were both still in their wolf form.

"Bella…" Charlie started as I walked onto the porch.

I put my hand up to stop him, "Leave me alone." I walked into the house slamming my bedroom door. Not satisfied that I didn't break anything. I jumped from the door to my bed laying face down. If I could cry I would be sobbing.

"Bella? Um… can I… come in?" Charlie stuttered knocking lightly. When I didn't answer he walked in anyway. "Can you explain yourself?" He asked. I felt the bed move, so I knew he was sitting next to me. Still feeling heated I sat up without thinking of what I wanted to say.

"Leah and Seth are werewolves like Jacob, as you saw. And I'm a vampire along with Edward. Vampires and werewolves don't mix. Your marrying the mother of 2!" I said all too fast for me to even stop myself.

"You're a what?!" Charlie yelled standing up. "That's impossible! What has he put in your head! That's it your coming home with me." Charlie grabbed my arms, but I pulled away.

"Edward isn't putting things in my head Charlie. Feel my skin? It's cold, and here." I took his hand and placed it where my heart should be beating. He left his hand there as his eyes filled with tears. He grabbed my hand and felt for a pulse, and dropped it when he couldn't find one.

"You should be… dead." Charlie whispered backing away from me. "You don't have a heartbeat." He gasped letting the tears fall.

"I'm here dad. I had to become like Edward when Renesmee was born. I had no choice."

"Nessie." He whispered looking at the closed door.

"I conceived when I was still human, she's half human and half vampire." I said bowing my head. "Her heart beats. Faster than the average human, but it beats."

"Will you…" Charlie started, but I stopped him knowing what he was going to say.

"I will never hurt you, and neither will Edward." I assured him standing up walking towards him.

"So, wait…" Charlie started sounding confused and annoyed at the same time. "I've had a vampire in my house all those years?" His eyes widened at me.

"OH you have no idea, dad." I said rolling my eyes, and fighting back a smirk.

"No I wanna see mommy!" I heard Renesmee crying in the hallway.

"Nessie no! Leave her and Grandpa to talk." Edward's voice sounding strain.

"NO!" She yelled before pushing through the door. She stopped short before dashing across the room, and into my arms. She reached up touching my face showing me visions of me fighting with Leah.

"I'm sorry." I said kissing the top of her head. I closed my eyes tight knowing I will have to explain this to Charlie also, but I wasn't sure how much more he could handle. I tried explaining our powers to him, but it was easier to let Renesmee show him. He sat patiently as she showed him visions of everything she could remember from the day she was born. When she was done she rested her head on his shoulder. He held her tight starring at the wall in front of him.

"You ok?" I asked touching his shoulder.

"Better than I thought." He hesitated for a moment before he continued. "Sue knows?" He asked after a few moments.

"Yes."

"The rest of the Cullen's?"

"Same as Edward and I." I let my head fall in shame. "I'm sorry you had to find out. I wanted to protect you from all of this."

"I'm kinda glad Bells. I know the truth now." He turned on the bed so we were facing each other. "Were you really sick when you came home from your honeymoon?"

"Kinda… when I found out I was, umm… pregnant," I hesitated on the word realizing this was the first time I actually told my dad I _was _pregnant. "obviously it wasn't a normal one, and it made me really sick. I didn't want you to see me like that. Mainly because she was growing at a unbelievable rate." I smiled touching Renesmee's cheek. She was hanging on every word I said being that this information was all new to her. We never talked about my actual pregnancy around her.

"I see, but what if you didn't…." Charlie cut himself off tightening his grip around Renesmee. Not wanting to scare her with what he was about to say.

I just shook my head. "We already had a plan; Edward was going to change me as soon as Renesmee was safely out." I couldn't help but stare at him waiting for him to run screaming from the house. Then laughed at myself, this must have been exactly how Edward felt when he told me the truth about him.

"Your not scared?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

He looked at me laughing once. "Isabella, you are and will always be my daughter. I will do anything for you. Even if it means loving you as… well as… you are." He hesitated. I nodded once reassuring him. He gave me a half smile looking down at Renesmee. "I would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes. There's nothing a parent wouldn't do to protect their child."

"You have no idea." I laughed lightening the mood.

"Bells I don't know exactly what's going on between you and Leah, but she _is _going to be part of this family."

I cringed listening to his words. "I know, and I'm sorry I acted like I did. Leah and I will have things worked out. I promise." I knew I had to do it for my dad. It was the least I could do being how calm he was about all of this.

When we walked out of the room everyone was crowded into the narrow hallway obviously listening. Edward and Jacob were closest to the bedroom door with Seth right behind them. Sue had Clair in her arms. "Where's Quil?" I asked trying to look over everyone.

"Outside with Leah." Edward said trying to see into my eyes.

"Everything's fine." I assured him touching his cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the great reviews everyone! Keep them coming! **

Edward glanced uneasy at my dad, backing up a few feet. I watched him in confusion as to why he would back away from my father. Charlie must have noticed it too because I heard him laugh quietly behind me.

"Edward, I realize your actions were to save my daughter. Not to hurt her. You're a good man, son." Charlie spoke in a deep voice holding out his right hand to shake it with Edwards.

"Thank you Charlie." Edward relaxed shaking his hand, and putting his left arm across my shoulders. "Shall we?" He gestured back to the living room, and out of the cramped hallway.

"Where's Leah?" I asked as Quil walked in the front door.

"She went home." He looked past me talking to Sue. She nodded once thanking him.

"Sue, I'm really sorry." I began walking over to her. She placed Clair on the floor who walked over to stand next to Renesmee with Quil and Jacob.

"It's not me you need to apologize to, Bella." Her voice sounding disappointed. "But thank you." She finished, taking Seth's hand, and walked over to Charlie.

"It's time to go." She said placing her free hand on Charlie's shoulder. He agreed and I walked them to the door still feeling ashamed.

"Hey Seth?" I grabbed his arm before we walked out the door. He stopped to look at me and smiled reassuring me.

"See you later Bella." He said before turning to catch up with Sue and Charlie.

Quil and Jacob left shortly after, having to get Clair back to Emily's. I stood in the now quiet living room waiting for Edward to talk. I walked over to him, but he took a sudden step back when I reached for his face. Startled I stepped back myself, my eyes wide with wonder.

"Nessie, could you please go play in your room for a little while. I have to talk to your mother." Edwards voice sounded cold, but smooth. Renesmee was laying on her stomach on the floor watching TV. She rolled onto her side looking at him.

"But, but I'm watching TV." She wined.

"I said NOW!" He yelled, both Renesmee and I jumped. She was on her feet in an instant, her bottom lip quivering. My jaw hung open with my eyes as wide. He had never raised his voice to her like that. I knew he was angry with me, but he didn't need to take it out on her! She ran passed us to her room slamming her door.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Don't talk to her like that!" I yelled turning to go after her.

"We need to talk." He said threw clenched teeth, grapping my elbow before I could walk away. He pulled me back so I was standing right in front of him. I stood in silence not sure if I should be mad or upset at this point.

"No we don't. Everything's fine." I twisted my arm, trying to free it, but his grip hardened. He shook my arm once to make me stop squirming.

"You went against EVERYTHING Bella! You fought a werewolf, you used your strengths in front of mortals, AND you told your father not only who you are, but your daughter, Seth and Leah." At this point I realized he had backed me into a wall. For the first time ever I was scared of the creature in front of me. I knew I couldn't let him see my fear, so I pushed myself away from the wall.

"You don't understand…" I began, but he grabbed the tops of my arms pushing me against the wall. "Your hurting me!" I yelled using all my strength to push him off of me. He back up his face looked as if he just committed the worst crime in the world.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked rubbing my arms.

"This Bella!" He said walking back over to me showing my teeth marks that were embedded in his arm. "What if that was your father, huh? What if that was Jacob, Quil, RENESMEE?" You could have killed someone!"

"But I didn't!"

"We have to leave, now. I thought you were strong enough to suppress your anger, but I was wrong. Renesmee will stay with Carlisle and Esme while I take…."

"Don't you dare take her away from me!"

"There's nothing else to do! She's not safe."

"Shut up! She'll hear you." I hissed walking outside. "We're not going anywhere. Leah had it coming to her anyway!"

"You just put 2 innocent people in danger you know that? What are you going to do when the Volturi come to destroy Sue and your father because you told them our secret?!"

"Sue already knew! She has Seth and Leah you know."

"Maybe, but your father?"

"My father's fine! They wont find out. We're not leaving, that's final."

"No… You HAVE no choice." In one step he had his hands like death traps at the tops of my arms again. "We're leaving first thing. I'll make sure Nessie has her things packed. He turned to walk inside.

I ran in front of him pressing my hands against his chest. "Your not going near her. Not like this." I said pushing him backwards further into the yard. I knew he would never lay a hurtful hand on her, but I also knew he would never hurt me. With his temper right now I wasn't sure of anything.

"Move out of my way." He said through clenched teeth.

"No."

"We're-leaving." his eyes narrowed. My breathing became quicker as if my heart was beating out of control. "Let me go pack her things."

"Over my dead body, and we all know that's impossible."

"I don't want to hurt you." He said grabbing my wrists that were still pushing against his chest. "But I will…"

"What's going on?!" Edward and I both turned our heads towards the forest not moving the rest of our bodies. Carlisle came into the clearing with Emmett and Jasper in tow.

"You could hear us?" I asked shocked. I felt Edward try to push against me hoping Carlisle's distraction let down my guard. He tightened his grip on my wrists when I didn't budge.

"No, Nessie…" Carlisle realized our stance walking more cautious. Emmett and Jasper walked closer behind him. "Nessie called us crying. She said you were fighting." Carlisle placed a hand on each of our shoulders. I suddenly felt my whole body relax and I took a deep breath. I held it straightening up.

"Jasper stop!" I yelled turning towards him. He backed up a step holding his arms in the air surrendering. I felt Edward brush past me, and I whirled around grabbing his wrist before he reached the door. Edward growled and spun around grabbing the back of my neck with his free hand.


	7. Chapter 7

"This would be easier if you would just cooperate!" He yelled at me squeezing the back of my neck.

"I will never!" I yelled back hating that I was so angry with him. How could he be doing this to me?

I pulled him away from the door, so I had a clear path to the door. I knew I had to take Renesmee and run with her. It was the only way I could get Edward to realize I wasn't giving her up. But before I could reach the door he was standing in front of me, and shoved me back. "I don't think so!" he yelled. I gasped realizing he read my mind. I had fully surrounded Renesmee with my entire shield exposing my mind. Before I could react I felt a strong hold around my waist, and I was suddenly being pulled quickly away from Edward.

"I'm sorry Bella." Emmett said softly behind me. I glared at Edward, Carlisle has his arms locked around him.

"What the hell happened between the two of you?" Carlisle asked struggling to hold Edward.

"She exposed us to Charlie. She fought Leah, I stopped her before she bit her." Edward held his arm out to show them before he continued. "She told Charlie who we are, and who Renesmee is. I have to take her away from here. Away from Renesmee. She bit me, who's to say she wont bite her."

"I was mad! I went to bite Leah out of defense!" I tried stating my side of the story. "You know I would never hurt her Edward! I'm hurt you would think differently." I could see the fire burning out in his eyes. I struggled under Emmett's grasp, but he wouldn't let me go. "Please Edward, I'm begging you. You take her away from me, and I will never forgive you for this. I love you more than life itself, but I don't understand why you want to hurt me so bad."

"I don't want to hurt you. I'm trying to protect both you and Nessie."

"We're all fine. I'm not going to hurt anyone. I thought you trusted me." I felt Emmett loosen his hold, and I took a slow step closer to Edward. Carlisle did the same as Edward mirrored my movement.

"I just wanted to make sure. And I _do_ trust you."

"Prove it. We stay. The three of us stay… together." I smiled as Edward nodded silently. He placed both hands on either side of my face lightly.

"I'm so sorry Bella. Will you find it in your heart to forgive me?" I knew if he could cry he would be. I could hear it in his breathing.

"Of course I do." I smiled looking up into his eyes. "I love you."

"As I love you." He said as his lips brushed up against mine. I threw my arms around his neck pulling him closer till his lips were pressed hard against mine.

"Oh the wonders of young love." I heard Emmett chuckle. Carlisle laughed with him.

"Is the coast clear?" Jasper asked from the doorway holding a very nervous little girl in his arms.

"I'd say it's safe." Carlisle said smiling. Jasper sat Renesmee on her feet and she moved so she was standing behind him.

"It's ok." Edward said kneeling on one knee. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"And mommy?" Her voice shook peeking around Jasper's leg.

"And I'm sorry I yelled at mommy." Edward reached behind him wrapping his arms around my waist. I stepped closer to him running my hand through his hair. I caught Renesmee smile at that, and I winked at her. She relaxed stepping out from behind Jasper. Her smile widened before she was running straight into Edwards open arms.

"Well I think our work here is done." I turned to look at Emmett seeming very satisfied at himself.

"And you did what exactly?" I asked smirking at him.

"I… Well, I. Held you back from destroying the love of your life."

"Emmett, shut up. I wasn't going to hurt him." I said rolling my eyes.

Emmett smiled widely, "But you did kick some serious wolf ass!" He yelled punching the air in front of him.

"Yeah, that. I suppose I should talk to her tomorrow." I surrendered.

"Oh, my little sister's going soft?" Emmett joked punching my arm.

I punched him back harder, "I don't know, am I?"

"Damn girl!" Emmett wined holding his arm I punched. I laughed shaking my head.

"Come on guy." Carlisle said walking up to Edward and I. "Settled?" He asked to reassure himself.

"Settled." Both Edward and I answered at the same time.

"You, keep an eye on them." Carlisle joked, leaning down to tell Renesmee who was standing in front of Edward.

She gave him the thumbs up sign, "You got it!" She leaned in to hug him goodbye. "Love you grandpa." She said as he kissed her cheek.

"Love you too princess."

"See ya squirt!" Emmett said messing her hair.

She laughed ducking her head away from him. "Bye Uncle Emmett, and Uncle Jasper!"

We watched them leave, and turned to walk inside. With Renesmee between both of us holding her hands. We swung her through the air the night echoing with her laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

"Have I told you I'm sorry?"

"Not in the past 5 minutes." I sighed. I looked around in our dark room. The light from the moon reflecting off mine and Edwards intertwined bodies.

"Well I am." He said trailing kisses up and down my arm.

"I like making up." I pressed my body tightly against his, and he welcomed me. I pressed my lips against his chest, as his fingers intertwined my hair.

"Well, we should do it more often." he joked pulling my face up to kiss my lips. Without breaking the kiss he rolled so he was on top of me.

"Just minus the fighting part." I added locking my legs around his waist.

"MmmHmm…" he mumbled kissing my neck.

The next morning Edward and I laid lazily in our bed. I looked down our bodies, smiling to myself. Our legs were intertwined, both of us laying on our sides facing each other. My head resting on his right arm, his left hand softly stroking back and forth from my ribs to my hips. His eyes were closed as if he was sleeping. All the blankets and pillows were tossed from the bed. I wanted to stay in this moment forever, not wanting to move.

"Renesmee," He whispered opening his eyes, "is waking up." Kissing my forehead he rolled onto his back. I molded myself into his side, draping my arm across his body.

"How long?" I asked tracing the muscles on his chest with my finger. As if on cue I heard her tiny footsteps walking into her bathroom then heard the door shut.

"Now." he nodded his head. We both sighed getting up to get dressed.

"You mind staying with her today?" I asked Edward, as I cleaned Renesmee up from breakfast.

Edward turned from putting Renesmee's dishes into the dishwasher raising an eyebrow, "Where are you off to?"

"La Push." I said waiting for him to protest. Since after the confrontation with the Volturi, and Jacob imprinting on a Cullen, the treaty was fully broken. We were now allowed onto the rez as long as we didn't hunt there.

"I think that's a good idea." Edward agreed. "I'll take Nessie here," he walked over to stand behind her chair pulling her long hair away from her face, "to the house. It's been a while since she saw her Aunts."

"YAY!" Renesmee cheered jumping up and down on her chair. I finished wiping her face and put her on the floor. She skipped into her room humming to herself.

I went with Edward and Renesmee to the house. I decided to drive instead of run, so I had to get my Ferrari. "I'll see you guys later." I said kissing Renesmee in Edwards arms. She leaned away from him wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Be careful." Edward said kissing me. I nodded before turning to get in the car. Edward took a step back as I revved the engine. I blew both of them a kiss before stepping on the gas. The tires spun and squealed on the garage floor before I knew it I was speeding down the driveway.

I pulled into the Clearwater's driveway slowly, letting my car idle. I was about to change my mind and put the car in reverse, but I stopped when I heard Seth whistle. I looked out the windshield at him walking towards me.

"I love this car more and more every time I see it." He said leaning against the door on the drivers side.

"Well you can have it." I joked. Still not entirely into the whole 'fast car' infatuation. Seth laughed opening my door for me. I stepped out thanking him. I looked around not seeing Sue's car in the driveway. "Where's your mom?" I asked following Seth inside.

"She's out with your dad. Not sure where they went." Seth shrugged collapsing onto the couch.

"And your sister?" I asked nervously.

Seth pointed his chin towards the long hallway on the other side of the room, "in her room." I turned swiftly on my heels, and headed in the direction he told me.

Standing at her door I held my breath before knocking lightly. "Come in." She said sounded distracted. I opened the door, but didn't go in. She was laying on her stomach across her bed reading. She turned to look at who was in the doorway, and jumped to her feet when she realized it was me. "What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"I wanted to apologize." I didn't move from my spot in the doorway.

"Don't bother bloo-." She started, but I cut her off.

"Look Leah, we have to come to some kinda truce for the sake of our parents."

"I don't have to do anything."

"Why are you such a bitch? I mean I'm sorry you had your heart broken, and that you're the only female wolf, but grow up and move on."

"Its not just that," She started sitting back down on the bed before continuing, "look at you; your beautiful, you got the gorgeous husband, a miracle of a daughter, and immortality!"

"What are you saying? Are you-" I paused crossing my arms across my chest. I watched her face for a moment before continuing, "jealous of me?" I asked shocked.

Leah's face fell staring at her hands, "Yes." she whispered not looking up, "Look at me, Bella I have nothing. I can never have _anything _that you have. I'm just a dead end." Her voice trailed off. I caught a tear fall from her cheek. I went to reach for her, but let my arm drop to my side.

"How do you know that?" I asked taking a small step inside her room.

"I just do!" She snapped looking at me through narrow eyes. I took a quick step back into the doorway.

"Your not going to be like this forever." I stated shrugging my shoulders. "So maybe your not meant to have children. That doesn't mean you wont find love. Just look at Jacob-" I cut off shivering at the thought.

Leah stood up glaring at me, "That's just it!" she yelled, her arms flaring out in front of her. "We were supposed to leave just the two of us! No worries no nothing." I looked at her confused, and she sat back down on her bed moving over, and I sat as far from her as possible. "See before Renesmee was born Jacob new he was going to lose you. He had no hope in you surviving. He wanted to leave as soon as you died, and I begged for him to take me with him. He would order Seth back to Sam's pack, and we were free from everyone. As wolves its easier to deal with our pain, but impossible because the others in our pack can read our minds."

I nodded already knowing that, but let her continue. "I was glad I had someone who finally understood how I felt. He loved you as much as I loved Sam." She shrugged looking into my eyes. "I thought Jacob and I were the two outsiders, but now it's just me."

"Don't give up, he's out there… or just isn't born yet." I couldn't help but laugh, and felt better when Leah laughed also.

"That's true." She shrugged.

"Truce?" I asked holding my hand out in front of me.

She looked at it for a moment, wrinkling her nose. "Oh come on! I don't have cooties." Leah laughed shaking her head, "Truce." She took my hand firmly in hers, and I squeezed also.

When she squeezed harder so did I. I let this go on a few seconds, "Ok, one of us is going to have a broken hand, and I know its not going to be mine." I joked, and she loosened her grip.

"Well I do have to say leach, you put up one hell of a fight."

"It's Bella, and thanks." I said standing up. "Well I better get going." I looked out the window realizing how late it was getting. She nodded walking me out into the living room.

Seth was sprawled out on the couch snoring. The whole right side of his body almost touching the floor. Just his arm and leg grazed the hardwood. His mouth hanging open, and drooling. "Gross" I scrunched up my face.

"Yeah, that's Seth." Leah rolled her eyes kicking his leg. Seth snorted, his eyes snapping open, and he was on his feet looking around.

I laughed at his stance thinking of Jacob. "Must be a wolf thing."

"Sorry, but your conversation got too girly for me, so I fell asleep." He yawned scratching his head with his right hand and, and his side with his left.

"What's wrong Seth, got fleas?" I teased, oh it was way to easy to pick on the wolves.

He just rolled his eyes, "Funny Bella."

"Ok guys I'll see you later. We've apparently got a wedding to plan." I laughed "I always wanted siblings, but not like this."

"This has to be first in the history of the world. A vampire with a wolf brother and sister." Seth added. "It's kinda cool."

"You would say that." Leah said punching his arm.

"Bye!" I called over my shoulder as I walked out the door. By that point they were both wrestling on the floor.

I took my time driving home, thinking about what Leah had said to me about Jacob. Was he really that in love with me? I wondered what would have happened if Renesmee wasn't a girl. If she was a boy, what would he have done? I knew he thought my baby was nothing but a monster, and should have been destroyed. His imprinting changed his thoughts when he saw her. What if it was a little boy he saw instead of Renesmee?

Before I could think anymore I realized I was pulling into the driveway. The garage door was already opening as I turned into view of the house. Edward walked into view then leaned against the wall watching me. Renesmee was jumping up and down clapping her hands. I spun the car around to back it into it's spot inside the huge garage.

"How was it?" Edward asked over Renesmee's excited shrieks. He opened the door for me, and took my hand pulling me from the drivers seat. He pulled me against his body holding me tightly, and kissed me softly.

"Great!" I simply exclaimed breaking the kiss to look into his eyes.

"Mommy, Mommy, MOMMY!" Renesmee's shrieks got higher as she yanked on my arm.

"What, what, what?" I asked looking down at her. She stopped jumping, and looked at me wide eyed.

"I forgot!" She dropped my arm and I picked her up.

"You were going to tell her what Uncle Emmett taught you." Edward smiled widely. He looked at me shaking his head, "Oh your going to love this" He rolled his eyes.

I looked at Renesmee in my arms as we made our way into the house.

"Well are you going to show me?" I asked. We walked into the open living room. Emmett and Carlisle were on the couch, Jasper on the floor in front of them. They were watching some baseball game on TV. Esme and Alice were cleaning up Renesmee's coloring books and crayons off the floor. I could hear Rosalie in her room upstairs.

I placed Renesmee on the floor and she stood in front of me, "Ready?" She asked smiling widely. I nodded once, and she drew in as much air as she could. Then let out a huge burp. I gasped grabbing her and clamping my hand over her mouth.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" I shrieked looking around the room. Esme and Alice were both holding their hands over their mouths trying not to laugh at my daughter. I glanced quickly at Edward who bit his bottom lip to keep from smiling. Following the snorting and laughing that came from the couch in front of me I let go of Renesmee's mouth, crossing my arms.

"You? You taught my daughter how to be a pig?" I asked my forehead creased.

"Yeah, and she's pretty good, don't ya think?" Emmett asked through hysteria. He slapped a high five with Jasper, which made me fume.

I shook my head violently "No, no I don't."

"Oh come on, it's Funny!" He looked at Renesmee who had both her hands clamped over her mouth laughing. "Do it again. Sing the ABC's."

"I don't think so!" I said reaching in front of me covering her mouth before she could take another deep breath.

Edward snorted before turning into hysteria behind me, "But it's funny." he could barley get the words out. I spun around taking Renesmee with me. She tripped over my foot on the way around, but I had a hold of her arm with my other hand. This apparently made her laugh harder.

"I leave her with you for one day… one day, and she's acting like this?"

Edward immediately stopped laughing, trying to be serious he took a deep breath. He opened his mouth to talk, but started laughing again.

"You didn't stop them?" I asked turning to look at Alice and Esme.

"We stepped out for a few hours." Esme shrugged able to control her laughter. "She was an angel before we left."

"Men." Alice simply shrugged rolling her eyes.

"Nessie," I started, kneeling in front of her. Her face fell serious as she listened to me. "We say excuse me when we do that, and we don't do it on purpose. That's rude, and your Uncle Emmett has no brain." Renesmee giggled at the last part. "Ready to go home?" I asked her standing up. She nodded racing around the room saying her goodbyes. Emmett waited till I walked out of the room following Alice. I heard him burp 'bye', and Renesmee do the same. I rolled my eyes clapping my hand to my forehead.

"Oh let him go." Alice sighed. He does it because he knows it annoys you.

"Yeah I know." I moaned.

"Come on you two!" I yelled standing at the front door waiting for Edward and Renesmee still laughing with Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper. Renesmee ran around the corner in front of Edward, but he caught her around her waist, and swooped her onto his shoulders. Holding her in place he leaned in to kiss me.

"Ready" He whispered against my lips.

We said our goodbyes, and took our time walking home. Holding hands with our fingers intertwined, and our arms swinging playfully between up. Renesmee talked about her day still perched on Edwards shoulders.


	9. Chapter 9

"Balloons?" I asked going through the list of items for Renesmee's birthday party.

"Check." Alice answered into the phone.

"Cake?" I asked pacing back and forth in the living room. Trying to keep my voice low because Renesmee was sleeping in her room. The party was a surprise, so I didn't want her to hear me.

"Bella you of all people should know I have everything under control." Alice laughed

"Ok, your right." I sighed. "Oh, Alice?"

"Yeah."

"She's just a child… remember that."

I could imagine her rolling her eyes, "Bye Bella." She said quickly before hanging up the phone.

I hung up the phone and sat on the couch. Looking around the room I let my mind wonder. I couldn't believe It's been a year since Renesmee was born. I was just getting over the shock of being married for a year. Now we were celebrating my baby's first birthday. It was more of a 6th birthday, but it doesn't matter.

"That was quick." Edward said noticing I wasn't on the phone anymore.

"Just some last minute party stuff." I said standing up to kiss him. "How was hunting with the guys?" I asked touching his cheeks which were slightly flushed.

"Caught me a mountain lion or two." He said proudly, "You still going out with Alice, Rosalie, and Esme?" He asked as I followed him into our bedroom.

I sat on the bed watching him undress, and walk into the closet to find fresh clothes.

"Yup, we're leaving as soon as Jacob comes to pick up Renesmee. Him and Charlie are taking her to the park. Then bringing her to the house at 2. "

"That sounds fun." He said walking out of the closet he was about to pull his shirt over his head, but I was suddenly standing in front of him.

"Please don't do that." I said softly.

He looked down at me smiling, "And why not?"

"I like you better like this." I kissed his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer, and I was in no rush to protest.

He leaned down so he could whisper into my ear, "But what would everyone else at our daughter's birthday party think if I walked around half naked?"

"Or half dressed." I struggled to keep my voice from breaking. He laughed taking a step back to pull the shirt over his head.

"I'll see you later." He said leaning over to kiss me. I quickly locked my arms around his neck so he wouldn't pull away. To my surprise he didn't fight me. His lips welcomed mine more fiercely. "I really have to go." He mumbled still attached to my lips.

I gave him one more kiss before I pushed him away.

"Fine, I see how it is." I joked turning to walk out of the room. I looked over my shoulder shaking my hips (something I almost never do) as I walked. "Your brothers are more important." I turned my head back around so he couldn't see me smiling.

I felt his hands on my hips pulling me back to him.

"Why must you do that?" He asked tightening his grasp. If I were still human he would have crushed all the bones in my hips. He kissed my neck almost purring.

"Mamma." Renesmee's groggy voice called from her room.

"Duty calls." I sighed pulling Edwards hands off my hips. He let out a grunt, but followed me into the hall. With a quick goodbye he was out the door. Renesmee thought he was going to be gone hunting all day, so he didn't want her to see him.

"Morning Sunshine." I smiled as I walked into her room. "How was your nap?" I walked over to her window to open the shades. I squinted at the bright sunlight, realizing for the first time that it was a fairly sunny day. Even though it was August, Forks rarely has a beautiful sunny day.

"Pretty mommy." Renesmee smiled widely standing up on her bed pointing at me. She bounced a few times before jumping off her bed. Her curls flowing wildly around her. She skipped over to me, and stood next to me in the sun. Her skin showed little to no resemblance to mine, and this always upset her.

"Your pretty too." I simply stated taking her arm in my hand, and kissing the back of her hand.

I got Renesmee ready for her day at the park. Once again we stood in her closet arguing over what she was going to wear. "You spend way to much time with your Aunt."

I shook my head at the outfit she was holding up. It was a short plaid pink shirt with a whit little button up shirt, and matching plaid scarf to wrap around her neck.

"But I like it." She winded jumping up on down.

"Your father will have my head if I put you in a skirt that tiny." I looked around her closet for something to put under her skirt. Satisfied, I came across a white pair of leggings. With my luck she agreed to wear them under her skirt. I was helping her fasten her matching white and pink sandals, when I heard Jacob and Charlie talking as they walked up to the cottage. Renesmee heard them once they got a little closer, and she raced out of her room.

"Nessie I'm not done with your hair!" I called after her.

By the time I walked into the living room she was already in Charlie's arms. "Happy Birthday angel-face." He said hugging her. He placed her back on the floor, and she was off running into Jacobs arms.

"Hey squirt!" He tossed her in the air, catching her on the way down, and swung her across his back. She squealed with delight holding onto him tightly. Her hands looked even smaller against his muscles. Jacob was dressed for the warm weather in a green tank, and cutoffs. My father as always in jeans and a plaid flannel shirt. After the happy birthdays were out of the way I took a brush and quickly combed her hair. I pulled the top part into a ponytail tying it with a pink and white bow. She kissed my cheek, and turned running out the front door. When I knew her and Jake were out of hearing range I turned to Charlie.

"2:00." He nodded, and turned to walk out the door.

"We will see you then." I followed him to the door and stepped outside. He turned to kiss me goodbye, but jumped back. I forgot he never saw me in the sun. Never being around people I've never had to hide. I was always around people who knew what I am.

"Freaky huh?" Jacob asked walking up to us With Renesmee sitting on his foot, her arms and legs wrapped around his ankle.

"It's…" I couldn't tell if his facial expression was shock or horror. "It's stunning." He finally said. He raised his hand to touch my face. "It's like a zillion diamonds." He hesitated before touching my cheek.

"I know, right." I laughed

"Are you all like this?" He asked turning quickly to look at Renesmee. He pointed to her and looked back at me confused.

"She is half human." I shrugged. "Ok off you go, don't want to spend all day around here." I gestured for them to leave. Charlie hesitated before kissing my cheek, but smiled to himself when he did. I laughed, "See you guys later!" I waved as they were walking out of sight. "Don't let her get dirty!" I yelled after them. I knew Charlie couldn't hear me, but Jacob could.


	10. Chapter 10

I walked inside to get dressed. I was going hunting so I threw on sneakers, jeans, and a white t-shirt. I threw my hair in a messy ponytail, and ran out the door. After talking with Charlie my throat burned, I wanted to hunt. On my way to the house I stopped hearing a faint heartbeat, and I smelled the air following the scent. _Maybe a snack to hold me over. _I thought to myself as I followed the scent. I ducked in the bushes looking into a clearing with a bunch of white tailed deer. _Perfect! Not too big, and not too small. _I crouched down ready to spring, "Bella!" I turned abruptly ready to attack whoever was behind me. I pulled my lips back exposing my teeth.

I stood upright rolling my eyes, "Ugh! Alice what the hell are you doing!" I turned to see she scared away my snack, and crossed my arms pouting.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Esme and Rosalie walked up behind her. "You were late so we decided to meet you halfway."

I shrugged innocently, "I was on my way to the house, and stopped off for a snack." The three of them laughed.

We were off running up the mountain side. I was in the lead, but I could hear Rosalie close behind. She passed me turning to smile, "I'll race ya!"

"Your on!" I yelled after her picking up my pace. I passed her easily, but she pushed herself so she stayed at my heels.

"Not so far ahead!" Esme called up to us. I didn't realize how much further up we were till her voice sounded like she was actually yelling for us to hear her. We both slowed at the same time rolling our eyes.

"Yes mom." We joked laughing.

"I call papa bear." I whispered. The 4 of us crouched behind some trees. We followed the scent of some bears that were playing in a small pond.

"Why do you get to call the big one?" Rosalie wined.

"Because I called it first." I stuck my tong out at her, "You can have that one." I pointed to the second largest bear reaching into the tree eating something.

Esme and Alice chose theirs and we all moved to circle in on our prey. I was closest to my meal, so I jumped in first. I moved in the bushes making sound. I liked a good chase before I ate. Luck was with me. The bear stood on his hind legs, and was taller than I thought. My throat felt as if I would breath fire if I opened my mouth. I sprang out of the bushes landing just a few feet in front of the massive animal. He dropped down on all fours turning to run in the opposite direction. I ran ahead of him making him stop short. He stood up on his hind legs again growling at me. This made me smile, and I crouched over growling back. With one leap I was clung to his body. I could feel his frantic heart pounding against my chest. My teeth ripped through his neck, and I welcomed the warm blood that flowed into my mouth.

I stood up wiping my mouth clean, and turned to see Rosalie not far from me finishing up on her kill. Esme was the furthest away pushing hers off her body. Alice was onto her second smaller bear.

"Moving on?" Alice asked dancing over to Rosalie and I.

"I could use a little more." I said patting my belly.

"Sounds good to me." Esme smiled gesturing us to keep moving. We settled on a small heard of elk on our way back down the mountain.

"Oh I'm stuffed." Alice moaned pushing the remains of the elk aside. "Party time!" She pulled at my arm. I stood up kicking the remains of my kill into the trees.

"Lets go." I said satisfied.

We made our way back down the mountain. This time Alice joined in on the racing leaving Esme the last to arrive back at the house.

"There she is." Carlisle smiled as Esme walked into the yard. "The girls leave you behind again?" He asked turning to look at the 3 of us. We quickly pushed each other out of the way trying to be the first up the stairs out of his glare.

I loved how I felt like a little girl when I was around Alice and Rosalie. When I was human it was always Alice and I attached at the hips. Now that I'm a vampire Rosalie has accepted me as a sister, and that's exactly what we act like. I could understand the bond that Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward have where people really think they're siblings. I now fit in the family perfectly, and was loving every minute of it.

"It was Bella's idea." Rosalie's accusation pulled me from my thoughts.

My mouth dropped open as I pointed to myself, "Me? What did I do?"

"You were first to run ahead!" Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, Alice…"

Carlisle cut me off, "I just wanted an explanation, not an argument."

"Now come on ladies. Why must we pick on our little sister." Emmett grinned as he walked into the living room. "Don't worry lil sis, I got your back." He winked at me.

"Thanks, but I don't need your help." I pushed passed him, and he tried tripping me, but I pushed him. He burst out laughing, and I followed laughing too.


	11. Chapter 11

_I walked out onto the back deck looking down at Jasper and Edward sitting on a low tree branch hanging balloons. They jumped down landing with a soft thud in the grass. Edward met my gaze leaping onto the deck, and took me in his arms. He kissed me, and pulled away licking his lips. _

"_Mmm… what did you hunt?" He asked kissing me again. _

"_A bear, and some elk." _

"_Tastes good." He smiled kissing me, and licking his lips once more._

"_So, how does it look?" He asked turning me to look at the backyard. _

_I leaned over the railing to get a better look. Alice was racing around tying up some loose ends. There was a dance floor that looked exactly like the one from my wedding. White lights were everywhere, but hard to see in the sun. I figured they would be for when it got darker. There were pink, purple, and blue balloons all over the place. Matching ribbons swung from one side of the yard to the other making it look like on big tent. Flowers made a boarder around the huge backyard. Towards the middle of the yard was a long table full of food. One side had snacks, and the other had steaming tins of food. A towering cake separated the two as it sat in the middle of the table. The cake matched the colors of the balloons and streamers. _

"_Looks perfect." I sighed still looking around. I turned back to the yard as I watched jasper hooking up the sound system by the dance floor. "But, how many people are coming?" I asked looking back at Edward. Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett were now standing behind him. _

"_Just us." Esme shrugged._

"_And a few wolves." Emmett chimed in sarcastically._

"_And a human or two." Rosalie pointed out talking about Charlie, Sue, Emily, Rachel, and Clair._

"_Got it!" Carlisle said walking around the north side of the house holding an armful of bottles. _

_I watched Edward and Emmett jump over the railing to get whatever he left behind._

"_What's he got?" I asked leaning over the railing again._

"_Alcohol!" Rosalie chimed licking her lips._

"_We can drink, and actually get drunk?" I asked confused._

"_Yes dear, we can absolutely drink. Although we don't do it very often. The alcohol is more like a drug in our systems, and can easily get addicted. The venom that runs through us mixes with the alcohol, and makes us feel more drunk than the average human. It's also harder for us to come down from being drunk being that we don't have actual food in our systems to soak it up. But when we do sober up, our hangover is much worse than that of a human." Esme explained eyeing the bottles that the guys were lining up on a separate table with juice and soda on it. _

"_Oh, wow." was all I could say. I was surprisingly excited to see how it felt. I had a few sips of Champaign at my mother and Phil's wedding. My mother allowed me to during the toasts, and I didn't like the taste of it._

"_Yes," Esme said laughing at my reaction, "Since all the humans that will be here know what we are, Carlisle figured we could let loose a little." She shrugged eyeing her husband. It amazes me how in love they are, even after all these years._

"_She's underage! She cant drink." Emmett teased eavesdropping on our conversation. _

"_So are all of you!" I yelled back at him. _

"_Technically we're not. You, on the other hand are_ still only 19." Edward slapped him on the back of his head.

"Yeah, and she's a married woman, and mother. I think she's entitled to drink." Edward said as Emmett rubbed the back of his head. Edward looked up winking at me.

"So there!" I yelled down to Emmett, "Besides I'm almost 20. That's close enough!"

He shrugged, "Well lets get her drunk!"

"I'm not drinking that much. I do have a child to take care of." I pointed out.

"We'll see." He said as he was already pouring a drink. He walked up the stairs this time holding it out to me.

Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward followed handing a drink to the others. "Here's to Bella and Edward," Carlisle started as we all raised our glasses, "This past year they've been through more than anyone of us. Here's to our newest Cullen now a year old, and still impressing me," I looked at him smiling. If I could have tears in my eyes they'd be spilling over by now. Leave it to Carlisle. He continued as all eyes were now on me. "She's showed all of us tremendous courage in all that she's done this past year. Sacrificing her own life for an amazing little girl. Happy Anniversary for your wedding, and your immortality, and a happy birthday to the little angel you fearlessly brought into this world." Everyone's glasses made clanking noises as we toasted. Edwards arm wrapped around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Thank you Carlisle." I could only whisper, and my voice still cracked as if I _was_ crying. I stepped away from Edward, and hugged Carlisle. When I pulled away he touched his glass to mine, and I took my first sip.

"Holy crap!" I gasped as I puckered my lips and my whole body trembled at the taste of the alcohol.

"Yup." Emmett laughed finishing his drink in one gulp. "More?" He asked looking at my glass. I flung my head back drinking the rest of what was in my glass. Everyone else followed as we handed our glasses back to the guys, and they went to get us more.

"Nenessemse….Enne…" Emmett shook his head trying to get out what he wanted to say. I was doubled over laughing at him. "Renessem…. Nessie's coming. Damn why couldn't you name her like Ann or something like that?" He asked tilting his head back to drink the last drop of his drink.

"How many have you had?" I asked through hysteria.

He looked at his hand as if he was counting on his fingers. Then shrugged and stumbled away. This was the first time I have ever seen a vampire not look graceful.

"He does that every time he drinks." Edward said in my ear. He stood behind me wrapping his arms around me as we stood in front of our family and friends. I could hear Charlie's cruiser turning into the driveway, and I bounced with anticipation. Edward held me tighter to keep me still. I could feel the vibrations from his laughter. "She's getting out of the car." Edward informed us. All our eyes were on the gate that they would be walking through.

I could hear the three of them talking as they made their way down the walkway.

"Where is everyone?" Renesmee asked. Neither of them answered her, as Jacob's hand came to our side of the gate to unlatch it. It opened, and my perfect brown eyed baby ran into the back yard. She stopped short gasping as she looked at everyone.

"SURPRISE!" We all yelled at the same time. Streamers went flying, people blew horns, whistled, cheered, and clapped.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to say thanks for the amazing reviews! Here's the party chapter!! Have fun reading it... I know it's waaay out of line from the books, but it's fun lol. Keep the great reviews coming, and thanks again!**

"What is this?" Renesmee asked wide eyed.

"Your birthday party, silly." Jacob said kneeling down next to her. He pointed to the table that was overflowing with presents. Her jaw just about hit the ground as she took in the scene. Her eyes finally found mine, and she was running towards me.

"You fooled me!" She laughed running into my arms. She looked at the rest of her family, "You all did!" She wiggled for me to put her down. She ran up to Clair, and they hugged each other. I could hear everyone awing and cooing over the two girls.

"Lets play football!" Emmett yelled running across the yard picking up Renesmee and tucking her under his arm. She screamed and laughed as he held his other arm out in front of him, with his palm facing out, and running through the guests.

"How about we play with a ball." Edward stopped him holding out his arms, "Give me my daughter."

"No way bro! Your on the opposing team, duh!" Emmett yelled as he ran away from him. Renesmee's hands clung to his shirt as she laughed harder and harder.

"Touchdown!" He yelled holding her over his head. He placed her on the ground and started dancing, I think. Renesmee joined in, and everyone was laughing at them.

"My turn!" Clair yelled jumping up and down. Emmett turned to look at Quil for approval, and when he nodded Emmett took her under his arm. Jasper, Edward, Quil, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, and Sam all joined in taking turns passing off the girls.

"Kids." Charlie laughed stepping next to me.

"They'll neser grow up." Carlisle chimed in standing on the other side of me, his words sounding a little slur. He looked at me winking, and nudging me with his elbow, "Never grow up, get it?" He shook his head laughing, and patted my beck before walking away.

"Is he… drunk?" Charlie asked me watching Carlisle Stumble his way to where Esme stood taking pictures of the football game. Clair was still the ball, and Renesmee clung to Jacobs back as he ran around.

"Yeah, just a little." I laughed holding up my drink and drinking the rest. I turned and made my way back to the drink table. I could hear Charlie following me.

"Your 19 years old! Put that down!" Charlie snapped taking the tequila bottle out of my hands.

"So," I reached for the bottle, but he was quicker. I was confused as to why a human would be faster than me, but figured it was because I've been drinking. "I'm entitled to have a few drinks. It's my daughters birthday. This day a year ago I gave birth," I stopped crossing my arms thinking, "Well actually she was ripped from me, but anyway I brought her into this world. I think I can celebrate."

"Your still underage." He said coldly putting the top back on the bottle.

"Oh, come on Chief Swan. Let go of your duties for a night. Let loose!" I poured him a drink, and handed it to him, then poured my own. "To the best dad in the world." I smiled touching my glass to his. He sighed, but then took a sip. He watched me sip mine, and reached out to touch my cheek.

"My little girls all grown up."

"Technically, I wont get any older." I pointed out. We both laughed, and walked towards the rest of the party.

"Is my brother-to-be!" I slung my arm around Seth's shoulder, and he laughed. He sniffed at my breath, and shook his head smiling at me.

"Somebody's drinking." I shrugged and walked away making my way around to all the guests. I talked with Sue and Leah for a little while, but our conversation ended as we watched the football players. The game had turned into a water fight, and they each had water guns. I figured that had to be Emmett's Idea. Clair and Nessie were drenched. All the guys had stripped from their shirts. They were just as wet as the girls.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked stepping beside me. She followed my gaze just as Clair jumped in front of Jasper, and he went to jump over her, but tripped. He landed face down, and Clair jumped on his back spraying him on the back of his head. Nessie followed, and soon enough it was a pile of people on top of Jasper.

"I've never seen a vampire so uncoordinated." I laughed.

"Yup, that's what happens." Alice sighed watching Jasper.

Nessie heard me laughing and she looked up at me. She reached behind her and touched Jacob's face, and he winked at her. She stood slowly with a determined look in her eyes. I stepped back, and Alice followed my motion. "She's going to come after you." Alice didn't need to see the future for that one.

"I know." I whispered taking another step back.

"Get my mom!" Nessie yelled running towards me. Jacob was right behind her followed by the rest of them. I gasped turning to run, stepping out of my heels knowing that they would slow me down. I turned in time to see Jacob reach for my waist. I screamed as we lost our balance and stumbled to the ground. We both laughed, and he moved so he was kneeling over me.

"Jake don't you dare!" I yelled covering my face. He pointed the water gun at me and pulled the trigger. I screamed as I tried to get out from under him. He pulled me up locking my arms behind me, as everyone reached us.

"Get her!" Edward pointed to me, and Nessie pointed her water gun at me.

"No, I will take all your pres-" I was cut off by water being shot in my face.

"Look what I got!" Jasper called out walking out of the garage. He was carrying a huge bucket of water balloons. I dropped my water gun, that I stole from Edward, and laughed as I watched Edward and Emmett fight to get to the bucket first. Clair and Renesmee got down on their hands and knees, crawling between their legs. I turned to try and sneak away, and gasped when a balloon burst on my lower back. Spinning around Edward was grinning widely.

"That's it!" I yelled running after him.

I took the balloon from Emmett's hand that he was about to throw at Jasper, "Hey that's mine!" He called after me. Edward turned to run, but Renesmee was standing behind him. He stopped short and turned back towards me. Renesmee and I both threw our balloons at the same time hitting him on his back and chest.

"Your sgoin to get itnow." Edward stumbled over his words as he reached for Renesmee. She ducked passed him running up to me. We both turned to run, but Edward's arms wrapped around both of us. "Get them!" Edward yelled turning us towards the rest of the guys. They all grabbed two balloons, and started throwing them at us. Edward moved both Renesmee and I so we were blocking him from the water. By the time we were done Renesmee and I looked like we had just got out of a pool.

"Ok, ok." I said holding up my hands. "I think is time fir a brek." I laughed at my own slurring. I couldn't believe how human I felt when I was drunk. It felt like all my super senses were totally gone. None of us moved as fast as we could when we ran. All of us ran at a humans pace. My vision and hearing was still excellent, but when it came to reflexes I was delayed.

"Cake time!" I yelled after we all got dried off. Jacob walked over to the table with Nessie on his shoulders. We all sang happy birthday, and she blew out her candles. I cut the cake and passed out a piece to everyone that ate. Nessie and Clair sat on the ground and ate with their hands. I went to hand them forks, but put them back. It's her party I let her do what she wanted.

It was getting late, and everyone was gone except Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Jacob, Esme, Edward and I. We made our way into the living room. Alice, Rose, and I were sitting on the floor leaning against the wall trying to make the room stop spinning. Edward and Jasper were laying on their backs in the middle of the living room floor punching each other every so often, and laughed like they were children. Carlisle was in the recliner with Esme on his lap, they didn't look half as bad as the rest of us. Jacob had Renesmee sleeping on his lap sitting on another chair. We all watched Emmett jump around the room. He was telling us a story, more like acting it out.

"So Rose and I snuck up on the anaconda. I held her back," He turned to act like he was pushing Rosalie away from him. "and when I turned back-" he grabbed a pillow from the couch and stared at it. "it was staring me in the eyes." He backed up dropping the pillow, and crouched down at the arm of the sofa, "Then I got ready to kill, I leaped-" We all watched him jump for the couch, but landed a foot away from it. He jumped to his feet looking around at all of us hysterical laughing at him, "Ok who moved the couch?!"

"We didn't move." Esme said pointed to all of us, "I don't think any of them can." She laughed taking in the scene in front of her.

"I gotta go lie down." Emmett climbed onto the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"Why don't you go lie down?" Edward asked Jacob who was slumping down into the chair. "Take Nessie upstairs, and put her in her room." Edwards old room was turned into a room for Nessie so she could sleep better if we stayed late. "You can use any of the other rooms, as long as it's away from hers." Edward slurred his words pointing at him, and shaking his finger. Jacob rolled his eyes, but was too tired to argue.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day I felt better than I expected, and walked into the kitchen to make Renesmee and Jacob some breakfast. Everyone was still in the exact same position as when Emmett was telling his story. Esme followed me, and gave my shoulders a tight squeeze. "Sit, I'll make her and Jacob something."

I sighed slouching into a chair feeling tired, "Thanks."

I watched her make omelets just the way Jacob liked them.

"The party was amazing. I really think Renesmee had a great time." I said resting my head on the table.

Esme laughed, "I think you all enjoyed yourselves." She turned to wink at me, "As for Renesmee, well, it was a night she will never forget."

I could hear Jacob coming down the stairs, and he sniffed as he walked into the kitchen.

He sat down next to me, "I knew I smelt Esme's cooking." She smiled warmly at him as she placed a plate in front of him.

"Morning." Renesmee smiled as she climbed onto my lap. I leaned back in the chair playing with her hair as she ate.

"Did you have fun at your party?" I asked her leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

"Yes I did! Your all funny when you drink." She giggled taking another bite of her omelet.

"You got that right." Jacob said with a mouth full of eggs.

"Hey, no talking with your mouth full." Renesmee glared at him. I wrapped my arms around her laughing.

"That a girl." I looked at Jacob, "She told you."

Jacob rolled his eyes at me, "Shut it."

Emmett and Rosalie walked into the kitchen and sat in the chairs across from Renesmee and I. Edward followed kissing the top of mine and Renesmee's heads before he sat on the counter. Renesmee pushed her plate away, and leaned on the table to stand on my legs. Confused I held her waist to steady her.

"I have an announcement to make." She looked serious, and I glanced quickly at Edward. He was starring at her shocked already knowing what she wanted to say.

"You have the floor." Esme took a seat next to Jacob.

"I want to go to school! Clair is starting kindergarten, and I want to go too!" Renesmee looked at all of us before meeting Edwards gaze.

"Carlisle." Edward said softly, and he walked into the room. He obviously heard the conversation from the living room.

"I think it's a good idea. She's the perfect size of a 5 or 6 year old. I've spoken to Nahuel numerous times. Seems as if she has slowed to a rate much slower than Nahuel and his sisters. I've concluded that it's because both of you are much younger than Nahuel's mother and father. He stopped aging around the age of his parents. Therefore I don't think Renesmee will age any older than 18. I think it's perfectly safe for her to attend school. Although it cant be in Forks."

"Why not?" Jacob asked wide-eyed.

"Well, it's past time for us to move on, and Bella and Edward just graduated. There is no way they can enroll their 6 year old in kindergarten."

"She could be your adopted daughter! Just like the rest of them." Jacob's hands began to shake.

"Not when she resembles her parents as much as she does." Carlisle looked from Renesmee's face to mine and Edwards.

"So we move." Edward shrugged, "We will all enroll back in school. This way Renesmee will be able to stay in one school district for a while. She can easily pass as our sister."

"You would say that! Your not taking her away you filthy bloodsucker!" Jacob yelled standing up, making his chair tip over. He slammed his hands down on the table, his whole upper torso was shaking. I stood up with Renesmee still in my arms, and turned to take her out of the kitchen. I didn't want her anywhere near him if he phased.

"Jacob, we have to. Carlisle has been at the hospital for too long now. We have to move on." Edward jumped off the counter standing in front of the doorway so Jacob wouldn't follow us.

"No, you just want to take her away from me!"

I handed Renesmee to Jasper and Alice, and they took her upstairs. I turned to walk back into the kitchen, and everyone but Edward, Emmett and Jacob were standing in the far corner.

"Jacob please go outside." Esme pleaded watching Jacobs entire body shaking, she had her arm protectively holding Rosalie behind her. Carlisle had positioned himself in front of both of them. Emmett and Edward were crouched in front of Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle, blocking them from Jacob.

"Jake, we wont go far." I said holding my hand out in front of me. I stepped forward and rested it on his trembling shoulder. He cringed at my cold touch to his bare skin. I was standing behind him, so I couldn't see his face.

"Bella back away." Edward growled stepping towards me from the other side of Jacob. I held my free hand out to stop him. I stepped closer to Jacob, so I was pressed against his arm. I could hear Edward's snarls, but I ignored him.

"You can visit whenever you want. Jake, I think it will be good for her. She needs to grow up without you constantly by her side."

Jacob spun his head, and narrowed his eyes at me, "What are you saying?" he pronounced each word slowly. I stepped back when he turned his whole body towards me.

"I'm saying giver her some space to see what's out there for her. If she falls for you, than so be it. I have to give her that choice." Jacob crouched down at me pulling his lips back over his teeth. Edward moved swiftly between us followed by Emmett.

"Back of Jacob." Edward warned, "She's right. We wont go far at all. We could go to Seattle. I could never take Bella away from Charlie. You can be in Renesmee's life, just let her choose her own destiny." Jacob stood upright. He looked passed Emmett and Edward, narrowing his eyes at me.

"You of all people should realize what your doing." I shook my head confused, "God Bella, how did you feel when Edward left you? Should I go get Sam and ask him to explain in detail the state you were in when he found you?" He looked up at Edward, but still talking to me, "Or should I have him THINK of the exact moment he found you?" Edward looked down and closed his eyes as if he was in pain. Jacob ignored him turning back to look at me, "Do you remember that pain? Bella you were a walking zombie when you showed up on my doorstep. I couldn't mention that leeches name without you literally wrapping your arms around your torso to hold yourself together. You want to implement that kinda pain on me?!"

I was gasping for air. My human memories weren't clear, but for some reason I could easily remember the pain and anguish I went through. "Please stop." I begged leaning forward holding onto my knees.

"No! No I wont stop! You feel it? You remember it?" Jacob moved towards me, but Edward pushed him back.

"Lay off Jacob!" Edward growled.

"She needs me." he whispered holding back tears.

"She needs her parents." Edward snapped. "She doesn't need you! Your nothing to her right now. She may look up to you, but she also looks up to Emmett and Jasper. Let her make her own decisions. We're not taking her away from you. You are more than welcome to come visit, and she can come here to visit you." Jacob stepped back out of Edwards grasp. He turned abruptly, and leaped for the door. He cried out as he phased, and it turned into a high pitch howl once in his wolf form.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone!! Thanks again for the amazing reviews, they are what keep me writing! Some major drama coming up in the next few chapter's so stick with me! Here's chapter 14, enjoy and as always I look forward to reading your reviews!!**

**Isabell**

* * *

"Edward, can we talk?" I asked later on when we got back to our cottage. Renesmee was playing in her room, so I knew we would have a few minutes to talk.

"What's wrong?" He touched my cheek, his thumb tracing my bottom lip. I took his hand in mine and lead him into the kitchen further away from Renesmee's bedroom. I put my hands on his shoulders pushing him to sit down. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me onto his lap.

I sighed looking into his eyes, "I don't think this is a good idea." I leaned back raising an eyebrow at Edwards sudden crooked smile.

"Ah, that's what's been running through that mind of yours." He placed his hands on either side of my head and kissed my forehead. "Why the sudden change in heart?"

"Jacob." I looked down away from his eyes. I nervously played with the front of his shirt waiting for him to talk. When he didn't answer I continued, "He's got a point you know."

"Bella, we're not taking her away from him. She should grow up just like any other human child." He cupped my chin in his hand pulling my face up so he was looking into my eyes.

"I cant hurt him. When…" I paused taking a unnecessary breath, "When you left me, my world was over. I had no reason to live anymore."

"I know." Edward stopped me, and I hated seeing the hurt in his eyes.

"But, we're putting him through the same heartache." I continued studying his face.

"So what do you think we should do?" He asked.

"Well, we do have a doctor in the family. Isn't there anyone with a teaching degree?"

"No, none of us." Edward laughed once.

"Well, then I'll get one. I'll home school her right here. No one will have to go anywhere, and the way we drive Carlisle can travel back and forth to Seattle to work." The words came out so fast I couldn't believe I was making it up as I went along.

"NO!" I spun around startled. Renesmee was standing in the doorway her arms tightly crossed in front of her. Edward leaned to look past me towards her wide eyed. "I WANT to go to school." She stomped towards us. I laughed inwardly realizing how much she reminded me of myself when I was her size, she had my pout down pat.

"Ness. I don't know-" Edward started but her scream cut him short.

"I'm going to be home school my whole life! It's not fair!" She was yelling as loud as she could. Her hands now in fists tight to her side. I stood from Edwards lap, and knelt in front of her.

"You sure you want to go? We will be leaving Jacob, Clair, and Grandpa behind." I said softly holding onto her tense shoulders.

"You said they could visit whenever they wanted, and I could visit too. Please mommy I want to go! I'll act like a 6 year old I swear. Please let me go!" She pleaded folding her hands in front of her begging. I turned to look at Edward and he nodded once. Turning back to my daughter, I swept a curl from her face and sighed.

"If that's what you want." She flung her arms around my neck hugging me tightly.

"Thanks you, thank you, THANK YOU!" I laughed unevenly still thinking about Jacob. "I'm going to call Clair!" She turned quickly reaching for the phone.

Edward Squatted behind me, still kneeling on the floor. "He'll be fine. It's not the same thing." He reassured me. I thought about it realizing it wasn't. Jacob still had about 10 more years before she was old enough.

"10." I whispered more to myself, but Edward heard me.

"10 what?" he asked lifting me off the ground so I was sitting on his lap on the chair again.

"10 years. She should resemble a 16 year old. That's when she's allowed to date, anybody."

Edward chuckled, "10? That's it? I was thinking more along the lines of 20 or 30 years."

"That's only something a father would say." I leaned in to kiss him.

"Well than, guess I'm doing my job." He said through kisses.

"We need to tell me father." I said after a little while.

Edward nodded in agreement, "Plus we have to drop her off there." He glanced down at his watch.

"Drop who off where?" I raised my eyebrows confused.

"Nessie, she's staying with Charlie for the rest of the weekend, and dropping her off at Carlisle's for the week."

"And why are we dropping her off there?"

"Part of your birthday present." He stood up guiding me off his lap. I followed him into Renesmee's room. She was sitting on her bed still on the phone. Next to her was her suitcase full of clothes.

"Finish?" Edward asked her. She nodded not breaking her conversation. Edward zippered her suitcase, and sat it in the hallway.

"Explain yourself please." I said on his way past me in the doorway. I followed him into our room where I found 2 more suitcases open and full on our bed. "Where are we going? We have to get her enrolled-"

"We can do all that where we're going. Esme, Alice, and Rose will take care of the packing. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett will handle moving everything." Edward kissed me softly. "Just relax." He whispered against my lips. I sighed, but gave up trying to interrogate him. I knew he would never tell me where we were going.

An hour later we were on our way to Carlisle's to get my car. Edward put our suitcases in the trunk, and helped Renesmee into the back seat. "You kids have fun." Carlisle smiled hugging me goodbye.

"You know where we're going?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I trust the outcome of this trip will be much different than the first." Carlisle teased hugging Edward. They both laughed at his joke that I didn't understand.

We said goodbye to the rest of the family, and Edward sped out of the garage and down the driveway. Within a few minutes we were in Charlie's driveway. I noticed the moving truck out front, and looked up at the house. "He's moving to La Push." I sighed, "I cant believe he's actually moving out of this house."

"It's time for him to move on." Edward's statement was meant for me to take more than one way. I nodded as I opened my door. I opened the back door and Renesmee took off running towards the front door. Charlie met her on the stairs and caught her in his arms.

"Grandpa guess what!" She yelled bouncing with excitement in his arms. "I'm going to school!" She said not waiting for him. He turned to look at me questionably.

"Why don't we go in and sit down dad." I kissed him on the cheek quickly leading the way inside.

Edward and I sat on the couch, while Charlie took the armchair with Renesmee on his lap. "When are you moving?" I asked looking around the room. There were boxes everywhere, but nothing in them.

"I've been moving some things here and there, but I should be done by the end of the week. I didn't pack anything in your room. You can go through what you want and don't want." He turned his attention to Renesmee, "That's where your going to sleep this weekend."

"I get to sleep in mommy's old room?" Renesmee gushed with excitement.

"Speaking of moving." Edward nudged me in the ribs for me to continue.

"Well, as you already know. Nessie wants to go to school. Obviously we cant enroll her here in forks. We're going to be moving." I quickly looked away from the pain in Charlie's eyes.

"Where?" He whispered holding Renesmee closer to him.

"Just to Seattle. We wont be far. I couldn't take Bella or Renesmee too far away from you. We will all be enrolling back into school." Edward finished for me. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and I looked up to see the spark shine back in Charlie's eyes.

"Oh, well, Seattle's not that far away, and you'll visit right?" Charlie asked cautiously.

"Of course dad." I nodded.

"School huh?" Charlie looked at Renesmee. She shrieked with excitement.

"Well we better get going. We have a plane to catch." Edward said standing up, and pulling me up with him.

"Have fun, and be safe." Charlie said hugging me goodbye.

"I will. I think." I said still not sure of where I was going. "You'll be ok with her?" I asked picking Renesmee up holding her close to me.

"We'll be fine!" Charlie insisted.

"Please be a good girl, and listen to Grandpa." I kissed Renesmee's cheek. She hugged me tightly.

"I will! I promise." She smiled Edwards identical smile. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too sweetheart." I handed her to Edward and he kissed her.

"We will see you in a week." He said placing her on the ground. She stepped back so she was in front of Charlie, and he placed his hands on her shoulders. I let my eyes wonder over to the mantel behind him where a picture sat with me at 6 years old standing in front of Charlie in the same position Renesmee now stood. I walked over grabbing the picture. I always thought Renesmee looked exactly like Edward, but the little girl in the picture looked exactly like the little girl standing in front of Charlie right now.

"The resemblance in unbelievable isn't it." Charlie asked taking the picture from my hands. Renesmee pulled his hand down so she could look at the picture.

"That's me?" She asked confused.

"No, that's your mother when she was your age." Charlie explained.

"Beautiful in every way." Edward chimed in kissing me on my cheek. I was glad I couldn't blush anymore.

"But we really have to get going." Edward knelt down to hug Renesmee once more, and I did the same. Edward pulled me out the door and practically had to push me into the car.

"I cant leave her." I said trying to compose myself.

"She'll be perfectly safe." He reassured me as we pulled out of the driveway.

We arrived at the airport, and Edward stood at the ticket counter making sure I stood far enough back where I couldn't hear him. "Ready?" He asked taking my hand.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked laughing.

"No, no you don't." He joked, and pulled me towards the gate. We apparently only had to be on one flight because when we landed in LA we walked out of the airport. It was dark by the time we landed, so we had no worries with the California sun.

"A boat?" I asked as we walked towards a speedboat.

"Yes ma'am." He smirked holding his hand out unnecessarily to help me into the boat.

"So what are we going to Isle Alice or Rosalie?" I joked remembering our journey to Isle Esme on our wedding night.

"Something like that." He shrugged turning the boat on, and pulling away from the docks.

"Welcome to Isle Bella, the most beautiful place on earth." He held his hand out gesturing towards the remarkably beautiful island in front of us.

"Isle what?!" I gasped covering my mouth in shock. "Edward you didn't!" I stepped out of the boat looking around. This Island was in fact smaller than Esme's but it was more beautiful than anything I have ever seen. I could smell the fresh water than ran thorough the streams. The sun that was now rising shone brightly across the white sand on the beach. The trees were the perfect green, and flowers were every color possible.

"I did." He whispered into my ear.

"It's-"

"Almost as beautiful as you are." Edward cut me off. "It does bring in a close third though."

"Third?" I asked following the white rock walkway up to a cottage that was bigger than ours, and newer looking.

"Nothing can compare to my wife and daughter." He shrugged smiling widely at me.

"Oh, I see." I couldn't think of anything else to say.


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: This chapter has a bit of a love scene... Nothing too explicit, just warning the younger readers whats to come. Enjoy and dont forget to review!**

* * *

I walked around the cottage taking in it's beauty. The living room was big and open with white walls and carpet. The fireplace was lit, and pillows blanketed the floor in front of it. I walked into the bedroom stopping at the door. Rose petals covered the entire floor with candles lighting a walkway to the bed. More candles circled the bed which was blanketed with red satin sheets. "Edward this is amazing." my voice was a whisper.

"Esme and Alice helped me out." He said wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned back into his chest resting my hands on his. "It's close enough where we could come here whenever we want. Renesmee's room is at the other end of the house." He paused kissing my neck. "I'll show it to you later." He turned me in his arms and kissed my lips. We began swaying to music I didn't realize was playing. Edward noticed my confusion and pulled a remote from his pocked. He threw it behind him, and I heard it land softly in the corner of the room.

"My first dance as a vampire." I smiled realizing the very last time I danced was at our wedding.

Edward smiled stepping back holding his left hand out towards me. "May I have this dance Mrs. Cullen?" He asked bowing.

"You may." I smiled placing my hand in his. He kissed my hand before pulling me into him. I couldn't help but notice I wasn't tripping over my own feet, and I actually knew what I was doing. "I'm dancing." I smiled widely.

"You've gotten better." He grabbed my waist holding my right hand over my head. I spun easily, and moved back into his arms. He smiled warmly, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

When the song was over it immediately went into a more upper tempo, but was still slow. We moved a little faster holding each other closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck running my fingers through his hair. He placed both hands on either side of my hips for a few moments. Then he grabbed my shirt swiftly pulling it over my head, and tossed the shirt behind me. He reached up while my arms were still in the air, moving his hands slowly down my arms I lowered them back around his neck. His hands moved down my sides, his touch sending waves of electricity through my body. His right hand moved to the small of my back, his finger tracing the top of my jeans. While his left hand moved down my thigh grabbing my leg, and hiking it up to his waist. He leaned forward a little moving his right hand up to the center of my back supporting me as he dipped me. I let my head fall back as he kissed my collarbone. He pulled me back up, still holding my leg over his hip. His lips never left my skin as he trailed kisses up my neck. I moved my hands down his chest, reaching between us, I pulled his shirt over his head. I trailed kisses across his chest, as my hands moved to his jeans. He moaned, and grabbed my wrists.

"Patience my love. We have all night." His lips brushed up against my ear. He wrapped my arms back around his neck and I sighed loudly.

"I thought those days were over." I smiled seductively at him.

"I didn't say we weren't going to do anything, I said we were taking it slow." He pointed out squeezing my leg still hitched over his hip. I giggled as his lips met mine. He pulled my other leg up, and I wrapped both legs around his waist. I parted my lips tasting his breath. He slowly walked us over to the bed, and laid me down. He hovered over me, and I loosened my grip around his neck.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" He asked, moving so he was kneeling over me. He trailed designs across my stomach with his finger.

"Only all the time." I joked rolling my eyes. I leaned up on one elbow kissing his neck. I moved to his ear biting softly on his earlobe. Apparently he changed his mind about taking things slow because with a grunt my bra and pants went to shreds, along with his paints.

"Bella." Edward whispered rolling off of me.

"What's wrong?" I asked rolling onto my side molding myself to him.

"I was just wondering when you wanted to go home." He laughed rubbing his finger up and down my side.

"What are you talking about? We just got here."

"Yeah, 5 days ago." Edward laughed taking his cell phone off the nightstand turning it on to show me the date.

"Oh crap!" I gasped sitting up. I jumped out of bed scrambling to get dressed.

"What are you doing?" He asked watching me.

"We were supposed to enroll Nessie in school, and I haven't called to check on her!" I opened my suitcase to find a new pair of Jeans.

"I'm sure she's-" Edward stopped as we heard the front door slam open.

"EDWARD, BELLA!" Alice called through the house. We didn't have time to answer before she burst through the bedroom door knocking it off the hinges. She had her hand covering her eyes, and I jumped back covering myself with my shirt.

"Alice! What the hell are you doing here?!" Edward yelled jumping out of bed wrapping the sheet around him.

"We have been trying to call you, but both your cell phones are off!" Alice turned towards the door, "Please get dressed!" She begged tapping her foot impatiently.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Edward as we got dressed.

"I cant read her mind. She's got too much going through it. I cant make anything out."

"Ok I don't care if your done or not!" Alice turned quickly just as I was pulling my shirt over my head. I looked down noticing Alice's hands were trembling. I walked over to her taking her hands in mine.

"What Alice?" She avoided my eyes, as she looked at her feet.

"I didn't see… I had no idea. I'm so sorry." Alice whispered shaking her head.

"Renesmee." Both Alice and Edward whispered at the same time. I turned in time to see Edward throw his head back crying out falling to his knees.

"What! What about her! Where is she!" I grabbed Alice's shoulders shaking her.

"I, I don't know! She was playing outside with Clair. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme were hunting. Rosalie and I were sitting out in the backyard watching the girls play. They ran into the trees, but by the time I went to go after them Clair was screaming. Rosalie and I reached Clair but Ness was no where in sight." Alice's words spilled from her mouth.

"NO! Who has her! ALICE who took her!" I was gasping for air. Edward grabbed me pulling me in to his body. I pushed away fiercely pushing past Alice.

"Bella, where are you going?" Edward and Alice followed me outside.

"I'm going to find my daughter, and then I'm going to rip apart whoever has her." I growled feeling my shield pushing out surrounding me. I pulled it back in frustrated at myself.


	16. Chapter 16

"Alice." I hissed grabbing her wrists. She could tell I was holding my breath, she quickly glanced at Edward who was arguing with a woman at the ticket counter. We were at the airport trying to get the next flight out. My rage took over my body, and I had no control. The burning in my throat was becoming more unbearable with each passing human. Alice wrapped her arms tightly around me.

"Try to relax." She whispered, her voice nervous.

"I… don't think I can." I pulled away from her stepping towards a guy around my age, who was having trouble zippering his duffel bag. His scent was the strongest. I wanted to kill him, and I didn't care who was watching. I needed to take my anger out on someone, and he smelt so good. I felt the venom filling my mouth as I stepped behind him.

"Bella!" Alice yelled pulling me back. I pushed her off of me, and froze when the guy turned to look at me. I watched as he stepped back and his eyes roamed over every part of my body, stopping when he came to the ring on my left hand.

"Sorry, thought you were someone we knew." Alice said innocently. She tugged at my arm, but I was stronger.

"Hey, no problem." The guy's eyes never left mine. "I'm Brian." He smiled holding his hand out to me. I took it eagerly ignoring Alice's tugging.

"Bella." I smiled widely taking a step closer to him.

"Edward!" Alice called out turning towards him. Within seconds I was being pulled down the terminal. Edward and Alice both had one arm around my waist, and the others were clamped around each of my arms.

"Bella, I know your angry, but control yourself." Edward hissed into my ear. I fought under their grasp, but with the two of them holding me together I wasn't strong enough.

Once on the plane, Edward forced me in my seat ignoring the seatbelt. Alice and Edward both placed their arm across my lap, holding me back into my seat. "I cant sit here!" I said too loud that the woman in the seat in front of my turned around. I glared at her, and she quickly turned back.

"Bella please. It's quicker than running." Alice begged patting my knee with her free hand.

"Can you see anything?" I asked her, making sure to keep my voice low.

"I cant see her at all. I don't even know who has her to look into their reason to have her." Alice shrugged in defeat.

"What about Clair? Didn't she see who it was?" I asked remembering Alice telling me Clair was the only one with Renesmee the moment she was… I didn't want to finish my thought.

"Jacob and Quil tried talking to her, but the only thing she knows is that he was a big scary guy." Alice leaned forward with her hand that wasn't across my lap, and rested her head in it.

"What, what if Edward talks to her! He could see what he looked like through her memory!" I turned from Alice to Edward, "You can see if we know him!" Edward straightened out, and I could see a small glimmer of hope spark in his eyes.

"You're a genius!" Alice grabbed my arms shaking me in my seat.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." I whispered. We've been silent, and in the air for what seems like forever.

"About what?" He asked looking at me. I kept my eyes on the seat in front of me.

"The guy in the airport."

"It's fine. It's natural, we tend to be drawn to the opposite sex when we hunt. It's easier to pull them in. You had him the moment he looked at you." He cupped my chin turning my head to look at him. "Don't worry about it. You were stopped, that's all that matters." He took my hand kissing it.

"We have to find her." I whispered holding onto both Alice and Edwards hands, that were still tightly across my lap.

"We will." They both answered at the same time.

The rest of the flight was silent. The moment we stepped off the plane Esme was there pulling Edward and I into a hug. I didn't want to be embraced, I just wanted to get to work. I pulled away walking towards the doors, not paying attention to anyone else that was there. As soon as I was out the door I started running a little faster than the average woman my age. I could hear everyone else behind me, and when I was out of the parking lot I ran full speed towards my cottage.

"Bella, where are you going?" Edwards voice came from right behind me.

"Home! She might be there!" I called over my shoulder.

Once I got closer I caught the scent of my daughter. I picked up my speed as the cottage came into view. I heard Edward's voice behind me, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. "Renesmee!" I called out bursting through the front door, "Baby where are you?!" I pushed her bedroom door open, but she wasn't there. I turned to run back to the front door, but Edward caught me, grabbing onto the tops of my arms. "She's here! I can smell her!" I gasped trying to catch my breath.

"It's just her scent." Edward whispered hugging me tightly. I pushed away again running for the door.

I caught Rosalie and Emmett standing outside, and I ran up to them. "Their scent! We can follow their scent!" I yelled holding onto Rosalie's shoulders.

"We tried that, there isn't any. The wolves couldn't even pick up on their trail." Emmett said looking at me with pity in his eyes. I ignored him, already running towards Carlisle's house. Once again I heard them behind me whispering so I couldn't hear.

"I think she's going into some sort of shock." I hear Edward whisper. I pushed myself forward, so I didn't have to hear anymore. I just wanted my daughter back in my arms.

The big house came into view, and I gasped when I saw Jacob. I kept running slamming into him. My legs gave out as he wrapped his arms around me. The sounds coming out of me sounding as if I was hysterical crying. I could feel Jacobs tears as they ran down my own cheek. "We'll find her, and I'm going to kill-" Jacob began, but I cut him off.

"He's mine!" I growled pushing away from Jacob. "I'm going to kill him with my own hands."

Quil walked out of the forest with Clair clung tightly to him, her face hidden in his neck. I ran up to them rubbing Clair's back. "Hi honey." I whispered keeping my voice calm. She peeked at me turning her head slightly, and held onto Quil tighter. I felt Edward behind me, his hand resting on the small of my back. "Clair, sweetie, I need you to do something for me." I waited for Quil to assure her she will be ok. When he did she shifted her body so she was looking at me. I took a deep breath before I continued. "You don't have to say anything. I just need you to think about what the mean man looked like. Just think about exactly what you saw." I waited as Clair quickly looked at Quil.

"It will help Ness out honey. I know it's scary, but I'm right here." Quil whispered into her ear. She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. She shut her eyes, and her body tensed along with Edwards.

"No more." Clair cried out pressing her face into Quil.

"Did you see him?" I whispered to Edward, and I rubbed Clair's back.

Edward nodded, "But I don't recognize him. I've never seen him before. He's tall, very muscular, dark hair. He's a vampire, the girls just ran into the trees, and he-" Edwards lips pressed together in a straight line, his eyes narrowed, and his hands became tight fists. "He just scooped her up and ran. Clair was the first to see him, but he didn't pay any attention to her. Nessie didn't even know he was there." Edward turned punching a boulder behind him till it didn't exist anymore.

"Thank you." I mouthed to Quil. He nodded once and turned to take Clair back to La Push.

I turned to run past the rest of them grabbing Alice and Rosalie on my way to the backyard. "Where did they run into the trees?"

"Bella, we already-" Alice shook her head

"I asked you WHERE!" My voice echoing off the trees. Both Alice and Rosalie pointed to the far corner of the yard. I was over there in a split second. I smelt nothing, no scent, not even my own daughters.

"We think it was another vampire with a power to cover up scents." Carlisle said walking up to us. "We called Eleazar here, and that's what he concluded." My mouth dropped open, and I sat on the ground. Edward was right behind me, and I leaned into him.

"How are we going to get her back?" I asked looking up at him.

"We will find a way," He took my face in his hands, "I will get our daughter back. I promise you." He kissed my forehead.

"We, we will get her back." I corrected him. He rolled his eyes kissing me again.

"We'll see." He stood up looking at Carlisle, "Where do we go from here?"

Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Alice's screeching. Jasper held her trying to look into her blank eyes.

"Alice? Alice what do you see?" Jasper sat down on a fallen tree limb, pulling her onto his lap.

"I cant… make it out."

"Try!" I pleaded kneeling in front of her.

"It's a dark room, I think." She paused for a moment shaking her head, "Wait, I see!" She jumped up grabbing my hands to stand up with her. "I know who has her! We have to go now!"


	17. Chapter 17

**The answer to all you worries are here! Who has Renesmee?? I bet you have no clue ;) Ok just to let you all know I am not good at fightint scenes, and now that the story is getting further from SM's books I'm putting my own twisits in. So if something sounds off from the books, well then, it's my story. Thank you to a a select few (you know exactly who you are) you keep me writing! *hugs to you* Enjoy the chapter, it's a long one! **

* * *

Jacob stood in front of Alice, towering over her. His whole body shaking, "Where is she?" His eyes closed as he fought to compose himself. Edward was frozen in place as he watched the vision through Alice's thoughts. My eyes moved from Edward's face to Alice and back.

"How is it possible?" Edward asked Alice. She looked around at all of us answering him in her mind.

"What do they want with her?!" Edward was pacing back and forth, his hands in fists. Again Alice answered him silently.

"Your right." He nodded once grabbing onto Emmett and Jacobs arms.

"We go, the rest of you stay here just incase. Jasper, I need you and Carlisle here with the rest of the pack-"

I pushed Edward's hands off of Emmett and Jacob. "First, where is she! Second, I'm coming with you. Third, you cant stop me." I crossed my arms across me chest, "Shall I keep going?"

"I saw her, standing in line with the… umm… the Volturi." My eyes wondered frantically as I tried to comprehend what Alice just said.

"You cant see her, she's a hybrid." I whispered shaking my head.

"They're going to-" Alice was cut off.

"That's enough information for now." Edward snapped at her. But everyone already knew what she was going to say.

With a loud ripping noise Jacob phased in front of all of us. Edward pulled me back away from him as he threw his head back howling. A line of wolves emerged from the trees behind him answering his howling.

"We go, you, _me_, Emmett, and Jacob." I hesitated on Jacob's name, but knew he wouldn't let us go without him. I continued before Edward could protest to me going with him, "Like you said the others need to stay just incase they decide to come here. The wolves run the boundaries making sure none of them get through. Sam nodded his head in agreement. He stepped out of the line of wolves to face them. Jacob's eyes met mine quickly, and I knew he was thanking me. He turned quickly to stand next to Sam. They both combined their packs, and I watched as they set them loose running in every direction. Seth lingered behind, he walked up to me nudging my arm and whimpered. I patted his shoulder forcing out a smile.

"Seth's going to run patrol around the house here incase anyone gets through. Alice didn't see them coming here, but it's just a precaution." Edward said as we walked towards the house. Carlisle and Jasper nodded in unison as Edward spoke.

I ran into Emmett and Rosalie's room to grab a pair of shorts for Jacob since he shredded his. I threw them over the deck railing, and Jacob caught them in his mouth. He ran into the trees to change.

"Ok lets go!" Edward said as soon as Jacob walked into the house. He paused looking at me, "I don't like you being in danger like this." Edward's voice was pleading.

"I'm stronger than you, and I'm not some little innocent human anymore. Plus I could protect you guys from Jane and Alec. Also I don't think I need to mention that she's my daughter too."

"Fine, but you do as I say, and stay out of the fight. Your only there to grab Renesmee and not let her out of your shield." I nodded agreeing, not wanting to argue with him, but I already had my own plan.

"You're all set." Carlisle said hanging up the phone, and putting a credit card back in his wallet. "You'd better leave now, your flight leaves in 20 minutes." Jacob was out the door already running. I was right behind him with Edward and Emmett not far behind.

The flights seemed to drag on, and Edward was constantly on the phone with Alice checking to see if her visions changed. Emmett sat across from us his foot bouncing impatiently. I was sitting between Jacob and Edward. Edward was pressed up against the window talking silently to Alice. Jacob stretched his leg across the isle his head in his hands. "You ok?" I whispered to him. He looked at me through his fingers.

"Just ready to rib someone's head off." Jacob's hands started to shake.

"Easy Jake, we're almost there." I grabbed his hand and placed it in my lap. He squeezed my hand and leaned his head back on the seat.

"No change." Edward informed us as he hung up the phone. Edwards eyes fell to my lap and Jacob let go of my hand and folded his arms across his chest. We sat silently for the remainder of the flight.

Once we landed it was dark, so we had no problems running through the streets. I didn't remember the way, so I let Edward lead. I was forced to stay behind Edward and Emmett while Jacob brought up the rear as we walked through the narrow alleyways.

"We're here." Edward's voice shook with anger as he pushed through the doors. I immediately searched for my daughter's sent, but couldn't find anything. As we walked I was still behind Emmett, and walking in front of Jacob. I reached behind me grabbing his hand. I pointed down a hallway, not speaking because I knew Edward could hear me. Jacob motioned that he was coming with me. I nodded, ducking behind a wall. Emmett and Edward kept walking not realizing we weren't behind them anymore.

"Where are we going?" Jacob whispered. I could feel him shaking behind me.

"I don't know, just a hunch." I whispered back. We came across a door at the end of the hall. I opened it, and it squeaked.

"Ah, if it isn't the lovely young bride herself." Aro's voice filled the dark room. Jacob moved so he was in front of me, but I forced him behind me engulfing us in my shield.

"Lets skip the small talk, you have my daughter. I wont kill you if you give her to me now." My eyes narrowed. He stood, taking a step towards me. Felix and Demetri at his sides, along with a new vampire I didn't recognize. He was the biggest out of the 4 of them. Almost as tall and muscular as Jacob. He stepped in front of Aro and the others.

"My dear, sweet Bella. How courageous of you to come alone without your husband. We have your young one indeed. She will make a great addition-" Jacob pushed me forward, away from him. Aro's voice cut off as he watched Jacob phase. I was only a few feet from the new vampire and we stared each other down.

"How rude of me. This is Damian he's helped us tremendously. He's our newest member to the guard. What a special talent this one brings us." I knew Damian was the one who could cover up the scent of his pray. Without thinking I leaped to him. I knocked him to the ground. Felix and Demetri backed to the corner of the room bringing Aro with them.

"Bella! What the hell are you doing?!" I heard Edward behind me, but I ignored him.

"You son-of-a-bitch! You took her! Where is my daughter!" I growled pinning Damian under my body. He laughed once looking behind me to Edward.

"Your wife always this aggressive?" He joked. My fist came down hard on his face, and he cried out in pain. I turned quickly noticing Edward looking at me wide-eyed. Emmett, Jacob, and Edward were all watching me.

"She's going to kill him." Emmett said not trying to hide his voice. I realized the guard had filled the large room, and Aro was gone.

I focused my attention back onto Damian, "Where's my DAUGHTER?!" My voice echoed off the bare walls.

"She no longer belongs to you." Damian hissed trying to get out from under me. "It was too easy, she didn't put up a fight. She's a squirmy little thing though." I grabbed his arm yanking as hard as I could. It ripped from it's socket and I tossed it behind me. Damian cried out once more. He reached up with his right hand grabbing onto my throat. He threw me over his head, and I landed hard on my back. I leaped back to my feet. Edward was at my side followed by Emmett and Jacob.

"Keep your hands off her." Edward growled backing Damian to a wall. I rushed past them and slammed Damian into the wall. I could hear a fight breaking out behind me.

"She will never belong to you! Now tell me where she is!" I squeezed his right arm waiting for him to answer. When he didn't I ripped it away from his body. "Are you going to tell me now?" I asked pushing him to the ground. I knelt over him holding his leg. "Only a few more limbs left." I pointed out. I turned quickly realizing Edward wasn't next to me anymore. I spotted him a few feet away finishing up ripping apart someone. I turned in time to see a foot coming directly to my face. I stood quickly grabbing it in time, and flung the vampire against the wall. I stomped against his chest, and grabbed each side of his head. I pulled hard ripping it from his shoulders. I finished with him turning my attention back on Damian.

"You bring a strong fight. But I'm afraid your too late. Your offspring stands with the Guard."

"Your wrong!" I screamed finishing off the vampire. I turned to see that the room was now quiet. Edward walked over to me pulling me into a tight hug.

"You, were, amazing,." He kissed the top of my hair. "but I thought I told you to do as I say. You could have gotten yourself killed."

"Well, I didn't, and when do I ever do as you say?" I wrapped my arms tightly around him. "Do you think we're too late?" I asked. My voice shaking.

"I don't think so." Emmett was at my other side rubbing my arm.

"I see you cleared out my most of my guard." Aro said walking back into the room. Jane and Alec walked in behind him followed by the rest of the guard that we didn't kill. "That's ok, they were the weaker ones. Easy to replace, but Damian, well he served us only one purpose." My eyes locked on the little girl clenched under Felix's arm.

"Renesmee!" I called out stepping forward. Jacob stood in front of me, and Emmett and Edward grabbed my arms.

"Let her go, and we'll leave quietly." Edward protested.

"We find her gift quite exquisite, I'm afraid not. She only carries half her power. Once she's fully one of us she'll be very powerful." Caius stood blocking Renesmee's squirming body from my view. I pushed my shield out surrounding Edward, Emmett, Jacob, and flexing it around my daughter.

"Then let her choose." Edward stepped around Jacob walking towards Aro.

"I would love to have you and your beautiful wife join us as well. You can stay with your young one." Aro informed us.

"I will never stand with you." I spit out pushing past Jacob.

Aro turned his attention to Felix, "Take the child away. I can see it's stressing out her mother." Felix turned walking away with Renesmee. She reached out to me with her dirty tear stained face screaming at the top of her lungs. Her screams cut short when the door slammed shut. Jacob jumped forward towards the door, out of my shield. He stopped short whimpering as he fell to the ground.

"NO JAKE!" I screamed, my eyes fell on Jane grinning widely at me. I quickly wrapped my shield around him as I knelt by his side. I ran my fingers through his fur as he panted. "You ok?" I whispered. He staggered to his feet shaking his body from head to the tip of his tail, shaking off the attack.

"Enough you little witch!" I turned to face Jane. She took a step towards me narrowing her eyes. I could feel her trying to get through my shield. Edward and Emmett held me back.

"That's enough my dear." Aro kissed Jane's cheek. She stepped back in line next to Alec.

"You cant go about kidnapping a child to turn her! It's against your own rules." Edward pointed out.

"We can raise her till she's old enough to be turned." Aro explained.

"You cant keep her here against her will. She has to choose to stand with you." Emmett shook his head.

"So we ask the child!" Aro turned towards the door, "Felix!" He called out. Felix walked back into the room dragging Renesmee with him. His hand clamped over her mouth, and his other hand locked tightly around her arm. The 4 of us growled taking a step forward, none of us trying to hold the other back.


	18. Chapter 18

Aro knelt in front of Renesmee, Felix let go of her mouth. "How would you like to stay with us forever! You can have all the things you ever wanted. We wont tell you what to do like your mom and dad. All the blood you can drink." Aro asked in a sweet voice. Renesmee, gasping from crying so hard could only shake her head no. "Well what if we say, if you don't we will kill your mommy and daddy."

"N… NO! Pl… plea… please!" Renesmee's tears streamed down her cheeks. Her whole body shaking from terror.

"They wont! They cant! Baby just say no. Nothing's going to happen to us." Edward held his arms out as if he was going to wrap them around her. Jacob crouched down as if he was going to spring. His lips pulled back showing his razor sharp teeth. I stood in front of him leaning against his front leg, holding him back.

She turned back to look at Aro. "I… want… to … g- go HOME!" She pulled and twisted under Felix's grasp.

"Aro, you know you cant defeat us. Just let her go." I said through clenched teeth.

"I see things are not going to go as we hoped. Mind you I will not stop. I want nothing more than to have you, Alice, Edward, and your daughter."

"I am telling you now, none of us will ever join you." My eyes were on Renesmee as she didn't take hers off me.

"Let the child go. I see we're not going to come to an agreement today." Aro waved his hand, and Felix groaned, but let go of Renesmee's arms. She tripped over herself as she ran away from him. I met her in the middle as she leaped into my arms. Edward, Emmett and Jacob were surrounding us in a protective circle.

"You EVER touch my daughter again. I will rip you apart, enough where your still alive, and I'll feed you to the wolves." Edward threatened Aro. Jacob backed him up with a deep snarl licking his muzzle.

"Mommy!" Renesmee cried over and over again into my chest. I rocked her slowly trying to calm her. I looked around realizing I was being escorted out of the room, and back out into the alleyway. Once out of site I sat her on the ground and Edward knelt in front of her. She started crying all over again as she landed in his arms. He picked her up sitting her on a brick wall.

"Are you hurt?" He asked checking every inch of her small body. "I swear if there's one hair out of place, one scratch, the tineyest bruise!" Edward mumbled double checking her arms and legs. She was still gasping from crying so hard. He placed her back on the ground and she swayed back and forth before collapsing into Edwards arms. He cradled her, and Jacob, still in his wolf form, pushed past me.

"She's overwhelmed. Bella did this to me once or twice. She'll be perfectly find. It's just too much for her mind to handle." Edward answered Jacobs frantic eyes. Jacob bent down communicating with Edward. He sighed walking up to the large wolf. Kissing Renesmee lightly on her forehead, Edward gently placed her on Jacobs back. He laid her on her stomach, her head resting between his wide shoulders. Without opening her eyes, she took two handfuls of his fur nestling into him. Jacob smiled his big wolf grin looking up feeing her weight. Edward led the way again with me right behind him. Jacob walked behind me with Emmett alert at the end.

We had to stop and buy Jacob clothes, since he shredded the only ones he brought. I took Renesmee off his shoulders, she was now awake playing with his fur on the back of his neck. Jacob walked around a dark alley to phase back and change. "Ready." He smiled widely as he walked back into view. I refused to give Renesmee up, and Jacob knew not to ask for her. I held her close, and she wrapped herself tightly around me.

The flights home were silent as Renesmee slept the entire time between Edward and I. Once we landed for the last time Renesmee was awake and alert. She was bouncing in her seat excited to finally be home. Jacob turned taking Renesmee's hand as they walked down the isle of the plane. Edward walked behind her with his hand protectively on her shoulder, and his other hand wrapped tightly around mine.

"Grandpa, Grandma!" Renesmee screeched as she fought for Jacob and Edward to let her go. They both refused to release her until Carlisle was a foot away. Esme and Carlisle held her between the both of them kissing every part of her face. "Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose!" They put her on the ground, and she raced over to her aunts. Like Carlisle and Esme they both hugged her together. Rosalie refused to let her go as we walked to the cars. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett rode together. Rosalie refusing to leave Renesmee's side along with Jacob rode in Emmett's jeep with Edward and I.

"Sweetie I'm so sorry." Rosalie said touching Renesmee's cheek. She was sitting on my lap, Rosalie and I in the back seat.

"Why? You didn't know." Renesmee shivered on my lap as she remembered what happened. I noticed Edward gripping the steering wheel tightly as he listened to her thoughts.

"Still, we should have done something." Rosalie looked down at her hands. Renesmee leaned towards her taking her hand. She smiled warmly at her aunt, and Rosalie couldn't help but smile back. Renesmee then reached behind her touching my cheek with her free hand. She showed me visions of our home, and her bed.

"Yes baby, we're going home." I whispered wrapping my arms around her. She curled up into my lap closing her eyes.

Edward dropped Rosalie off at the house, and parked the jeep in the garage. Renesmee woke up when Edward cut the engine. Still cradled in my arms she reached touching my neck.

"We're walking home now." I told her answering her visions of driving home. Her body started shaking and she started crying. "What's wrong?" I asked alarmed. Her hand still on my neck she flashed me visions of Damian grabbing her in the forest. I gasped, and Edward grabbed me supporting me.

"She doesn't want to go into the forest." I said turning to Edward. He nodded already knowing.

"You'll be with us, Damian is gone honey. We're just going home." Edward tried to reassure her. Her whole body was shaking as if she was placed in a bath of ice. She shook her head violently. "Ok, ok baby we'll drive." Edward shushed her, and opened the passenger door to his Volvo. I hugged Emmett, and thanked him, waving to the others as I slid in with Renesmee clutched to me once again. Jacob got in the back seat leaning against my seat running his fingers through her hair.

"Coming in Jacob?" Edward asked holding the door open.

"Naw, I have to go let Sam know we're home. I will be back though. I'll stay outside, I think it's best to stay alert. Seth and I will take shifts, and I'll have Leah run the perimeter of Carlisle's." Jacob yawned loudly as he stepped out of his sneakers.

"Fair enough, I'll keep the door unlocked for you. If you and Seth want to crash on the couch, or Ness's room, I'm sure Bella isn't letter her out of her sight tonight, you're more than welcome."

"Sure, sure." Jacob shrugged out of his shirt. I stood in the doorway with Renesmee asleep soundly in my arms.

"You done good, son." Edward placed his hand on Jacobs shoulder.

"Doesn't stop you guys from moving though, does it." Jacob's face fell.

"We have to. It's for the best." Edwards hand fell from Jacobs shoulder, and he slumped away. Edward met my gaze, and raced to my side.

"Lets get her into some clean clothes." Edward tugged at Renesmee's dirty shirt. I laid her softly on her bed pulling her shoes off. Edward came out of her closet handing me a oversized t-shirt that was mine, but Renesmee loved to wear it to bed. I stripped her from her clothes while Edward went to go get a warm washcloth. He bent over her wiping her dirty tear streaked face, and her arms and legs. She didn't wake through the whole process, and this made Edward laugh.

"Just like her mother." He smiled kissing her forehead. I just rolled my eyes as I lifted her from her bed, and brought her into our room. She curled herself into Edwards side when I laid her on our bed. I tucked the blanket around both of them, and kissed Edward then Renesmee.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked as I walked towards the bedroom door.

"Check on Jake and Seth." I said turning off the light. "I'll be right back."

"Jake, Seth?" I called out quietly as I stepped outside. I heard one of them walking into the yard. The wolf whimpered, and I noticed it was Seth. I ran over to him wrapping my arms around his huge neck. "She's ok, did you tell Charlie?" Seth nodded rolling his dark eyes. "Does he know we're home?" He nodded again as he sat down. He rested his head on my back hugging me as best as he could. "Come inside when Jake lets you off duty. Get some rest. Nessie's bed is open for the night." Seth moved his head and licked my cheek. "Yeah, thanks." I wiped my cheek and walked back inside. I kept the porch light on, and kept the door open only shutting the screen door.

When I walked back into the bedroom I paused at the door. I smiled widely at the vision in front of me. Edward lay on his back with his eyes closed as if he was sleeping, his arm around our daughter. Renesmee had her head on his chest, and her arm draped across him with her stuffed wolf in her hand. Edward opened one of his eyes looking over at me. "Stay there." I whispered walking over to the shelves. I grabbed the camera, and pointed at them. Edward shut his eye again, and I snapped the picture. "Classic." I laughed putting the camera down.

"Come to bed." Edward pleaded watching me as I crossed the room. I laid in bed starring into my husbands eyes. I heard the screen door open and I looked towards the bedroom door.

"Night." Jacob whispered peeking into the room on his way past.

"Night Jake." I whispered back.

"Wake me in about 3 hours so Seth can rest." I nodded, and Jake walked into Renesmee's room. I heard him collapse onto her bed, and immediately started snoring.


	19. Chapter 19

**Yes the suspense is over! lol now onto moving day, and the Cullens are heading back to school. Now I know some of these scenes are going to be alot different from what SM would write, but this is my story, and whats in my head lol. Ok I'll stop talking now so you can read! Dont forget to review! *hugs* **

* * *

The next morning Renesmee woke stretching, rolling off of Edward. Her eyes searched frantically looking for me. "Mom?" She whispered reaching across the bed.

"I'm right here." I whispered back taking her hand in mine. She relaxed, and sat up.

"Jakey?"

"Outside." I sighed getting out of bed. "You have to be starving." I said as I traced her dark purple circles under her eyes. I knew she probably hasn't had anything to eat since before-. I didn't want to think of it.

"Definitely hungry." She nodded rubbing her belly.

She followed me out of the room with Edward behind her not wanting to let her out of his sight. I peeked into her room at Seth sprawled out snoring. "Seth?" Renesmee looked under my arm.

"Yes, he's been up all night. Stay out of your room till he wakes up." I whispered shutting the door.

I walked into the kitchen, and Edward started making eggs. I sat in my chair watching him, Renesmee on my lap swinging her legs. "Can I go see if Jake is around?" Renesmee asked turning to look at me.

"I'll go with you." I stood up letting her lead me to the front door. We walked outside just as Jacob walked out of the forest in cutoff jeans.

"Nessie!" His smile reached all they way up to his eyes. He picked up his pace, and I let go of Renesmee's hand. He caught her mid-leap hugging her close.

"We're moving today!" She cheered, but stopped when Jacobs smile faded. She rested her head on his shoulder, and touched his neck.

"I know Ness." He sighed answering whatever she showed him.

"I'm not staying long. Just wanted to get Seth, and say goodbye." Jacob said as he passed me.

"You don't have to say goodbye, Jake. We wont be far."

"Charlie and Sue wanted to say goodbye too." Jake acted as if he didn't hear me.

"Jake, it's not as bad as you think." I said following him down the hall to Renesmee's room.

"Yes it is Bella! I cant believe after all we've been through, especially with what happened yesterday, your still going to take her away from me." Jacob looked away from me opening the bedroom door. "Seth, lets go!"

"Let him sleep. I can take him down to La Push later."

"No. He needs to go now. We're having a meeting, and he needs to be there. Since you bloodsuckers aren't going to be here anymore we need to redo the lines." Jacob's voice was cold. He slapped the back of Seth's head, and he jumped to his feet. "Time to go." Jacob turned back towards the door, and I followed him.

"Jake wait! Don't be mad, please."

"Bella I thought you were my friend."

"I am, best friends."

"Your wrong. We _were_ best friends. Now your just a-" He stopped himself handing Renesmee to me.

"She needs this." I whispered trying to hide the pain in my voice. He touched her cheek and turned diving out the door.

"You ok?" I turned towards Edwards voice. He was leaning against the wall holding a plate of Eggs. I put Renesmee down, and she took it out of his hands, walking towards the table.

"No." I wined walking up to him and wrapping my arms around him. He hugged me tightly kissing my forehead.

After Renesmee was done eating I got her ready to go to La Push. Since Edwards Volvo was already here we took that. Once in Sue's driveway I got out of the car taking Renesmee's hand. Edward walked around the front of the car taking her other hand.

"Hey guys!" Charlie met us at the door. Renesmee ran into his arms, but he never took his eyes off me. "I see your all safe." He said looking me over.

"Yeah, dad. Everything's fine. Don't worry about it." I kissed his cheek. "We cant stay long. Everyone's waiting to go."

"Your really moving?" Charlie asked sitting on the couch.

"Jeez, why is everyone acting like we're moving half way across the world!" I paced the living room till Edward pulled me down on his lap.

"It's just, we'll miss you." Charlie tried his best to smile.

Sue came out of the kitchen offering a cookie to Renesmee. She took it smiling politely.

"You'll still help out with the wedding right?" Sue asked placing the plate on the side table.

"Of course." I nodded

"Well that's good because I would love for you to be my bridesmaid, and you," She turned to look at Renesmee, "I want to be my flower girl." Renesmee grinned a cookie grin, and nodded.

"We'd be honored." I answered for the both of us.

"And would you be one of my groomsmen?" Charlie asked Edward, but was looking at me. I smiled widely at my father.

"Of course I will." Edward nodded just as surprised as I was.

"Thanks, son." Charlie stuttered over the words.

"We should get going." I sighed looking at the clock on the wall. Sue and Charlie nodded and stood up. Renesmee turned in Charlie's arms hugging him.

"You take care sweetie." Charlie choked back tears as he kissed her cheek.

"I will!" Renesmee reached for his face, but turned to me for approval. I nodded once, and she placed her hand on his cheek. Charlie stiffened, but smiled widely.

"What is she showing him?" I whispered to Edward, standing behind me.

"She's reassuring him that he's raised you right. Showing him just how much you love him, and how he has given you the strength to spread your wings and make it out on your own. Also how that he taught you everything you know with raising her." Edward leaned down to whisper into my ear. "She's right you know. You're an amazing mother." I stepped towards Charlie. He put Renesmee down, and I could see the tears threatening to escape from his eyes.

"I love you daddy." His breath caught, and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"You haven't called me that since you were little." I giggled, and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be in touch. Tell Seth and Leah I'll call them." I said over my shoulder. I knew they were probably out with Jacob trying to make him feel better.

"They're over at Sam's. Did you hear the good news?" Sue asked me. I stopped shaking my head. "Emily's pregnant! Turns out she's about 6 months along." Sue clapped her hands.

"Oh, wow, good for her and Sam!" I smiled kissing Renesmee's cheek. "Take care!" I waved as I opened the back door for Renesmee.

"I love you!" Charlie yelled waving back.

"Love you too." I blew them a kiss, and Renesmee leaned out her window doing the same.


	20. Chapter 20

**Boring chapter, so I decided to update 2 times today. Plus I did promise a few of you another update depending on how many reviews I got. So here you go, and again sorry for it being really boring. I just had to write it in order for everyone to follow along with the whole going back to school stuff. **

* * *

"You like it?" Edward asked as I looked around at our new house.

"I love it!" I gasped as I looked around at a beautiful ranch house. The entire yard was blocked off by a tall white fence. The 2 car garage was to the side of the house with a large room overtop of it. The property was set at the very end of the dead end road Just out of the city. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett had a house across the street that was 5 times larger, with a huge pool in the backyard. The two houses were set back away from the road.

"Shall we go inside?" He asked taking my hand. Renesmee ran around her new yard excitedly. She ran ahead of us into the house.

As soon as we walked into the door the open living room had white carpet, and all of our furniture was placed perfectly in place. I walked down the hall into mine and Edwards room. We had our own bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub, and once again I had a huge walk in closet thanks to Alice. Renesmee's room was bigger than her old room. Her own bathroom was just off of her room decorated in pink lace. She also had a walk in closet full of new clothes.

"It's perfect." I smiled, but faded as I started thinking. "But wait, aren't we supposed to be starting school?"

Edward nodded obviously waiting for me to ask that. "Our address is the same as across the street. No one ever comes to visit being that we don't go out of our coven to make friends. Since Renesmee is young she's more likely to be bringing home friends. We have a room over there," he gestured across the street, "Renesmee also has her own room. We will stay there whenever needed." He took my hand, and picked up Renesmee. "We have to go talk with Carlisle"

Once across the street I noticed the house was set up almost identical to the one in Forks. "Carlisle?" Edward called out as we walked through the front door. He walked around the corner smiling at us.

"Shall we?" Carlisle gestured to the dining room table where everyone else was sitting. Edward sat down with Renesmee on his lap, and I sat between him and Emmett.

"Ok now that we're all here," Carlisle stood at the head of the table with 7 folders in his hands. He walked around the table passing them out. I stared at mine with my name and the number 15 across the front in Carlisle's handwriting. I glimpsed over to look at Edwards which had his name and the number 16 under his name. Confused I looked over at Emmett's. His had his name with the number 17, Renesmee's had her name with the number 6. I realized the numbers must be the ages we're supposed to be.

"Ok, now you all are enrolled in High School, and Ness is in Elementary." If you all open your folders I laid out the new family tree." Carlisle started. The confusion must have shown on my face because Edward grabbed my hand and leaned in to whisper to me.

"He does this every time we move. This is just so we all have the same story incase someone asks." I nodded understanding. I opened my folder looking at the first sheet of paper. It had all of our names on it, but grouped differently.

"Bella, Edward, and Nessie are the Cullen's. Ness the youngest is 6, Bella is 15, and Edward 16. Alice and Emmett your going to take Esme's maiden name, Evenson , Alice at 15, and Emmett at 17. That leaves Rose and Jasper Hale. Rose your 16, and Jasper 17." Carlisle turned to the second page, and we all followed. "Ness, princess you're enrolled in kindergarten, Bella and Alice, since we're in the middle of the school year I decided to start you girls as Freshmen. Edward and Rosalie your sophomores, Jasper and Emmett your juniors. Now this is the youngest we can go. Bella and Alice are going to have to work hard to go down to such a young age. I figured it would be easiest for both of you since you have the youngest looking faces, and I'm sure Alice will figure out wardrobe." I glanced quickly at Alice and could tell she was already deep in thought as to what to put me in. "Any questions?" Carlisle asked finishing his lecture.

"I do." I whispered raising my hand. When everyone's eyes landed on me, I looked down at the table embarrassed.

"What is it Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, Umm… ok so I can act like I'm 15, that's fine, but I have to act like my husband is my brother?" Everyone laughed and I was glad my face couldn't flush red anymore.

"Well," Carlisle started, looking from me, to Renesmee, then to Edward. "since Renesmee has grown to look more like you than Edward, I think we could get away with switching thing up a bit." Carlisle stopped to think, "Ok easy, Edward switch with Emmett, so it's Emmett, Bella, and Ness. Then Edward and Alice." Carlisle looked to Edward, and he nodded.

"Ok then, tomorrow is Monday, Ness your bus will be here at 8, and the rest of you classes start at 7:15." We all nodded, and Carlisle took Esme's face in his hands kissing her.

"I'm off to work," Carlisle turned to look back at all of us. "Oh, Edward, Bella, I think you should be the ones to explain to Nessie about the whole siblings situation." We both nodded. "And those need to come off." Carlisle glared down at our wedding bands, and my diamond ring.

"No, I, but…" I stuttered over my words not sure exactly what I wanted to say. Edward took my left hand, kissing the rings on my finger. Before I could react he swiftly took them off. "Edward!" I gasped cradling my now naked hand to my chest. Without speaking he took them and placed them on a gold chain, clasping it around my neck.

"It was you mother's. That's what your going to tell everyone." I nodded as I watched Edward switch his band from his left hand to his right.

"Ok honey, looks like we need to talk." Edward said taking Renesmee into the living room.

"You don't have to. I get it. Carlisle and Esme are my foster parents, and you're my brothers and sisters." Renesmee said looking at all of us. "But mom- I mean Bella and Emmett are my real brother and sister."

"That's right!" Emmett put his arm across my shoulders, "Don't mess with my little sister, I'll have to mess you up. No kissing and hugging around the halls either. You _are_ only 15, remember that." I rolled my eyes shrugging his arm off or me.

"I think we should get her to bed." I said looking at the clock as I walked down the stairs from Alice's room.

"School!" Renesmee cheered. She was sitting on Jasper's back, and he was crowling around the room.

"I'm married to a 15 year old! Alice she looks so young." Edward stood up from the couch to look at me. I felt like an idiot, I had on low rise flare jeans with a peasant top, and matching flip flops. My hair pulled back in a messy bun, and no makeup on. Alice wore the same style, but she seemed to pull it off better than me.

"Your robbing the cradle bro, that's sweet!" Emmett laughed, but stopped when I glared at him.

" Not exactly, I'm 16 remember!" Edward pointed out. "Your still beautiful." Edward assured me. I just rolled my eyes, and held out my hand for Renesmee to take it. She said her goodbyes, and we walked back to our house.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning I stood in the kitchen making Renesmee's lunch. Even though I've been through high school I was nervous. I've never been to high school as a vampire.

"I'm going to get her up." Edward pulled me from my thoughts. I nodded, and put her sandwich in her pink Barbie lunchbox she picked out.

Renesmee yawned walking into the kitchen, and sat at the table. I placed a bowl in front of her, and poured her some cereal. "Are you ready for your first day of school?" I asked her. She put her elbows on the table resting her head in her hands.

"No…" She looked up at me with pleading eyes. I knelt in front of her chair rubbing her leg.

"You'll be fine. I'll be here when you get home."

"No one's going to like me." Renesmee pouted sitting back in her chair folding her arms across her chest.

"Hey! No daughter of mine is going to talk with that kind of attitude." Edward said walking into the kitchen pulling a dark blue polo shirt over his head. Renesmee laughed, and turned to finish her breakfast.

After breakfast I got Renesmee ready for school. She wore a blue jumper with a white shirt underneath, and matching sandals. I brushed her hair letting her curls hang loose. We walked into the living room and I held out her book bag filled with all her supplies she's going to need. I handed her, her lunchbox, and pointed to the front door. "Go stand over there." She moaned, but did as I asked. I took a picture of her, and she rolled her eyes. I couldn't believe she was becoming more and more like me every day, I just have to figure out if that's a good thing or not.

"OK lets go. We don't want to be late." Edward opened the front door and Esme and Carlisle were walking up their driveway. I caught a glimpse of Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper peeking out the front bay window. All of them smiling widely.

"Stand together." Carlisle gestured for Edward and I to stand with Renesmee so he can take out picture.

"OK let me take one of the three of you, since your supposed to be the parents." I said taking the camera from Carlisle. Esme gleamed with excitement as she stood behind Renesmee with Carlisle. Just then I heard the bus pull onto our street. A few moments later it came into view. Renesmee wrapped her arms around my leg hiding her face. Edward knelt in front of her pulling her off.

"You'll be fine. I promise. Just remember no showing your gift to anyone, and Carlisle-"

"I know, I know!" Renesmee rolled her eyes then leaned in to hug him. "Love you daddy."

"Love you too angel." Edward kissed her cheek. I bend quickly to kiss her goodbye before the bus stopped.

"Have a good day sweetie."

"I will mommy, love you."

"I love you too honey."

The bus stopped and the doors opened. Esme, took Renesmee's hand and walked up to the bus with her. "Hi, Mrs. Cullen right?" The bus driver asked.

"Yes, this is my daughter Renesmee, Nessie for short." Renesmee clung onto Esme's shirt.

"Hi there cutie, my name is Scott."

"Hi." Renesmee whispered hiding behind Esme.

"Go on Ness. I'll be right here waiting for you after school." Renesmee looked back at me, running into my arms.

"Go baby, it's ok." I assured her. She nodded turning back to the bus. We watched her walk on and sit down next to another little girl. They immediately started talking, and Renesmee smiled through the window waving.

"Now I know you guys wanted to see her off for her first day, but I think it's time you all left for school. I don't want to hear any of you getting detention for being tardy." Carlisle said when we walked into the house.

"Yes dad." We said in unison as we piled back out the door.

"Come on Bella!" Alice pulled me towards my Ferrari, Rosalie was already in the drivers seat. Alice opened the passenger door and shoved me in, and she jumped in the back. Edward leaned in my window kissing me.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." He said before turning to get in the drivers seat of his Volvo.

Rosalie was the first at school. We pulled into a parking space and got out. This school was a lot bigger than forks. The 3 of us took a deep breath, and I cut mine short.

"It's ok. Just remember to control yourself." Alice whispered. I nodded once.

"Hey ladies!" 3 guys were walking towards us, 2 looked like seniors, and the shorter one seemed to be younger.

"You the ones that just moved here from Forks?" One of the guys asked. They all looked like they were on the football team, they all wore team blazers.

"My, news travels fast around here." Rosalie leaned against the back of my car flirting. I looked at her wide eyed. Edward was going to be pulling in any minute with Emmett.

"Sure does. So you need help finding your class?" The shorter of the three asked taking a step towards me.

"No, thank you. I think I can find my way." I said sarcastically.

"Well if you lovely ladies need anything, and I do mean anything…" The shortest guy that was trying to flirt with me let his voice trail off as Edwards Volvo pulled in. The 3 of them swiftly got out of the car and stood behind us. Emmett had his hand on my shoulder, Edward stood in front of Alice, and Jasper next to Rosalie. I was confused, but figured it was just brothers protecting the younger sisters. It was still odd to me, but I went with it.

"We got it from here, thanks kid." Emmett mumbled pushing me to walk forward. They watched us walk away.

"Damn!" The middle height guy with dark curly hair said.

"Thank you God! Fresh meat!" The tall one with a short crew cut that was flirting with Rosalie called out. Emmett stopped and a I heard a rumble in his chest. I took his hand off my shoulder and towed him behind me.

"You think I got a chance with the youngest one?" The shortest, but muscular one that was talking to me asked. Edward growled turning halfway to look back at them. Alice had to take his hand to pull him along.

"Not if that big guy is her boyfriend."

"Naa he looks too old. Maybe he's her brother. Either way you will never have a chance with her." Emmett chuckled holding his fist out to Jasper, and he laughed punching it with his own.

"Ok Isabella, you have first period Gym." Mrs. Brenner in the office handed me my schedule.

"Fantastic." I mumbled taking it from her hand.

"Alice, you also have gym." Alice took her schedule linking her arm with mine. I felt a little better having her with me.

"Jasper, you are going to Chemistry down the last hall on your left, Rosalie, Algebra, and Edward, French." Mrs. Brenner looked all of us over peeking over her glasses. "Any questions?"

"No. I think we got it." Edward spoke for all of us.

"Ok then, off you go since your already late." She waved us off and we filed out of the main office.

"Looks like I wont see you till lunch." I said to Edward. Although Alice and I had all our morning classes together with the exception of our math class, I was still upset I wasn't with Edward till lunch. Since we were in different grades we weren't in any classes together.

"Looking forward to it." He said kissing my cheek.

Rosalie and Jasper kissed Emmett and Alice quickly before they headed in their direction. Emmett and Edward went the opposite way, and Alice and I, arms still linked, walked towards the gym. Luckily since we were late we didn't have to participate. We sat on a bench and watched the kickball game. "Alice, everyone is in uniform!" I wined noticing everyone was wearing the same black shorts and orange t-shirt.

"Horrible, I know!" Alice moaned.

"Hey ladies!" 2 of the 3 guys from the parking lot strolled up to us. They both sat on either side of Alice and I.

"I'm Zack," The shorter guy sitting next to me said, "and this is Mark." Zack pointed to the tall guy sitting close to Alice.

"I'm Alice, and this is my sister Isabella." She smiled warmly.

"Well, just Bella." I flashed her a confused look. She has never called me that before.

"Who were those guys with you?" Mark asked looking at me.

"Foster brothers, well Except for Emmett. He's my older brother."

"The one that was standing behind you?" Zack's voice sounding hopeful. I nodded, and he sighed moving closer to me. I slid closer to Alice, half sitting on her lap.

"And Edward, the one that was next to me is my brother." Alice's voice sang.

"What about the hot blond?" Mark asked.

"Oh, she's dating my brother." I quickly answered. He huffed and turned his attention to Alice smiling.

"Taken, and so is she." Alice laughed before he could ask. Both guys scooted away from us. "See you later!" Alice smiled politely right before the bell rang.


	22. Chapter 22

When Alice and I walked into our Earth Science class we both stopped when we saw Zack sitting at a lab table. "Wonderful." I moaned as I walked up to the teacher, Mr. Gregory. I stopped when Alice didn't move. I knew she was having a vision, and I swiftly pulled her forward towing her behind me. I handed Mr. Gregory our schedules, and he signed them. He pointed to a empty table I thanked him and quickly dragged Alice to it. I shoved her in her seat.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked frantic. She didn't talk for a while, but then looked at me narrowing her eyes.

"What?!" I asked leaning back alarmed. She looked over at Zack and back at me. I followed her gaze, and noticed Zack was smiling at me.

"Oh, Alice! Have you gone _mental_!" I hissed at her.

"I'm only stating what I saw." She shrugged still glaring at me.

"I would never cheat on Edward! You have to be seeing his future, or what he wants in his future." I pointed out. I knew it wasn't in mine.

"I'm just saying that that's what I saw." Alice shrugged. She opened her book to follow along in the lesson. I peeked over at Zack, who was still looking at me. I took my necklace out from my shirt and held my rings tightly in my hand.

Alice and I walked silently to our French class. I was relieved when none of the guys we saw this morning were in the class. Alice and I had to split up taking the last 2 seats in the class. I sat between two girls that reminded me of Jessica and Angela from Forks.

"Hi, I'm Lindsay." The girl on my right leaned over to whisper to me. She had shoulder length straight blond hair, and was the same build as me.

"I'm Bella." I smiled politely. She returned my smile and turned to pay attention to the lesson.

"Where's your next class?" Lindsay asked when the bell rang.

"Math, with Mr. Trapani" I said looking at my schedule, even though I had it memorized.

"Perfect! I'm heading there now!" She smiled taking my hand. We both gasped at the same time. I went to pull my hand away but she still held it. "Your hands are always cold too? My best friend Tabitha has the same problem. I got her these magnetic bracelets for Christmas that help with the circulation." She continued to tow me out of the room. Alice waved quickly on her way past me to her class.

I walked into math and groaned loudly. "What's wrong?" Lindsay asked taking my schedule from my hands.

"That guy! He's like in all my classes."

"Oh that's Zack, he's so hot isn't he!" She cooed over him, "I think he has his eye on you!" She pointed out the obvious.

"Already have a hus- boyfriend." I shrugged hoping she didn't catch my stutter. This was going to be harder than I though.

"Ok Miss Cullen your going to have to take the seat over by Mr. Brank." I looked in the direction Mr. Trapani was pointing at.

"Umm, can I have another seat?"

"The class is full dear, please take your seat." I paused for a minute before walking over to sit next to Zack.

"So we meet again." Zack said politely. I couldn't help but smile back. "How old are you anyway? You look kinda young- not that it's a bad thing." Alice is good.

"I'm 15. You?" I asked smiling.

"16." He smiled widely. "Just got my license!"

"Congratulations." I said, but didn't understand why he was in a freshmen math class. "So your 16? Are you a freshmen?"

"Nope, math's not my strongest subject. I'm a sophomore." He shrugged.

"And science?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged, "That too."

"Miss Cullen?" Mr. Trapani was pointing to a word problem he had written out on the board.

I read it quickly, "I'm sorry, err, the question is backwards. The way you have it the answer is .03266666 and so on. I think the correct answer your looking for is 4.5." I glanced around the room, everyone's mouth hung open as they watched me. Some were punching numbers in their calculators frantically. They all turned to see Mr. Trapani look from his lesson plan to the board, and take out his calculator.

"I stand corrected. Good job Isabella."

I looked at Zack out of the corner of my eye, and he was staring at me wide eyed. "You're a math genius! Hey maybe you could tutor me."

"I don't know. I'm not that smart." Zack looked at me like I suddenly grew another head, and pointed to the board.

"You weren't even paying attention, and you still caught the mistake!" I looked away from him acting like I was paying attention to the lesson.

After the class ended I walked to lunch with Zack and Lindsay. "So you were adopted?" He asked innocently.

"Yup, My brother, sister and I live with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen along with our foster brothers and sisters."

"That's amazing! Sometimes I wish I was adopted." Lindsay sighed. We were in the cafeteria now, and I scanned the tables looking for my family. "Over here. Come sit with me." Zack tugged at my arm, and I met Edwards glare at the same time. He stood by the table with his chair tipped over, and his hands in tight fists. Emmett had his hand restraining on his shoulder. They were all looking at me as if I just screamed out our secret.

"I have my family waiting for me, but thank you anyway." I flashed him a quick smile, and waved to Lindsay. I walked swiftly over to my fuming husband. I could feel Zack's eyes on my back. Edward didn't look at me when I walked over to him, he was watching Zack, who must have been still watching me because Edward put his arm around my waist, and kissed the top of my hair, never taking his eyes off him.

"Will you stop that! He was just being nice." I said sitting down between Edward and Alice.

"That's not what he has on his mind." Edward mumbled.

"I love you." I giggled taking his hand in mine. This made Edward smile, and he relaxed.

The rest of the day dragged by without Alice in any of my classes. Lindsay and her friend Tabitha, on the other hand, were in all of them. After school I met up with my family, and we all walked out into the parking lot. "Hey Bella!" Lindsay waved running up to me.

"Lindsay, hey, umm, this is my brother Emmett, and foster brothers Edward, and Jasper, and my foster sisters Rosalie and Alice." They all waved politely.

"What are you doing Friday night? I'm having a party, and Zack is going to be there! He wanted me to ask you to come." Lindsay whispered after she pulled me away from everyone. I laughed inside knowing they could still hear her.

"I don't know, sorry." I shrugged turning to walk back to get in my car. I took the keys out of Rosalie's hand, and she wined.

"It's my car." I laughed opening the drivers side door.

"That's your car? Your only 15!" Zack asked walking up to me. I moaned banging my head over and over on my door I was leaning against. Rosalie chuckled from the passengers side.

"No, it's my sister's but she lets me drive sometimes. We live right around the corner." I shrugged. "Look I have to get my dau- sister off the bus. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Zack smiled wryly and waved as he walked away. I glimpsed quickly at Edward leaning against his car.

"Come one guys." I sighed getting in the car. Rosalie and Alice piled in behind me.

"You do know we're supposed to be keeping to ourselves." Rosalie informed me.

"I know that!" I spit back at her. "It's not my fault! I'm not walking up to everyone screaming 'Hey I'm a vampire come be my best friend!'"

"You could try NOT talking to anyone, that helps." Rosalie said sarcastically. I ignored her.

"Does Edward know about your vision?" I asked turning to look at Alice in the backseat. She looked at me wide eyed. I laughed once. "It's ok, I have my shield around the car." I glimpsed in my rearview mirror at Edward's car inches from my back bumper. I could see his eyes locked on me. Alice relaxed, and shook her head no.

"I've been thinking of something else around him. Don't worry he wont know."

"What vision?" Rosalie asked leaning against the door to look at both of us.

"I saw Bella kissing that Zack kid."

"Which will NEVER happen!" I added looking at both of them. We were pulling into the driveway, but I kept the shield up. "Ready? I'm pulling it back." Both Alice and Rosalie nodded.

I knew Edward was trying to read their thoughts on the way home because he looked annoyed when I got out of the car. He concentrated on Rosalie and Alice, but seemed confused. "What was that all about?" He asked me.

"What, I cant have some private girl talk?" I asked innocently.

"Fine." Edward growled. We walked inside to start homework. I was relieved by how quick and easy my work was. We were all done in a matter of minutes.

"Time to get our girl off the bus!" Esme said walking towards the front door. Again Edward and I stood outside with Esme, Carlisle was at work.

The bus pulled up to the house, and as soon as the doors opened Esme walked across the street to meet her, and escort her back across. Renesmee was jumping with excitement when she took Esme's hand. She half pulled her across the street.

"There's my girl!" Edward smiled when Esme let go of her hand. Renesmee was already talking excitedly as she ran over to us. Edward caught her in his arms and she leaned away from him to give me a hug.

"I love school! I have a million trillion friends! Alyssa sits next to me, and we shared our markers and crayons! She's my best friend! Mommy can she come over and play soon? She lives on our street too! Chris is funny we played tag at recess today-"

"Chris? Please tell me you mean Chris short for Christina or Kristen." Edward said putting her on the ground to walk between us.

"No daddy," Renesmee giggled, "Chris short for Christopher. He's really cool!"

"Not you too!" Edward clapped his hand to his forehead. "I would have been a lot easier if we had a boy." Edward whispered to me so she couldn't hear. I punched him playfully in his arm.

"I have homework." Renesmee wined taking her book bag off and sitting at the table. I sat with her helping her when she needed it. She already knew how to write, so she breezed though the worksheet with tracing the letter Q. I had to help her with her spelling words though.

Later that night we took Renesmee home and put her to bed. As soon as she was asleep I heard Edward shut her bedroom door and walk into out bedroom. "What are you doing?" Edward asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"Come here." I said softly running my hand in the warm water knowing he could hear me. The door swung open and Edward gasped. I lit candles all around our Jacuzzi tub which was the only light in the bathroom. I laid in the tub my body covered in bubbles.

"Why don't you join me?" I asked standing up and grabbing his shirt to pull him into me. My lips crashed against his, and he wrapped his arms around me. I tore at his clothes, and he stepped in the tub behind me. I leaned back into him, and he rubbed my arms moving his hands over my stomach. I turned over so I was facing him, and he took my face in his hands kissing me my favorite passionate kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! I cant believe how many great reviews I'm getting! You all are the best! Now as you can tell I'm pretty far out from the end of BD, so this story is pretty much all my own now. Some of you have pointed out that it doesn't quite fit in with the books, but I'm not SM and I have no idea what she would write if she continued on. But this is the way I see things, and I'm so happy that all of you are so into the story! Keep up the great reviews they are what inspire me to write more! **

**P.S. No one kill me because of this cliffy!! You all know how much I love Edward and Bella, just keep that in mind before you hit that review button! lol**

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror staring at my hideous outfit. "You look so cute!" Alice cooed over me.

"I hate this." I wined. I looked over my jean skirt with a black and pink t-shirt, and pink flip flops again before I threw my bag over my shoulder. Alice towed me out of her room and down the stairs. Renesmee was still in her pajamas laying on the couch watching TV.

"Be a good girl, and have a good day at school ok." I knelt down to kiss her.

"I will mom." Renesmee mumbled, too into the show she was watching. Edward had Renesmee's feet resting on his lap, he moved them and leaned over her kissing her forehead.

"You tell this Chris character to watch himself."

Renesmee giggled, "Eww daddy!" she screeched.

"That's my girl." He smiled kissing her again. "Now if I can only convince your mother." He said softly looking at me.

"Convince me of what? I didn't do anything." I took his hand pulling him out into the garage.

"That Zack guy. He needs to leave you alone."

"Jealous much?" I laughed, "Stop worrying. There's only one man for me, and I'm married to him." I reminded him. "Besides Zack's a measly human." I made a face like I just ate something bad. Edward laughed and I walked over to my car. Rosalie stepped in front of me clearing her throat and holding her hand out in front of me.

"What?" I asked alarmed.

"Key's little sister. With Zack's little observation, I think it's best you don't drive anymore."

"This sucks." I mumbled sinking in the back seat. I crossed my arms across my chest, and leaned against the door.

We were first to get to school again, when we pulled out of the garage Emmett and Edward were arguing over who was going to drive. I got out of the car and sure enough Zack and his friends were leaning against one of their old cars that reminded me of my truck. Rosalie and Alice stepped next to me when Zack started walking over to me.

"Hey Bella. Ready for gym?" He asked trying to make conversation.

I rolled my eyes, "Bring on the fun."

"I think it's basketball today. You want to play with Max and I? Guys against girls? We'll go easy on you."

Alice laughed shaking her head. "How about you just play normally. We do have a house full of guys."

Just then Edwards Volvo swiftly pilled in the parking spot next to us. Jasper somehow ended up driving, and Edward moved quickly to stand between Alice and I. I wrapped my arms around his waist hugging myself into his side. He rubbed my back, and I knew he was smiling. Zack's eyes met Edwards, and turned quickly to meet back up with his friends. "See you in a few minutes!" He smirked looking over his shoulder.

Alice and I walked into the locker room, and sat on the bench staring at our gym uniforms.

"I swear if you tell anyone I wore this, I'll never speak to you again." Alice warned me taking her shirt off.

"As long as you don't tell anyone either." I said, as I took my shirt off. We changed quickly, and walked into the gym, our arms linked. The coach was wheeling a rack full of basketballs into the gym and she blew her whistle for everyone to stop talking.

"Ok everyone! Spread out into whatever teams you want. I want everyone playing, I don't care what, but it has to involve the ball and the hoop." She stepped away from the rack and people started to take the basketballs off.

"Ready?" Zack asked tossing the ball to me. I caught it easily and started dribbling it.

"Alice, I'm not slapping myself in the face!" I said low enough where she could only hear me. She laughed motioning for me to check the ball. I bounced it to Zack and he bounced it back, and took a step towards me holding his arms out to block me. I smiled widely at him, and he dropped his arms. I moved passed him tossing the ball to Alice, and she danced towards the hoop spinning past Max for a lay-up.

"Told ya!" Alice sang moving to check the ball.

"No more holding back." Max told Zack as he walked over to Alice. Zack stood in front of me blocking me. Alice dribbled the ball over to me, and I stepped around Zack. He grabbed onto my waist swinging me out of the way.

I laughed and dove for the ball as he caught it. "Hey that's cheating!" I stepped in front of him knocking the ball out of his hands. Zack held onto my waist trying to pull me away from the basket as I got ready to shoot the ball. I got caught up in the game and joking around with Zack.

"Er, Bella." Alice grabbed my arm. "The bell rang, and my _brother_ is waiting for us." Alice said through clenched teeth. I took Alice's hand running into the locker room. We dressed quickly and headed out.

"She's still new to this. She's just enjoying her new confidence, and coordination." I heard Alice telling Edward as I walked up behind them. I took Edward's hand, and noticed Zack watching us.

Edward stiffened next to me, "I'm going to take care of this right now." I stepped in front of Edward and took his face in my hands. I pressed my body against him, reaching up on my tiptoes to kiss him. I felt Edwards body relax, and I stepped away from him.

"Stop being over dramatic." I whispered. He took my hand, and walked Alice and I to our next class.

In Science Zack didn't even look over at me, and I was happy. I didn't pay attention to the lesson, my mind wondered thinking about my daughter, and what she was doing. Alice pulled me from my thoughts, "What's wrong with you today?" She asked as we walked out of class.

I shrugged, "Nothing, why?"

"Your… we I don't know." I shrugged again and we walked into our French class.

"Did you give any more thought to Friday night?" Lindsay asked when I sat down.

"Lindsay, I cant… err, I have to watch my little sister."

"You have like 5 other people that can watch her."

"No, she's my responsibility." The words came out too quick. I smiled reassuringly, and was happy that she smiled back.

"Well maybe we can hang out this weekend." I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I sighed putting my head on the desk. "What's wrong?" She asked touching my shoulder.

"Headache." I mumbled into my arm. Luckily she left me alone for the rest of the class.

I dreaded the walk to math knowing Zack was going to be waiting for me. "Hey Bella." Zack waved from his seat.

"Zack, listen. You're a real nice guy, but I don't think this," I moved my arms between us pointing to him then me, "is possible. I do have a very serious boyfriend, and he gets jealous easily. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Zack laughed which caught me off guard. "You kidding me?! Girl, I have a black belt in martial arts, and I do kick boxing, and I'm on the wrestling _and_ football team." I laughed inwardly. That wasn't enough to stop a vampire from ripping him to shreds.

"Don't underestimate him, please."

"Oh come on! It's not like your married to the guy." I couldn't help but laughing. He flashed me a confused look, but continued, "There's plenty of fish in the sea, your young and, if you don't mind me saying, absolutely beautiful. I bet you could have any guy in this school."

"I do have a guy in this school, and I'm madly in love with him."

He leaned back in his chair whispering to himself not knowing I could hear him easily, "We'll see about that."

I gave up turning to listen to the rest of the lesson.

"Come on sit with me today." Zack asked walking up behind me at my locker. I turned slamming my locker shut. He leaned in putting his arms on either side of me head, leaning against the lockers that I pressed my back against. He took one hand tracing my jaw line, moving his face inches from mine, and I held my breath as soon as I tasted his breath. I opened my mouth to yell at him, but there was a strong hand on Zack's shoulder. Emmett folded his arms across his chest flexing every muscle in his arms. I was glad he was there because I knew I couldn't use my strength against him.

"Zack, right?" Emmett asked holding his hand out in front of him for Zack to shake it.

"That's right." Zack's hand shook as he reach out to take Emmett's. I noticed the pain in his face when Emmett grabbed it tightly.

"I'm Bella's brother, mess with her, and you mess with me. Got it?" Zack nodded once, swallowing hard. "Good, keep your hands off her." Emmett said through clenched teeth. He stepped passed Zack putting his arm across me shoulders, and guided me away. I didn't look back, I had no interest to.

"Thanks Emmett." I sighed relieved that it wasn't Edward.

"Edward thought it would be more intimidating if I met you after class instead of him. I'm glad I did because Edward would have definitely ripped his arms off."

"Yeah, I know." We walked into the cafeteria to meet up with the rest of the family. Edward immediately read Emmett's thoughts, and I looked down at the floor letting Emmett lead me to the table.

"Relax bro, it's taken care of." Emmett let go of me and went to sit next to Rosalie. Edward only glared at me, and looked down at his hands. He didn't speak at all during lunch. When the bell rang I stood silently, and he grabbed my hand to stop me from walking to class. "Can we talk?"

I nodded swallowing hard, "Of course." He let go of my hand and walked in front of me. I knew he was really upset because he never gave up an opportunity to hold my hand. I caught a glimpse of Rosalie's guilty glare, and I immediately knew where this 'talk' was leading to.


	24. Chapter 24

"Get in." Edward avoided my eyes. He held the passenger door open to his Volvo. Without speaking I slid into the seat.

"Where are we going?" I asked after we've been driving for a while. He didn't answer me, and I settled back in my seat looking down at my hands.

A few minutes later the car stopped and I looked around. We were in some park just outside the city. There was no one around. Edward moved swiftly to open my door. This time he took my hand leading me to a nearby bench. "Bella, I want you to be completely honest with me."

I looked into his eyes, but he avoided my gaze. "Of course." My voice cracked.

Edwards words came quick, "If you want to go out on your own for a while I will understand. This is why I didn't want to change you so young. You still have that urge to be a teenager. I don't want to stand in your way. You have complete control over your thirst. I think you'll be fine. Don't be mad at Rose, she didn't mean to think about it. I did hear that Alice had a vision of you. If that's your decision-"

I took his face in my hands cutting him off, "Edward Anthony Cullen!" I forced him to look at me when he tried looking away. "There is no one else out there for me. Get it through that thick head of yours, I belong to you, and only you. Your venom runs through my veins. We have a child together!"

"Renee and Charlie had you, but they-"

"DON'T!" I yelled loudly squeezing his face between my hands. I climbed onto his lap hugging him tightly. "Don't even think of that. I cant live without you." I took his right hand kissing his wedding band. "Forever and ever." I whispered.

"If that's what you truly want."

"No, it's not what I want, Edward it's what I need." I touched his face pulling back my shield. I resurfaced some of the most important human memories I held onto. I lingered on our wedding, and the first time we made love. He cut me off kissing me.

"Ok, I get it." He smiled my favorite smile. I placed my hands on his cheeks again raising my eyebrows. Within seconds he was carrying me to the backseat of his car.

"You kids make up?" Emmett asked when we pulled into the driveway. By the time we composed ourselves school had been over for a few hours.

"I think make up is an understatement." Jasper laughed obviously tuning into our emotions. He glanced quickly at Alice, and she gasped taking his hand running for the stairs. Everyone else was laughing, and I looked down at my feet.

"I'm never riding in the backseat of your car again." Rosalie shook her head laughing.

"Oh, but it's ok for everyone to ride in the back of your car?" Edward teased her. She looked at Emmett smiling widely.

"Speaking of getting all freaky, your daughter is sitting in her room. Esme told her she had to wait there till you two got home." Emmett informed us.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as Edward took my hand pulling me towards the patio.

"How bad was it?" Edward asked. I realized he already knew what happened. Esme put her book down she was reading, and motioned for us to sit down.

"Well, I got a phone call this afternoon that Nessie was sent to the principal's office."

"What? Why? What happened?" I asked frantic.

"Nothing horrible." Esme assured us quickly. Edward was laughing, but bit his bottom lip when I glared at him. "She, well she was playing outside for recess, and this group of 1st grade boys were calling her and her friends names. She walked up to the boy that started the teasing, and pushed him over. Apparently he stood up and pushed her back, so she, err, gave him a bloody nose." Esme shook her head at Edward laughing hysterically.

I punched his arm, "This isn't funny! She could have really hurt him!"

"No she wont." Edward said through hysterics.

"I left the lecture for the two of you. She _is_ your daughter. I just told her to sit in her room till you got home." Esme leaned back in her chair.

"Thanks. We'll go talk to her now." I got up and kissed Esme's cheek.

"You need to keep a straight face, Edward. She cant be doing stuff like this." I said before we walked into her room.

"I'm fine." Edward assured me. With that I knocked once before opening the door. Renesmee was sitting on a small rocking chair facing towards her window.

"Sweetie? Can we talk?" I asked turning her chair to face me.

"About what?" She shrugged flashing me a innocent look.

"You know what, don't try to pull that." I was surprised at Edwards sudden stern attitude.

Renesmee stood from her chair throwing her stuffed wolf she had in her hands across the room.

"Why do I have to be in trouble! He was picking on me! You always told me to stand up for myself," She yelled pointing at Edward, "and when I do I get punished!"

"First, cut the screaming. Second, yes I did tell you that, but I meant when someone is physically hurting you. Next time just tell a teacher, and they'll take care of it. Your strength is a little more than the average child. You have to remember that, honey" I sat on her bed silently listening to Edward. I couldn't believe how much he actually sounded like a father.

"Fine, I'm sorry." Renesmee huffed crossing her arms across her chest pouting.

"I'm afraid that's not good enough. Plus you don't need to apologize to me, you need to say it to that kid." Edward touched her pouting lips, "Tuck that lip back in. I'm not yelling at you. You just need to keep your hands to yourself."

"OK!" She rolled her eyes. "Can I go now?" She turned to look at me. I shook my head, and opened my mouth to talk, but Edward spoke.

"No, you need to think about what you did, and how your going to apologize to that boy." Renesmee wined stomping her foot, "I don't want to!"

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to. I'm telling you, you have to." Edward pointed to her chair, "Sit. I'll come get you when it's time to go home."

"No! I don't want to go home!"

"Renesmee Carlie! Sit you tiny butt in that chair, NOW!" Renesmee jumped at the sudden hype in his voice. Wide eyed she backed up sitting down in her chair.

"Thank you. Now I will come get you in a little while." Edward waited patiently for her to answer him.

"Ok." She whispered.

Edward took my hand and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. "Were you that stubborn when you were younger?" He asked me as we walked down the stairs.

I shrugged, "No, not _that _bad. But That was my fit she just threw." I thought for a minute then asked, "What about you? Do you remember when you were that young?"

Edward was silent for a moment. "I don't really remember that far back." He sighed, "But I do know she's going to be a handful."

"Everything ok?" Esme asked. "I heard her yelling."

"She's fine. She wont do it again." I answered.

We walked into the living room where Emmett was watching a game on TV and Rosalie on the couch curled up next to him. I sat on the other side of Rosalie and Edward sat on the floor in front of me, leaning his head against my leg. "I'm board." Rosalie sighed after a while, poking at Emmett's ribs.

"Babe, the games on." Emmett pointed to the TV.

"Bella lets go hunting." Rosalie Stood up, She stood over Edward grabbing my hands. Edward pushed her leg out of his way. She kicked him still tugging on me.

"I guess that sounds fun." I stepped over Edward. "Take her home in a few minutes." I said kissing him.

"Mmhmm." Edward didn't take his eyes off the TV.

"Did you hear me?" I asked standing in front of the TV.

"Woman, out of the way!" Emmett yelled trying to look around me.

"Yes, take Renesmee home soon. Got it." Edward leaned forward grabbing my leg to push me out of the way. I laughed shaking my head, and Rosalie took my hand leading us out the back door.

We passed Esme sitting back outside reading, "Not too far!" She said not looking up from her book.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey my darling readers!! I've decided to treat you to another update today! Well it's mainly because I wont be able to update tomorrow. For those of you who dont know, I will be very busy the next couple of weeks. So I wont be able to update as often as I do now. I will try my best to post an update every few days. But my parents are coming to visit next week, then my younger sister is going to be staying the week after that, and after that I'm off to Florida for a week! So it's going to be a crazy 3 weeks lol. **

* * *

"Hey beautiful!" I rolled my eyes at Zack. I was dreading math all morning. Although I was happy he didn't say 2 words to me with Alice by my side. I knew he would save all the chit-chat for when he had me alone.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked glaring at him.

He slid his chair closer to me, "Absolutely anything."

"Good, now leave me alone." I growled

"Anything but that." He laughed once.

"I mean it, Zack! Don't test me." I warned him. He huffed, but leaned back in his chair smirking.

When the bell rang, I stood quickly trying to beat him out the door. I made it to my locker, and sighed. "Hey!" He smiled leaning against the locker next to me.

"UGH!! GO AWAY KID!" I yelled slamming my locker, and pushing past him.

"Why should I? I like you."

"Well I don't like you!" I snapped at him. I turned towards the cafeteria, and barged through the doors.

"Oh I think you do." He smiled widely grabbing my arms. I gasped when his face leaned in towards mine. I quickly looked around fighting the urge to not throw him across the room.

"Get your hands off her!" Edward was at my side, and easily pulled me out from his grasp.

"Hey, man… let her decide what she wants to do."

"I choose to do this…" I said taking Edwards face in my hands, and kissed him, "and if I didn't have a room full of people I'd choose to rip your lips off of your face."

"That's something I would love to watch her do to you." Edward took my hand and we turned to walk away.

Zack stepped in front of us, "You, me, outside after school."

"I'm not going to fight you." Edward growled stepping around him.

"Why not? You too scared to lose your woman?"

Edward laughed loudly, "No, that… well lets just say we're bonded together so strong, that the end of the world couldn't tear us apart. I wont fight you, because I would kill you, and that would just be bad." Edward whispered. Zack let us walk past him this time.

We all sat silently during lunch, and I was happy. I didn't feel like talking. After lunch I walked with Emmett to my next class. He met me after all my classes. "I don't need an escort you know." I said glancing at his hand on my shoulder.

"Your still new at all of this. It's just a precaution." Emmett said warmly as we walked out into the parking lot. I was happy when Lindsay or Zack didn't try to meet me at my car.

"Can I drive please?" I begged Rosalie for my keys.

"No little girl, you cant." She laughed getting in the car.

The ride home was silent, and once again I was happy I didn't have to talk.

"Hi mommy!" Renesmee sang as she skipped up the driveway to me.

"How was your day? Did you apologize to that boy?"

"Yes I did. He ran away from me crying. I just said sorry." She laughed shrugging.

"Well at least you tried." I was happy she did.

"Hey mom." Renesmee turned to peek through the back of the kitchen chair at me.

"What is it?" I asked getting up off the couch to walk over to her.

"Can Alyssa come over after school tomorrow and sleep over? It's Friday, please!"

"I have to talk to daddy about that when he comes back from hunting." I smiled at her, "But I don't think it will be a problem." I winked at her, and she bounced excitedly in her chair. "Finish your homework." I said laughing.

The next day school went by quickly, and I was relieved when Zack didn't even look at me in any of our classes. "Your getting better at this." Rosalie informed me when I sat down during lunch.

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks."

"Something wrong?" Edward asked me as we laid on the living room floor after school. Esme and Carlisle were upstairs in his office, Emmett and Rosalie were laying on the couch, and Alice and Jasper were sitting out on the back porch.

"Just kind of nervous about Alyssa coming over."

"You'll be fine." Edward assured me.

"Well, we're about to find out." Emmett smirked as we all heard the bus pull onto our street.

Esme walked down the stairs with Carlisle behind them. "We'll be right back." Esme smiled walking out the front door. I stood up walking over to the bay window.

"I hate this." I moaned.

"I know love, but it's the only way. If we said she was our daughter, well then you would have been 12 when you gave birth."

"I know." I laughed at the hideous thought. At 12 I wasn't even thinking about marriage, and kids.

I watched Renesmee step off the bus and run into Esme and Carlisle's waiting arms. I couldn't help but feel jealous. "Mom, dad, this is Alyssa!" I heard her say. My breath caught as she called them mom and dad, but I reminded myself that this was the way it had to be. I glanced at Alyssa. She was a cute little girl. Her dirty blond hair was almost as long as Renesmee's. She was a few inches shorter than Renesmee, and freckles spotted her cheeks and nose. Her dimples shown on her cheeks when she smiled.

"Welcome to our home sweetheart." Esme smiled politely, and led the girls inside.

"Do you have to call your mom?" Carlisle asked when they walked inside.

"I don't have a mom." Alyssa's face turned red, and she looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry, err… your dad?" Carlisle asked raising an eyebrow. She just shook her head. "Who is your guardian, who is in charge of you?" He knelt in front of her.

"My grandma." She whispered.

"Well who was the young lady I talked to on the phone last night?" Esme asked standing by Carlisle.

"Umm… that was my babysitter. I'm sorry." Alyssa looked at Renesmee who was frozen next to her. Renesmee's eyes wondered around the room till she found me.

"Bella!" Renesmee raced across the room to me. She had her story down better than I did, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"How was your day?" I asked tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Boring… I thought it would never end!" Renesmee took Alyssa's hand, "Oh, this is my sister Bella, and my foster brother Edward." She said pointing to us.

"Hi, Alyssa. We've heard a lot about you." I smiled at her. She looked up at me with an astonished look.

"Your pretty." She said shyly.

I laughed uneasy, "Well thank you."

Renesmee finished introducing her to the rest of the family, and Alyssa smiled taking all of us in. "Why don't you girls sit down, and I'll call for a pizza." Carlisle said taking the phone.

"YAY pizza!" Both girls sang in unison.

"Can we talk?" Alice asked Carlisle once the girls were settled on the living room floor eating and watching a movie. I noticed for the first time that both Alice and Edward were frozen in place the moment Alyssa walked off the bus.


	26. Chapter 26

I watched Alice and Carlisle walk out the room, and I turned to face Edward.

"What was that all about?"

Edwards shrugged, "Nothing really."

I crossed my arms across my chest, "Edward, tell me!" I begged.

"It's nothing, really. Alice just had a vision, and she wanted to ask Carlisle about it. Nothing dangerous or for you to worry about." He assured me.

"So, I still want to know."

"It's something with Alyssa. You'll find out soon enough. Stop worrying about it." He said kissing me softly. I decided to give up pestering him for now. He'll have to tell me at some point in time.

"Mom… I mean Bella,"

"Did you just call your sister mom?" Alyssa asked laughing.

Renesmee bit her bottom lip, "I, err… I do that sometimes. After our parents died she was the one that basically raised me, so it slips sometimes." I flashed her a smile. That was a good save, and I couldn't believe she thought of that excuse so quickly. Alyssa thought about it for a few seconds and shrugged it off. Renesmee took a step towards me, "Can we watch another movie?" She smiled widely.

"Yes, go pick one out, and I'll put it on for you."

Alice and Carlisle walked back down the stairs as I was putting the DVD in, and pressed play. I hurried over to them, "What is it?" I asked looking from Carlisle's face deep in thought, and then to Alice, who looked as calm as ever.

"Nothing we need to discuss now." Carlisle assured me, touching my cheek. "We'll all talk later." He said looking into my eyes.

"Fine." I sighed turning to sit back on the couch with Edward.

"I think it's time for bed." Esme said picking up the girl's popcorn bowls up off the floor.

"But we're not tired." Renesmee wined. Edward cleared his throat, and Renesmee groaned. "Come on Alyssa. I'll show you my room." Renesmee pulled Alyssa along behind her as they raced up the stairs.

"I'll be up in a minute!" Esme called after them.

After Esme left Renesmee's bedroom I stepped in to say goodnight. "Keep the voices down ok. Try and get some sleep." I smiled kissing Renesmee's cheek.

"Ok, we will."

I bent down to Alyssa tucked into the pull out mattress from Renesmee's trundle bed. "You need anything?"

"No, I'm ok. Thank you." She said politely.

"Ok then. Goodnight girls."

"Night." They both said.

As soon as I shut the door the giggling began, and I laughed to myself. I could vaguely remember my first slumber party. Renee let me have 2 friends over on the last day of school of my 2nd grade year. We stayed up all night talking about what we wanted to be when we grew up, we laughed at stupid jokes, and giggled all night over nothing at all.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked walking up behind me in the hallway.

"My first sleepover party." I smiled, taking his hand.

"Show me." His eyes were wide with wonder.

"I don't remember much. It's all hazy." I warned him.

He shrugged, "I don't care." His voice eager. I placed both my hands on his neck, and shut my eyes concentrating on pulling my shield back. I remembered every detail I could of that night. Renee let us dress up in some of her old dresses, and we put makeup on. Which made us look more like clowns than older woman. I felt Edward's body shaking from his laughter. I remembered the three of us standing in front of the mirror in my room doing our best at dancing and singing along with the music blaring out of my radio. I struggled to remember our late night conversation of what we wanted to be when we grew up. Edwards body tensed under mine when I remembered me saying "I want to be a teacher like my mom. I cant wait to grow up, and go to college! We have to promise we will always be friends! Even when we're old and wrinkly." I quickly pulled my hands away from his neck.

"I like this life better." I assured him kissing both sides of his neck where my hands were.

"You were cute when you were little." He laughed and pulled me in to the circle of his arms. "Just as clumsy as ever, but still adorable." I laughed at him, and he laughed with me. "Can you remember anything else from your childhood?" He asked hopeful.

"You want clumsy?" I asked laughing, and put my hands back up to his neck. I remembered when I was visiting my dad one summer, and we were down in La Push. I was on the beach making sand castles with Jacob and his sisters. Edward laughed loudly when I thought of Jacob as a child. I ignored him thinking about when Jacob dared me and Rachel to climb one of the trees in the woods across the street. The three of us raced over, and Rachel and I immediately started climbing. I was halfway up the tree when Charlie noticed what we were doing. When he yelled at me I looked down at him, and lost my balance. I fell hard to the ground breaking my wrist.

"Even then Jacob wasn't a good influence on you." Edward said rolling his eyes.

"I suppose." I sighed, and we walked back downstairs to sit with the rest of the family.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie were playing poker on the dining room table. Alice of course was the dealer because no one ever wanted to play against her. Esme and Carlisle were cuddled up on the couch watching the news. Edward and I walked over to watch the rest of the poker game. "What's the buy in?" Edward asked sitting on a chair, and pulled me onto his lap.

"4,000." Emmett mumbled as he tapped the table in front of him to check."

"4,000... Dollars?! Are you serious?" I gasped as I noticed the huge pile of chips in the middle of the table. "All of you are insane." I said rolling my eyes.

"It's pocket change." Rosalie laughed pushing a stack of white chips into the center. "I'll see your 1,000, and raise you another 2." She smirked leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. I caught Alice nodding quickly to Jasper. I was going to call her out for cheating, but she quickly looked at me. I shut my mouth, and watched Emmett throw his cards down, and Jasper laughed.

"Your on." He pushed his pile into the center.

"Ok flip your cards." Alice said anxiously. Jasper flipped his first, and smiled widely.

"Aces over queens! Beat that." He said leaning on the table to wait for Rosalie.

"I got nothing." She huffed tossing her cards to Alice.

"You bluffed! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!" Emmett punched her arm lightly.

"Doesn't help when Alice cheats!" Rosalie accused her.

"I didn't say anything!" Alice fought back.

"You _always_ cheat!" Emmett chimed in.

"I wouldn't talk Emmett." Edward threw back at him.

"Oh you shouldn't talk bro!" Jasper shook his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edward leaned forward forcing my to bend over the table.

"Enough!" Esme called from the living room.

"Every single one of you cheat. There end of argument. Now go to your separate corners." Carlisle laughed when we walked into the dining room and everyone was leaned over the table glaring at each other. "Nothing but a couple of kids." He shook his head.

"She started it!" Rosalie said pointing to Alice.

"No I didn't! Your just pissed because you lost!" Alice yelled.

"Actually, Alice… you did cheat." I knew I shouldn't have spoken the words as soon as they left my lips.

"Bella!" Alice's jaw fell open. She then crossed her arms, "You have no proof." I reached behind me touching Edwards face.

He laughed, "Yes she does. You nodded at Jasper for him so call her raise!" Edward laughed patting my back.

"I cant believe you Bella!" Alice wined throwing the deck of cards on the table. They flew everywhere.

"That's it! The game is done. Go find something to do in your own rooms, and keep it quite. Renesmee and Alyssa are sleeping." Esme said walking down the stairs.

"But Bella-"

"Alice, goodbye." Esme crossed her arms. We all got up silently, and walked up the stairs. Edward was in front of me, and he reached out in front of him to grab Emmett's foot, and pulled it hard. Emmett fell hard on the stairs.

"Idiot!" Emmett yelled standing quickly, and spun to face Edward. He swung to punch him, but Edward ducked, and I got the blow to my shoulder. I fell backwards into Jasper, and we toppled over onto the landing. We were tangled together and laughing.

"What part of quiet don't you understand?" Esme said walking around the corner to look at us. Edward helped me to my feet, and then offered Jasper his hand. "Who started it now?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest. No one answered her, so she rolled her eyes and walked away. "Not another sound!" She called over her shoulder.

Edward slapped the back of Emmett's head, "You hit my wife!"

"You ducked!" Their voices were low.

"I can still hear you!" Esme called from the living room. We all walked up the rest of the stairs quietly, and went to our rooms for the night.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch.27

"Monday." I groaned as I pulled my red tank top over my head.

"Just 2 more weeks and it's summer vacation." Edward said. He was laying across our bed tossing a tennis ball in the air and catching it.

"I was thinking of going to Forks. Renesmee has been asking about everyone, especially Jacob." I tugged my jeans on, and threw a black camisole on. "Plus Sue has been bugging me to help with the wedding."

"That sounds like a good idea." Edward agreed.

Renesmee skipped through the doorway, and jumped on the bed bouncing around Edward. "Forks! Jakey, Grandpa, Sue, Seth, Emily, Billy…" She sang out everyone's name that she knew. Edward sat up, and yanked her down across his lap tickling her sides. She squealed, and wiggled under his tough. I stood watching them, and laughed.

"Can we bring Alyssa?" Renesmee asked after she caught her breath. She was now curled up in Edwards arms.

"We'll have to ask her grandma." I said, and clapped my hands together. "Ok, we got to go."

Edward stood with Renesmee still in his arms, and moved her so she was sitting on his shoulders. He ducked out the door, and we headed across the street.

School went by much easier since Zack seemed to back off. He always saved his conversations for math, but kept them casual. As soon as the bell would ring he walked right past me at my locker. I couldn't figure out if it was because of Emmett, Jasper, or Edward always meeting me. Or if it was because he finally got the fact that I was taken. Either way I didn't care.

After school Renesmee bounced around the kitchen as Esme talked on the phone. "Did she say yes? Huh? Grandma!" Renesmee tugged on Esme's shirt.

"They didn't even answer the phone yet sweetheart."

"What's taking so long?"

"Relax honey. Go bug your uncle's, and I'll come get you-." Esme put the phone back to her ear, "Hi this is Nessie's mom." I shifted in the chair as I listened to the phone conversation. Renesmee skipped passed me calling out for Jasper and Emmett.

"May I ask to whom I'm speaking to?" There was a pause, and Esme nodded. "Ahh yes, hello April. Is Alyssa's grandmother available? My family and I are going on a little trip, and Ness would love to have Alyssa accompany us." Esme's face became serious as she slumped into the chair across from me. "I understand. I was under the impression that you were the babysitter, and she was under the guardianship of her grandmother."

I strained to hear the other end of the conversation, but I just heard low mumbling sounds. I watched the pain on Esme's face twist and turn as she listened for what seemed like hours.

"Yes, I see, well thank you very much. I'll be in touch as the time comes closer." Esme glared up at me wide eyed. "Yes, you too. Bye now.

"What was that all about?" I asked as soon as she hung up the phone.

"Well, April is not her babysitter. She's caring for Alyssa's grandmother. She's a friend of the family. Turns out her grandmother has cancer, and they're not sure how much longer she has left."

"Poor little girl. She lost her parents, and now her grandma." I felt bad for her.

"No. Poor little girl isn't the right word. Bella, April told me what happened to her parents." Esme put her head on the table, and it looked as if she was crying.

I got up to walk over to her, and knelt down next to her chair. "What happened to them?"

"They were shopping downtown one night about 2 years ago… Bella, they were victims of the 'gang killings'."

"Victoria." We both whispered at the same time.

"No!" I stood up clamping my hands to my mouth. Esme stood up, and took me in her arms. "Because of me." I whispered into her shoulder.

"Don't say that."

I pushed away from her, "Why not?! It's true! Esme that innocent little girl lost both her parents because a vampire was after _me_!!" I was gasping for unnecessary air.

I didn't realize when everyone piled into the kitchen obviously listening in on our conversation.

"Bella, it was something that none of us could control." Carlisle said rubbing my back. "Relax, dear." He pleaded kissing the back of my hair.

I felt a hand on my arm, and it pulled me out of Esme's arms. Edward wrapped his arms around me as I continued crying tearlessly.

"Why is mommy so sad?" Renesmee asked clung to Emmett's back. Her hair was windblown from them playing outside.

"Nothing you need to worry about baby." Edward's voice was soft, and it calmed me.

"Alyssa?" She asked looking at Esme.

"She has permission to come with us." Esme smiled when Renesmee clapped her hands cheering.

Later that night I laid in Edwards arms. I was trailing designs with my fingers up and down his chest. "I feel like I killed them."

"Shh…" Edward held me tighter. "You did nothing wrong. It wasn't them that we…" he sighed, "Stop thinking about it. It was a long time ago. Surely Alyssa got over it. She seems like a happy little girl."

"I just wish there was something I could do to make it better."

"Your letting her become good friends with our daughter. I think that's plenty." Edward assured me.

"Was that the vision Alice had?"

"No, that wasn't it. We didn't know that till Esme got off the phone." Edward lifted my face to meet his and kissed me softly. I was still tense in his arms, and he moved his lips over to my ear, and hummed my lullaby to me. I relaxed, and shut my eyes listening.

The next day was a warm sunny day, and I was extremely thankful that I didn't have to go to school. "Hunting trip?" Edward asked when I walked back inside with Esme from putting Renesmee on the bus. We hung up our jackets, and put our hats away.

"Sounds good to me." Esme smiled.

"Lets do it!" Emmett added.

"I'm not going." The thought of killing anything right now made me feel uneasy.

"Love, you have to eat something." Edward said rubbing the dark circles under my eyes. "It's been quite a while since the last time you hunted."

I pushed his hand away. "I don't feel like eating."

"Then come for the fresh air. I don't want you sitting here alone." I didn't seem to have a choice being that Edward was dragging me out the back door. The others followed behind.

"I really don't-" I was about to protest, but Edward grabbed me and threw me onto his back. He held me tight as he ran. "I can run just as fast as you, you do know that right?"

"I know, but I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to cut out on me. Plus this brings back some memories." He smiled turning his head to look at me out of the corner of his eye.

I kissed his neck, and held on tighter. I did enjoy being on his back as he ran. I almost felt human again, without the motion sickness.

"Please Bella." Edward pleaded with me. I sat at the base of a large tree watching everyone drinking their pray dry.

"I don't want to." I hugged my knees to my chest. Edward disappeared into the trees behind me, and came back with a elk. I stared at the elk half dead in his arms.

"I don't want your leftovers." I said shaking my head.

"I just bit him so I could bring it back to you." He dropped it in front of me. "Now drink." He stared into my eyes. "For me?" He asked smiling my favorite smile.

I rolled my eyes, and moved so I was on my knees. I bent over the twitching animal, and sunk my teeth into his neck.

When I was done I wiped my mouth clean, and leaned back against the tree. "Happy?" I asked licking my lips.

"Very, thank you." He said bending down to kiss me.

"It's almost time to get Ness off the bus." Esme informed us as she walked up behind us.

We headed back home. This time I ran alongside Edward, hand in hand.

The thought of Alice's vision was driving me insane. I stood up pacing the living room floor. I noticed everyone's eyes were on me. "Bella, is something wrong?" Carlisle asked standing up, and stepping in front of me to stop me.

"Alice's vision. What was it? I know it was about Alyssa." I lowered my voice when I noticed Renesmee watching me.

"It's not a matter we need to dis-"

"Don't give me that crap Carlisle! Does something happen to her?" I asked. Then turned my attention to Alice. "Why are you keeping this from me?"

"From all of us." Rosalie stood to stand next to me. I didn't realize nobody else knew what the vision was besides Carlisle, Esme, and Alice.

"We don't need to discuss it now. We have a few things we need to take care of before." Alice looked from Rosalie to me.

"Nice Alice." I turned to walk away, but she grabbed my arm.

"Don't be mad at me! I don't want to say. Not till things get cleared up. I don't want to get someone's hopes up." I just rolled my eyes, and turned to walk out of the living room.

"Bella wait!" Alice called after me. I heard her ask permission from Carlisle. When he agreed Alice called me back into the living room.

"Esme, why don't you take Renesmee hunting." Carlisle suggested. Esme nodded and took Renesmee's hand.

"But I want to stay! What's going on?" Renesmee asked Esme.

"Grandpa just has to talk to everyone for a minute."

"I never get to stay for the good stuff." Renesmee pouted.

"When your older you can sit in with us."

"Everyone always says that." Renesmee said as Esme shut the door behind them.

"So?" I asked turning back to look at Alice.

"Sit." Carlisle told me pointing to the empty spot between Rosalie and Edward. I slumped down into the couch all of us silent as Alice and Carlisle exchanged glances.

"Ok, well as you all know, Alyssa's grandmother is not doing so good at the moment. I've worked on her a few times in the hospital, and I honestly don't think she's going to make it another week or so. Alice's vision showed her growing up with us. As in Esme and I being her real foster parents, but that's not what we want. We cant raise a human girl in a house full of vampires."

"Why not? We have Renesmee, and Alyssa is here all the time." Rosalie pointed out.

"Well, we thought about that, and I made some phone calls. When her grandmother passes she will most likely end up in a foster home." Carlisle paused looking at all of our faces. "With some thinking, I have decided we owe it to her. Esme and I will play out as her foster parents for now, but," He paused again looking only at Rosalie. I heard her suck in a sharp breath. "We would like you and Emmett to raise her."

"Carlisle!" Rosalie gasped smiling widely.

"We will have to move again once the paper work is finalized. When it is We will start over. Papers will be drawn up for the two of you," Carlisle pointed to Emmett and Rosalie. "to be Alyssa's official foster parents."

"I think it's a great idea!" I shouted standing up and hugging Rosalie.

Rosalie looked at Emmett, and he kissed her, "I like it." He said smiling at her.

"Really?" Her eyes were wide.

"If that's what you want, and more importantly if that's what Alyssa wants." Emmett said kissing her lips once more.

"That's what I want!" Rosalie's voice cracked.

"Ok then. I'll get things straightened out. As for now we go along as if nothing's changed." Carlisle said, and we all agreed.


	28. Chapter 28

**I'm so glad everyone likes the twist!! There's a few more coming that I dont think any of you would even think about. As some of you know I have family coming tonight. I might be able to update once more for you later today, but after that I wont be updateing much for a few weeks. Dont worry I'm not going to leave you with a cliffy. That would just be mean lol. Enjoy the chapter, and I'll be checking reviews often, so keep them coming! You guys are the best! **

* * *

It was late when we got the phone call. Esme answered with Rosalie and I right behind her. "I'm so sorry for your loss. Yes I will be right there. No, thank you." Esme hung up the phone and looked back to us. "It was time." She said squeezing my and Rosalie's shoulders, and walked into the living room to tell everyone else the news. "Alyssa's grandmother has passed on. I've been asked to go pick up Alyssa for the night."

Since paperwork was signed, Esme and Carlisle were granted permission from her grandmother to be the next of kin when she passes. "Can I go?" Rosalie asked beaming with excitement. She tried hiding it under the circumstances, but she wasn't doing a good job at it. Esme nodded, and Rosalie kissed Emmett goodbye, and raced after her.

A Few hours Esme walked in holding Alyssa. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, and she looked exhausted. "Rose, you mind putting her to bed? I have to call the agency." Rosalie smiled, and held her arms out. Alyssa reached for her, and she cradled her in her arms.

"Everything's going to be ok. I promise." Rosalie whispered to Alyssa. I followed them upstairs to check on Renesmee. We already explained to her what was going to happen with Alyssa. Rosalie laid her in the bed, and tucked her in. "I'm sorry about your grandma, sweetie." Rosalie moved a stray hair from Alyssa's face.

"Is she in heaven with my mommy and daddy?"

I clenched my teeth together, and took a step back.

"Yes, they're all together now, and looking over you." Rosalie said warmly. Alyssa smiled, and curled up, closing her eyes.

"We'll talk to her in the morning." I whispered taking Rosalie's hand.

"I cant believe she's going to be mine. This is all I've ever wanted, but Bella, what if she doesn't want me? She's going to grow up, and soon look older than me. Will she still listen to me when she's 21, and I'm still 18? Bella, what am I getting myself into?" Rosalie began to panic.

I pulled her out of the room before she woke up either of the girls. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. She's only 6 right now, so relax."

The next morning I heard Renesmee wake up, and immediately started talking to Alyssa. I heard Alyssa explain about her grandma, and Renesmee comforted her. I let them go for a little while before walking into the room. We were now in Summer vacation, so I wasn't in a rush to get them up. "Good morning ladies." I smiled when I walked into the room.

"Morning!" Both said cheerfully.

"Alyssa, how do you feel?" I asked her, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Ok, but do I have to go to her funeral?"

"Yes, but you don't have to go in to see her if you don't want to. Esme and Rosalie are going to go with you."

"Can I go?" Renesmee asked.

"No sweetie. It's not a place for kids." Renesmee pouted, but I was happy she didn't argue with me for once.

I walked over to the closet, and pulled out one of Renesmee's black dresses, stockings, and shoes.

"I'll help her." Esme said walking into the room. "We need to talk anyway." I knew what they had to talk about, so I picked up Renesmee, and walked out of the room.

"Let me guess, something else I cant know about." Renesmee said rolling her eyes.

"You'll find out in a few minutes." I smiled shaking my head.

"We're going to be sisters!" Alyssa cheered as she ran down the stairs.

"What?!" Renesmee spit out her cereal all over the table.

"Your mom's adopting me! I don't have to live with a scary foster family! I get to stay here!" Renesmee quickly glanced at me, and I shook my head quickly, pointing to Esme walking into the room. I'll explain the rest to her later. Renesmee looked at Esme, and leaped off her chair. Both girls started jumping around the room screaming with delight.

"Is there a party that I didn't know about?" Emmett asked walking into the kitchen.

"Alyssa is our new sister!" Renesmee cheered.

"Is that so, well welcome to the family kiddo." Emmett held out his hand, and Alyssa slapped him a high five.

Later that night I sat with Renesmee packing clothes for her and Alyssa. "I cant wait to have Alyssa meet everyone! You think Jakey with like her?"

"Yes, everyone will like her." I smiled up at my daughter. "You sure your ok with all this?" I asked sitting on the bed next to her.

"I'm 100% ok! I finally have someone my age to play with."

"But we have to move again. Grandma didn't adopt her. It's going to be Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. So Alyssa is sort of like your cousin."

"I don't care, we're related now!" Renesmee hugged me, and leaped off her bed. She stopped at the door, and turned to look at me. "Why didn't you adopt her? Then we would be sisters."

I laughed, "Because I can only handle one of you." Renesmee laughed with me, and continued to walk out the door.

"Are we ready to go?" Esme asked loading suitcases in Rosalie's new Escalade that Emmett bought her. Edward and I packed his Volvo, and we were off to Forks. I was excited to see everyone, and the bouncing little girl in the backseat was too.

We pulled into the long driveway of our house, and Renesmee jumped out before Edward had the car in park. Alyssa followed her from Rosalie's SUV. Both of them raced around the driveway. "Lets go in the back yard!" Alyssa ran towards the back gate.

"NO!" Renesmee screamed. She turned and ran into Edwards arms, burying her face into his neck.

"Alyssa why don't you girls play inside." Edward said rubbing Renesmee's back. "Your safe. Just relax." He coaxed her, and she wiggled for him to put her down. She looked over her shoulders as she ran the open space between Edward and Alyssa. A bird squawked loudly over out heads, and Renesmee screamed running faster. Jasper was closet to her, so she latched onto his leg. This was Renesmee's first time back to the house since she was taken, so we all expected her to be nervous.

"What's wrong?" Alyssa asked laughing. "It's only a bird."

"She had something scary happen the last time she was here, but she'll be ok." Rosalie took Alyssa's hand and lead her into the house.

Jasper picked Renesmee up, and I immediately saw her body relax. Jasper looked at me and I mouthed thank you to him.

"Can we go see everyone now?" Renesmee asked as she followed me around the house. I stopped walking again, and she walked into me. "Sorry." she laughed.

"You don't need to follow everyone around the house. Nothings going to happen to you. Damian is gone remember?" I said kneeling down in front of her.

"Can we go?" he asked again ignoring me.

I sighed, "Yes."

"Alyssa come on!" Renesmee called over her shoulder.

I put the 2 girls in the back seat of Edwards Volvo, and we headed down to La Push. I pulled into Jacob's driveway, and he was pacing anxiously.

"Bella!" He called out running towards the car. He pulled me out hugging me. I heard Alyssa and Renesmee laughing in the back seat.

"Where's my favorite little girl!" Jacob said as Renesmee swung her door open.

"Jakey, Jakey, JAKEY!" She sang as she leaped into his arms. Alyssa shyly moved to my side. We both watched Jacob and Renesmee jump around with excitement.

"I missed you squirt!"

"I missed you too!" She yelled clasping onto his neck.

"Hey, who's this?" Jacob asked when he realized people were standing around him. He walked over to us, and knelt in front of Alyssa.

"This is Alyssa. She's Esme and Carlisle's newest addition." Jacob shot me a confused look.

"I'll explain later." I said, and he looked back down at her.

"Hi, I'm Jacob."

"Alyssa." She said shyly hiding behind my leg.

"Seth's inside-" Jacob stopped when he saw Seth wide eyed at the foot of the front steps. "Seth's outside." Jacob corrected himself.

"Hi Seth!" Renesmee jumped off Jacob's back, and ran over to Seth. He picked her up, but never took his eyes off of Alyssa.

"NO!" I gasped pushing Alyssa fully behind me. "Seth, don't!" I pleaded, but knew it was a lost cause. I knew Rosalie was never going to go for this.

"Hey, Bella." Seth's voice was shaky as he walked over to me. His eyes looking though me.

I looked down and Alyssa was peeking around my leg.

"Great, just freaking great." I moved Alyssa so she was standing in front of me.

"Alyssa this is Seth. Seth, Alyssa." I turned towards Jacob, "I'm going to see Charlie. Can you keep an eye on them?" He nodded still watching Seth.

As soon as I got in the car I flipped my cell phone open and called Edward. "We have a problem!" I yelled into the phone as soon as I heard Edward pick up.

"Nessie?"

"No, she's fine, but I took her to go see Jacob, and Seth was there. I think it was his turn to imprint."

"Seth imprinted on Renesmee?"

"No! Stay with me Edward. I had another girl with me, remember?" I heard Rosalie growl, and the phone rustled.

"He didn't!" She yelled into the phone.

"It's not something they can control, Rose."

"Is she with you now?"

"No, I left her with Jacob and Seth. I didn't feel like explaining Charlie to her right now. Although things might be easier to explain to her now."

"I cant believe this! Why do those stupid dogs have to ruin everything!?"

"Just relax. It's not that bad. Plus it's not like we are living here. She'll still grow up making her own decisions just like Ness."

"Fine." Rosalie huffed and hung up the phone.

I was in Charlie and Sue's driveway, and Leah came storming out of the house. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"My brother IMPRINTED! I'm older than him, and he imprinted before _me_!"

"News sure does travel fast."

She glared at me. "He just called, wait you knew already?"

"Guilty… I kind of brought her to him. I didn't know, obviously." I told her the story, and she stomped back in the house.

"Hey there!" Charlie greeted me, and looked behind me. "Where's my granddaughter?"

"She's playing with Jake." Once again I sat down and explained Alyssa to him, and the fact that I couldn't take Renesmee to see him when Alyssa thought we didn't have any family alive.

"How's the wedding planning going?" I asked Sue when she walking into the living room.

"Coming along very well. How do you feel about a wine color for the dresses?" She asked me as she eyed my body. "You might be too pale, but I think it will look amazing on you girls. I was going to go for a Champaign color, but that's way too light for your complexion. You'd look like a ghost." we both laughed.

"Wine sounds pretty. What's the dress look like?"

"Oh, I have a picture! Come on!" Sue took my hand and lead me to her room. She reached under her bed, and pulled out a portfolio. She laid it out on the bed, and handed me a picture. The dress was beautiful. It was a long, tight fitted dress. The whole back was exposed with just 2 straps crisscrossing in the middle.

"Wow, Sue. It's really pretty." It looked a little too sexy for a wedding, but I liked it anyway. She showed me Renesmee's dress, and then showed me hers.

We walked back into the living room and I sat down next to Charlie. "How's Sam and Emily?"

"Oh, she's getting big! Not much longer. She's due in a few weeks. We're all so excited. This is the first baby on the reservation in years." Sue gleamed with excitement.

I realized the time, and had to go pick up Renesmee and Alyssa. "I'll being her by later." I told Charlie as I kissed him good bye. I yelled bye to Leah, but she didn't answer me.

When I got back to Jacobs the 4 of them were playing tag. I watched Seth, and he seemed older to me all of a sudden. The way he looked at Alyssa was protective, and caring. It was the same way Jacob looked at Renesmee. It was weird, but I liked having them looked after the way they were. I knew if they chose this path when they got older that they would be safe, and loved.


	29. Chapter 29

**I had some time this morning, so here you go! **

* * *

"When do you think we should explain things to you-know-who?" Emmett asked Carlisle. We were sitting around the backyard of the house. Alyssa and Renesmee sat in the middle of our circle of chairs playing with their dolls.

"When she's old enough to understand." Esme answered before Carlisle could.

"I think she will understand the basics now. She should know the story before we move."

"She's still a little young to understand the secrecy of us." Carlisle said.

"Are you talking about me?" Renesmee asked putting down her doll, and walked over to Carlisle.

"Of course not. Your too smart for us to talk about you, in front of you. That's why we do it behind your back." Emmett laughed, and Rosalie punched his arm. Alyssa laughed, and Emmett smirked at her.

"Your funny!" She smiled, and stood up.

"Oh yeah?" He leaned forward and took her in his arms. Alyssa laughed and screamed as Emmett tickled her.

Renesmee climbed onto Esme's lap, and laughed as she watched Emmett and Alyssa. I caught a glimpse of Rosalie watching Emmett. She had a sparkle in her eye I never thought were possible. She met my gaze, and smiled widely.

"Can Claire sleep over tonight? I haven't seen her yet." Renesmee asked me. She was now standing behind Esme playing with her hair.

"Why are you asking your sister?" Alyssa asked. Her voice broke from Emmett bouncing her around on his knees.

"Cuz she's my mom, and Edwards my dad." All of us gasped, and Renesmee shrugged, "What? She's part of the family now… Oh you were talking about her before! I get it!"

"You're a swift one." Emmett said rolling his eyes, and I glared at him.

"She's your mom? But, I thought you were adopted."

"Grandpa." Renesmee eyed him for help.

"He's your what?! I'm so confused." Alyssa looked at all of us.

"Come here sweetie." Carlisle sighed, and Alyssa slid off Emmett's lap. She sat at his feet waiting for him to tell her the story. Renesmee sat on the ground waiting also.

"I come from a line of very bad… people, but I decided I wanted to be good. I decided to become a doctor and help sick and injured people. One day a very long time ago I came across Edward who was dying because he was so sick. I decided to save him, and make him strong and healthy like me. We have to keep who we are a secret because the type of people we are don't age, and we don't eat food like you."

"What do you eat?" Alyssa asked swallowing hard.

"The blood of animals. Now some of our kind are meaner, but I will explain that when your older." Carlisle paused waiting for a reaction from Alyssa telling him to stop, but she leaned forward along with Renesmee. Both of them eager to find out what happens next. "Well the next person I saved was my wife, Esme. Together we started our own family, a good one. Now who we are makes us not able to have kids, so that's what all of these bozos are sitting around you. They're our kids. Rosalie came next followed by Emmett, then Alice and Jasper, and the youngest is Bella." Carlisle paused again as the 2 girls turned to look at all our faces. They turned back to Carlisle when he started speaking again. "Now I have a very strict rule that I will not change anyone to be like me unless they're dying."

"Wait, you said you cant have kids." Alyssa pointed out, and Edward grabbed my hand. "Isn't Nessie, Bella and Edwards daughter?"

"That's correct. Bella was a normal person when her and Edward got married. She had Renesmee before she was changed."

"Was she dying? You said you wont change someone unless they're dying."

I squeezed Edwards hand hard, and he forced me to let go. He flexed his fingers, and patted my knee. Carlisle stopped talking not realizing Alyssa was going to pick up on everything he said. She was understanding the story better than we thought she would.

"Mommy?" Renesmee turned to look at me. Her bottom lip quivering, and tears filled her eyes. I tried to talk, but nothing came out.

"Renesmee is half normal, and half like us. When she was ready to be born it was too much for Bella's normal human body to handle. As soon as Renesmee was safely out she had to be changed in order to save her life." Carlisle said cautiously as he watched Renesmee frozen on her feet staring at me.

"Me?" She whispered pointing to herself. The tears streaming down her cheeks.

I flew off the chair and pulled her into my arms. "Your one of the best things that has ever happened to me. Don't you ever think differently."

"I hurt you! I'm a monster!" Renesmee pushed away from me, and ran into the house.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Carlisle stood reaching out to me.

"She had to know sooner or later." I smiled at him reassuringly, and turned to run inside. Edward followed at my heels.

We paused at her door, and I heard her crying as she moved around her room. I looked up at Edward when a zipper was zipped shut. Edward reached in front of me and opened the door. Renesmee looked up at us, and wiped her eyes before pulling her book bag on.

"What are you doing?" I asked walking over to her.

"I'm going to go away, so I never hurt you again."

I took her book bag off, and sat on the floor pulling her onto my lap.

"I fell in love with you the moment I felt you move in my belly. You were my only reason to keep living. Daddy was supposed to change me on his own, but when I found out I was pregnant for you, well I wanted nothing more than to hold you in my arms. Yes you were hard to carry, but only because you were so strong, and my human body wasn't meant to carry someone as special as you are. If I had to, I would do it all over again for you. You are our miracle that was given to us, and we would never give you up for the world."

"So you wanted me? I wasn't a mistake?"

"We didn't know about you, but when I found out I was pregnant you became my number one propriety. I did everything in my power to make sure you were safe."

"You still want to run away?" Edward spoke for the first time. "I think if you do you will upset mommy very much."

Renesmee looked at me, and threw her arms around my neck. "I'll stay." She whispered into shirt.

"How are we doing up here?" Carlisle asked peeking into the room.

"All better." Renesmee smiled up at him.

"That's good because Claire is here waiting for you. She's outside with Alyssa." Renesmee smiled widely, and got off my lap.

"How's Alyssa?" Edward asked as soon as Renesmee was out of the room.

"She took it all very well. She knows she's not supposed to tell anyone our secrets, and she knows that Rosalie and Emmett are her adopted parents. I explained to her when we move, what we have to tell everyone, and she understands that too." Carlisle sighed, "She's a smart little one." We followed him out of the room, and downstairs to the rest of the family.

Quil, Jacob, and now Seth were outside running around with the girls, and Emmett and Jasper. I sat down between Esme and Alice. Rosalie was walking around taking pictures.

"Where are you moving to now?" Seth asked when they sat down for dinner. Esme called and invited Charlie, Sue and Leah for dinner. We already explained everything to Alyssa, so it was easy to tell her who they were to me.

"We don't know yet." Edward answered him.

"Why don't you guys stay around here? You can move close to La Push, and the girls can go to school on the reservation. Claire just started school there." I laughed at Seth's eagerness, and Rosalie punched my arm.

"Hey, I usually get Jacob bugging me. It's nice to have a break." I laughed rubbing my arm.

Rosalie just glared at me.

"Ok, I'll shut up now." I bit my bottom lip to stop from laughing.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. I do like the hospital in Seattle. I could stay there while we stay around here. You kids can start off right where we left off. No one from Forks is going to know weather your in school in another town or not, and if you see them on the street you simply stick to your 'we're visiting from college' stories." Carlisle thought for a minute, and nodded. "Perfect."

"We're staying around here?" Renesmee asked excitedly. She was sitting on Charlie's lap, and they were sharing a plate of macaroni salad.

"Looks that way." Esme smiled patting her knee.

"Don't you have to be part of tribe in order to go to school there?" I asked looking at Alyssa and Renesmee.

"Not necessarily." Quil shrugged.

"I like it!" Alyssa chimed in.

"Me too!" Renesmee clapped her hands.

"So do I!" Claire agreed.

"The jury has spoken." Carlisle said, and we all laughed.


	30. Chapter 30

**Did you miss me???? I'm back with an update! It's kinda short... I'm sorry. I didn't have a lot of time, but I did the best I could. I'll do my best to have another update in a day or two. **

* * *

A few weeks past and we were getting settled into the house. We decided to build a new addition onto the back of the house making two other rooms for Renesmee and Alyssa. We also moved around the rooms so we were further away from each other for a little more privacy. Edward and I still had our cottage, but only used it when we wanted to get away from everyone for a little while. It was just easier for all live in the same house.

"Hey girls you want to run to Port Angeles with us? We're going shopping." Alice asked Renesmee and Alyssa. They both dropped their toys in the middle of the living room, and raced for where Alice, Rosalie, and I were standing.

"New clothes!" Renesmee cheered as she took my hand.

"You'd think she was your daughter." I laughed looking at Alice.

Alice smiled and shrugged.

When we got into town Rosalie parked the SUV and we walked towards the stores.

Rosalie insisted on going into a girls clothing store for Alyssa. I was pushed into a changing room to help dress the girls, as Rosalie and Alice moved around the store throwing clothes over the dressing room door. I sent one girl out at a time to model her clothes. When we were done buying them we probably could have bought 2 houses.

"I think we bought out the store." I said rolling my eyes as we walked out the door.

"Well now they have clothes to last through the fall." Alice threw the bags in the trunk of the SUV.

"Just the fall?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Yes, my dear little sister. We will do this all over again when winter clothes come out." Alice laughed.

We walked into an expensive woman's clothing store next. I was happy to have Renesmee and Alyssa patient as we walked in and out the dressing rooms. I sat them on a chair just outside the doors and they told us weather they liked our outfits or not.

"Swan?" I turned quickly towards where the voice came from.

"Ben, hi!" I waved, and bent down taking Renesmee's hand. I kept her back towards Eric, and shoved her into Alice's dressing room. I didn't want to make up a lie.

"It's been so long! You look, well you look amazing!" He looked from my feet all the way up to my hair.

"Thanks." I held my hand out, "So do you."

"I'm guessing married life is treating you like royalty." he laughed taking in my clothes.

"It's… different." I shrugged. "Who are you here with? Or do you walk around women's clothing stores for fun."

"Oh, umm… Angela is here somewhere. I lost her in the shoes, and figured she'd be over here trying stuff on."

"Your still together? That's great!"

"We're actually engaged." He smiled widely.

"Congratulations!" I leaned in to hug him.

"Wow Bella, Alaska sure makes you cold." He laughed when I pulled away from him.

"Sure does." I shrugged going along with his assumption.

"Bella!" Angela yelled as she walked up behind Ben.

"Hey Ang!"

"I cant believe you're here! How long you visiting? We have to hang out! I've missed you!" Angela babbled on as she hugged me.

"There really is no sun in Alaska is there. Your paler than you were before." We both laughed, and once again I went along with her assumption.

"Let me see the ring." I turned my attention to her as I took her left hand. "When's the big day?"

"We decided to wait until after we graduate college."

"You have to let me know."

Rosalie walked out of the dressing room with her arms full of my clothes and hers. "You ready?" She asked handing me my pile.

I said goodbye to Ben and Angela, and we paid for our clothes. It probably would have been easier to buy out the store, but I decided to not make any smart comments, and just handed the sales woman my card.

"I'm hungry, mom." I stopped walking and stared at Alyssa. She was smiling up at Rosalie.

"You called me mom!" Rosalie cheered picking up Alyssa and hugged her.

"Well that's what you are, and I'm still hungry." We all laughed.

"Ok lets get you girls something to eat." Rosalie put Alyssa back on the ground, and took her hand.

We decided to stop at the McDonald's down the road to let the girls play in the play place before we continued shopping.

We stopped in another, more expensive, clothing store. It had a kids and woman's section. We started over at the woman's clothes as the girls followed peeking in and out the racks, still high on their sugar rush from their chocolate milkshakes.

"What do you think of this?" Alice asked holding up a short black cocktail dress up against her.

"I love it!" Rosalie said as she tried visualizing it on Alice.

"It will make me look taller." Alice smiled already seeing what it would look like on her.

"Renesmee, lets go see what he have for you." I turned to look for her. "Ness?" I shoved clothed hanging on a rack to the side to see if she was in there. "Alyssa?" I asked my voice sounding panicked.

"Alyssa!" Rosalie asked louder than I did.

"She's here… Ness I can hear your heartbeat…" I sang quietly so no one else in the store could hear me_._

"BOO!" They both said at the same time as they jumped out of a rack of clothes behind us.

"Did we scare you?" Alyssa asked wrapping her arms around Rosalie's leg.

"You sure did, now don't do that again." Rosalie said running her fingers through her hair.

Our last store was a men's clothing store where we bought clothes for Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. We quickly moved through the store because Renesmee and Alyssa complained that they were tired as they followed us.

On the way home they were both sleeping in the back seat. I sat between both of them with their heads on my lap. The third row seat had to be laid down in order to shove all the clothes in the back of the car. Luckily Rosalie didn't need to look out the back window to drive. The ride home was silent, and Rosalie's smile did not leave her lips from the moment Alyssa called her 'mom'.

It was late by the time we got home, so I carried Renesmee into the house instead of waking her up.

"I think you ladies took 'shop till you drop' a little too literal." Emmett laughed as he kissed Rosalie, and then kissed Alyssa's forehead.

"Bags are in the car." Rosalie winked at him, and without another word Emmett, Edward, and Jasper disappeared outside to unload the car. Carlisle and Esme decided to go to her island for a few weeks before we all had to go back to school, so we all had the house to our selves.

Rosalie and I put the girls to bed, and by the time we went downstairs Alice had the huge stereo out, and music blaring from it.

"Party time!" She smiled handing me a drink.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked taking the drink and sipping it.

"No parents, it's time to party." She clanked her glass to mine and we drank.

Alice and I swayed to the music as we laughed at Emmett and Edward staring at us.

"So long for you being a horrible dancer." Edward whispered into my ear. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me. We moved to the music together, and I turned in his arms to lock my arms around his neck.

"Did you have fun shopping today?" He asked kissing me softly.

"I did, but I missed you." I pressed my lips roughly against his.

"I like when you miss me." he smiled against my lips.

He walked backwards towards the stairs, and lifted me in his arms.

"Where are we going? Alice is throwing a party."

"We're making our own." He said as he slammed the door to our room shut.


	31. Chapter 31

Going to school on the reservation was a lot easier to not speak to anyone. Most of the students heard about the legends, and stayed a good distance away from us. Others just looked at us as if we were foreign students who didn't speak their language. The six of us were perfectly content not having to break out of our group, and I knew Edward was happy because none of the guys ever stopped to talk to me.

"Hi mommy!" Renesmee greeted me when I picked her up from Emily's house after school. We decided to have the bus drop her and Alyssa off there with Claire, this way we could live out of town.

"How was school?" I asked kissing her forehead. She was sitting at the kitchen table with Alyssa, and Claire doing homework.

"It was good." Renesmee didn't look up from her math book.

"Wow, mommy." I laughed as Emily walked around the corner.

"I swear if this baby doesn't come out soon I'm going to force it out." Emily said, rolling her eyes as she wobbled over to me.

I laughed harder. "I don't miss those days at all. I like being able to see my feet, and not feel like a duck when I walked."

Emily sighed as she sat down next to Claire.

"Do you know what it is?" I asked when I stopped laughing.

"Nope. We want to be surprised." Emily smiled patting her stomach. "Did you know find out Renesmee was a girl before she was born?"

I shook my head. "No, we couldn't see her, even if we wanted to. I actually thought she was going to be a boy up until Edward delivered her."

"That's good. I think not knowing is the best. It's driving me crazy though."

"Do you have a feeling of what it is? I know I was wrong, but what do you think it is?"

"I think it's a girl, but I kind of want a boy. Someone to follow in his fathers footsteps."

"Times have changed, a girl could follow is his footsteps too." I added knowing Leah was the first female wolf.

Emily just nodded, and played with a strand of Claire's hair.

"You thought I was a boy?" Renesmee asked disgusted.

"I sure did. Up until the very moment Daddy held you and said your name."

"What would be my name if I was a boy?" She asked suddenly interested.

"EJ short for Edward Jacob."

"I'd be named after Daddy and Jakey?! That's so cool!"

"Yeah, but I don't think you and Jacob would be as close as you are if you were a boy." Emily said and we both laughed.

"Well, I like Renesmee Carlie better."

"I'm glad." I smiled, and hugged her.

"You ladies ready to go?" I asked picking up their book bags up, and throwing them over my shoulder. They said goodbye to Claire and Emily, and we headed home.

"Daddy!" Both Alyssa and Renesmee yelled when they ran through the front door. They separated as they ran to Emmett and Edward.

"Hey angel, how was your day?" Edward asked as Renesmee climbed onto his lap.

"First grade is fun! We get to learn cool things now."

"That's good. Did you have a lot of homework?"

"Not much. I finished it at Emily's."

Edward picked her up and walked over to me in the doorway watching them. He kissed me softly, and took my hand leading me into the kitchen. Esme was making Alyssa and Renesmee dinner. Edward put Renesmee down, and she climbed onto the chair that Alyssa was sitting on. They sat together and colored as they waited for their dinner.

"I was going to use that color!" Alyssa yelled leaning over and snatching the red crayon out of Renesmee's hand.

"No! You were using the blue one!" Renesmee yelled back taking her crayon back.

"It's MINE!" Alyssa pushed Renesmee, but she didn't budge.

Renesmee shoved her back and before I could reach them they tumbled to the floor.

Edward and Emmett were in the middle pulling them apart. Both girls still kicking and flaring their arms.

"What has gotten into you two!" Emmett said as he restrained Alyssa easily. Edward was having a harder time with Renesmee.

"She took my crayon!" Alyssa accused.

"I had it first!" Renesmee yelled back.

"It's just a crayon." Edward tried explaining to them.

"No! It wasn't just _any_ crayon dad, it was a red one! She was coloring water! Last I checked water wasn't red." Renesmee yelled glaring at Alyssa.

"I think what we need is some time in your own rooms. Grandma is almost done with your dinner, so go upstairs and wait in your rooms until she's done." Edward said putting Renesmee down.

Emmett did the same, and they both hesitated behind them as they stood eyeing each other.

"Ness." Edward warned, and she turned on her feet and stomped towards the stairs.

"You too." Emmett said nudging the back of her head, and Alyssa stomped after Renesmee.

"See what you started! You got me in trouble." Renesmee said lowly, but we still heard her.

"No I didn't! You did!" Alyssa snapped back.

"Don't push me!"

"Walk faster!"

Edward and Emmett sighed and walked out of the kitchen to go after them again.

"What's going on with them? They've never fought." Rosalie said as she sat down next to me at the table. She pushed the coloring books to the middle of the table.

"They're girls, living in the same house, and are the same age. Their going to fight like sisters from now till the day they both move out." Esme said as she turned the stove off, and added the cheese to the macaroni. "It's the same as you, Bella, and Alice. How many times have the three of you gotten into your little tiffs?"

Rosalie and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"You got a point." I laughed.

"Go get your daughters. It's time for them to eat." Esme said as she spooned the macaroni onto plates, and added cut up their hotdogs.

Rosalie and I stood and walked out of the kitchen.

"She's right you know, we do argue over stupid things." Rosalie laughed punching my arm lightly.

"Only because you start all the drama, little miss perfect." I teased punching her arm.

"Hey, it's a tough job, but someone's gotta do it."

"Yeah and you-"

Esme walked up behind us cutting me off. "I rest my case." She laughed as she pushed passed us, and went to sit next to Carlisle on the couch.

I knocked on Renesmee's door, and opened it when she didn't answer. "It's time for dinner, and you need to apologize to Alyssa." I said sternly.

"As always I have to be the good person." Renesmee pouted as she walked past me.

I caught her shoulders and spun her around. "You cant help but be good, it's in your blood." I smiled, and she rolled her eyes flashing me a smile before walking out of her room.

We met Alyssa and Rosalie in the hall and both girls crossed their arms across their chests. I pushed Renesmee lightly towards Alyssa, and Rosalie did the same.

"Sorry." They both muttered at the same time.

"Good enough, now go eat dinner. It's almost time for bed." I told them as we walked down the stairs.

After school the next day Rosalie and I went down to La Push to pick up the girls. When we arrived at Emily's everyone was outside. Sam and Leah were sitting on chairs in the yard watching Jacob, Quil, and Seth playing with all three of the girls. Rosalie clung to my arm when she saw Jacob jump out of the woods, leaping over Renesmee. He was in his wolf form, and I was surprised that this didn't bother or worry me. Renesmee screamed as Jacob hopped around her. He was crouched down wagging his tail. She pulled at his fur, and he laid down on the ground. She stepped on his paw, and climbed up onto his back.

"Easy Jake! Not too far!" I yelled after him as he trotted back into the woods.

"I want a ride!" Alyssa said jumping up and down. Seth looked at Rosalie and she stomped towards Alyssa.

"I don't think so. It's too dangerous honey. You don't want to mess around with a dog." Rosalie snapped looking at Seth. He whimpered sitting down, and he turned to look at me.

"Rose, he wont hurt her. Jacob has Renesmee, and I'm fine with it. He will bring her back. Claire is with Quil. They're just having fun."

Rosalie huffed, but picked Alyssa up, and sat her on Seth's shoulders.

"5 minutes dog, if she's not back in 5 minutes your head will be mounted on my bedroom wall." Rosalie warned. Seth barked a laugh, and raced towards where Jacob disappeared with Renesmee.

"How was your ride?" I asked when Jacob walked over to me. Renesmee stood on his back balancing herself. She held her arms out as she walked around his back to where I stood.

"It was fun!" Renesmee screeched as she jumped off his back.

I caught her easily, and she hugged me.

"Jakey take mommy for a ride!" Renesmee wiggled herself for me to put her down.

"No, that's ok." I laughed moving Renesmee to balance her on my hip.

Jacob walked closer to me and nudged my arm with his head. He barked a laughed and ran into the woods.

When he came back he was in his human form. Quil and Seth appeared behind him, both girls grinning widely. Renesmee smiled as she leaned away from me to touch Jacob's cheek. He laughed, and took her hand kissing her palm.

"What did she show you?" I asked.

"She liked the wind in her face." He smiled pinching her cheek."

"Did you have fun?" Rosalie asked yanking Alyssa off Seth's back.

"It was so much fun! I want to do it again! Please can I go again?" Alyssa begged.

"No, we have to get home." Rosalie was stern as she spun around walking towards my car.

"Bella, come on." She huffed as she put Alyssa in the back seat.

"Why are you so mean to him?" I asked when we pulled out of the driveway.

"Because I don't like the idea of imprinting on a child. It's wrong, they need to make their own decisions."

"Rose, they will. Edward and I want Renesmee to grow up knowing she can choose her own destiny. Jacob shows no sign of loving her the way your thinking. Seth, Jacob, and Quil don't see them that way yet. They're just drawn to them for guidance and protection. I don't see anything wrong with that. When and if the any of the girls decide that they want to be with them when their older, well then so be it, but they will not be forced into anything. Jacob knows not to push, Edward is very strict with that, and he understands."

"I suppose your right, but I still don't like it." Rosalie sighed and looked out the window. The rest of the car ride was silent except the occasional giggle that came from the back seat.


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm baaAAaack!! I hope everyone had a happy 4th of July! I'll be updating a little more this week since it's just my sister visiting. As of Saturday though I'm off to Florida for a week. **

**Enjoy and review! You know I love reading them ;)**

* * *

"Hey, mom..." Renesmee called out as she wondered around the house. I could hear her easily from where I was.

"Outside." I said loud enough for her to hear.

Edward and I were cuddled up on the porch swing. I was marveling at his arm sparkling from the sun.

"Where outside!" Her voice was closer, but she was still wondering around inside.

"Back porch." Edward answered her this time. Her tiny feet moved quicker as she ran to the back door. "You know I have been looking everywhere for you!" Renesmee wined as she stepped onto the porch.

Edward pulled her onto his lap, and she smiled up at him. She didn't have to touch his face anymore for him to fully see what she wanted him to see. We figured it was her gift growing along with her. Although she couldn't send any of us visions without touching, Carlisle figured it was because Edward could already read her mind.

"I don't know sweetheart." Edward shook his head.

She pleaded with him in her mind. She was fairly excited that she could now send him full picture visions, and talk to her father without touching him. Because of this she rarely opened her mouth to talk to him anymore, and Edward was having just as much fun with it as she was.

"I know, yes Ness, I see, but I don't think that's a good idea."

"What do you want?" I asked extremely curious. I waved my hand in front of her face to pull her out of her gaze.

"I want to go to the beach tomorrow. It's spring break, and it's going to be really warm tomorrow. Aunt Rose already said Alyssa could go." Renesmee crawled onto my lap showing me visions of Jacob on the beach, and her playing in the water.

"Why not?" I asked looking at Edward.

He rolled his eyes pointing at the warm sun, and grabbing my wrist holding my arm out to show the sun glimmering off my skin.

"Alice." I called out, and a second later she danced out of the house.

"It's going to be warm, but cloudy. No sun at all, you'll be fine." She smiled kissing Renesmee's cheek, and turned to go back inside.

"See, that's why not." I said to Edward.

"Well then, I don't see what's wrong with a day at the beach." Edward nodded in approval, and Renesmee stood on my lap. I held her waist as she leaned over to hug Edward.

"You guys are the best!" She sang as I helped her off my lap. "Can I go call Liam?" She asked, and stopped suddenly.

"Who? I'm sorry did you say Jacob?" Edward asked clasping onto her wrist before she could sprint inside.

"No…" She said looking at her feet.

"Oh, you said Seth."

"Nuh-uh." She shook her head.

"If the name you just said is taller than a 7 year old, than yes, you may call him."

"He's my friend from school. I just want to see if he will be at the beach tomorrow too." She said innocently.

"Yes, honey. You may go call your friend." I didn't take my eyes off Edward. He shot his head up to look at me.

"She's too young to be starting this crap!" Edward snapped at me.

I couldn't help but laugh. "He's a friend of hers from school."

"Shouldn't she think boys have cooties at this age?" He asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"You overprotective daddy. Now's not the time to get protective over her. When she comes to us asking to go to the beach alone with a group of friends, and coming out wearing a bathing suit like the ones I wore on our honeymoon," I noticed Edwards body tense as he thought back to the string bathing suites Alice had packed for me. "well then I think it will be time for you to tie her up and lock her in her room. But right now she's just a child." I kissed his cheek softly.

"She will always be a child to me. I cant help it." He shrugged, and moved the swing so it rocked us.

"Alyssa, Liam is going to be at the beach tomorrow!" I heard Renesmee call out after she hung up the phone.

Alyssa's voice was further away, she must be in her room. "I think Sara is going to be there too!" She called back.

They both have made a ton of friends from their class. They liked going to school on the reservation, and I was worried about how we could stay letting them go through school in one place. They are only in 1st grade, it's going to be impossible for us to stay here 12 years.

"How long do you think we can stay here?" I asked Edward. We were silent for a while as he rocked us on the swing.

"I'm not sure, maybe a few more years. Probably until we graduate. Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking about Alyssa and Nessie. They love it here, and I don't want to keep moving them around from school to school. It's going to get harder as they grow up. I was a nervous wreck when I moved here, and had to start school. I don't want to keep putting them through that."

Edward shifted under me, and I sat up. "Maybe we could stay here a little longer. Go off to college. You could get a degree in whatever you want. Give them time to graduate from school right here."

I smiled widely, and leaned in to kiss him. "You really think so?"

"I'll have to talk to Carlisle and Esme, but I don't see the problem. Plus over have of them down there know who we are, or assume because of the legends. So I don't see a problem in keeping Ness and Alyssa enrolled right where they are."

"Thanks Edward." I whispered settling back into his arms.

"Anything for you." He said kissing my hair.

We stayed where we were, and watched the sun set behind the trees. When we decided to go inside everyone was sprawled out in the living room. Alice was on her knees on the floor with Alyssa perched on a pillow in front of her. She was braiding her hair. Renesmee already had 2 French braids on either side of her head, She was laying on her stomach with her head in her hands watching TV. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were on the couch, and Carlisle and Esme were cuddled together on the chair.

"Time for bed." I said tugging on Renesmee's braids.

"Aren't they pretty?" She asked shaking her head.

"Very nice, go spray hairspray on them, and you can keep them in for the beach tomorrow."

"Okay!" Renesmee yelled over her shoulder, she was already running up the stairs.

"Can I keep mine in too mommy?" Alyssa asked as Alice finished.

"If you want." Rosalie smiled down at her.

"Thanks!" She jumped to her feet, hugged both Emmett and Rosalie before she went upstairs.

"OUCH!" Alyssa yelled from upstairs.

"Get out of my way!" Renesmee yelled back.

"Your turn." Edward said pointing to me and Rosalie.

"No way! We settled the Barbie fight yesterday. It's your turn." Rosalie said shaking her head.

"No that was like 3 days ago babe. Yesterday Edward and I stopped the tea party fight."

"No way! That was last week!" I pointed out.

"DON'T PUSH ME!" Renesmee screamed just as we heard a loud thud.

"You pushed me first!" Alyssa yelled back.

I glared at Edward and he rolled his eyes. "Emmett." He said as he slapped the back of his head. They both raced up the stairs. As soon as they disappeared from our sight we heard rustling in the second floor bathroom.

"If the 2 of you don't cut it out, we wont go to the beach tomorrow."

"Okay, fine." Renesmee growled.

"No, apologize to each other now." Edward told her.

"Sorry Lyss." Renesmee mumbled.

"Me too." Alyssa grumbled.

"Not gonna do." Emmett told her.

I heard her sigh, "Fine! I'm sorry Ness."

"That's better, thank you." Emmett said.

A few minutes later it was quiet, and Emmett and Edward walked back down the stairs.

"World War 12 is now over." Emmett said as he sat back on the couch.

"They're in bed waiting to be tucked in." Edward kissed me softly.

"Thank you." I smiled as I took Rosalie's hand and we went upstairs to tuck them in.

The next morning I knelt on Renesmee's bedroom floor putting her in her bathing suit.

"Hurry!" She pleaded as she stepping into her bathing suit bottom.

"I can only go as fast as you will let me. Now if you sit still than maybe I can get you dressed." I laughed at my daughter's squirming body.

"Ready to go!" Renesmee yelled as she ran into the hallway. "umph." I walked out of her room in time to see her run around the corner in the hallway, and run straight into Edward. She bounced off his leg, and he caught her before she fell backwards.

"Where's the fire?" He asked picking her up, and tucking her under his arm. She squirmed for him to put her down, but he held her tighter.

"I want to go to the beach!" She flared her arms frantically, but Edward's arms held her tight his side.

"What if I don't want to go to the beach." He teased.

"You already said yes!" She winded.

"But I changed my mind. I think we're going to stay home, and do nothing today. I'm tired."

Renesmee crossed her arms across her chest, and tried her best to look up at Edwards serious face. He acted as if he was yawning.

She narrowed her eyes at him, obvious that she was talking to him in her mind. He threw his head back laughing at her.

I rolled my eyes as I followed them downstairs.

Once we were downstairs I walked in front of Edward, and Renesmee grabbed onto my neck. She pulled herself onto my back, and covered my eyes. Immediately I had visions flowing quickly, it was me in the water. I was swimming somewhere with Edward. I had a snorkel and goggles on as I swam under the water. I was looking through someone else's eyes as I watched myself reach out to graze the ocean floor.

I gasped. "Isle Esme… EDWARD!" I pulled Renesmee's hands from my eyes, and she giggled behind me.

Edward shrugged innocently, "She asked me if you liked to swim." He smiled at Renesmee before looking back to me. "That was the only time I ever saw you swim. Would you rather me tell her the first time we swam together?" He laughed as my eyes opened wide.

"NO!" I slapped his arm.

"I'd like to know." Emmett chuckled, and Rosalie punched his arm. She took Alyssa out of his arms, and I followed her out the door.

"Seriously… in the water?" Emmett whispered behind us.

"Warm water, my cold body, I figured it would be best…"

"That's sweet bro, good idea for the first time. Water glistening off her-"

"Emmett!" Rosalie spun around, and Alyssa's head flung back from the speed. She clung to Rosalie's shirt for support as she spun. "We have children here!"

Emmett held his hands up defensively, and smiled. "I was going to say off her, er… face."

"Sure you were." I said rolling my eyes. I put Renesmee down, and took her hand.

"What?! I was!"

"They're not stupid, Emmett." Edward laughed.

Emmett decided to shut his mouth, and grab the beach bags on the way out the door. Alice and Jasper were eager to stay behind, and have the house to themselves. Esme and Carlisle decided to spend the day out hunting, and weren't expected back until tomorrow.

I walked slower as I watch Renesmee walk across the driveway without being attached to someone. I noticed she was more alert as we crossed to the garage, but kept her hands tight to her sides. She would jump slightly at the softest sound, but kept herself tucked behind Emmett and Rosalie, but in front of Edward and I. She would glance quickly over her shoulder to make sure we were still behind her. Edward would squeeze her shoulder lightly to reassure her, and she would relax a little. Once we were in the car she was back to her normal chipper self. I hated seeing her so scarred from what happened, but I always felt better when I saw the smiling happy little girl come out to shine as soon as she knew she was safe. I just wish she knew she was always safe with us around. I would rip myself apart and set the pieces on fire if I had to, to save her.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Edwards lips were at my ear. "I would do it too. For either one of you." He whispered, and bent his head to kiss my neck. I had learned to keep my shield down unless I wanted to keep my thoughts private.

"I know." I turned my head, and smiled against his lips before I kissed him.


	33. Chapter 33

We pulled into Jacob's driveway, so we could walk down to the beach. He was, as always, outside waiting for us. Renesmee surprisingly took her time getting out of the car. I turned to make sure she realized where we were. She was in a heated conversation with Alyssa about one of the snotty girls in her class.

"It's not polite to talk behind people's packs like that." I informed her as I helped her out of Rosalie's SUV.

"I swear mom, she's not _human_. That has so count as fair to talk bad about her."

I tugged on one of her braids, "Your not fully human, does that give other people permission to talk bad about you behind your back?"

She burrowed her eyebrows as she thought about it.

"No…" She moaned kicking a rock across the driveway. "I get it." She huffed.

"I'm just saying." I shrugged. I reached out and touched her pouting lip. "Your not in trouble." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I know. I feel bad now."

"Stop being a cry baby! Lets go see Seth and Jacob." Alyssa said tugging at Renesmee's arm.

"Ok, but I'm not a cry baby." Renesmee said as they skipped over to where Jacob and Seth stood, talking to Edward.

I leaned against the SUV with Rosalie. She had her nose scrunched up. "Smell something?" I asked teasing her.

"How can you guys pretend it doesn't stink here." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Doesn't bother me too much anymore. Guess I got used to it."

"You were always weird." She said laughing.

We waited patiently as the guys had a conversation about last nights game. Renesmee and Alyssa went from Edward and Emmett to Seth and Jacob to try and get their attention. None of them looked down, and they were both becoming impatient. Renesmee walked behind Jacob, and kicked the back of his knee. It gave out, and Jacob wobbled as he caught his balance.

Rosalie and I covered out mouths to keep from laughing.

"Ness! What was that for!" Jacob laughed as he turned to look at her.

"You weren't listening to me." She shrugged.

She flashed him her innocent crooked smile that melted everyone's heart. I watched Jacob's face melt into a puddle, and knew whatever she was about to ask him he would give to her.

"Can we leave now?" She asked.

"We sure can." Jacob was caught in her web, and he knelt down for her to climb on his back.

"We ready to go?" He asked elbowing Edward in the ribs.

"Yeah I just have to grab the girls beach bags." Edward spun towards where Rosalie and I were standing. We held out the bags for Edward and Emmett.

As soon as our feet touched the sand Renesmee was wiggling out of her bathing suit cover up. She let go of Jacob's shoulders as she pulled it over her head. "Here mommy!" She turned to throw it at me.

I caught it and rolled my eyes. "Gee, thanks."

"Go!" Renesmee kicked at Jacob's sides, and pointed to the water.

Thankfully Jacob was already in swim trunks, so he took off running into the water. I caught my breath when he tossed her in the air and she plunged into the water. I let my breath out as soon as her head broke the surface, and she spit water out at Jacob. She made a disgusted face at the taste of the salt water.

"Go in the water." Rosalie told Alyssa.

I turned to look at them, and Alyssa was wrapped around Rosalie's leg.

"What's wrong honey?" Emmett asked kneeling down next to her.

I glanced quickly at Edward and he winked at me. "She can't swim." He whispered very low to me.

Alyssa leaned over cupping her hands around Emmett's ear and whispered it to him.

"Come one." He nodded his head towards the water, and took her hand. "I'll teach you. It's easy."

Rosalie, Edward and I followed them down to the water. Edward sat 2 chairs close to the water. Rosalie and I sat watching everyone. Edward tossed his shirt to the side, and walked into the water slowly. Jacob turned Renesmee's back towards Edward stalking closer to them. He dove into the water, and a few seconds later Renesmee screamed.

"My foot! Something just grabbed my foot!" Edward's head rose up behind her. His cheeks puffed out, and when Renesmee turned around Edward emptied out his mouth spraying water in her face. She threw her hands up to block the water as she screamed.

"Throw me!" She sang out as she grabbed onto both Edward and Jacob's shoulder.

I stood up walking into the water to watch them closer. "Not too far guys!" I reminded them.

They didn't answer me, so I stepped further in till the water was at me knees.

Renesmee was crouched between then as they held her feet just below the surface. "One, two, three!" Edward counted out as they bobbed Renesmee in the water. They threw their hands over their heads and She flew into the air. She tightened her body into a straight line as she dove head first into the water.

"I taught her that!" Jacob said proudly.

As soon as I saw Renesmee swimming back to them I looked for Emmett and Alyssa. He was holding her stomach as she kicked her feet and moved her arms.

Rosalie was watching them, and snapping pictures every 2 seconds.

I realized Seth wasn't with us anymore and I searched the beach for him. As I searched something caught my eye. It was up on the cliffs. "Seth!" I called out when I realized it was him. He was about to jump from the exact same spot I did a few years ago.

"Watch this Bella!" He called out as he backed up, and threw himself off the cliff.

A few minutes later he was swimming over to us. "Come jump with me! This time I bet you wont drown." He laughed. I heard Edward growl, and I leaned to look past Seth at him.

"Your not jumping." He said handing Renesmee to Jacob, and dove into the water.

I wanted to try it again. I wondered how it would feel without being a fragile human. "Come on Seth!" I took advantage of Edward being under water, and we spun to run towards the trail.

"Wait I want to go!" Jacob moved Renesmee to his back, and he swam towards us.

"Your not going." Edward caught my arm.

"Why not? It's not going to kill me." I laughed, but cut it off when I saw the worry in his eyes.

"I'm not that fragile girl anymore. I want to see what it's like now. The rush was amazing the first time, and now that I'm basically indestructible I want to try again."

"Come on Bells! I did promise to take you, so it's only fair." Jacob grabbed my arm, and Edward grabbed his.

"She's not jumping off that cliff." Renesmee stood wide eyes at Edwards side. "She's worried sick about you, your scaring her." Edward pointed to Renesmee.

"What are you doing!" She screeched at me.

"I'll be fine. Just watch me." I kissed the top of her head, and let Jacob pull me away.

"Bella!" Edward called after me. I looked over my shoulder, and he scooped Renesmee up as he stormed towards us. "Can you please think of your daughter? Let her show you the visions that are running through her mind."

"Ness, I wont get hurt. I promise."

"So, it's scary." She whispered.

"Yes, but that's what makes it fun. Just stay here and I will see you in a minute." She took an uneven breath. I touched her cheek, and without meeting Edwards glare I spun and raced up the side of the cliff. I heard Edward call after me, but I ignored him.

"You ready for this?" Jacob asked holding onto my waist as I stood at the edge of the cliff. I closed my eyes remembering clearly the last time I stood like this. How badly I wanted to hear his voice pleading with me to go back to Jacob. I shivered at the memory of me fighting to keep my head above the water, and the last of my air supply being forced out of me as I said goodbye to my one true love. My eyes shot open as I realized Edward read every thought I just had. I bit my bottom lip as I looked down at him. He was on his knees watching me with Renesmee clutched tightly on his lap.

"I'm ready." I whispered so my voice wouldn't crack.

"Want me to jump with you?" Jacob asked, tightening his grip at my hips.

"No, I want to do this alone." Jacob let me go, and I heard him step back.

"I'll be down right after you." He said as I stepped back a few paces, and launched myself forward. I flung my arms out in front of me as I felt the air rush past me. I tucked my head, and dove effortlessly into the water. When my head broke to surface I turned quickly to wave at Edward and Renesmee. She waved back excitedly as she jumped around on the beach. Edwards arms were crossed across his chest, and I knew I was in trouble. But it was worth it. This jump was a hundred times better than my first.

I caught Jacob just as he hit the water, and he came up right next to me.

"Thanks Jake! That was amazing!"

"Want to do it again?" He asked as we swam back to the beach. We stopped as we heard Seth hit the water. He came up laughing, and caught up to us.

"My step-sister-to-be jumps off cliffs, awesome!" We both laughed.

By the time we got to the beach Renesmee's friend Liam was there with his parents. They sat further away from us. Liam was a very cute little boy. He had blond curly hair, and his skin was as dark as Jacob's. I watched him run over to talk to Renesmee, and she introduced him to Edward. But Edwards eyes never left mine. I sighed before I got out of the water.

"See, not harm done." I smiled warily at him. He huffed, but was cut off by Renesmee.

"Can I go next? Please! That looked like fun!" She pleaded with me.

"I'll take you when your older." Jacob winked at her.

"Absolutely NOT!" Edward roared. "You promised Bella that, and it almost killed her! You are NEVER to take _my_ daughter up there." Edward took a step closer to Jacob. "If I find out you are even _thinking_ of taking her I will make sure you have no legs to jump with. If I cant trust you with her safety, than I cant trust you with any part of her. Got it?"

"Sure, sure." Jacob laughed and went back to the water to go swimming.

"We'll talk later." Edward snapped at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Go play with your friends." I told Renesmee. She looked at Edward and I once, and turned to run to play with Liam and Alyssa who were sitting at the entrance to the ocean.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I'm fine. Not a scratch on me. Did you forget I'm not human anymore?"

"I understand why you did it, but the guilt is enough to make me insane. Watching you jump was like I was pulled into some nightmare. To me, love, your always going to be my fragile Bella. When I saw you up there I was brought back to your first jump. Jacob has showed me many times when he found you lifeless in the water. How he pulled your limp body to shore, and pounded the life back into you. Seeing you up there just now made me feel like I was watching helpless as you repeated your jump that nearly took you away from me forever."

"I didn't think you would see it that way." I whispered. I felt so stupid for making him watch me do that.

"Stop thinking that. I heard what you were thinking up there, and I realized why you wanted to do it."

"Thank you." I smiled relieved he wasn't mad at me.

"Next time, we do it together." He whispered into my ear.

"How about now?" I asked taking his hands in mine. We took off running up the cliff before anyone could realize where we were.

"You go first." He said stepping back from the cliff.

I took his hand. "No, together."

He wove his fingers through mine, and flung us off the cliff. As soon as we hit the water, Edward let us plunge deeper. We didn't need the air, and I was suddenly grateful. I opened my eyes, and he was smiling at me. He pulled me into him and crushed his lips to mine. I wrapped my legs around him, and he pulled us down deeper. Our solid bodies sunk easily to the ocean floor. My bathing suit bottom was hooked onto his arm so it wouldn't float away. I pulled him closer to me as the movement of the water pressed me against a rock wall. Edward closed the space between us quickly, his hands smashed against the rock on either side of my head. With Edward's hands anchoring us to the rock, I hitched my leg over his hip bringing him closer to me. He crushed my mouth to his once more, and I felt his chest vibrate from his moan.

Edward pulled away from me, and rolled his eyes. _What?_ I though.

He pointed up to the surface, and pulled his arm out of the leg hole of my bathing suit bottom. I took it from him, and he pulled us back up to the surface of the water.

"We've been looking for you." Rosalie laughed as he walked back onto the beach.

Edward and I just smiled.

"Where's Ness?" Edward asked looking around the beach.

"Over with Liam and Alyssa. They're having a contest to see who can build the best sand castle." Rosalie pointed to where they were sitting.

"Ok, you called me up here for…. What." Edward asked her a little annoyed.

"Because Jacob, Seth, and Emmett are going to jump again. I didn't want them finding you down there. Just looking out for my little brother." She laughed pushing him.

We walked back over to sit on the beach.


	34. Chapter 34

When we got home form the beach Renesmee and Alyssa were asleep in the back seat. Edward took Renesmee in his arms and cradled her. He bent down so I could kiss her goodnight. "I'll be back. Meet me in our room." He kissed me fiercely.

I watched him walk away, and turned quickly to Emmett and Rosalie. "Goodnight." I said quickly, and flew up the stairs. I made sure to move quickly passed Jasper and Alice's door not to bother them.

I burst through our bedroom door, and stopped short. "I thought I told you to meet me in here. What took you so long?" Edward was sprawled out on our bed.

"How did you do that so fast? You still had to tuck Nessie in." I walked slowly to the edge of the bed.

"I guess I'm faster than you after all." He laughed, and sat up on the bed.

He leaned forward grabbing at my hips, and pulled me down on top of him.

The next day I was sitting in the living room when Renesmee crawled onto my lap. I traced the dark circles under her eyes. "Thirsty?" I asked kissing her cheek.

"Yes, so are you." She smiled poking at my own dark circles.

"Shall we?" I stood and held my hand out for her.

"Where are you ladies off to?" Edward asked as I walked past him in the kitchen.

"Just to do some hunting. We'll be back before dusk." I kissed him lightly on the lips.

He bent down to kiss Renesmee's nose. "Have fun."

"We will." Renesmee smiled up at him. She loved when her and I went hunting alone together. I loved it as much as she did, so Edward knew not to ask to tag along.

Renesmee turned to run out the front door. "Race you mommy!" She called over her shoulder.

Even though she was growing more into her human half she was still a fast runner. I kept pace right behind her letting her lead the way. I held my hand out, grabbing her shoulder to stop her. She sniffed the air with me, and we turned towards the smell. "Mountain lion." I whispered smiling at Renesmee.

"Can I have one?" She asked excitedly.

Edward rarely let her hunt her own mountain lions. He thinks they're too tough for her to handle, but I looked over the ledge of a cliff we were laying on, and saw a smaller one prancing around.

"That one." I pointed to the cub. "But let me get that one first." I said pointing to the mountain lion that was watching her cub play on the ledge.

"Okay." Renesmee whispered to me.

"Follow my lead, and don't do anything till I say so."

Renesmee nodded, and I stood to my feet, and crouched to pounce.

I leaped off the ledge, and landed on the mountain lion's back. I sank my teeth into her neck, and looked up at my daughter waving her down. She smiled widely and angled herself to jump on the frantic cub's back. I watched her fall gracefully onto his back, and his body went limp. We finished at the same time, and I pulled her off her pray to hug her.

"You killed your first mountain lion."

"You think daddy will be mad?" She laughed

"Probably." I shrugged.

Just then a slow clapping sound came from the cliffs above us. I gasped at the stranger, and pulled Renesmee into me.

"Mother and daughter killing a mother and her cub. Very ironic." The woman spoke calmly. I tried to determine what she was, but her skin was slightly tanned, and her heart beat slow and steady, but yet there was something not human about her.

"Who are you?" I asked moving Renesmee behind me, so she was pressed between me and the rock wall behind her.

"Someone you wish you never crossed alone. Someone you and you precious coven can never beat. I _am_ the one that will destroy you." She stalked the edge of the cliff, and I moved Renesmee and I away from her. She leaped down to our ledge, and Renesmee wrapped her arms around my leg.

"Stay away from us." I warned her. I flexed my shield around Renesmee and I. I knew I wasn't far from Edward, so I retracted my shield off of myself. Only wrapping it around Renesmee. _Edward, Edward can you hear me? Please hear me! We're up on the cliffs, please help us. Come as quick as you can, and bring who you can. I love you._

The woman flung her head back as she laughed.

"Silly girl. He heard the first part, but I blocked out the rest. I want you, but not with your overprotective husband getting in my way." Her voice was high and shrill as she stalked closer to us.

"Mom." Renesmee gasped as her foot slipped at the edge of the cliff. She had us cornered. I moved Renesmee to stand in front of me, but held her tightly. It was a long ways down, and if she slipped behind me the fall would kill her.

"What do you want from me? I don't even know who you are."

"Oh, but I know who you are Isabella." I gasped at her knowledge of who I was. "See you and I, we have many problems." Her red hair flared around her, as she stepped closer to me. I stood frozen in place knowing I couldn't back up anymore.

"Go away monster! My daddy will come for us, and you'll be sorry you ever messed with us! He doesn't like people threatening me and my mom."

"Control your child before I shut her up!"

I felt my body shake with rage as my instinct to protect kicked in.

"You touch her, and I will rip you apart."

She grinned making her face look evil, and Renesmee cringed against me. She held her hand out and it shook. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I cried out in pain as I fell to my knees. Renesmee's frantic cries sounded far away, and I tried keeping control of my shield as I felt it crumbling around me.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" I heard Renesmee's faint cries pleading for this monster to leave me alone. I suppressed the pain long enough to focus on the blurry objects around me.

"What-" I was panting for air. "What are… you doing to me!"

The pain stopped, and I stood uneasy on my feet. Renesmee was pulling at every part of me she could grasp.

I pulled her close to me. "What the hell are you!" I demanded.

"My names Loretta, I am the most powerful being you will ever come across. My sister, Victoria was killed by your mate a few years back." She paused letting it sank in.

I gasped as I realized the resemblance in the two of them.

"I was not changed along with my sister. Her creator kept me mortal because I was more powerful as a mortal witch than Victoria. She was changed to make her stronger, but I on the other hand have the power to make you feel powerless against me. My powers are strong enough to cripple your shield, and there is nothing that will stop me. It was not the death of my sister that sent me after you, and you alone. You killed my one true love."

I thought for a minute, but it didn't take me long to realize who she was talking about. I had killed only one vampire.

"Damian." I gasped.

Loretta nodded once. "I loved him before the Volturi had him changed, and I loved him more when he was imortal. Because of my strong powers the Volturi agreed to keep me mortal. I will take great pleasure in watching you suffer the pain of both my sister, and my lover's deaths."

"NO!" I heard Renesmee scream, as I felt my strength disipate.

I concentrated long enough to notice 2 hands coming at me. I unwillingly stepped back, and lost my footing. I grabbed onto Renesmee just as I fell backwards off the cliff. I landed hard on my back on the grass below, and sat up quickly. My arms were empty.

"Renesmee!" I jumped to my feet searching the ground around me. "NO!" I gasped as I saw my daughter's limp body a few feet away from where I landed. "Nessie, baby, answer me! Wake up!" I pleaded as I searched her body frantically for an injury. I pressed my fingers to her neck, and felt her faint pulse. "Oh, thank God." I sighed in relief. I didn't mover her, not knowing how far she actually fell out of my arms.

I listened around me, and searched frantically for any sign of Loretta, but I didn't hear her. I wasn't too far from the house, so if I yelled loud enough I wonder if Edward would hear me. I looked down at Renesmee, bruises started to form on her arms, and she was bleeding from the back of her head. I tore at the sleeves of my shirt to wrap her head, and walked over to the edge of the small clearing.

"EDWARD!! EDWARD HELP! EMMETT, JACOB!! SOMEONE PLEASE! JAS-" My voice cut off when a hand clasped down over my mouth. Once again I felt weak against her. She pushed me to the ground and kicked me hard in my stomach. The air rushed out of my lungs, and I curled up in pain. I felt pain as if I was human. Although I couldn't bleed I felt my skin torn on my arms, and my face as she continued to beat me.

"Great, just freaking great. You've done it now. Your husband is on the way." She closed her eyes smiling. "Ooh he's mad. Don't worry it's not him I want. It's you." She said as she bent over me and grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled it.

"EDWARD!" I cried out in pain, and felt a sudden blow to the back of my head.

* * *

**Yes another one of my lovely twists.... who saw that one coming??? HEHE Next chapter will be in Edwards POV since Bella is now knocked out, and obviously not able to talk anymore. ;)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Edwards POV**

* * *

I flipped a page of the newspaper over, and smiled to myself. _Morning daddy!_ My daughters voice filled my head as I heard her moving around her room. Her tiny feet made light thudding sounds as she walked the halls above me. I sat back in my chair just listening to her. She played with Alyssa for a little while, but she seemed distracted. Thirst, she flashed me visions. I was about to go take her out of Alyssa's room, but she did it herself. I could hear her coming down the stairs, so I went back to my paper. She'd find Bella, and Bella will notice she has to hunt.

"Thirsty?" I heard my wife ask our daughter.

"Yes, so are you." Renesmee answered her.

I knew Bella and Renesmee liked to have their special hunting trips. As much as I hated them being out alone, I knew they'd be safe. Plus Renesmee liked going with Bella because she lets her hunt anything she wanted. I relaxed into my chair giving them their mother, daughter time.

"Where are you ladies off to?" I asked pretending I didn't know what was going on. To my surprise they both fell for it.

"Just to do some hunting. We'll be back before dusk." Bella said as she walked over to kiss me.

Renesmee was at her side, and I bent down to kiss her nose. _Please let me just go with mommy. We will be fine alone. I love you, but don't ask her to come with us. You know she'll say yes._ I kept my face serious so Bella wouldn't catch on to our silent conversation. "Have fun." I winked at Renesmee.

"We will!" She smiled a smile that was identical to her mothers, and it melted my frozen heart.

_Thank you, daddy! You're the best in the whole wide world! _She thought, and filled my head with visions of her and I together. They were cut short as the door shut behind them, and the only thing that was on her mind was beating her mother. HA! I laughed out loud. Renesmee beating Bella in a race, now that I would pay to see. Bella could beat any of us in a race.

"Where are they off to?" Alice asked as she walked into the kitchen, and took my paper from me.

I snatched it back. "Hunting. They'll be back in a few hours."

"Sounds fun." Alice leaned over and thumbed through the newspaper, and took her favorite section. _Ugh why do people think this is style? People in this century just don't know. _

I shook my head laughing at her. I decided to leave her to her paper, and wondered into the living room. The house was utterly quiet with Renesmee and Alyssa separated for the day. I heard Rosalie in Alyssa's room. They were rustling around, and I couldn't make out exactly what they were doing.

"Hey lil'bro." Emmett said as I walked into the living room. He launged on the recliner watching a game, as always, on TV. I sat down next to Jasper on the couch.

"Where's the Mrs.? I came downstairs and the place was empty." Jasper said, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Her and Nessie went hunting for the day." I sighed.

They were only gone for an hour, and I missed them terribly. I tuned out everyone else's thoughts out as I zeroed in on Renesmee's. If I couldn't keep an eye on them in person than this will have to do.

"_Can I have one?"_ I growled at the thought of her asking Bella if she could hunt a mountain lion on her own.

"What's with the face?" Jasper asked punching my arm.

"Bella, she's going to let Renesmee hunt her own mountain lion." I grumbled.

"She'll be fine, you really think Bella will let her go after the largest one?" Emmett said rolling his eyes. "Now if you don't mind shutting up now. I would like to watch the rest of the game in peace."

I settled back against the couch. "Damn it!" I snapped.

"What now?" Jasper asked a little annoyed.

"Bella is hiding Renesmee's thoughts from me. I swear that woman of mine is going to make my hair turn gray…" Jasper and Emmett looked at me confused.

_Bro, forever frozen at 17 remember?_ they both thought at the same time.

"Oh I know, but she'll find a way to make it happen." They both rolled their eyes at me, and turned back to the game. It was true, I loved my wife more than anything else in this world, but she's a handful. Renesmee wasn't far behind her either. Although Bella had always been stubborn, and almost impossible to handle. Renesmee was quickly catching up, she was a spitting image of Bella in every way possible. From her chocolate eyes, to her sparkling smile, her curly hair, to her addicting laughter, but the worst part is their attitudes were becoming more and more identical with every passing day.

"Hey… earth to Edward!" Emmett pulled me from my thoughts as a pillow flew towards me. I caught it in time, and tossed it back.

"What?" I asked a little annoyed as to why he pulled me from my thoughts.

"Come work on my jeep with us. I have to do an oil change, the brakes, and then do an oil change on Rose's car." Emmett said as I followed him outside.

"Why cant she do it herself?" I asked remembering that Rosalie always worked on her own car.

"She's playing with Alyssa, so I figured I'd do it myself."

I shrugged, and walked into the garage. I played the jack while Emmett laid under the car, and Jasper handed him what he needed.

_Edward, Edward can you hear me? Please hear me! We're up on the cliffs, please help us. _Bella's frantic cries for help rang through my ears.

"Emmett!" I gasped, and he moved out from under the car in time for me to drop it.

"Edward, what is it?" Emmett shook my shoulders. His voice sounded further away as Bella's scared voice echoed through my mind.

"She's in trouble, I cant hear her anymore." I paced in front of Emmett.

"Who? Who's in trouble?" Jasper asked.

"Bella! DAMN IT!" The rage took over, and I punched a hole in the wall.

"Where are they?" Emmett pulled me away from the garage so I wouldn't crumble it to the ground.

"I don't know! She must have put her shield up because I don't hear them anymore." I needed to go to them, but I didn't even know where to start. We had trails all over the place, so I don't know which one they took. "ALICE!" I called out as loud as I could, and the trees shook around me.

"I don't know where she is! She's with Nessie, and I cant see her when they're together." Those were not the words I wanted to hear. Even though I knew they were true.

I lunged at my sister, "TRY!" I growled grabbing her arms.

Jasper pulled her out of my grasp, and I back away from them.

"Calm down, I'm sure they're fine. Bella knows how to protect herself and Nessie." Alice said calmly, but her thoughts rang out in panic for Bella and Rensmee.

"Than why would she call out for help in her mind? They need me!"

I felt a wave of clam come over me, and I relaxed.

"Thank you." I heard Alice whisper to Jasper.

I let him continue to calm me because I could now think straight.

"Get Carlisle and Esme back here, NOW!" I yelled at anyone who could get to a phone quicker. I watched as Jasper, Emmett, and Alice pulled out their phones. Alice got through to Esme at the same time Emmett got Carlisel.

"They were on their way home already. They'll be here in 3 minutes." Alice said as soon as she hung up the phone.

I turned and slumped over a boulder and covered my face with my hands. "Bella, whats wrong." I mumbled into my hands. "Why didn't you tell me where you were hunting? Why didn't I ask?" I continued to mumble to myself.

"EDWARD!! EDWARD HELP! EMMETT, JACOB!! SOMEONE PLEASE! JAS-"

My head shot up. This time the frightened voice was not in my head. She was in pain, someone was hurting her. I turned quickly to look at Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. Carlisle and Esme were now standing by their sides. They heard her cries too, and they were frozen as they stared in the direction her plead came from.

"I'm going!" I pushed the boulder out of my way, and it landed a few yards away, shaking the earth as it landed.

"I'm coming with you!" I didn't care to see who it was that was following me.

"Carlisle go with them! Renesmee might be hurt." Another voice rang out, but I didn't slow my pace.

I followed the sounds of struggles, and picked up my speed. Blood, I smell blood. "Renesmee!" I called out. I knew the smell of her blood. It had a faint resemblance to Bella's when she was human.

"EDWARD!" Her pain rang in every letter of my name as she screamed as loud as she could. I growl ripped through my chest. I had to focus as I heard the pain in Bella's voice. Her scream froze the four of us in our tracks.

_How can a vampire be in that much pain? This doesn't make sense._

"What do you feel?" I asked realizing Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett were the ones with me.

"She's been beaten pretty bad. The pain is that of a human's. This doesn't make sense." Jasper said mostly to himself.

I was off running again, I had to get to them. Whoever was doing this will pay, they will pay dearly. No one lays on hand on either of them, and gets away with it. I'll kill them, whoever it is. They messed with the wrong family.

"Bella!" I called out, but the forest was quiet. I couldn't hear anything.

"Bella where are you! If your hiding pull your shield back and talk to-"

I put a hand out to stop Carlisle. "Hear that?" I asked listening harder. It was a faint heartbeat, but it was beating. I smelt the air in the direction of the heartbeat. "Renesmee!"

"Edward wait!" Carlisle called after me.

I didn't listen to him. The only thing I wanted was to make sure she was ok. At the same time I saw her in a small clearing Emmett and Jasper grabbed my arms. Carlisle pushed passed me to her.

"Hey Princess. Can you hear me?" Carlisle spoke softly as he bent over her.

"Let me go!" I struggled against their grasp, but together they were a lot stronger than me. "Where's Bella?" There was no sight of her, but I could smell her fear lingering, her scent was strong so she was just here, there was another smell. One that I never smelt before. It was sweet as that of a humans, but has a old musty smell. The scent was a woman's.

"I'll see if I can follow her scent." Jasper was all to eager to get away from feeling Renesmee's pain.

He was gone and back all to quick.

"There's nothing. Not even the faintest trail. Wherever they went they disappeared." Jasper stepped back as I tried lunging at him.

"We have to find her! She would never leave Nessie here alone! Something hurt her, someone hurt them." I got away from Emmett and dropped at Carlisle's side.

"Don't touch her. She fell, I know these injuries. She's got a few broken bones, she hit her head when she hit the ground, and plenty of cuts and bruises that tell me she rolled before coming to a stop right here."

"Where did she fall from?" Emmett asked walking over to us.

"Up on the cliffs, Bella said they were up on the cliffs when I first heard her cries for help." We all looked up at the same time. I jumped to my feet, and climbed the cliff to the lowest ledge. This was it they were here, and that other woman was here also. I jumped back down to stand by Carlisle's side. "They were up there, all three scents were. They ended at the edge of the ledge, that must be where they fell."

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder. "She'll be fine, but I cant move her like this. I don't know if she had any internal injuries. I called Esme, and she's bringing me a backboard. We will carry her back that way. I have the medical stuff from Bella still." Carlisle informed me, but I was bairly listening.

"Bella, where is she?" I whispered.

"I know the smell, This is no easy creature we're up against. She's very powerful." I stared wide eyed at Carlisle.

"Who, who is it? I can handle whoever it is!"

"No, son. She's a mortal witch. She's more powerful than Jane and Alec put together. Her power is strong enough to crumble Bella's shield. As the looks of it that's what happened here. I know she was Victoria's sister, but I don't see why she'd be coming after Bella now."

"Victoria." I growled narrowing my eyes.

"Yes she had a sister, but her sister was kept mortal because of her powers…"

"Carlisle!" Esme called out as her and Alice walked into the clearing. "Oh my God, Renesmee!" Esme knelt at her side.

Carlisle explained what happened, and held Esme as she sobbed into his arms.

"Edward help me get her on here. Support her neck." Carlisle coaxed me as I gracefully lifted Renesmee onto the backboard. Emmett and I carried her home, and Carlisle hurried ahead to set things up.


	36. Chapter 36

**Edwards POV again!!**

* * *

"Carlisle why isn't she waking up?" I asked not taking my eyes off my daughter. I sat at her side sweeping my hand lightly across her forehead.

"She hit her head when she fell. She'll wake up when she's ready." Carlisle answered me while he hung another IV up.

I slid my hand down my little girls arm, and traced the many IV needles sticking into her tiny hand.

"Renesmee!" Jacob called out as he burst through the front door, knocking it off the hinges. He fell to her side opposite of me. "Where's Bella."

"We're looking for her. Carlisle knows some people who might know where the witch lives." I couldn't take my eyes off Renesmee.

Jacob leaned over her, and kissed her forehead. "Everything's going to be ok sweetheart, can you open your eyes for me?" Jacob slumped back down when she didn't respond. He traced her right arm propped up on a pillow in a cast. I followed his eyes as he took in the wires that were attached to her chest. Her torso was wrapped tightly because of broken ribs, and her head was wrapped to stop the bleeding. The slow beeping of the monitor that was detecting her heartbeat drowned out the other sounds in the room.

Jacob touched the monitor lightly then moved his hand to lie lightly over her heart. "It shouldn't be beating like that. That's not her heartbeat."

"It's weak. She's weak." I took Renesmee's left hand in mine, and laid my head at her side.

My head shot up when the heart monitor beeped faster, and she flexed her fingers around my hand. "Nessie, it's daddy. Baby, can you hear me?" I stoop up leaning over her. "Carlisle!" I called over my shoulder.

Renesmee's face scrunched up, and she whimpered. "Mommy. No leave my mommy alone your hurting her, MOMMY!" Renesmee's eyes were tightly closed, but tears streamed down her face. I pressed her shoulders down to stop her from squirming."

"Open your eyes honey, your safe, look at me. Daddy's here with you. Open your eyes and look at him." Carlisle pushed Jacob out of the way, and was holding Renesmee's head still.

"Dad." She whispered and stopped struggling.

"Yes, I'm right here." I took her hand in mine, and swiped my free hand over her forehead.

Her eyes flittered in reaction. Then opened slowly.

"Daddy!" She cried out, and tried sitting up.

"Lie down you'll hurt yourself." I told her, but she wasn't listening to me. Her eyes were searching the room. Then landed back on me. _She's not here. Loretta took her didn't she._

Renesmee's tears continued to stream down her face.

"Loretta, her names Loretta." I looked at Carlisle, and he nodded once.

"What else can she remember?" Carlisle asked.

Renesmee looked at me, and I stood, frozen as she showed me everything. From them leaning over the cliff to see the mountain lions they were hunting, to Loretta stalking them to the edge of the cliff. My knees shook when I saw the witch using her power to hurt my Bella. The fear and pain in my wife's eyes, and the fall. "She's falling," I spoke as I watched Renesmee's vision. "Bella was forced to step back, she grabbed Renesmee, held her tight, Loretta jumped down to follow them, She knocked Renesmee out of her arms on the way down." I shook my head when the vision went black.

I looked at Renesmee, and she was starring back at me. "I'll get her back, I promise."

She nodded once, and flinched.

"You in pain?" Carlisle asked looking over her.

"All over." She whimpered.

"I'll fix that." Carlisle turned his back on her, and filled a needle. He held it behind him as she watch him turn back to face her. I took her face lightly in my hands and turned her head towards me.

"OW!" She cried out when the needle pierced her skin.

"I'm sorry honey, but it will make the pain go away."

Within seconds her eyes began to droop. "Sleepy." She said groggily. "Wolfy."

"Jake, you mind grabbing her wolf right behind you?" I asked pointing to the stuffed wolf Jacob gave her when she was born. He took it, and tucked it under her good arm.

"Thnks Jky." She mumbled.

"Shh… Just sleep." He whispered to her, and kissed her cheek.

"Got it! I see her! I see the witch!" Alice spoke for the first time from the corner of the room.

"She finally decided what she wanted to do! We have to get to her now." Alice stood at my side.

I read the vision in my mind. She had Bella tied up, She was unconscious, not moving.

"I'm going now! I'm going to kill her with my own hands." I growled stomping out the room.

"Jacob, stay here with Nessie. Do NOT leave her side."

"Don't worry, I wont." Jacob moved closer to Renesmee.

"Emmett, Jasper, and Alice lets go." I started to walk out the door, but Jasper stood in my way.

"No…" He growled. "Alice stays here. This woman is more powerful than anything we've ever come across."

"We need her visions." I took Alice's hand and pushed passed Jasper.

"Alice, I wont let you-"

Alice put her hand up to cover Jasper's mouth. "I have to Jas. It's Bella." She kissed him, and took his hand, her other hand still clutched in mine.

Jasper looked up at me _This witch doesn't touch Alice. _

"It's under control." I whispered to him.

We raced out the front door and I stopped short. 2 wolves paced back and forth at the foot of the front steps. "Seth, Leah… what are you doing?"

_She's our sister just as much as she's theirs. _Seth's head nodded towards the three behind me.

_She's a part of our family, and we protect our family._ I was more surprised at Leah's urge to protect her soon to be step-sister.

"I'm sure she'd appreciate it. Thanks."

_Lead the way, we got your back. _Seth thought, and stepped aside as I pushed passed them.

"Alice." I whispered once we entered an old stone house. I knew we were here, but I wanted to make sure.

_We're here. Bella is downstairs with the witch. We have to separate, she's expecting us. You take Leah, and Emmett. I'll follow Jasper and Seth. Keep your mind open for me to give you more information. _

I nodded once and stepped quietly back outside to get Leah. I wanted her to stay in her wolf form, and Seth was smaller than her, so Alice, Jasper, and Seth went back inside. I motioned for Leah and Emmett to follow me around the back. With Leah and Emmett at my flanks I kicked open the basement door. Emmett and Leah ready to fight, tensed behind me.

"I knew you would come looking for her. I decided to save the grand finalie for you. You can watch me kill your wife the way she watched you kill my sister, and you can watch her feel the pain of burning alive as she did to my Damian."

If fire could shoot from my nose and ears it would be right now. I looked around for Loretta, but her voice echoed off all the walls. She was no where to be found. Her shrill laughter pierced my ears, and Leah whimpered behind me.

"I swear you lay on hand on her…"

"Oh, I'm afraid your too late for that one. Your wife is a tough vampire, but to make her tap into her human emotions, well her pain is unbearable. Almost don't want to finish her off. Watching her writhing in pain-"

"ENOUGH! Show yourself you WITCH!" The venom pooled in my mouth as I growled out with rage.

"Over here." Her voice didn't echo anymore. I moved swiftly to where the voice came from.

"Bella." I sighed in relief as I walked around the corner and saw Bella chained to the wall. Just as Alice's vision showed. The sight of her was like a bad car wreck. You wanted to look away, but you just couldn't. I took a step closer to her, she didn't move, her arms were full of gashes, her face, her beautiful face was scratched.

"Not so beautiful anymore, huh."

With a blink of an eye Loretta was leaning over Bella.

"Don't you touch her!" I tried to move, but my feet were suddenly planted where I was.

Emmett and Leah struggled next to me also.

Loretta chuckled as she watched us. "Oh, you mean like this?" She asked as she took her hands and took Bella's precious face tightly in them. She looked back at me, and I pulled my lips over my teeth. "Or did you mean like this?" She asked shoving her head back against the wall.

I faught against the force that glued me to the spot I was in. Leah pressed the top of her head against my back, and I was able to step out of the force field. Loretta dissappeard as I threw my arms out to wrap them around her.

Loretta appeared at the doorway, and Seth moved in behind her. He stood on his hind legs, and thrusted his body into hers. She flew back towards me, and Emmett caught her in the air. I let them continue to distract her as I knelt at Bella's side. Some of her older cuts were already healing themselves. I moved over her trying to use my own venom to heal her more deeper gashes.

"She's _mine_!" Loretta's voice echoed off the walls as she stormed towards me.

Leah's head smashed into her side just as she was about to spring at me.

"No, I believe she's mine." I growled at her, and yanked the chains that held Bella to the wall. They came off easily, and I picked up Bella slowly. She whimpered, and I held her closer to me.

"Edward." She whispered clinging onto my shirt.

"Your going home." I kissed her forehead.

"Seth!" I called out, and he knelt down in front of me. I placed Bella on his back, "Take her home." I turned to Alice, "Go home with him, we'll finish here."

Alice nodded once, and lead Seth out the door.

"I think it's your turn to feel pain. How about the pain of my daughter? You want to feel the pain your sister felt, the pain your lover felt? How about the pain you inflicted on _my_ lover." I kicked Loretta hard in her stomach. She slid back, and bounced off the wall. "Jasper show the witch how it felt to rip apart her sister." I paused as he leaned forward narrowing his eyes. Loretta flinched, but then smiled. "Not good enough?" I asked stomping down on her face. Her nose cracked, and her blood flowed like a waterfall. I closed my eyes sniffing deeply. "I've never had witches blood."

"Edward, no!" Emmett pulled me back before my teeth met her throat.

"Let me have her!" I thrashed my body, but his hold was too tight.

"Think of Bella, think of Nessie. You don't want to go down that road." Emmett let me go, and I controlled myself.

I walked back over to Loretta, and she was struggling to stay conscious. She looked up at me, and norrowed her eyes. I dropped to my knees in pain, but I faught through it. I crowled over to her and knelt over her. I brought as much venom as I could in my mouth, and spit it in her eyes. She cried out in pain as she clawed at them. Her body twitched under mine, as she tried to stop the venom from blinding her.

"Jasper, now the pain of my wife and daughter together."

"Gladly." I knew he was waiting for that because it was the newest emotions he felt.

As she cried out in her own pain I took her head in my arms, and squeezed them together. Her neck popped, and her body went limp.

"That was too easy." I was wary on how she didn't want to fight back as much as she could have.

_You think she's really dead?_ Leah asked as she stepped carefully towards the corpse.

"I don't hear her heart beat anymore." I said stepping in at Leah's side.

_Only one way to find out._ Leah licked her muzzel, and pounced on the lifeless body. She tore her to tiny peaces the scene more gruesome than I could ever imagine.

I pulled at Leah's shoulder, "Leah we did it. She's dead."

Leah stood panting over a pile of body party. _Stupid witch._ She mumbled and walked back outside.

I dropped to my knees glad it was finally over. Although the scene at home was not going to be a happy one. I know Carlisle had to idea how to treat a vampire with human injuries. Since Loretta was dead is the spell on Bella lifted? "We have to get home." I stood and lead the way out the basement door.

I stopped short when 3 more wolves walked over to me. _Hey, Edward. We were just at your house. Heard what happened, and saw Bella and Nessie. We're sorry. Embry, Quil and I will watch over this place and make sure she's really dead. We'll take shifts for the next few days just to be safe. Go home and be with your family. _Sam sat in front of me and nudged my arm with his nose.

"No, Sam. You cant leave Emily at a time like this."

_I have Paul watching over her. Anything changes he'll let me know and take my place here. Don't worry about my family, worry about yours._

I nodded once, and I raced home with Leah, Emmett, and Jasper at my heels.


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank for the great reviews everyone!! All of you are absolutely the best EVER!!! Just a little warning to my younger viewers- this chapter had a lot of talking about sex. Nothing that goes into detail, but just a heads up. I'm off to Florida tomorrow morning so I might be able to post another chapter tonight so your not left with this chapter for a few days. If all of your reviews aren't yelling at me because of... well you'll find out when you read lmao. **

**Bella's POV**

* * *

Everything was dark, but I could hear voices, movements. I could feel pain, ok a lot of pain. Did Edward hear my cries for help? Renesmee, where's my daughter? I struggled to open my eyes. I saw red, but things came into view slowly. Chains, I hear chains clanking together. "Edward." I whispered to no one. I didn't even know where I was.

"You ruined everything, bitch." I felt a blow to my side. I heard a rib snap. "You better pray he doesn't find you here. I'll kill him after I'm done with you."

"You wont have the chance. He'll kill you before you can spell, dead witch!" I spit back at her.

I readied myself for the next blow, but instead she chuckled and raised her hand. I screamed as loud as I could as my insides began to boil. It felt like I was burning alive while someone ripped and shredded every inch of me apart.

"I know, I'll wait to finish you off for when your precious husband comes." Loretta paced in front of me, but stopped short grabbing a fist full of my hair.

I clenched my teeth together.

"You know, I have a little game I want to play. It's a new power I learned."

I wiggled as I watched her face moves inches from mine.

"Look into my eyes." She said soothingly.

"You've got to be kidding me." I rolled my eyes.

"Do it NOW or I'll poke each of them out of your sockets!" She yelled slamming my head into the wall behind me.

She grabbed my face holding it still, her grasp was stronger than mine. I had no choice but to obey her demands. I no longer had control of my body under her grip on me.

"There, now look into my eyes. Watch your worst nightmare come to life." She hissed at me, and I was no longer in the damp room chained to the wall.

I stood paralyzed in a corner of a dimly lit room, candles blanketed the floor. I saw red satin draped across a big round bed. Rustling came from the other side of the closed door. Something slammed against the door, and it flew open. Loretta's back was towards me, her arms wrapped around someone. Kissing, more like sucking the poor guys face off. She pulled away from him, and he looked up at me.

"Edward!" I cried out. I clamped my chest as my heart crumbled inside it. He glared at me, and flashed me a crooked smile making his face look evil. His eyes black with lust, but not for me. Loretta ripped at his shirt at the same time he ripped at hers.

"NO stop!" I screamed, but I couldn't look away, I couldn't close my eyes. I was frozen- paralyzed where I was. Real tears streamed down my face. Edward clasped the tops of her bare arms as he crushed her against him.

"Make love to me Edward. Show your wife what you really want. Show her she's not good enough for you. Make her worst fears come to life." Loretta pulled at Edwards hips, and he threw her down on the bed.

"Edward, please." I sobbed. "Your not my Edward, your not my Edward." I chanted over and over to myself.

"Show her your real." Loretta pushed him off of her.

He walked over to me, and his face turned from evil, scary Edward, to my Edward.

"My love…" He bent down and kissed me like he always did. Which made me feel even worse. He was my Edward. His hands moved up my arms, and gripped my shoulders. I gasped as he pushed me against the wall. "Your NOT what I want. Your all wrong for me. I don't love you, I've never loved you. I used you to make Jacob jealous, your supposed to be with him you know."

"No, Edward you don't mean that!" I pleaded with him.

"Shut up!" He growled, and lifted his hand slapping me across my face.

I cried out in pain, not just because of the slap, but because of the words he's speaking to me.

"I only wanted you to keep you away from Jacob. I won because your weak. Your not worth anything to me." Edward's lips brushed up against mine, and he pulled his head back. "Every kiss, every touch, every moment meant nothing to me. You were a toy I enjoyed playing with."

I was sobbing and gasping for air. My heart felt like it was being ripped from my chest.

"Edward, come over here, I'm bored." Loretta snickered as she looked at me.

I grabbed onto Edwards arms. "Don't, Edward please, stop-"

"Your nothing but a human, little girl." Edward snapped at me, and threw me against the wall.

"No, no I'm not." I whispered to myself. I tried grabbing onto reality, but this is all I knew. I was going to watch my husband make love to a witch, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I glanced at his left hand, and his wedding band dropped to the floor at my feet. I couldn't even bend down to pick it up. My eyes were forced to stare at Edward.

Loretta's eyes never left mine. Edward crawled onto the bed, and moved up her body, trailing kisses up her legs to her stomach, up to her chest lingering at her neck. He reached between them and shredded their pants.

"Please Loretta, just kill me. I'm begging you! Kill me!" I would take any kind of death over this.

She didn't answer me. She continued to keep my eyes on her face. I looked away every so often to Edwards back.

"Who's a better lover Edward? Me or your wife?" Loretta asked as she got off the bed. My body shook uncontrollably wishing I could die. The vision permanently etched into my brain.

"Wife? I only see you. She should have drowned when she had the chance, stupid girl." Edward said as he stood in front of me again.

"You don't mean that." I whispered.

"Do I? I left you once, why cant I do it again. I only came back because you risked your life for me. I had to act like I cared. Then when I realized you and Jacob had something going on I wanted to play too. You were stupid enough to fall for the wrong guy." Edward swung his arm back once more, and as his fist met my head I saw black again.

The voices continued far away again. "Not so beautiful anymore, huh." Her voice echoed in my head.

"Don't you touch her!" Edward's voice, angry. I wanted to tell him to stay away from me, but my lips didn't move. I wanted to cry out as I felt my heart break more as I listened to his voice. Visions of what I just witnessed flashed through my mind as I listened to him.

"Oh, you mean like this?" I felt hands on my face, warm hands- not Edwards. "Or did you mean like this?" The hands tightened on my face, and I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head.

Everything went silent around me, I couldn't feel anything. I'm dead, She finally killed me. I was happy.

No not dead, death isn't supposed to feel pain. The pain returned as my skin burned. Something or someone was burning me.

"She's _mine." _Loretta was yelling at someone.

"No, I believe she's mine." They were fighting over who was going to kill me. Edwards voice was closer to me, he was the one burning me.

My body was being moved, I couldn't open my eyes, but I could smell him. "Edward." I whimpered. Begging for him not to kill me. My voice caught before I could speak anything other than his name.

"Your going home." Was he talking to me? Why was he sending me away? So he could be with his new woman alone? Has he had enough with torturing me?

Something soft and warm was under me. I snuggled into it, it made me feel safe. No more voices rang through my ears. Something cold gripped my right ankle, but I ignored it. It lead me further away from the darkness. Although I was still trapped inside my own head I felt no more pain. The visions played over and over again, that was something I knew I would never be able to get rid of. What was I going to do now? My one true love was gone, he betrayed me. He betrayed our daughter. The blackness turned to red as my anger grew inside me.

My eyes shot open, and I stared up at a white ceiling. The warmth was replaced with cool bed sheets. Cold hands moved over my body, and I tensed.

"Bella, it's Carlisle. How are you feeling?" His face moved in my line of vision.

"Where is he." I growled.

"Edwards on his way home." Carlisle seemed to be taken by surprise with my tone.

"Tell him I don't want to see him." I sat up, and looked around the room. I was in our room. The room Edward and I shared many intimate moments that were now nothing but a lie.

I jumped out of the bed, and Carlisle crouched in front of me.

"Bella, you were out for a while. Loretta-"

"She showed me the truth. She forced me to watch the truth." I pushed passed him and out the door.

Seth stood in front of the front door, blocking my way out.

"Out of my way kid." hissed.

Seth stood his ground. "She had to have put you under some spell, Bella. Edwards on his way home she's dead. They killed her."

"What a sick beast! He killed her, and now he's coming to kill me!" I started to panic. I had to leave before he came for me. "Where's my daughter I have to get out of here!" I turned frantically to go get her, but Seth held me where I was.

"Snap out of it! Whatever that witch did to you was a lie!" Seth's eyes were wide.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Jake! It was all a lie! Edward never wanted me, he just wanted to tear us apart. You have to help me! He's on his way back for me!" I pleaded with him.

"What are you talking about? Edward is crazy about you. He didn't take you from me, you chose the one for you, Bella are you ok?" Jacob grabbed the tops of my arms to hold me still.

I squirmed as much as I could. "I have to go! He's almost here!" I got out of Jacob's grasp, and flew out the back door. I was too fast for either Seth or Jacob.

"Bella! Your ok!" Edward came dashing out of the woods.

I gasped, and jumped back. "Don't touch me." I crouched down holding my arms up protectively.

"I'm not going to hurt you, everything's fine."

"_Everything's not fine!!_" I screamed through clenched teeth.

His hands reached out to me, but I crawled backwards.

"Just kill me before I have to watch again, please just do it!"

"Bella, I'm not going to hurt you. Your safe." Edward knelt in front of me, but I curled myself into a ball.

He pulled away, "What did she do to you?"

I pulled my hands away from my face. "You have to ask?! Is this part of the torture?! Is she hiding in the bushes waiting for you?"

"Loretta is dead, we killed her, love."

"Don't call me that!" I spit out at him.

He looked as if I slapped him across the face, good.

"You sick _monster_!" I was sobbing tearlessly.

"Please just tell me what she did to you. I swear Bella, whatever it was it wasn't really me."

"Yes it was." I whispered.

He used this moment to move closer to me. "What did you see?" He asked lifting his hand to touch my face.

"Don't touch me." I cringed back.

He dropped his hand. "Did I hurt you in some way? It wasn't really-"

I leaped to my feet towering over him, "Did you hurt me in _some way_?! You hurt me in _every way possible!_ You made me watch you touch her in ways you've only touched _me_! I know it was you because you kissed me the way only you know how. You told me this," I held my left hand up pointing to my ring, "was a lie, that you didn't really want me. You threw your ring at me before you went and made love to _her_ while I was frozen, paralyzed to watch the whole thing! So, yes Edward you hurt me!"

Edwards face mirrored mine when I was forced to watch him, and that confused me.

"That-" Edward choked on the words, "That wasn't really me."

"Oh yeah?" I asked bending down to grab his face. I closed my eyes remembering every detail of what I saw. As much as it hurt me, I wanted to hurt him back.

"Bella." Edward gasped pulling my hands from his face when the thought was over.

"You know me better than that! She was a witch, it was her power. It was just an illusion. There's no one else in this world that I love more than you. Look," He showed me his left hand which had his wedding ring back in it's place. "The only time I took it off was when we had to in Seattle. I love you with every fiber of my being."

"No, your playing with my mind again. Why don't you just kill me and get it over with." I turned and walked away from him. He stayed knelt on the ground where I left him.


	38. Chapter 38

**Yes 2 updates in one day!! I'm off to Florida tomorrow morning, and because all of you are the best I didn't want to leave you with an ending like that. Now how much to you all love me??? I bet after you read this chapter you'll love me even more LMAO! I'll write the next chapter while I'm on the plane, and try and have it posted some time this weekend. Happy reading!**

***hugs***

**

* * *

**It wasn't until I was halfway down the driveway when I heard someone behind me. I stopped and looked over my shoulder to see who it was. "Jacob." I gasped as he walked over to me. He took me in his arms and hugged me tightly. "Bells, you have to snap out of this. Time to come back to reality now." Jacob's voice was stern.

"Jake, I cant-" Jacob stopped me, and grabbed my shoulders and turned me around.

Edward stood 10 yards from me. His hands were reaching for me, his face torn between pain and worry.

Jacob's lips were at me ear, his hands tight on my upper arms as she stood behind me. "Does that look like someone who would hurt you like that? No, Bella. That man loves you so much it's sick. You know deep down inside that he wouldn't hurt you. I know that you know, you were born to love him. I have never seen 2 people as in love as you guys are. Whatever that witch did to you, that was the lie. The man standing in front of you, now that's the truth."

"What are you saying? What I saw with my own eyes was not true? It was true, Jake, I saw him, he kissed me the way he always kissed me. You trying to tell me I'm insane?"

Jacob laughed, "Yes, Bells, you are definitely insane."

Jacob loosened his grip, and I closed my eyes.

A new vision filled my head. I was in the same room, but when Edward walked through the door he carried Loretta in his arms, dead. He dropped her at my feet, and stepped over her grabbing my hips, and pressing his lips to mine. I opened my eyes, and smiled. Edwards body stayed tight, his hands moved so his palms were facing me, surrendering.

"I was never the one for you. We both know that, now. Go ahead, he wants you and only you." Jacob fully let go of me, and I was walking towards Edward. I picked up my pace, and moved to a flat out sprint towards him.

Edward caught me, and stumbled backwards from my weight being slammed into him, but he held me tight. "Edward, I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid, I can't-"

Edwards hand came up and covered my mouth. "Shut up." He smirked, and moved his hand sliding it down my arm, and clasped my waist. He crushed his lips to mine, and my body melted into his.

"That a girl." Jacob said patting my back as he walked up to us.

"Thanks, Jake." I smiled at him.

"No prob. Happy to be of service. Now if you two love birds don't mine, I have somewhere else to be." Jacob turned and jogged towards the house.

"I really am sorry." I said turning to face Edward again.

"Stop it. This was not your fault. She made you think it was true, the important thing is that you realized what was really the truth."

I was about to protest, but he stopped me. "Listen." He whispered smiling down at me.

I listened to the water running down the river, the birds chirping, but I knew that wasn't what he was talking about. I listened harder.

"Mommy." It came in a whisper, her tiny voice cracking.

"She's been asking for you since she first woke up." Emmett said as I walked into the house. He pulled me into a tight hug. "Welcome back little sis, we were worried about you."

"Thanks Emmett."

I continued down the line of my family members. Edward's hand protectively on my back, and I felt safe.

"Oh, Bella." Esme gasped as she threw her arms around me.

"I'm fine, really." I assured her.

"I was so worried! From now on you take 2 wolves, Edward and both of your brothers hunting with you. Got it?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "Yes, mom."

"Good." She winked.

I walked into Renesmee's room. Carlisle had moved her from his hospital setup in his office, to the comforts of her own room. Her TV was on, and she sat propped up against a mountain of pillows, her tiny arm wrapped in a cast. She sat shirtless with her torso wrapped tightly, and her head wrapped in gauze.

"My baby." I gasped as I flashed to her side.

"Momma!" Her voice screeched.

"What did she do to you, angel." My eyes took in all of her injuries.

Renesmee shrugged. "She never really touched me, this is just from the fall off the cliff. I don't heel as fast as you because I don't have the venom in my veins, but Grandpa says I'll be as good as new in a few days. My stupid cast has to stay on for a few more weeks though. Everyone signed it, and Alyssa drew pictures on it!" Renesmee's smile made all my fears and worries go away.

"I'm so glad your ok, but I'm sorry you have to be stuck in bed."

Renesmee laughed, and motioned for me to bend down.

I did as she asked, and she whispered into my ear. "It's kinda fun, alls I have to do is call anyone's name and they come running. I get whatever I want. I even made Uncle Emmett comb my dolls hair, and put bows in it."

I couldn't help but laugh. I turned to look at Emmett, and he just shrugged.

"Besides Jakey says I look even more like you now."

I crossed my arms and looked at Jacob sitting in the chair on the other side of Renesmee's bed. "Oh, yeah? How's that?"

Renesmee giggled, and wrapped her arm around her stomach. My hands moved frantically over her, not sure what to do.

"I'm ok…" She panted, "Just my rib." Renesmee relaxed, and Jacob chuckled.

Renesmee rolled her eyes. "Jakey thinks I'm now exactly like you because of my injuries. He said you've had stitches in your head, a broken hand, and broken ribs. Is it true?"

I narrowed my eyed at Jacob. He looked away biting his bottom lip trying to keep from laughing.

I sighed, "Yes, I've also had a broken leg too."

"So you were a klutz when you were human."

Everyone behind me burst out laughing.

"Something like that." I smirked.

"It's time." Carlisle said as he walked into the room.

Renesmee moaned.

"Don't give me that. You want to get better, right?" He asked taking a glass of water off her nightstand, and handing her a small pill. She popped it in her mouth and took the glass from Carlisle. She took a sip, and handed it back to him.

"Good girl." He smiled, and kissed her forehead before he unwrapped it to check her stitches.

Her eyes began to droop, and I stood to tuck her in. "Don't leave me." She whimpered half asleep.

"I'll be right in the other room. Jacob will stay with you tonight."

"He will?" Both Edward and Jacob said at the same time.

"Yes," I turned to look at Edward.

"Ok, ok." He said raising his hands in defense.

"You need anything just ask." I kissed her cheek.

Edward followed my motion, and we turned to walk out of the room. She was snoring lightly before we even made it to the door. Jacob leaned over playing with a strand of her hair.

Edward growled.

"Stop it, she's only 7."

"Technically she's 2." Edward said as we said goodnight to everyone and headed to our room.

I rolled my eyes.

As soon as we walked into the room Edward pulled me into his arms. "I'm so glad you're back." He whispered between kisses.

"Edward." I sighed, my body turning to jello under his touch.

"There is no other woman in this world that can make me feel the way you do. Every touch," Edward lifted my hand and kissed my fingertips, "every kiss," he swiped his lips across mine. "your scent, the way you taste…" Edward's voice trailed off as I pressed his lips to mine.

I moved us to the bed, taking control for once. I laid him down, and crawled onto of him. Within seconds I shredded our clothes, and bent down to kiss his neck. "Just so we got one thing straight… all this," I wrapped myself around him and rolled so he was on top of me. I locked my legs around his hips. "It's all mine."

Edward laughed against my neck. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good." I pulled his head up, and his lips found mine.


	39. Chapter 39

**I'm in Florida, and getting nicely tanned LOL! As I promised here's the next chapter! I will try and have another one written in the next few days. I'm off to Universal Studios tomorrow till Saturday, so I dont know how much I will be able to write. No matter what I will have an update by Sunday. **

* * *

The sun began to rise all too soon. I curled myself into Edward as I watched the colors streak across the sky.

"You ok?" He asked, holding me closer to him.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Renesmee's voice echoed down the hallway.

"It's 5am what's she doing up?" I asked as I jumped out of bed. I grabbed Edwards t-shirt and pulled it on as I ran out of the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" I asked, swinging her bedroom door open.

"Just making sure you were still here." She whimpered as Jacob wiped her tears away.

"She had a bad dream, and insisted on making sure the both of you were here safe and sound." Jacob said looking up at me. His eyes went wide as he saw my outfit. His eyes dropped immediately and stayed on Renesmee's face.

Edward chuckled as he walked into the room behind me. I figured it was about Jacob's embarrassment with my outfit, or lack there of.

I walked over and kissed her forehead. "We're all perfectly safe. Go back to sleep."

"Daddy, sing me to sleep."

Edward knelt by her side, swiped a curl from her face, and kissed her cheek. While he was bent over her she locked her arms around his neck, resting her head back on her pillow. He moved his lips to her ear, and began humming her lullaby softly.

Jacob stood up, and pulled me out of the room. I shut the door behind me letting her to go sleep.

"Thanks for staying last night." I said as Jacob and I walked down the hallway.

He followed me back into my room. "Thanks for letting me stay. I didn't think I was ever allowed to be in the same room with her till she was at least 150." Jacob snorted.

"Give or take a few years, but you got the point." I winked at him as I walked into the closet. I closed the door as I changed into my own clothes.

"Seriously?" Jacob asked. I heard him lean against the wall next to the closet door.

I walked out of the closet and looked at him. "Dare to try me?"

Jacob laughed and shook his head. "If it's one thing I learned with you, it's never to mess with the mom."

I laughed, "You got it." I punched his arm hard enough where he bit his bottom lip to hold back the emotion.

"She's… sleeping." Edward stopped short when he saw me now dressed with Jacob in the room.

He stared at Jacob, obvious that he was trying to read his mind.

"I was thinking…" Edward crossed the room quickly, pulling me into his arms.

"About?" I asked, tracing the crease in his forehead with my finger.

"I'm outta here." Jacob said as he rushed out of the room.

Both of us not paying attention to him.

"The three of us go away for a while. After Charlie and Sue get married of course. We have a few days to go, so I figured we get away from here."

I looked for any kind of meaning behind the idea, but Edward had his poker face on.

"Why? Where? How long?" I asked.

"Because there's too much danger between you and Nessie being taken from me here. Your Island, and however long you ladies want to stay."

"What about school?"

"I think between you and I we can teach her what she wants to know till she goes back." Edward read my thoughts, well one thought- Jacob. "He will have to deal with it for a while. We're a family- you, me, and our daughter. There is nothing legal that says he's a part of our family. No DNA proving so either. There is nothing proving that she belongs to him either. She's half of you, and half of me. No part of her belongs to him."

"Her heart does." I whispered looking down at my hands.

"Not yet it doesn't." He said sternly.

I sighed and he smiled. _Fine, but under one condition._ I thought smirking at him.

"You name it, you got it." He said softly as he kissed me.

"I start college. I can begin with online classes, but when we come back, I want to go to college." I watched Edwards face turn from relaxed to curiosity.

"Why the change of heart? I thought you didn't want to go to college."

"Because I thought I was going to be a crazed newborn, and kill my classmates."

"That's not the whole reason." Edward pressed on. "What do you want to take?"

"Well…" I began pulling Edward towards the bed, and sat him down. "I was watching Carlisle last night with Ness, and… I was thinking of becoming a Pediatrician, or go into Emergency medicine like Carlisle."

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but snapped it shut. He smiled widely just as our bedroom door flew open.

"I've always wanted one of my kids to follow in my footsteps!" Carlisle said pulling me into a tight hug. "Anything you need to know just ask. I have so many books you can read, maybe we can start our own-"

"Whoa, Carlisle… not even enrolled in college yet." I laughed still pressed against him.

"Right, one step at a time." He said loosening his grip on me. Carlisle hugged me once more before dashing out of the room. "Esme!" He called out as he ran downstairs.

I took Edwards hand, and we walked downstairs.

A few hours later, after the excitement went down from my overly proud family the phone rang, and we all immediately looked at Edward.

"Emily, Claire wants Ness and Alyssa to come over." He answered all of us.

I shook my head. "Renesmee, no… as for Alyssa it's up to Emmett and Rose." I said watching Emmett go to answer the phone. Rosalie nodded to him after Emily had asked him if Alyssa wanted to go play.

"Lyss, honey come here!" Emmett called, and we heard little footsteps running out of Renesmee's room.

"What Dad? We're watching a movie." Alyssa huffed as she jumped off the last step and ran over to Emmett.

"Ok, fine. Then I wont ask you if you want to go to Emily's and play with Claire."

"YES, YES, YES!" Alyssa jumped around him. "Is Seth going to be there?" She asked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes along with Emmett.

He didn't answer her question, and she didn't seem to mind.

"One of us will drop her off soon." Emmett paused as Emily spoke. "I will be sure to pass it on, thank you." Emmett hung up the phone. "Emily says she hopes Nessie feels better, and she asked how you were feeling." He said looking at me.

"I'll drop her off. I want to see how she is."

"Sam is still running patrol with Leah right now, so I think he will appreciate you keeping an eye on her. Leah will be there soon, Seth and Paul are sitting there with her now. I'm sure she'd be happy to have another girl sitting with her." Jacob said.

Edward smiled at me. "Especially one who can understand how it feels to be pregnant."

"I wasn't pregnant nearly as long as she is." I added, winking at him.

Alyssa ran upstairs to go get ready, and we heard Renesmee whine.

"I want to go!"

"You cant even move out of bed!" Alyssa said as she moved around Renesmee's room.

"Stupid cliff, stupid fall, dumb ass witch!" Edward growled and looked at Emmett.

"I did not teach her that word. She must have picked it out on her own. I'm not the only one that swears around here."

"Let it go, she's been through a lot." I said rolling my eyes.

Edward settled back into the couch, and took my arm running his fingers up and down it.

"I wonder what it would taste like to a vampire if you washed their mouth out with soap." I said thinking back to when I was younger.

"Why do you want to know?" Edward asked.

I laughed once. "When I was around Nessie's age I went through a stage where I swore all the time. I heard my mom swear, and when I went to visit my dad he swore too. I thought it was normal, and got my mouth washed out with soap plenty of times. Didn't taste too good as a human. I was just thinking what it would taste like to Ness if we ever had to do that with her."

Emmett laughed along with Alice and Jasper.

"Shoving soap down your child's mouth… that's not a form of abuse?" Emmett said.

"No, it's like washing the filth out of their mouths. At least when I was younger it wasn't abuse."

"Naw, still not. Sue threatens Seth all the time with that because that boy comes up with words I've never heard before."

"I'm ready!" Alyssa said running down the stairs. Rosalie followed close behind her, her arms stretched out in front of her to catch Alyssa if she tripped as she skipped every other step on the way down.

"Aunt Bella is going to take you, and hang out with Emily." Rosalie said as she kissed her cheek. "Have fun, and I'll see you when you get home."

"Ok, love you mommy!"

"Love you too sweetie."

Alyssa ran into Emmett's waiting arms and he kissed her goodbye.

I kissed Edward, and heard Renesmee crying upstairs. "I'll take care of it, go on." Edward sighed. "Jasper, Jacob please escort Bella."

"Edward, I don't see anything-" Edward put a hand up to stop Alice.

"Jacob, Jasper." His voice stern.

"We're on it." Jacob said as he followed me out the door.

Jasper and Jacob both had a hand on my shoulders as Alyssa held Jacob's free hand. Both Jasper and Jacob's eyes darted everywhere as we walked towards the garage.


	40. Chapter 40

Jasper and Jacob didn't leave my side until Emily was walking over to us.

"I'll be back in a few hours with Emmett and Edward and we'll escort you home."

"Jazz you don't have to."

"According to Edward, Esme, and Carlisle, yes we do." He squeezed my shoulders and got back in Edwards Volvo. Jacob got into the passengers seat and waved goodbye as Jasper sped away.

"Emily!" Alyssa smiled, and hugged her.

Emily hugged Alyssa and she skipped towards Claire, Seth, Quil, and Paul playing in the corner of the yard.

"How are you feeling?" Emily and I both said at the same time.

We laughed, and I knew Emily was waiting for me to answer first.

I sighed, "I'm fine. Took me a little while to snap out of things, but thanks to Jacob I came around."

"He really loves you." She smiled shaking her head. "At least in a good way now."

We both laughed again.

"So how are you?" I asked placing my hands on either side of her enormous belly. The baby kicked my left hand.

"Ready to get this thing out of me. Your lucky, you were only pregnant for what… a month?"

"Yup, but honestly, I wish it was longer. Sometimes I look at Ness and cant believe she's actually mine. I mean she looks like me, but I never had 9 months to actually get used to the thought of me being a mother."

We made our way inside leaving Paul, Quil and Seth to keep both girls entertained until they had to go run patrol.

I watched Emily waddle her way around the kitchen trying to prepare lunch for everyone. I got up and walked over to her, grabbing her shoulders. "Go sit down. I'll get their lunches ready." I guided Emily over to the kitchen table, and forced her to sit down.

"Thanks." She sighed, rubbing her belly.

"You feeling ok?" I asked as she leaned over holding her back.

"I'm fine." She panted.

I finished making the sandwiches as I kept an eye on Emily.

"I'll go get-" I pressed on Emily's shoulders making her sit back down.

"Stay, I'll go get them." I said as I turned to grab the tray of sandwiches.

Leah and Paul had switched places with the patrol when I went outside.

"Paul leave?" I asked as Alyssa and Claire raced up the stairs towards me.

I handed them the sandwich they wanted.

"Yeah, Sam should be home in a few hours. You mind if I leave before then?" She asked me.

"No problem. I'll tell Sam your mom needed you for wedding stuff." I said, handing her a sandwich.

"Thanks. I owe you." She took huge bite.

"No, I really don't. You help save me, remember?"

"Ok, so we're even." She smiled nudging my arm.

I nodded.

"Bella!" Emily called my name, and Leah and I looked at each other.

"Seth watch them, Quil run a lap around to check on things." Leah said as she followed me inside.

"What's wrong?" I asked, running over to Emily's side.

She was bent over standing in the kitchen.

"I think…" She panted clutching her stomach. "I think my water broke."

Leah and I both looked down and sure enough she was standing in a small puddle.

"Either that or you really had to go." Leah snorted, and I punched her arm. "Ouch." She hissed and backed away.

"Go tell Seth to have Quil get Sam back here now, and then have Seth run Alyssa and Claire to my house. Have him bring back Carlisle." I pushed Leah towards the door, and she was more than happy to leave. "As soon as you tell Seth I need you back in here!" I called after her.

I turned to Emily who was in tears. I picked her up and ran her into her bedroom.

"No, I need to go to the- OOWWW!"

"No time for the hospital. Even if I ran I wouldn't be able to get you there in time. It's either you have this baby here, or in the woods on the way to the hospital. You choose."

"Here" Emily panted.

"That's what I thought." I moved quickly around her room. I tossed her a big nightgown, "Put this on." I helped her change, and draped a sheet over her.

Leah walked back in, just as my cell phone rang. "Carlisle." I sighed. I could hear him running.

"How is she?" He asked frantically.

Emily's painful cry answered his question for me.

"Ok, I need you to lay her down, and get her ready to give birth."

"I did that. She's on her bed, in a gown, and a sheet over her."

"Is the baby crowning yet?"

I took the phone away from my ear and looked at it. "Is it what?"

"I need you to lift the sheet and check to see if you can see the baby's head."

"I smell blood if that helps." I tried avoiding looking under the blanket.

Leah's head shot up as she glared at me.

"I'm fine." I hissed at her.

She relaxed.

"Bella, please." Carlisle begged me.

"Okay." I sighed. I scrunched up my nose and lifted the blanket.

"Well, the baby has black hair." I said dropping the blanket quickly.

"Damn! She's going to deliver quick. I don't think I'll be there in time. Bella, I need you to deliver."

Emily screamed as another contraction came.

"I didn't even deliver my own child! You want me to deliver this one?"

"Focus Bella. You're just playing the catcher. Hold your breath, coax her to push, and help ease the baby out."

"Leah, take the phone." I said through clenched teeth. I turned to look at her hesitated at the bedroom door. "Leah! Get you ass over here and help me!"

Leah Swallowed hard and walked over to me, taking the phone.

She began relaying directions from Carlisle as I helped Emily count through the pushes.

"Heads out." I said letting out some of my air supply.

Leah told Carlisle, and his voice echoed through the house.

He leaned over me, and reached for something.

"You need to clean out it's nose and mouth" He said handing me the device.

"Me? You're here now take over."

Carlisle's hand on my back kept me where I was.

"You do it." He smiled, and stepped back.

I cleaned out the baby's mouth and nose, and he moved up to hold onto Emily's hand.

"This is the hard part. Just push the shoulders out, and it's over." He looked up at Leah. "Get a blanket ready, and Bella will hand you the baby."

"No, that's ok." She said politely and turned to walk out the door.

"Leah, I know this is hard for you, but I need you!" Emily said clenching her teeth together.

"Ok, Push!" Carlisle said as he counted for her.

I smiled as the squirming baby landed in my arms. "It's a boy." I said looking up at Emily's tear stricken face.

His cries filled the room. "Jared." Emily smiled.

I handed Jared over to Leah, and heard a gasp. I turned to look at Leah and my eyes shot back to Emily.

"Leah." I hissed standing up and taking Jared from here. "Focus!"

"I cant, Bella… is it possible?"

"I don't know, your brother, Quil and Jacob did it."

I cleaned up Jared and handed him to his mother. Carlisle was now sitting in my spot cleaning up Emily. She was now oblivious to anything anyone else was doing.

"I never thought… I guess it makes sense." Leah paced the room and I followed her.

"What makes sense?"

"Jacob was in love with you before you had Renesmee remember?"

I nodded.

"I was in love with Sam… until now. It's like every tie I had with Sam is gone. They all lead to him." She nodded towards Jared and Emily's direction.

"I told Sam this was going to happen." Emily said as calm as ever. I was taken by surprise.

"Really?" Leah said walking over to the bed.

"Yeah, I mean what you just explained to Bella makes perfect sense. I thought the same thing, but Sam didn't think so. He just thought you were always going to…" She let her voice trail off as she saw Leah smiling at Jared sleeping in Emily's arms. "You want to hold him?" She asked holding the baby out to her.

"Seriously? You don't want to kill me?" Leah asked taking Jared into her arms as gentle as ever.

Emily laughed. "Of course not. I know how it's like to imprint. I understand it, and I'm glad it's you. That's why I wouldn't let Jared be named after his father. It would be too weird. But his name is Jared Samuel." She said starting to cry again.

"Thanks Em." Leah smiled as she rocked the sleeping baby in her arms.


	41. Chapter 41

**I'm home sweet home!! Feels good to me home lol. I have some time on my hands, too lazy to unpack, so I decided to write the next chapter. I realized after I posted ch.40 that Jared is already wolf... I knew the name sounded familiar lol. So Sam and Emily's baby is Jayden. It was my second choice, so thats what I'm going to go with. Sorry for the mix-up everyone. :) **

* * *

"Mommy can I see Jayden?" Renesmee asked me for the millionth time this morning. I just got her bathed and was sitting in Carlisle's office. Renesmee sat on my lap facing me while Carlisle cleaned her stitches.

"Not today sweetie, you'll see him tomorrow at the wedding."

"Do I have to call Sue grandma now?"

"Whatever you want." I smiled down at her.

She rested her head on my shoulder as Carlisle finished with her stitches, and moved to check her rips. "You watching Bella?"

I rolled my eyes when he looked away from me, and smiled when he looked back. "Yes I am."

"Ok, angel you are all set. I think you stayed in bed long enough. Why don't you take some pillows downstairs and get yourself comfy on the couch."

"So what your saying is I can get out of bed as long as I don't move from the couch." Renesmee moved in my arms so she was facing him.

Carlisle thought for a minute and smiled. "Your too smart for me."

"Carlisle, why cant her and Alyssa take some of their dolls outside and sit and play with them? The poor girl hasn't felt the sunlight since you brought her home."

"She's the mom, so you have to listen to her." Renesmee smiled widely.

"I will get Jacob, Emmett, and Seth to keep watch over the back yard, and Jasper and I will watch the front." Edward said walking into the office.

"Really?" I asked raising my eyebrows. _That's all your having watch over them?_ I thought to him.

He laughed once. "The rest of the packs are watching over you, my love." He joked.

I rolled my eyes.

Renesmee looked at Edward pleading with him. "No… honey, I don't care if he picks on you girls for playing with your dolls."

Edward paused as Renesmee crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. He walked over to where we were sitting and leaned over the chair making Renesmee lean against me to look up at him. "Children are babysat all the time." He laughed down at her.

Renesmee reached behind her and touched my cheek. I looked down at her confused, and back up at Edward. She wanted me to put the shield around her. I did as she asked and she smirked up at Edward when he made his annoyed face at me.

"Now why…" I let my voice trail off as Renesmee silently told me to tell Edward she'll be fine outside without Emmett.

"Please!" She begged me before Edward could speak.

"No." I sighed pulling the shield back. "Let daddy do what he does best."

"Fine." She growled and slid off my lap. She turned back looking from me, to Carlisle, and then Edward. "Can I at least go to the bathroom alone?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Your mother can go with you." Edward followed her motion.

"_Daaad!" _Renesmee wined stomping her foot.

He burst out laughing. "I'm joking," he said reaching out in front of him pinching her hips. "but that foot stomping was priceless my dear."

Renesmee stuck her tong out and turned quickly and ran out of the room.

"Renesmee!" Carlisle and I called after her.

"Slow it down." I said when I caught her just outside the door.

For the rest of the afternoon I stood on the back porch watching Renesmee and Alyssa playing quietly in the middle of the yard. Edward had brought anything they wanted outside. Between the both of them they made the huge section they were playing in look like a house minus this walls. Their small couch and chair sat with a small battery powered TV making up the living room. Two small doll beds sat side to side with a plastic changing table making up a bedroom, and their kitchen setup was all brought outside for them.

"Glad to see their getting along." Rosalie said walking up next to me.

"So am I." I agreed.

"So, you ready to be married into a wolf family?"

"I will be in the future anyway," I said nodding towards Jacob pacing back and forth in the far side of the yard. He stopped and looked at Renesmee and Alyssa whenever one of the girls squealed. "and so will you." I smirked as I pointed towards Seth mirroring Jacob on the opposite side of the yard.

"Please don't remind me." She rolled her eyes.

We were quiet for a little while then Alice's voice appeared behind us. "Bella." She said warily.

I turned to look at her.

"Can we talk?" She asked motioning towards the woods, and I knew what she wanted to talk about.

I nodded once and we leaped over the railing, landing lightly on our feet.

"Alice!" Edward called after us as we passed him at the front of the house.

"Relax, Edward. We're just going out of earshot."

"That's the point. Either take Carlisle or Rosalie with you."

"No, we'll be fine." Alice said quickly and took my hand as we leaped over the river.

"I swear Alice you better…" Edwards voice trailed off as we got further into the woods.

"Ok," she stopped and stepped in front of me to stop me. "now I saw your decision and didn't want to say anything until things slowed down. Time is running out, and well I don't want you to go." Alice pulled me towards a fallen tree and we sat down.

"Alice, we wont be far. Just get on a plane and you can come see us. I'm doing this for Edward. He wants to keep us safe, and I have to let him do it." I leaned in to hug her tightly.

"But why for so long? You want to split up Renesmee and Alyssa like that? Renesmee and Jacob? Our family?" Alice pleaded with me.

"I love you, you know that, but families aren't always together. Look at me and Renee."

"Yeah, but this family is. We've rarely been apart, and you want to leave for 4 years?"

"4 years shouldn't mean anything when you live forever." I joked, but stopped when Alice stayed serious.

"Renesmee will be a whole other person, she wont be a little girl anymore."

I laughed as I thought about it. "That's very true, she will physically be going on 12 when we come back. I will be on the verge of raising a teenager." I shivered as I thought about it.

"Don't keep her away… let her come home whenever-"

I raised a hand to stop her. "Alice! I'm not keeping her from any of you. She can come and go as she pleases as well as any of you."

"It's not the same! Bella, your secluding her from the world for 4 years, then moving back into reality so you can finish school. By the time you 3 move back with us Renesmee will be 17 or 18."

"I know this. Alice I'm sorry, but Edward and I have made up our minds. I don't understand why-"

"Yeah, you wouldn't understand why I'm reacting like this. Maybe it's because poor Jacob is seriously about to have his world torn from him, again." Alice turned to run away before I could defend myself.

"It's not like that!" I called after her. "UGH!" I screamed through clenched teeth and spun punching the fallen tree. It split in 2 with a loud crack. I listened to the echo of the crack bounce off the hills around me. I climbed a cliff not wanting to go home yet. I was too upset and aggravated to talk to anyone. Edward would be coming for me soon anyway.

When I reached the top I sat dangling my feet off the ledge. Alice didn't know what she was talking about, but it still upset me more than anything. Alice and I never argue, not even bicker. She must be pretty upset, but there was no reason. It wasn't like the island was as far away as Esme's. It was only a days worth of travel, not even. She could come stay any time she wanted, and we could bring Renesmee to visit as often as she wanted. I pulled myself from my thoughts as I heard Edward coming up to get me.

_I'm fine, you can slow down now._ I thought to him so he could stop worrying about me.

"I could strangle Alice for leaving you out here alone." Edwards voice appeared behind me.

"I came up here on my own. Leave Alice alone." I sighed.

"Bella, why would you come up here alone? You know I don't want you to-"

"Stop it. I needed time to be alone. I'm fine, nothing happened." I assured him, showing him that all my limbs were still attached.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I can see your fine. Love, what did she say to you? Your upset." He said sitting beside me.

"She saw my decision on how long I wanted to stay at the island. She's upset because by the time we come back from that and me finishing school Renesmee will be an adult."

Edward sat quietly for a moment then growled. " I cant believe she would go behind my back to talk to you like this. She knows better. Why is she talking Jacob's side anyway?"

"Beats me, but I still want to go."

"As you wish." He said softly as he kissed my cheek.

When we got back to the house Charlie was just pulling in the driveway.

"Hey, dad." I said confused.

"Hey, Kiddo."

"What are you doing here?" I knew Jacob explained to him what happened, and he constantly was calling to make sure both Renesmee and I were ok, but I didn't think he would come to make sure.

"Sue and Leah kicked me out. I guess it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"Well duh." I laughed. "You staying here?"

"Yup, Esme invited me to stay. A house full of vampires… this should be interesting."

"Well minus 2." Esme said as she walked out to help Charlie with his bag. "Bella you and Ness are going to stay at the Clearwater's."

Edward opened his mouth to protest, but Esme spoke before he did. "Quil, Embry, Emmett, and Jasper will be out patrolling all night."

Edward relaxed and nodded. "I'll be out there too." He said kissing the top of my hair.

"Sleepover!!" Renesmee yelled as she ran up the stairs to pack a bag.

Leah, who, surprisingly left Jayden's side followed us up the stairs. "Wait Ness, your going to come a little later. Seth and Quil will come for you later.

"No need, I'll bring her over myself." Edward said as he walked behind us. "Leah, exactly what do you have planned…" Leah shook her head as the look on her face proved she was trying to think of something else.

"Bella." She said through clenched teeth. I sighed and pulled my shield around her. "Thanks!" She smiled as she pulled me passed Edward and back downstairs.

"Remember she's married!" Edward called after us.

"Whoa, Leah what _do_ you have planned for your mother? Are you throwing her a bachelorette party?"

She didn't answer me, but the look on her face gave it away.

"You do know she's not some young woman getting married. This is her second wedding."

"So." Leah shrugged as we made our way out to the garage.

"Just drive, stop worrying about it." She shoved the keys at me, and opened the passenger side door to my car.


	42. Chapter 42

I pulled into the Clearwater's driveway just as the sun was setting. I stopped short when Quil and Embry jumped in front of the car. They both sat down wagging their tails.

"Go away guys!" Leah yelled at them as we walked passed them. "Jacob told you to stay out of sight! Should I call him and tell him your not listening to him?"

Both Quil and Embry huffed at her, but stood and ran into the forest.

"Ready to party?" Leah asked as she opened the front door for me.

"I don't know how you throw parties." I said uneasy.

Once in the house there was chips and dip in bowls on the coffee table, and streamers with graphic decorations everywhere. "HA! Leah your not serious! Did your mom see this yet?"

"Nope. She's over Sam and Emily's helping out with Jayden."

"Who else is coming?" I asked sitting on the couch. I moved as I pulled a noise maker out from underneath me, and threw it. "That is not going in my mouth." I shook my head.

Leah shrugged. "I invited some of the packs mothers. Quil's mom will bring my mom and Emily here. Paul's mom will be here any minute."

Leah turned to open a bag of lollipops, that like the noise makers, were not going to be in my mouth.

I rolled my eyes.

"Your too tense, Bella. Chill out!" Leah punched my arm, and walked into the other room.

"All this will be cleaned up before my daughter gets here, right?" I asked poking at one of the decorations.

Leah laughed, "Of course! I'm not _that _perverted." She rolled her eyes.

"Knock knock!" Emily said as she walked through the front door. "Hey Bella!" She smiled as she hugged me.

"How are you feeling? How's the little man?" I asked.

"I'm great, and the baby is even better. I left him with Sam and Paul. Rachel promised me she'd go check up on them."

"She's not coming here?" I asked as we walked to sit on the couch.

"No, Billy's not feeling too well. She's staying home to take care of him since Jacob is out watching over Nessie."

I nodded, understanding, and turned quickly as everyone watched Sue walk in. "What have you done, Leah!" Sue covered her face embarrassed.

"Oh, come on mom! It's fun!" Leah put a noise maker in her mouth and blew into it.

"Get that out of your mouth!" Sue tried not to laugh as she took the dirty shaped toy out of her daughters mouth.

As the party progressed Sue began to relax, or maybe it was from the never ending drinks Leah kept giving her. "Ok next we're going to play a game sorta like pin the tail on the donkey… except it's pin the-"

"Ok, we get it." I said laughing as Leah hung up a picture of a naked man on the wall.

"Mom, first!" Leah called out as she blindfolded her mother. "Ok the only rule is, you have to carry it with your teeth, and use your hands to feel around on the picture." Leah giggled as she watched Sue put it in her mouth and felt her way around the picture.

"Bells… your turn." Emily sang as she dangled the stupid thing in my face.

"No, I'll just watch."

"Come on!" Leah said walking up next to Emily. "You know I'm strong enough to make you play."

I stood facing her, "You wouldn't dare…"

"No, but I'll do this." Leah took the blindfold and tied it around my head.

"Leah!" I forced myself to not rip her apart.

"Open wide…" She chuckled.

I opened my mouth to protest, but that was a mistake. "Edward would kill me if he saw these pictures!" Leah laughed and everyone else laughed along with her. I quickly smelt my way across the room not hitting anything. I smelt the picture, and lifted my hand. My fingers were able to feel the ridges of mans body on the picture easily. I bent over placing the body part where if should be and pulled off the blindfold.

"Now that's how you play." I smiled as everyone looked wide eyed at me.

"Bella, you got it!" Sue clapped as best as she could.

"Well since Bella is the winner, and since she never got a party of her own… sit down." Leah said pushing me towards a chair in the middle of the small living room.

"No way! Absolutely NOT! Sue is the bride to be… let her go!" I moved out of Leah's grasp easily.

"Live a little!" She pleaded with me, and shoved me into the chair.

"I don't want to!" I stood to move, but the front door flew open and a very muscular man walked through the door. He had on fireman paints and suspenders on and the hat. "Oh, great." I said, rolling my eyes. "You have to be kidding me!"

All the other women began to cheer and whistle. I looked at Emily who was waving a dollar bill in the air.

"Em! You just had a baby, and your FINACE is home taking care of him!" I hissed at her.

"It's innocent fun Bella. It's not like your cheating on Edward." Emily looked away from me and towards the very muscular man who placed his boom box on the floor and hit play.

"Her first." Leah said pointing to me.

He smiled at me, and took a step in my direction. I moved back stepping on the chair and jumped off the back of it. He laughed and raised his eyebrows. "So, your acrobatic, sexy. Come here honey, I'll show you acrobats."

Everyone laughed as he flung the chair to the other side of the room. There was nothing between us now. He took another step closer and moved to the music. I bit my bottom lip.

He took my hand and lead me to another chair someone sat in the middle of the room again.

"I must say, you are remarkably beautiful. I'm almost embarrassed to do this for you." He said in a voice so sexy it couldn't have been legal.

"I… Uh.. Well you, yo-you-"

He put his finger against my lips. "Shh… no need for words darling. Just relax. Have you ever had a lap dance?" He asked as he moved over me. I locked my eyes in his as he straddled my lap, not letting myself look straight in front of me.

I shook my head no because his finger was still pressed against my lips.

He smiled down at me as he moved to the music again.

I shut my eyes as he grabbed into his pants. I heard the fabric rip, and everyone whistled. His hands rested on my shoulders and moved down my arms. He lifted my hands to touch his hips, but I pulled them back too quickly.

"No thank you." I said squeezing my eyes shut tighter. "I think it's time for Sue." I opened one of my eyes and gasped. Mr. Muscles was shaking himself in front of me and I moved out of the danger zone. "The bride…" I said pushing Sue into the middle of the room. She shook her head and went to walk away.

"Someone better get in this chair." He said dancing towards Sue. I sighed when I was no longer in the spotlight.

"Your dog food." I mumbled into Leah's ear.

"You liked it!" She laughed reaching out in front of her and placed a dollar bill in the back of his thong.

"I need some fresh air." I said as I stood up to walk out of the house.

As soon as I shut the front door behind me I shivered. "That was beyond gross." I grumbled as I sat on the front step. "So she did get a stripper." Jacob said as he walked into the light from the front window.

"You knew about that?" I asked moving over so he could sit next to me.

"That I did. I was curious to see how you reacted. I saw the whole thing. So did the hubby."

"WHAT?!" I yelled standing up and leaning over Jacob.

"Hey, Bells, relax. He's not mad. He knew about it too. Leah wasn't able to keep everything from him. He let you have your fun, but wanted to linger in case the guy made a move… overprotective leech. See that tree?" Jacob pointed to an empty space on the other side of the driveway.

"No…" I said looking back at him.

"That's because Edward killed it. He looked through the window as Mr. Fire-in-his-pants danced over you. I thought it was hilarious…" Jacob trailed off as he bent over laughing. "Your face was priceless!"

"Where's Edward now?"

"He went back to your place. Didn't want to leave Renesmee alone without me or him watching out for her. He made me stay here to keep and eye on you…" Jacob pinched my cheek, and I pulled away from him. "You wild partying vampire you!"

"Shut it Jake!"

"Go back in and enjoy the party. Edward will be bringing Nessie over in a few hours." Jacob got up and walked towards the trees. "I'll be around… I'm watching you." He laughed as he ducked into the forest.

I went back to the party, and it was Leah's turn in the chair. Sue stood in the corner laughing as she snapped pictures. I couldn't wait to see how they turned out since Sue was pointing the camera in any direction but where people were.

The party slowed down once the stripper left. We sat laughing at Sue as she stumbled around the living room. I heard Edwards car pull in the driveway and stood up to walk outside.

"Hey guys!" I smiled as Renesmee leaped out of the backseat and ran over to me.

"Hi mommy!" She said as I took her in my arms.

"There's a child here, remember that." I said as Edward walked around the car towards me.

He paused, and smiled before he fluttered towards me.

"I'm fine." He whispered, and kissed my cheek.

"Everything cleaned up?" Edward asked taking Renesmee out of my arms as we walked towards the house.

"No, I figured Ness could play pin the you-know-what on the you-know-who." I rolled my eyes. "Maybe she could beat me." I laughed and winked at him.

Edward rolled his eyes, and smirked at me. He followed me into the house.

"Another one?" Sue mumbled as she stumbled back into the living room.

"No, just me Sue." Edward said holding Renesmee closer to him. She looked around the room confused.

"That's ok, come on Edward! Show us what you got!" Leah threw her head back laughing.

"Or not." I snapped at her. "My daughter is here. Time to stop the dirty jokes. That's her father your talking about."

"Fine… whatever." Leah grumbled as she slumped down into the couch.

"What are you going to show them, daddy?" Renesmee asked.

Edward shifted her in his arms and growled at Leah. "Nothing, sweetie. Don't worry about it." Edward turned to look at me. "Maybe I should take her home."

"No! I want to stay!" Renesmee wiggled and Edward put her down. He watched her closely as she wondered around the room. The room got quiet as Sue passed out on the chair along with some of the others. The only ones awake were Leah, Emily, and I since we were the only ones not drinking.

"See everything's fine. Party is over. They are safe here, Edward. You can go home now." Leah said.

"These are good!" Renesmee said as she walked out of the kitchen with a lollipop stick hanging out of her mouth.

I bit my bottom lip.

Leah and Emily burst out laughing.

"What?" Renesmee asked as she pilled the lollipop out of her mouth. Edward saw what it was and growled, and I felt his eyes burning into my back. "What is it?" Renesmee asked turning it in her hand as she examined it.

I took it away from her, and shoved it in my mouth and bit down on it. "Hey! That was mine!"

"That was an adult lollipop." Edward said as he walked over to her and covered her ears.

"Our daughter just had a lollipop shaped as a-"

"I know! But she doesn't understand what it was! Let it go. We have everything else put away. I cant help it that she can scope out candy wherever she is." I made a face as I finished chewing the gross tasting candy.

"Swallow it." Edward laughed as he watched me struggle to not spit out the candy. "Gross huh. That's what you get."

"Are you guys fighting?" Renesmee asked looking up at Edward.

He took his hands off her ears. "No just an adult conversation."

"I cant wait till I'm grown up." Renesmee mumbled as she walked over to the couch, and Emily pulled her onto her lap.

"I can." Edward mumbled as she covered his face with his hands.

"She's fine. I'm fine. Go home." I said, kissing him.

Edward sighed against my lips. "Come home."

"I cant. Plus my fathers there."

"So."

"No." I smiled against his lips.

"Gross!" Renesmee pretended to gag on Emily's lap, and her and Leah burst out laughing.

"You keep saying that." Edward said as he walked over to her and took her face in his hands.

"I will!" She smiled up at him and he kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." He said kissing me once more.

"Miss you already." I smiled.

"Miss you more."

Renesmee gagged again and I leaned around Edward to glare at her. She leaned back against Emily as they laughed again.

"Party time!" Renesmee said as soon as Edward was out the door and she heard his car pull out of the driveway. She jumped around on the couch, leaping over Emily and Leah.

"Bedtime." I laughed catching her mid-leap.

"What? I didn't get to party!"

"When it's your turn to get married you will party with us." Leah winked at her.

"Eww… I'm never getting married. Too much drama." Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"Your father will be happy to hear that." I laughed. I took Renesmee into Seth's room and tucked her in. "I'll be in to check on you in a little while."

"Your going to stay in here with me tonight?"

"Sure, but I'm going to talk with Leah and Emily for a little while."

Renesmee nodded, and I kissed her goodnight. She rolled over and closed her eyes.


	43. Chapter 43

The next morning I sat on Seth's bed with Renesmee curled into me. I watched the sun stream in through the window and shine on her sleeping face. I reached out to move the curtain so I could see outside better. The sun wouldn't be out for very long today, but it wasn't supposed to rain. Which was a good thing because the wedding was being held down at the beach.

"Time to get the flower girl up." Leah whispered as she opened the bedroom door.

I smiled down at my sleeping daughter, and bent down to whisper into her ear. "Wake up sleeping beauty. Time to get ready for the wedding."

"Sleep time." Renesmee mumbled, and rolled away from me.

"Nope! Time to get up." I pulled the blankets off of her and she curled herself into a tiny ball.

"_moooom!_" Renesmee wined opening one eye to look at me.

"You should be excited! You get to wear your pretty dress."

Renesmee sat up quickly, "Oh yeah! Out of my way!" Renesmee leaped over me and ran out of the bedroom. I followed her down the hall into the living room.

Emily was in the kitchen making coffee, Sue was bent over the kitchen table moaning, and Leah was hanging up dresses in the doorway from the living room to the kitchen.

"Where's mine?" Renesmee asked looking at Leah and Sue's dress hanging up.

"Your aunts will be bringing yours and your mothers. They're coming to do our hair and makeup." Leah told her.

"Oh, ok. I'm hungry." Renesmee said as she climbed onto the chair next to Sue. "What's wrong with you?"

"Too much alcohol." Sue mumbled as she took another sip of her drink Emily made her.

"That smells gross. You going to throw that up?" Renesmee asked. She leaned over sniffing at the green soupy drink in front of Sue.

"I wish I could throw it up."

Renesmee scrunched up her nose and shivered. "Yuck, hey mom, can I umm… come here." She held her hand out to show me what she wanted to say.

I walked over to her and knelt in front of her. She placed her hand on my cheek, and I immediately saw visions of her hunting.

"I don't think we'll have time. Have some cereal or something. Want Eggs?" I asked taking her hand away from my face.

"No! Please I'll have daddy take me… or Jakey."

"Hold on." I sighed and pulled out my cell phone.

Edward answered on the first ring. "Yes, my love." He said softly into the phone. I could hear Emmett and Jasper in the background teasing him. Carlisle and Charlie were talking a little further away.

"Your daughter wants to hunt for breakfast. She said it's fine if either you or Jacob take her. We still have a little while before Rose and Alice get here."

"I'll take her. Jacob ran home to help Billy get ready."

"I'll meet you half way."

"No, your not going out alone. I'll come get her."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I sighed and hung up the phone.

Renesmee was smiling as I turned to look at her.

"Daddy will take you. Go get dressed so you can leave as soon as he gets here."

Renesmee took off running down the hall to get changed.

She came out just as Edward walked through the front door.

"Ready to go?" He asked as she bounced to his side.

"You bet! Can I do it myself?"

"Elk, yes. Deer, yes. Mountain lions, no."

"I like hunting with mommy." Renesmee huffed.

Edward laughed and lead her out the door. "Well your mother likes to do the opposite of what I say."

I made a face at him, and he smirked at me as he shut the door behind him. I looked out the window, and smiled as I watched Renesmee run around Edward. He laughed as he reached for her, and lifter her onto his back. She pointed in the direction she wanted to go in and they disappeared.

An hour later Alice and Rosalie walked in with mine and Renesmee's dresses.

"I'll start on Sue's hair, and you start on her makeup." Alice told Rosalie. Of course she didn't waist any time from the moment she walked through the front door.

Sue sat in the middle of the living room with her drink clutched in her hands. "What did you guys do to her?" Alice asked as she looked over Sue.

"She's a walking zombie." Rosalie laughed.

"It was all Leah. She got her drunk." I smiled crossing my arms across my chest.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Nice, pup. This is going to take all day to get her to look human."

"Shut up parasite." Leah snapped.

I moved between them, and pushed Leah away. "That's enough. Please don't ruin this for my father and Sue."

Leah huffed.

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Thank you." I sighed.

"Hey ladies!" Sam smiled as he walked into the house.

"Baby!" I sang as I walked over to him.

He laughed, and handed Jayden to me. "I cant believe how little he is." I cooed over the sleeping baby. "Ness was twice his size when she was born." I sighed as I rocked the baby in my arms.

"Really? You must have been… never mind." Sam decided not to finish his sentence, and I was thankful.

"My boys!" Emily smiled widely as she walked into the living room. She bent over and kissed Jayden softly.

I went to hand him over to her, but she shook her head. "Enjoy it. I know you missed all this with Nessie."

I was grateful I couldn't cry. "Thanks." I managed to smile, and sat on the couch. I took Jayden's tiny hand out of the blanket and he wrapped his whole hand around my finger.

"Ok, Leah come sit down." Alice said. Sue looked like she was feeling better as Emily took her into Leah's bedroom to get changed.

"Leah, your beginning to look like a woman." Jacob laughed as he walked into the house with Edward and Renesmee right behind him. Renesmee was tucked under Edwards arm. She wiggled when he tickled her.

"Did you have fun?" I asked her. Her breath caught as she took in me holding Jayden.

Edward sat her in front of him, but held her shoulders tight. He already knew what she was thinking.

"My mommy." Renesmee whispered. She tried stepping away from Edward, but he held her in place.

"Yes, she is, but she's just holding Jayden." Edward told her.

I was heartbroken as I saw Renesmee suddenly territorial over what was hers. He was just a tiny baby.

"Ness, would you like to meet Jayden?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"Okay…" Edward stepped with Renesmee as she walked over to me.

Jayden opened his eyes and looked around him. He looked up and me and stared at my face before smiling widely. I laughed and cuddled him closer to me.

"He's little." She whispered. She turned and watched Edwards face as she filled his mind with visions.

"No, you were bigger when you were born." He smiled down at her.

"Why?"

"Because your special." Edward whispered into her ear.

Renesmee leaned against my knees as she looked at Jayden. "Hey kid. Don't get too comfortable, that's not your mom."

"Sweetie, I'm just holding him." I raised my eyebrow at her.

"So, hold me!" She yanked at my arm.

I looked over her head to Edward. He shrugged, and pulled Renesmee off of me.

"I want mommy." Renesmee said through clenched teeth. She wiggled in Edwards arms, but he held her tight.

I stood up and gave Jayden to Leah. In the same moment I turned and took Renesmee out of Edwards arms.

"We need to talk." I said and took Renesmee outside.

"I'm almost done with Leah, I'll do your hair and makeup when I'm done." Alice called after me.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked as I sat down on the steps. I sat Renesmee next to me.

"Nothing."

"It's something. You've never reacted like that."

"Your only my mom, and daddy's only my dad."

I tucked a curl behind her ear. "Yes, and I'm suddenly happy that I cant have any more kids." I laughed.

"Me too! I'll share my toys, but that's it."

"I thought you wanted me to take in Alyssa so you could have a sister." I asked confused.

"I changed my mind." Renesmee shrugged. "I like the attention I get."

"Ah, I see… We've spoiled you rotten." I shook my head.

"No, I call it the benefits of being an only child."

I rolled my eyes and pulled Renesmee into my arms. "I love you." I said trying not to laugh at her.

"Love you too!" Renesmee smiled widely.

"Ready?" Alice asked waving a brush in the air.

I nodded and we walked back inside. I sighed when Edward turned with Jayden in his arms.

"My Da-" I cupped my hand over Renesmee's mouth. She looked up at me squinting her eyes. Her eyes moved from me to Edward, and he laughed.

"What is she showing you?" I asked him.

"She wants to be the one rapped in the blanket." He looked down at her. "You're too big."

Renesmee huffed, and climbed onto the couch to wait her turn to get her hair done.

Once everyone was done getting dressed we walked back into the living room. Jacob whistled, Edward's jaw dropped, and Sam shifted Jayden in his arms.

"You ladies look… stunning." Sam stuttered, but his eyes didn't move from Emily. Even though she wasn't in the wedding her dress matched the color of mine and Leah's.

"Lets not forget the prettiest little girl in the world." Jacob said. He stood up and knelt in front of Renesmee. "You look so grown up." He smiled, and kissed her cheek. She blushed and Jacob and I laughed. Edward growled.

"She's all done!" Alice sang as she lead Sue out of Leah's room.

All of us gasped.

"You did it again Alice." Edward smiled. "Although no one could have been as beautiful as you." He said kissing me.

"Are we ready?" Alice asked Sue.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She sighed.

"You guys better go get ready." Sue said as she got in the car.

"We don't take nearly as long as you girls." Edward smiled as he got in his car with Jacob. "We'll see you down at the beach." Jacob called out the window as Edward drove away.


	44. Chapter 44

I stood behind Leah trying to look around her. I wasn't able to see any of the guests yet, and I haven't seen Edward yet. I knew he was standing with Seth and Charlie already, but I wanted to look at him.

Renesmee stood behind me tugging on my dress. "When do I go again?" She asked itching her legs.

I laughed at how nervous she was. "After me. When I walk count slowly to 3 and walk behind me. Don't forget to throw out the rose petals, and stop fidgeting." I kissed her quickly and turned to face forward when the music started.

"These stupid stockings itch!" She hissed from behind me. I could hear her huffing as she clawed at her legs.

Leah walked first, I counted in my head, and stepped in place behind her.

"One…two…three… breath Ness." I heard Renesmee say to herself before she began walking behind me.

I caught Edwards Eyes, and I smiled widely. His eyes didn't leave mine until I stepped out of the way and Renesmee became his next object of amazement. He watched her walk down the aisle with complete awe, and it made me smile wider. Renesmee moved to stand in front of me, both of us looking across the alter to Edward. When the music changed I looked at the man standing in front of Edward. My father looked towards his new bride with the same gleaming look in his eyes that Edward did when he saw me walking down the aisle to marry him.

Once Sue was standing next to Charlie I looked down at Renesmee and rolled my eyes. Jacob was sitting in the front row right in front of her, and they were making funny faces at each other. Sue will love those wedding pictures. I thought to myself when I noticed the photographer snapping pictures left and right. I placed my hand on Renesmee's shoulder and she stiffened. Jacob looked up at me and I glared at him.

My gaze went back and forth from Edward to my father, who every few minutes glanced over at me.

I listened to their "I do's" and cried tearlessly. My father finally found happiness, and now I could move on without having to worry about him.

They linked arms and walked back down the aisle. Renesmee followed skipping excitedly that she didn't have to stand still any longer. Seth walked with Leah, and I linked my arm with Edwards.

"I hate to say this, Sue and Leah were nothing with my girls standing up there with them." Edward whispered.

I elbowed him in his ribs. "This is Sue's day." I hissed at him.

"Yes, I'm aware of that, but your beauty overpowers anyone here."

I rolled my eyes.

We stood in a line while everyone walked past us kissing and hugging as they made their way to the bride and groom.

Charlie nudged my arm, "I did it kiddo." He whispered

I hugged him quickly. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

The guests moved to a larger part of the beach where a DJ was set up. Shoes were traded for flip flops or bare feet. I slipped out of my heels and lifted my dress as I walked through the sand. Renesmee was right behind me talking to Edward.

"Bella hold on." Edward said laughing.

I turned around to see Renesmee sitting in the sand pulling at her stockings. "These things suck!"

"They what?" Edward asked as I bend over laughing.

"Stink." Renesmee clenched her teeth together. She threw her shoes off and pulled her stockings off. "Here, mom." She handed them to me and ran over to Jacob and Seth.

"How come I always get the rejected stuff?"

"You want me to answer that?" Edward asked smiling.

"No." I laughed.

We walked over to the dance floor just as Charlie and Sue began their first dance. Edward stood behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. We swayed lazily to the music as we watched my father and new stepmother sparkle in their moment.

As the party progressed and the sky darkened it was time for cake. I sat at the head table with Renesmee sitting on Edwards lap. Renesmee look at him and he smiled. "Yes." He winked at her.

She smiled widely and looked at Charlie and Sue. We all cheered and clapped when Charlie shoved the cake in Sue's face and she did the same to him.

"We did." Edward answered another one of Renesmee's thoughts. "I hated it, but your mother was human, so she didn't mind it."

"Ok, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"She wanted to know if we did the cake shoving at our wedding." Edward said.

"I wish I could have seen that." Renesmee laughed.

The cake was passed around, and Renesmee ate her piece along with mine and Edwards. "Honey, that's enough sugar. Your never going to sleep tonight." Edward tried taking the plate from her when she reached for my piece.

She slammed her hand down on the plate taking a handful of the cake, and shoved it in her mouth.

"Hey! I know your only a few years old, but lets act your physical age." I grabbed a napkin to clean her face off.

"He was going to take it away." Renesmee wined as I wiped her face clean.

"Because you just ate three pieces of cake! Did you eat dinner?" I asked her. She was sitting over with Jacob during dinner so I didn't see if she did or not.

"I had some of Jakey's. Daddy took me hunting this morning." Renesmee slid off Edwards lap and ran over to where Charlie and Sue were dancing.

Charlie knelt down and kissed her nose.

She giggled and ran between them towards where Jacob and Sam stood. Jacob reached out the same moment Renesmee leaped into the air, he caught her around her wrists and spun her around in a circle.

"Dance with me." Edward asked as a slow song came on.

"I'd love to." I took his hand, and he led me to the dance floor. We spun around effortlessly.

"May I cut in?" Charlie tapped on Edwards shoulder.

"Of course." Edward took my hand and placed it in my fathers.

"You look beautiful tonight." Charlie kissed my cheek.

"Thanks dad. You don't look too bad yourself."

Charlie laughed.

"So you went from having one child, she gets married and moves out, then you get married and acquire a son and another daughter. How do you feel?"

"Overwhelmed… with happiness. Bells I have never been happier in my entire life. After Renee and I had you, I always knew I wanted more kids. Then things began to fall apart, when she took you away from me I didn't think I would ever have the chance at having more kids. Now look at me! I have a beautiful daughter," Charlie and I stopped dancing as he cradled my face in his hands. "A great son-in-law, who both gave me the most special granddaughter in the entire world." He paused as we both glanced over at Renesmee standing on Edwards feet as he danced gracefully around the dance floor. "Then," He sighed heavily, "Sue comes into my life right when I thought my life was destined to be lived alone. She brought with her 2 talented children, who welcomed me into their lives."

"Face it dad, luck is on your side." I was glad my mind was able to listen to him at the same time I was fully focused on my husband and daughter dancing the same way Edward and I danced when I was a klutzy human. The vision in front of me was a thousand times better.

Renesmee yawned. Edward smiled down at her, and picked her up. She wrapped herself around him. Edward never fell out of step with the sway of the music, 3 more spins and a dip later she was fast asleep in his arms.

"Glad to see the sugar had the opposite effect on her." I said when Edward walked over to us after the song ended.

"How can we be so lucky." Edward chuckled.

I followed him to go sit down. I knew I was a better dancer, but wasn't ready to try it out on the more up tempo songs.

After a few songs another slow one started. "May I?" Jacob asked holding his hand out towards me.

Both of us looked at Edward and he shifted Renesmee in his arms. "Go ahead."

I placed my hand in Jacobs and he led me towards the dance floor.

"My, Mrs. Cullen, you are a much better dancer than your earlier days." Jacob teased.

"Thanks." I smiled up at him.

"On a more serious note, you do look pretty tonight."

"Isn't this supposed to be Sue's night for compliments like that?"

"I already told her she looks beautiful. Besides I said you look pretty."

"Much better." I winked at him.

"Lets show these people how to do this." Jacob spun me around, pulled me hard against him, and dipped me.

"I cant salsa!" I gasped as people started to make a circle around us. "Can you?" I asked surprised.

"It's not hard. You should pick it up quickly. I'll lead." Jacob said as he spun me again.

"Jake…" My voice shook, but as I watched him the flow of the music streamed through me and I picked up the movements gracefully.

When the dance was over everyone around us erupted into whistles and cheering. "See, I knew you could do it!" Jacob pulled me into a tight hug, and I kissed his cheek.

"Where did that come from?" Edward asked wide eyed.

"I don't know. I've never done that before." I shook my head in amazement.

"That was, well that was sexy." Edward smiled my favorite smile.

"Oh, me dancing with Jacob is sexy?" I said joking around.

"Isabella." Edward rolled his eyes.

The night was coming to an end, and Sue stood in the middle of the dance floor. All the single ladies stood behind her as she threw her bouquet over her shoulder. Then it was Charlie's turn to find her girdle. I decided that was too much for me, just as I knew Charlie couldn't watch when it was me in the chair.

"At least he didn't take it off with his teeth."

"Ugh, Edward!" I covered my face trying to get rid of the nasty vision of my father out of my mind.

"Now?" Edward asked once people started saying their goodbyes.

"Now." I smiled.

Edward reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope.

"Dad, Sue." I called out.

Edward handed Renesmee over to Jacob, and I watched him take his jacket off wrapping it around her.

"Great, now she's going to reek-"

"More important things to discuss." I pulled Edward towards where Sue and Charlie were.

"We have a little something for you." I said taking the envelope out of Edwards hand and gave it to Charlie.

"What's this?" Charlie asked as he opened it. "Plane tickets? Bells…"

I put my hand up to stop him. "Two plane tickets that will bring you into California. After that there is a guide waiting for you. He will have your luggage transported right to the island."

"Island?" Charlie asked confused.

"Yes, Isle Bella. It was a birthday/anniversary present from me to Bella."

"An Island… you got her an island?" Sue gasped in amazement.

"Yes, and it was her idea to offer it to you for a honeymoon. These are open ended tickets, so when you would like to come home just call the number here, and you will be ready to come home. Don't worry the guide waiting for you will escort you directly to the Island and help you with anything you may need." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Thank you, both of you." Charlie whispered, still in shock.

"That's more than we could ever hope for." Sue added smiling at me.

"Alice and Rose already packed for you, so your car is waiting over there." I pointed towards Alice's Porsche waiting for them.

"No way!" Charlie shrieked.

"It's Alice's. She was surprisingly willing to give it up for a little while." Edward laughed.

"I'll have to thank her later." Charlie nodded. "Thank you again, for everything." Charlie pulled me away from Edward, and hugged me.

"Love you dad."

"Love you too kid."

Edward placed his arm back around me, and we watched as my father and Sue until they were out of sight.

"What a night." I sighed as he walked back over to find Renesmee.

"That was very nice of you to hold out on going to the Island."

"Well, it will always be there, so I figured a few more weeks wont hurt."

We both stopped walking when we saw Jacob slumped into a chair with his feet propped up on another. Renesmee, fast asleep against his chest. Jacob's jacket was on the ground, I figured Renesmee pushed it off of her since she had Jacob's body temperature keeping her warm. "I almost hate to wake him." I whispered as we walked closer.

"Not me." Edward snapped as he kicked Jacob's feet off the chair.

"Who! Where?!" Jacob growled as he jumped to his feet. He clutched Renesmee tight to his chest. Of course she didn't wake up.

"Give me my daughter." Edward growled as he reached out for her.

Jacob handed her to him, and Renesmee shivered from the sudden change in temperature. Edward slid his jacket off and wrapped it around her.

"You guys going to the cottage or the big house?" Jacob yawned loudly.

"Cottage." Edward answered him.

"I'll see you in the morning then." Jacob nudged my arm. "Night guys."

"Night Jake." I said.

Edward took my hand and we headed towards the car.


	45. Chapter 45

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I was visiting family back home for the weekend. I do come with an update thought! Thanks once again for the amazing reviews! I almost didn't post this story on here. I was too scared no one would like it. Glad I decided to post it on here! Keep up the great reviews! **

* * *

I stood in my oversized closet trying to dig through the many pieces of lingerie Alice had stocked up before giving the house to Edward and I. Edward was putting Renesmee into bed, luckily she woke up when he took her out of the car. I could hear him humming to her, her breathing wasn't deep yet, so I knew he wouldn't leave her. I reached for the first one I could grab, and slipped it on.

Glancing in the full length mirror as I walked by, I fixed my hair, and fluttered silently over to the bed. I was suddenly nervous, mainly because I haven't dressed up like this since our honeymoon. But that shouldn't have mattered, we have been married for a little over 2 years.

I held my breath when I heard him kiss Renesmee, close her door, and his soft footsteps coming towards the bedroom door.

"Bella." Edward gasped when he walked into the room. "I, I… I heard you in the closet, but I… you."

I giggled. "Edward, stop talking."

"Yes ma'am." He sighed heavily.

I moved so I was sitting on my ankles as he walked over to the bed.

Edward placed his hands on both sides of my face, tracing my lips with his thumbs. "I love you so much." He whispered. Then leaned in to kiss me.

I brought my arms up locking them around his neck. He moaned softly as I leaned back pulling him down on the bed. My hands unbuttoned his shirt easily and it fell to the floor.

I pulled away from him quickly. "You hear that?" I asked listening to the faint sound of something outside.

"Yeah, probably just an animal or something. Relax" Edward mumbled against my neck.

"I'm going to check it out real quick." I whispered. The sound was definitely something running around in the forest.

"No your not. It's fine, I don't hear anyone's…" Edward's body stiffened, and he growled against my neck. "Damn dog!" Edward snapped. He jumped off the bed just as the front door swung open, and a few seconds later Jacob was standing in the doorway to our bedroom.

"Whoa, hey, sorry." Jacob turned his back on us.

Edward yanked me off the bed, and pressed me against his back, so I was completely out of Jacob's view.

I wasn't sure if he turned back around or not.

"What do you want?" Edward growled.

"Just letting you know I was going to run patrol."

"You could have just thought it!"

"I didn't think you were listening, obviously you weren't." Jacob laughed.

"You can leave now."

"Leaving," I heard Jacob turn to leave. "Sorry Bells."

Edwards arm tightened around me. "Bye Jake." I whispered.

Once the front door shut Edward let me go.

"Where were we…" I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Jacob…"

"Is out running, big deal." I leaned in kissing Edwards neck.

"What if he comes back in?" Edward said breathlessly.

I smiled against his neck. "I'm sure you'll know, and I don't think he will." I trailed kisses up to his earlobe and grazed it with my teeth.

Edward huffed, and I was being flung backwards onto the bed. He leaped onto the bed, and knelt over me.

"Change your mind?" I asked laughing loudly.

"You changed my mind." Edward's hands pressed my shoulders into the bed, and pressed his lips against mine. Our clothes going to shreds all over the room.

The next morning Edward was the one, as always, to remind me that our daughter would be waking up soon. We got up and dressed quickly. Edward walked into the kitchen to start Renesmee's breakfast.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked when he saw me walking towards the front door.

"Just to see if Jacob's still around. I'm not going far." I promised him. He stood hesitant in the living room as he watched me open the front door. "Stepping out on the front porch, that's it." I assured him. As soon as I shut the front door I heard snoring coming from Jacob's normal spot. I walked over to him asleep under Renesmee's window.

"Jake, want some breakfast?" I asked shaking his massive shoulder. "Jacob!" I leaned over yelling into his ear.

"Hi Dad!" I heard Renesmee talking to Edward inside. Jacob's ears turned in the direction her voice was coming from. "Can I have eggs?"

Jacob opened his eyes and sat up.

I rolled my eyes and growled. "Figures."

Jacob trotted into the forest to phase. I walked inside leaving him alone.

"Jakey here?" Renesmee asked as soon as I walked into the kitchen.

"What?! No morning mom?" I gasped. I held my hand over my still heart.

"Morning Mommy!" Renesmee stood on her chair and leaned over hugging me.

"That's better, and yes Jacob will be inside in a minute."

I loved mornings like this, Jacob and Renesmee sat eating their breakfast, I sat on Edwards lap, and we all talked and joked around like there wasn't a worry in the world. I couldn't help but marvel in my daughters gleaming smile. She was growing into a young lady. It was hard to believe her physical age is almost at an 8 year old. Hers and Jacob's relationship was more of a brother and sister's than anything. He teased her until she got annoyed and fought back. I knew what Alice meant by me taking his world away from him, but it wasn't as bad as it seems. I'm not taking her away from him, I'm giving us a chance to be a family.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward whispered into my ear.

I looked up to see if either Jacob or Renesmee heard him, but they were busy arguing over who can hold their breath the longest.

_I think it's time I tell Jake about us leaving for a while._ I didn't want to risk me talking out loud incase he heard me. I was still sitting on Edwards lap, so he was hidden behind me.

"You tell? No way, we're doing it together."

_It was my decision, and I think it will be less pressure on him if it's just the 2 of us._

"One condition."

_I figured._

Edward nudged my back, and I laughed.

"You can talk to him alone, but Emmett, Jasper and I get to watch from out of sight."

_He will know you're there. _

"You think I care?"

I turned to glare at him.

"Are you talking dirty? There is only on part of your conversation… Bella…" Jacob raised his eyebrow.

"No! Your sick, Jacob." I stood up to clean up Renesmee.

"Jake?" I looked over at Edward who was glaring at me. I pulled my shield over me which made it obvious that I was up to something.

"What's up." Jacob turned to face me from the sink.

I took Renesmee's plate and walked over to him.

"I'm going to run some of Renesmee's old baby stuff to Emily's, you mind escorting me?" I tried talking as low as I can. I knew Edward couldn't hear me because Jacob had to lean against me in order for him to hear me.

"Why don't you just have-"

I clenched my teeth together. "Because I asked you."

"Er… sure. Edward going to stay with Ness?"

"Yeah, he's going to take her over to the house as soon as she's ready." I said a little louder. Renesmee heard me, just as I hoped.

"I'll go get ready right now!" Renesmee ran out of the kitchen. "Be right there dad!"

Edward narrowed his eyes at me. "Take your time." He said slowly.

"Cool. I'll be outside." Jacob looked from me to Edward and darted out of the kitchen quickly.

"What was that all about?" Edward stood over me in a blink of an eye.

I leaned back on the counter. "I have Renesmee's highchair and stuff. We don't have any need for them, so I figured Emily could have them. I asked Jacob to escort me because I knew that you wouldn't let me go alone." I was only partially lying.

"Is it because you want to be alone with him to talk?" Edward crossed his arms across his chest.

I laughed uneasily. "What? No, of course not!"

"Bella…"

"I'm ready." Renesmee skipped into the kitchen. "Dad, come on." She tugged at his arm.

"Be right there. Go find Jacob." Edward placed a hand on my shoulder as he turned to watch Renesmee walk outside. He turned his attention back to me when Jacob started talking to her.

"Your not talking to him about this alone. Not with his temper."

I rolled my eyes. "He wont hurt me, and I'm just bringing Emily the stuff. I'll be home right after. Promise." I kissed him, and he sighed.

"Impossible." He shook his head.

I followed Edward outside.

"Come on sweetie." Edward held his hand out in front of him. Renesmee skipped over taking his hand.

"An hour, Bella." Edward warned me. I knew what he meant. I had an hour before he sent the army to come looking for me.

"Have fun." I told Renesmee. I hugged her, and kissed Edward. "I'll see you both in a little while."

"Aren't you going to get the baby stuff?" Edward asked when I walked over to Jacob.

"Yes, I was just going to tell Jacob where it was, so he could help me."

"Well I know where it is. I'll help."

"EDWARD!" I hated yelling at him, but he needed to trust me with this.

"I think she wants us to go." Renesmee tugged at him arm.

Edward turned to walk away. "Hour!" He called over his shoulder.

"What was that all about?" Jacob asked.

"Jake, we need to talk." I walked over to the porch steps and sat down.

Jacob followed not taking his eyes off of me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really. Now you freak out, and things are going to get ugly real fast." I warned him.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine."

I took a deep breath. "Ok, well we're moving." I looked down at the ground

"Where? Going back to Seattle? Port Angeles?"

I shook my head.

"Further away?"

I nodded.

"Bella, I need words. Not in the mood to play 21 questions. Start talking."

I looked up at him. His hands were the only things shaking. He clenched them into fists.

"My Island for a while."

"Where is it?"

"Off the west coast."

"How long?"

"I want to start college classes over there, then we'll move back into the states so I can finish school."

"You didn't answer my question." Jacob growled.

"Bright side?" I asked innocently.

Jacob glared at me. "I dare you."

"By the time we move back… Ness will almost be full grown."

Jacob let out a loud snarl, and leaped to his feet taking me with him.

"That's no bright side! Your taking her away, again. Do you think this is fun for me?" Jacob squeezed my arms tightly. "I thought those days were over!" Jacob shook me hard.

"What days? Let go of me!" I struggled against his grip.

"You toying with me. I thought we were over you ripping my heart out and stomping on it."

"I'm not! You can come visit whenever you want. We're not that far."

"Just stop it! I've heard all of this before."

"Don't do this to me Bells. I'm warning you." My body began to shake from his convulsions.

"Your warning me? Warning me not to take _my_ daughter wherever I want to go?"

"Don't do it."

"Or what? Huh? What are you going to do about it? Nothing, Jake! She belongs to me, not you!"

Jacob lifted me off the ground. He threw his head back as he yelled. The next thing I knew I was being thrown backwards. Something caught me before I could land on the ground.

"I TOLD YOU!" Edward screamed at me. He placed me on the ground and turned to face the angry wolf.

"Back off Jacob!" Edward crouched in front of me.

Emmett and Jasper appeared on either side of Edward.

I turned quickly when Rosalie pulled me away from them.

"What were you thinking?" She snapped at me.

"I can handle myself you know! He did that so he wouldn't hurt me when he phased."

"Touch her like that again, and I'll turn you into kibble." Edward warned him.

He was silent while he listened to Jacob.

"Well then you shouldn't have been that close to her in the first place!"

I knew Jacob was trying to tell him he threw me so he wouldn't hurt me. Just as I told Rosalie.

"It's up to Bella when we leave. I swear you try to change her mind you will be answering to me."

Jacob snapped at Edward. Emmett and Jasper crouched, ready to attack, but Jacob turned and ran into the woods.


	46. Chapter 46

Once Jacob was out of sight we all stood staring into the trees where he disappeared.

"Edward." I whispered, and placed my hand on his upper arm. He turned quickly clasping onto the tops of my arms.

"What the hell were you thinking! Are you hurt?" Edward asked pulling on my arms to examine them.

I pulled them out of his grasp. "Of course not! I'm not _human_ anymore, remember?"

"He's still strong." Edward snapped.

"I know Jake, he will never hurt me."

"I'm not going to discuss this with you. Lets go." Edward took my hand and pulled me towards the big house.

"No, I have to go find him! I need to make sure he's ok." I pulled my hand from his and turned to walk the opposite way.

"Jasper, Emmett!" Edward called out and in a flash they were both standing in front of me, blocking my way. I stepped to the left of Emmett and he stepped with me. Jasper moved with him so they stayed shoulder to shoulder.

"Move!" I yelled at them and tried shoving through them. I wasn't as strong as I used to be, so they barely budged.

"Lets go." Emmett pushed against my shoulders making me back up. I moved quickly and was able to get around him. "No you don't." Emmett flung his arm out catching me around my waist and flung me over his shoulder.

"Emmett, put me down!" I punched at his back. He flinched a little, but not as much as I wanted him to.

"Not as tough as you used to be, huh, Bells."

"I'll still kick your ass if I really wanted to."

"Jasper a little help?" Edward asked him.

"No! I don't…" I sighed as I felt a feeling of calm come over me. My body relaxed and I saw Jasper nod at Edward.

"Ok Emmett, put her down." Emmett did as Edward said and I was on my feet. Edward immediately took my hand, and he glanced at Rosalie. She knew what he wanted and stepped at my side linking my free arm with hers.

"Hi…mom." Renesmee's smile faded quickly when she saw Edward clutched to my left arm and Rosalie clutching my right. Emmett walked behind me and Jasper walked in front. "What happened?" She asked. She left Alyssa on the lawn and walked over to us.

Carlisle and Esme saw the irritated look on mine and Edwards faces. Carlisle stood to walk behind Renesmee.

"She hurt?" Carlisle asked trying to look passed Jasper to look at me.

"No, I'm not! Do you people realize I'm not a weak human anymore?" I struggled against Edward and Rosalie's grasp, but they wouldn't let me go.

Carlisle ignored my question. "Where is he?" He asked not wanting to say Jacob's name in front of Renesmee.

"Ran off." Edward said coldly. "I don't think we'll be seeing him for a while." Edward obviously herd something more in Jacob's mind than I thought.

"Mom?" Renesmee's voice shook as she ducked around Jasper to stand in front of me.

_Let me go. Your scaring her._ I thought to Edward. He looked down at Renesmee. Her eyes flickered from my left arm to my right, and then behind her to Jasper, then to Emmett behind me.

Edward sighed and dropped my arm. "Rose." She looked at him and dropped my other arm.

"Come on." I put my hands on Renesmee's shoulders and lead her away from everyone.

"What's going on?" Renesmee asked nervously. She struggled for a moment to catch up with my pace, but once she caught her footing she stayed at my side.

"The future is clearer now, I hope your happy. You chased him away for good this time." Alice said coldly as I walked passed her.

"Who? Who is gone? Mom, answer me!" Renesmee pleaded. I took her hand and walked towards the woods on the other side of the house.

"She's going to tell her!" Alice called out. I could hear Edward growl, and race towards us.

"Now? You think now is a good time?" Edward whispered from behind me.

"Yes, we're leaving as soon as my dad and Sue get back." I whispered back and Renesmee pulled her hand from mine and stepped in front of me.

"Your not answering my questions and now your whispering to daddy! I'm not moving unless you start talking!" Renesmee put her hands on her hips. I shrugged and picked her up. "Not fair!" She wined, and struggled in my arms.

Once we were out of hearing distance from the rest of the family, I sat Renesmee on a low tree branch. She looked around and huffed.

"Sweetie we have something to tell you." Edward stepped in front of me.

"I want mommy to talk. She is hiding something from me. I know she is." Renesmee said looking passed Edward right into my eyes.

"Bella." Edward stepped aside and smirked at me. I didn't understand what the smirk was about, but I took my spot in front of Renesmee.

"We're going to be moving. You can finally see my island!" I said excitedly.

"Why?" Renesmee crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because your father wants to make sure we're safe, and we can have some time to be a family." She sat patiently as I told her about my taking online classes, and that we would move back into the US so I could finish college.

"What about Jakey?" This was the reason for Edwards smirk. Renesmee was smarter than I though. She put the pieces together and knew something happened.

"He's not going to be coming, but you can see him whenever you want."

"I want to see him now."

"He's not here." I looked down at the ground, not wanting to look into her eyes.

"Why not?"

"Renesmee, please. Not now." I begged.

"Why not? Dad, where's Jake?"

"He didn't take the news too well. He needs to burn off some steam." I narrowed my eyes at Edward, but he didn't look at me.

"What if I said I don't want to go. Our family is here, Jakey is here, and my school is here."

"Daddy and I will home school you until we move back into the states. We will only be on the island for a few years."

"I said I didn't want to go. I want to go find Jake! Did you yell at him?" Renesmee asked me.

"No! I told him we were moving, and we still are. You will love it there. I promise you Jacob and the rest of the family will be visiting as often as they want, and we will be coming here as often as you want." I assured her. Edward relaxed next to me, and I knew her interrogation was over.

"Promise?" She asked, pulling at my shirt.

"Yes, I would never not let you see our family."

"So, when are we moving?"

"As soon as Sue and Grandpa come back from their honeymoon." I told her.

Edward chuckled next to me, but before I could look at him Renesmee asked, "What's a honeymoon?"

"It's a vacation you take after you get married."

"Why?"

"To have some private time with your new spouse."

"Did you and daddy have a honeymoon?" Renesmee looked from my face to Edwards.

I bit my bottom lip. "Mmhmm." If I released my bottom lip I would smirk widely.

"What did you do?"

"We, swam and went hiking. Your mother was human at that time, so she slept a lot, just like you." Edward said quickly.

"Oh, you were?" Renesmee looked at me.

"You have been married the same as my age." Renesmee pointed out.

"Yes, our honeymoon is when I got pregnant with you."

"How?" That was a question I was hoping she wouldn't ask.

I took a deep breath, and explained it to her in a way a child would understand.

"Oh." Renesmee's face froze with her lips in a O, and her eyes open wide.

"You ok?" Edward asked, his voice shaky.

"Yes, but is Grandpa and Sue going on their honeymoon to make a baby?"

"No, they already have me, Leah, Seth, and you as a granddaughter."

Renesmee shook her head, and a confused look locked on her face.

"Remember when we were telling you that you weren't planned, but we wouldn't trade you in for anything?" Edward asked as he listened to her confused thoughts.

Renesmee nodded.

"Well we weren't going on our honeymoon to make a baby. None of us thought that was even possible. We went on our honeymoon to be alone together, and when mom was ready, I was going to change her, but she ended up pregnant with you, and so she stayed human until you were born. And… here we are. Some people don't go on a honeymoon to make a baby."

Renesmee smiled, finally understanding. "I get it!" Renesmee stood on the branch and leaped off.

"Are we done now?" I asked as she took my hand.

"Yup!"

"Good." both Edward and I sighed at the same time.

"How did it go?" Alice asked as soon as she saw us walking into the yard.

"Fine. She's ok with us leaving." I told her.

"So, your just going to ignore the fact that no one knows where Jacob is." Alice stood up and moved Alyssa off her lap.

"What do you mean?" I asked walking faster towards where Alice stood.

"He went to Leah, and told her to order the pack to run with Sam. She said he just took off running. She phased to see where he was going, but she only felt his pain."

"Where is she?"

"She just left. She went off to try and track him down."

"Jakey?" Renesmee asked wide eyed. "What did you do!" Renesmee's fury was back, thanks to Alice.

"I just told him we were moving. That's all." I assured her.

"We have to go find him!" Renesmee started running towards the driveway, but Esme knelt down in her path, and she ran directly into her arms. Esme held her close as Renesmee began to sob into her neck.

"Alice, what is your deal? We had her calm, and you had to open your mouth!" I snapped at her.

"Because you are separating the family, and it's stupid."

"No it's not! How many times do I have to tell you, you can come whenever you want!"

"You don't get it." Alice hissed.

"No, please explain it to me." I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Just forget it Bella. Do what you have to do." Alice turned and raced into the house.

"I'll go." Jasper turned quickly to go after her.

Later that night Renesmee and Alyssa were in bed and we all sat around the dining room table. "Alice! Talk to me!" I begged. Everyone stopped talking as they listened to Alice and I argue. They all knew this was big because Alice and I have never argued before.

Alice got up and walked outside. I got up and followed. Jasper and Edward lingered close behind us.

"Bella, what am I going to do without you?" She turned to look at me, and immediately Jasper and Edward backed away.

"I'll still be around. 4 years is nothing." I stepped close to her and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I know, but you remember when I ran off with Jasper when the Volturi were coming after us?"

"Yeah…"

"Remember how you felt when I left? Now remember how you felt when Edward left you?"

I closed me eyes and back away from her.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Well That's how I feel and that's how Jacob feels. Just think about that." Alice sighed, and walked back into the house.


	47. Chapter 47

It has been 3 months since we've heard anything from Jacob. Renesmee is getting accustomed to life without him, but her stuffed wolf never leaves her side. Renesmee and Alyssa both begged Edward and I not to move until the end of the school year. Neither one of us found a problem with it, so we were here for 8 more months. I sighed loudly, mostly in frustration, but frustrated at myself. It was a normal cool day for October. I sat on the front step as I always did around this time of day. Renesmee and Alyssa were still in school. The high school let out an hour ago, so I sat waiting for the time when I had to go pick up the girls from Emily's. I made it look like I was waiting to go pick them up, but I wasn't fooling anyone. They all knew I was waiting to see if Jacob showed up.

"He's fine." Esme said. She walked down the stairs to sit next to me.

"No he's not. He's hurt, and I was the one who hurt him, again." Esme put her arms around me, and pulled me into her chest.

"Stop being so hard on yourself. You have to do what's right for your family. A lot has happened the past few years, and you never got a chance to be a family. Renesmee is growing up. You and Edward need to raise her the way you want. She's half human, and that part of her is already adjusting to life without him. Her heart will heal, and in time, if they're meant to be he'll come back for her."

"You know, when Edward," I swallowed hard, "left he thought the same thing. I was human, my heart will heal in time. Esme, it never did. I never got over him. Even when things between Jacob and I were becoming more serious, I always had a gaping whole that burned for Edward."

"Everyone is different, honey, Renesmee is nothing but a child. She doesn't understand the difference between love she has for her family, and falling in love. Right now her love for Jacob is pure innocence, she loves him like she loves any of us. As long as you feel that your doing the right thing, well then, don't let anyone stand in your way." Esme kissed my temple and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Thanks, mom." I whispered.

I felt her smile against my hair. "Your more than welcome my dear. Now smile will you? We've all missed it, and I know Edward has missed it the most." I couldn't help but smile at her. She pinched my cheek. "That's much better." Esme got up and walked back inside.

"Esme." I called after her. She turned to look back at me.

"_You_ think we're doing the right thing?"

"I will stand by any one of my kids, as long as you believe your doing the right thing. If you do, well then, so do I. I'm sad you 3 are going to be leaving, but you'll be back in no time. The others are just upset because all you kids are so close that it's hard on the rest when one leaves. This time it's 3 of you leaving, so understand their anger is coming from a broken heart sort of speak." Esme winked and turned to walk inside.

I waited a few minutes until I stood to walk inside behind her. "Someone's in a better mood." Jasper smiled as he watched me walk into the living room.

"Esme got to her." Edward sounded relieved.

"That will do it." Rosalie smiled as Esme walked up behind her and kissed the top of her hair.

"Alice want to come with me to go get the girls?" I asked her. She has barely talked to me the passed few months, and it was killing me.

"No, Rose and I are going hunting." She gave her best smile. I looked over at Rosalie. She nodded telling me they really were going.

"Fine." I sighed and grabbed my car keys before heading down to the garage.

"Want me to go with you?" Emmett offered.

"No, need time alone. Thanks thought." I huffed and closed the door behind me.

"Edward let her be." I heard Esme tell him.

"Someone needs to go with her." Edward argued.

"No, she will be fine. Give her some space." I thanked Esme silently when I heard Edward sit back down on the couch.

"Hey Bells!" Emily greeted me happily. This made me smile.

"Hi Em. Where are the girls, and Jayden?" I asked when I realized the house was too quiet.

"Jayden is sleeping upstairs, so I sent the girls outside with Leah and Seth. They're in the backyard, or they should be."

"I didn't hear them when I came in." I turned to open the door and call for Seth and Leah, but the door swung open before I could reach it.

"Aunt Bella!" Alyssa skipped through the front door and wrapped her arms around me.

"How was school?" I asked her.

"Fine. Tomorrow we're having a Halloween party! We get to dress up."

"Yeah! Can we go shopping for costumes?" Renesmee asked when she walked through the front door with Leah and Seth behind her.

"I don't see why not. Lets get home and feed you ladies dinner and you can go get costumes." Both girls cheered, and raced to get their book bags.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Kiss the little guy for me." I hugged Emily.

"Will do. Bye girls!" Emily called after them as they ran out the door.

"Bye Emily! Thank you!" They both called back at the same time.

"Anything?" I asked as I passed Leah and Seth.

"Not since he asked me how things were back here, but he didn't tell me where he was, and I couldn't recognize it." Leah answered.

"We'll get him home." Seth nudged my arm. I was glad they weren't mad at me anymore. Leah wouldn't talk to me for a while since I was the one that made him run off again.

After dinner Esme and Carlisle had decided to take Alyssa and Renesmee out shopping. "What are you going to be?" Edward asked as Renesmee kissed him goodbye.

She shrugged, "I don't know yet."

"I want to be a princess." Alyssa said. She was in Emmett's arms and he smiled at her.

"Mom talk to you?" He laughed.

"I just got off the phone with her, why?" Alyssa asked.

"What did she say?"

"That I can be anything as long as it's pretty, frilly, and pink." All of us laughed.

"What can I be?" Renesmee asked when she walked over to hug me goodbye.

"Anything you want. Just nothing too scary. You have to wear it to school." I told her.

"Hmm…" Renesmee tapped her chin as she thought. "I want to be a werewolf!" She shrieked. "Just like Jakey."

"That's too scary for the kids at school."

"Their not scary."

"Not to you or any of us, but to other people they are." She didn't argue with me, which I was relieved. The 4 of them left, and Edward and I went to go hunting.

"You seem to be in a better mood. Esme must have really gotten to you." Edward said as he kicked his prey to the side.

"Yeah, she did." I wiped my mouth clean.

"As long as your happy, that's all I care about." He said, and I walked up to Edward and kissed him. "I take that as your very happy." I kissed him again, and Edward chuckled.

We made our way back to the house since Esme and Carlisle should be returning soon.

As soon as we walked into the house everyone was laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked, looking around the room. I turned to see Edward laughing behind me. "What?"

Edward just pointed towards the stairs. Alyssa walked down first in a beautiful pink and silver sparkled princess dress. Her hair was still in her messy ponytail, but she was just modeling her costume. Her tiara was on her head, I could tell easily that it was real, but she obviously didn't know. This costume wasn't funny, but I shrugged it off. My daughter was yet to show us her costume, which must be the funny one. Leave it to Renesmee to be the odd one out. As she walked down the stairs I mentally took back the last part I had just thought. Renesmee wore black shirt and pants with a red and black cape, and her grin showed glow in the dark vampire teeth.

"A vampire, my half vampire daughter is a vampire for Halloween?" I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Yes," Renesmee pulled out her teeth, "yes because it's cool! Do people really think vampires look like this?" Renesmee put back in the teeth and held up her hands as she growled.

"People don't think we exist, but in stories, yes this is what they think we look like." Edward answered her.

"Crazy people! They have no idea!" Renesmee laughed.

"No they don't." Edward laughed.

"That's smart. Ness is flaunting her secret, and no one will know. Clever, kid." Emmett slapped her a high five.

"Thanks!" Renesmee smirked and spun around making her cape flare out behind her.

"Come here little girl! I want to suck your blood!" Renesmee ran after Alyssa. Alyssa screamed and laughed as she was chased around the room. All of us a little on edge from Renesmee's words. It was too weird hearing her threaten to suck a humans blood. We all knew they were only playing, so we left them alone. Edward and Emmett followed to make sure she wasn't going to 'pretend' to bite Alyssa. Since Renesmee's teeth were strong enough to break skin with the littlest bite.

The next morning the girls came down the stairs in their costumes. Rosalie had let Alyssa put some makeup on to make her costume stand out more. She really did look like a princess. As for Renesmee, she begged me to put some fake blood running down the corners of her mouth. I let her have it, and put white face paint all over her face to make her look paler. I took red lipstick from Rosalie and put some on Renesmee. "There. All done." I turned to towards the mirror and she squealed with delight.

"I love it! I look freaky! I'm a full vampire!"

"Well your dressed as a stereotyped vampire." I reminded her. I didn't want her to get the wrong impression on who she really is.

"I know, but for one day people will call me a vampire! No human, no half vampire, I'm just a vampire." At this point I knew she was keeping something serious from everyone, Edward was the only one who knew exactly what was going through her mind. I decided to talk to him later about it.

"You dressing up today?" Edward asked as he walked in with painted on gaping cuts and his face even paler.

"Er… honey, you have something wrong with your face." I poked at the fake blood oozing from a cut.

"I know isn't it great! Emmett helped me with it. I'm a dead man walking!" Edward threw his head back laughing.

"I have never seen any of you act like this on Halloween."

"Ness started it." Edward pointed to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Like it?" She asked him.

"You look great! Good job Bella. I like the blood."

Renesmee held up her hands and growled at Edward. He stumbled backwards pretending to be scared. She leaped into his arms, knocking him on his back. She hissed, Edward laughed, but it was supposed to be a shriek. Renesmee shoved her vampire teeth in her mouth and bit Edwards neck.

"Got ya!" Renesmee laughed, and sat up on his stomach.

"You killed your own father? You're a monster!" Edward tried his best to sound hurt.

"But you tasted good!" Renesmee laughed.

"Tell mommy to dress up." Edward whispered into her ear. Her eyes lit up and she jumped off of Edward.

"You have to! What do you want to be? Be something really different!" Renesmee pulled at my arm.

"I thought I'd be a human." I joked.

"Too boring!" Renesmee thought for a minute. "Be a… hmm… be a devil!"

I thought about it for a minute and that would only mean I had to wear all red, so I figured it wouldn't be that bad. I had a red silk cocktail dress with red stilettos, and devil horns had to be in the old box of costumes that were put away.

"Ok, good idea." I kissed Renesmee's head and fluttered out of the room to go get dressed.

I was the last to get ready, which was a first. Usually it was Alice and Rosalie we were yelling at to hurry up. "Bella's a devil! That's awesome!" Emmett laughed. He walked around in a tight white tank top that was ripped. His shorts had holes in it as well.

"Emmett what are you?"

"A tough guy." He flexed his muscles.

I rolled my eyes.

Alice was in a tight full body leotard with black and brown spots all over it. Her face had painted on whiskers and cat ears on her head. Rosalie was in a skimpy showgirl outfit, and Jasper with no surprise was in a military uniform.

We posed as Esme snapped pictures before he had to leave for school.

"I think those outfits should be deemed illegal to wear out in public." Emmett said as him, Edward, and Jasper walked behind Rosalie, Alice and I towards the school.

"I agree." Edward and Jasper said at the same time. I could feel their eyes on our backs. I could feel a lot of eyes on our backs.

"Leave it to the Cullen girls to make Halloween into a sex show." One boy said as we walked by.

"She can be my devil." The other boy said.

"No I want the showgirl to do a little dance for me." Someone else said.

Edward growled and pulled me close to him. Emmett was on the opposite side of Rosalie, so Edward put his other arm around her.

"This is going to be a long day." Edward mumbled to himself.

"Why?" I asked as we walked into out first class.

"Because it's going to take every part of me not to rip apart ever boy in this school. You realize every single one of them have absurd thought about the 3 of you?" Edward growled when the teacher walked in. "Even the damn teachers!" He hissed too low for anyone to hear. I looked up at Mr. Brown to see him starring at me.

"Well first off Happy Halloween to everyone, glad to see most of you in the spirit." He said, his eyes never leaving my body. I slumped over in my chair, and Edward placed his hand on my back. Class started and I was happy the attention was off of me. There was plenty of girls that were walking around in almost nothing, so I didn't feel so bad.


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey Everyone!! I just waned to write a quick note saying I cant believe the amount of great feedback I'm getting for this story! Thank you all, seriously for loving the story so much. I can't believe I'm almost at 50 chapters! I'm not sure on exactly how many chapters are left, but I am going to start bringing to story to an end. I'm starting to take notes for the sequal and need your help. For those of you on Twilighters I already made a post about this. I need help picking a title for the sequal. I am torn, and cant make up my mind. So either PM me, Email me, or say it in a review and let me know which one you like the best. **

**Young Hearts**

**Forever Yours**

**Eternal Flame**

**Now and Forever**

**Restless Heart**

**Now remember the sequal is going to be in Renesmee's POV and it's about her struggles in coming to terms of who she is, which road she wants to go down, and finding her destiny.**

**Thanks everyone!**

* * *

Later that night Renesmee and Alyssa refused to take off their costumes. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and I took them trick or treating, and they were now full with candy. I was able to confine them to the kitchen so they wouldn't make a mess all over the house. The sat trading off candies and throwing the rejects into the garbage.

"These used to be my favorite." I said leaning over the table and picking out a Hershey's Special Dark Chocolate.

"I want to try it!" Renesmee held out her hand and I gave it to her. "This is really good!" She took another from her pile and handed it to me. "Eat it! See how it tastes now." I had to admit I was curious. I opened the wrapper and smelt it. The smell of the chocolate was gross, but I popped it in my mouth anyway. It tasted like cardboard. I scrunched up my nose and shook my head. "Not as good as it used to be?" Renesmee asked. Her and Alyssa were trying not to laugh.

"Not even close." I turned quickly and spit it out in the sink. This made both of them burst out laughing.

"I think it's time for bed." I said as I picked up the empty candy wrappers all over the kitchen table.

"Vampires don't sleep, duh!" Renesmee rolled her eyes at me.

"This one does." I lifted her off the chair and placed her on the floor.

She grumbled, but walked towards the stairs. Rosalie was already getting Alyssa ready for bed.

"Edward." I called his name as I walked into the living room.

"What's wrong?" He leaned forward on the couch.

I shook my head. "Nothing, after I put Ness to bed can we talk?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Everything ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, just want to discuss something. Meet me upstairs." I gave him a quick reassuring kiss before going to help Renesmee take off her makeup.

"Can I wear the costume again tomorrow? It's Saturday and we're just hanging out here."

"What is it with that costume?" I sat on the edge of her bed.

"N… nothing. I just like it." Renesmee rolled over leaving her back facing me.

I rubbed her back lightly, and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Goodnight, sweetie."

Without looking at me Renesmee lifted her hand and placed it on my cheek.

"_Love you_." Echoed through my mind.

"Love you too, honey. Sweet dreams." Renesmee let her hand drop, and I walked out of the room.

"I'm all ears." Edward said as soon as I walked into our bedroom. He was sitting on the bed waiting for me.

I sat in front of him and took his hands in mine. "It's Renesmee."

"What about her?" Edwards voice sounded alarmed.

"Something's up. I feel it. She wanted to be a vampire for a reason. What's the reason."

Edward sighed. "I was wondered how long it would take you to realize something was up. Your quicker than I thought." He kissed my forehead before continuing. "She doesn't want to be different anymore. She's tired of being the odd one out in our family. Our daughter is growing up, and she thinks she will have the choice to be changed into a full venomous vampire."

"No, that's out of the question. I wont let her go through that." I regretted the words as soon as I spoke them.

"I thought you didn't feel anything. The morphine helped. You told us it did." Edward went quiet as he thought. I could almost hear the click when he realized I lied. "You felt it all didn't you." He gasped. "All that time you were in pain, burning alive."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "The only thing the morphine did was pull me into this darkness where I felt paralyzed. I was lost in my own body. I had no sense of where I was or if I was actually dead or alive. The burning was excruciating. I knew you were somewhere by my side, so I kept my mouth shut. When the morphine wore off I could hear all of your voices. I knew if I opened my mouth to let you know it was working, I'd lose control and start screaming from the pain. It would have hurt you more watching me suffer in pain that you couldn't do anything about, than you were as you waited to see if you spread your venom in my veins in time."

"I'm so sorry. I wish you would have told me."

"You wouldn't have been able to do anything to help me anyway. I will never let Renesmee go through that. She will have to learn to except herself for what she is. No one is to change her."

Edward nodded. "Already warned them. They all feel the same as you do."

"They? How do _you_ feel about it?" I asked.

"I think she should be given the choice when she's full grown. Who are we to tell her she cant do something when she's an adult?"

"Because we are her parents, that's why! You will not be the one to stop her heart from beating." I placed my hands on both sides of his face making him look me straight in the eyes, "Edward, promise me that."

"I would never go against your wishes. Besides, it's not me she wants to change her."

I shook my head fiercely. "No way! I wont do it! First of all I could kill her, and second I wont be responsible for stopping my own daughters heart."

"That's why she wants you to do it. She basically was the reason why you had to be changed, and she wants you to be the one to change her. She knows my venom runs through your veins, and she wants you to-"

"No, Edward I cant, no I wont do it."

"Don't worry, she's not going to ask you tomorrow. She knows we wont let her make a decision like that until she's grown."

"Not even then!"

"Relax, we will deal with it when the time comes. Right now it's just a thought that pops in her head every so often."

"We need to talk to her about it then. I don't want to let her keep her hopes up for something that will never happen."

"Give it time, love." Edward leaned over and kissed me.

"No, I mean it! Think of Jacob, how hard will it be for him to be with a vampire. How hard it will be for Renesmee to have to be close to him."

"The only thing that will be a problem is her thirst for him. Jacob's strong enough to handle her strengths." Edward hesitated, but spoke the words strongly.

I sat silent for a while thinking about how Jacob would react. I know he would never let anyone, not even me, change Renesmee.

"Let it go. Please. This is why Renesmee hid it from you. The first time she thought about it she basically screamed at me in her thoughts to keep my mouth shut." Edward laughed, "She said you would react exactly like this. It's amazing how well the 2 of you know each other."

"Well I know that she's not going to get her way with this. I'm putting my foot down, and don't you let her even try to persuade me. Ask Alice, my mind is made up."

Edward lifted his hands to surrender. "Oh, I believe you. The only other time you were this stubborn on something was when you told me your ultimatum for marrying me before I changed you."

I smiled at the dull memory. "See, that was a good ultimatum. We wouldn't have had Renesmee if I listened to you."

"You would have chickened out anyway."

I punched his arm, "What?! No I wouldn't have!"

"Yes, you told me before you found out you were pregnant that you wanted to wait a few years before being changed, remember? You wanted to go to college for a little while before I changed you. You were brave enough to marry me, but got the cold feet when it came time for you to join me for all eternity."

"Then Renesmee happened, and I didn't have a choice." I whispered. "I like this route better." I leaned in to kiss him.

"So do I." Edward answered against my lips.

I crawled onto his lap, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, crushing my body against his.

"If you were still human I couldn't do this!" Edward clasped onto my shoulders and shoved me backwards so my back crashed against the mattress. His lips met mine fiercely just as the legs of the bed gave out and we toppled to the floor tangled in each other. We both kept our lips attached as we laughed.

"You like killing the beds, don't you." I said through laughter.

"It's fun." Edward mumbled against my lips.

I rolled our bodies so I was on top of him. I took his hands and slammed them on the floor over his head.

"You definitely wouldn't be able to do that if you were human." Edward chuckled and I leaned in to kiss him again. He fought against my grasp on his wrists, and got loose. He growled playfully and grabbed onto my hips. We were flying through the air and my back smashed against the headboard. It crumbled around us along with the shreds of our clothes.

"You think they heard that?" I asked breathless.

"Yup, I was already warned not to destroy anything but our stuff. This is how Emmett and Rosalie were kicked out." Edward mumbled as I nipped and kissed at his neck.

He grabbed my waist and rolled us, we rolled off the bed and crashed into the wall. It shook but didn't crack.

"Esme is going to get really mad." I whispered. I threw my head back as Edward took his turn kissing my neck down to my collarbone, and every single one of my ribs.

"So control yourself." Edward mumbled against my stomach. I looked down at him and he winked at me.

"Control myself? You're the one throwing me around the room."

Edward crawled back up my body so we were face to face. "Just proving that I like you better as an indestructible woman, than a brittle little girl."

"Got it." I took two fist full of his hair and his lips met mine for the remainder of the night.


	49. Chapter 49

I walked down the stairs and paused when I saw Renesmee. Her hands tucked under her chin as she laid on the floor watched the falling snow outside the large window wall at the back of the house. She breathed in deeply and let her breath out in a huff. "Something wrong?" I asked as I walked up behind her.

She reached out and touched the glass with her hand. The heat of her skin left a foggy hand print on the glass. "It's the first snowfall of the season. Jakey always takes me out to play in it." She rolled onto her side to look at me. "When's he coming back? It's been 4 months, mom."

I sat on the floor next to her. "I don't know, honey. I wish I did. I wish I could bring him home, but I cant. Jacob has to do some thinking."

"But we're leaving soon. He has to come back and say goodbye, right?"

"We have 7 months. I'm sure he'll be back before we leave." _But I doubt it._ I didn't want to say the last part out loud.

Renesmee reached up to touch my cheek. "_Liar!"_ Echoed through my mind. Renesmee turned away from me and rested her head back on her hands to look at the snow.

"Why don't you go ask Daddy to go outside and play. I'm sure…" Renesmee sighed loudly and my voice trailed off.

"Not the same." She moaned, and got up to walk away, leaving me sitting alone. I hugged my knees to my chest.

I watched her walk away, but she only climbed on the windowsill in the living room to look out that window.

"I think you need to go play. Your moping around like your some old lady. Where's Alyssa?"

"Outside with Uncle Emmett." Renesmee pointed out the window. I looked over her shoulder and saw Emmett in the middle of a snowball fight with Alyssa and Rosalie.

"Go out and join then."

"Don't wanna." Renesmee got up and went to walked passed me again. I followed her into the kitchen. Esme was making homemade chicken noodle soup for Alyssa and Renesmee for lunch. Renesmee climbed onto the counter to look out the window over the sink.

"Why do you keep walking away from me." My voice sounding more hurt than annoyed.

"Because I want to be left alone!" Esme turned to look at her wide eyed. Renesmee jumped off the counter and Esme went to go after her.

I grabbed her arm. "Let her go."

"Bella she shouldn't speak to you like that."

"I had the same stubborn attitude when I was her age. I'm going to deal with it the same way my mother did."

"How?" Esme asked sitting down at the table. I said across from her.

"Giving it right back at her. She wants to give me the cold shoulder, well my shoulder is even colder than hers." I got up and walked into the living room. Renesmee sat on the couch between Alice and Edward. She watched me walk passed them to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Renesmee asked me.

"Out." I answered her coldly.

"Out where?"

"I want to go play in the snow." I looked over to Edward. "Edward, would you like to join me?" _Play along please_.

"I would love to." Edward got up and walked over to me.

"Alice, Jasper?" I asked, and they both shrugged and got up.

"I want to come too!" Renesmee got off the couch, but I was in front of her before she could take a step.

"Nope, you want to be left alone, remember?"

"I changed my mind!" Renesmee went to walk passed me, but I stopped her.

"You can only go out and play if you smile for me." I knelt in front of her.

She hesitated for a moment, but my identical smile flashed across her face. I pinched her cheek. "That's my girl."

She reached out and touched my cheek. "_Sorry._"

"It's ok." I took her hand to meet the others outside.

"Amazing." Esme stood at the doorway to the kitchen.

"What?" I asked her.

"You! You've taken to motherhood better than I could have."

I rolled my eyes. "Please, Esme, you can keep a houseful of teenage vampires in line, and I can barely keep my 3, well 8 year old hybrid daughter under control."

"You just did it! In the matter of seconds you changed her mood. I have to threaten any one of you numerous times when you kids lose your tempers." Esme chuckled. "Go play with your daughter." Esme winked at me and she turned to walk back into the kitchen.

I helped Renesmee zip up her coat, and she ran ahead of me outside. She leaped lightly and landed on Edwards back. He stood up holding her in place, and turned his back on everyone. "Get her!" Edward closed his eyes as Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Alyssa bent down to make a snowball. Renesmee screamed and hid her head as best as she could. They all threw the snowballs at the same time, and they melted almost instantly as they hit her back. Within seconds her hair was soaked, her ringlets now hanging straight down her back.

Edward let her go and she slid off his back, stumbling a little in the snow. He caught the back of her jacked before she fell face first. Edward looked over at me, laughed and shook his head. "You are your mothers daughter." He said when he looked back at her.

"Lets make a snowman!" Alyssa wobbled around in her snowsuit. She fell to her knees as she started patting together a snowball. "Lets make a contest out of it! Family against family. Alice go with Edward's family and Jasper come over here!" Of course Emmett would make it into a contest.

"Your on!" Edward held out his fist and Emmett punched it. "What kind of snowman do you want?" Edward asked Renesmee.

"Mom?" She asked me.

"Whatever you want. I don't know."

"I want to make a wolf, like Jacob."

"Figured." Edward groaned.

_Be nice._

Edward narrowed his eyes at me, and then smiled. "Why, of course we can make a wolf." Edward said sarcastically, but Renesmee didn't catch it.

_Not good enough, but it will do._

"Thanks." He fluttered over to me and kissed me.

"Come on!" Renesmee pulled at our arms. "They already started! Stop doing that!" She snapped.

Edward and I laughed.

"Ok, lets go!" Edward kissed me quickly before letting Renesmee lead him towards Alice.

"You going to blow me off the whole time?" I whispered to Alice.

She turned her head to hide a smile from me, but I caught it. I looked down and she clamped a snowball in her hands making it turn to ice. I reached in front of me and grabbed a handful of snow. I made sure to think of many different possibilities that I was going to do with it, so I would confuse her. It worked. She looked over her shoulder at me, but turned back quickly.

"Alice." Edward warned her through clenched teeth.

_I got this._ I thought to him, and he pulled Renesmee to the other side of the snow wolf's body to shelter her.

At the same time Alice turned and threw the ice ball at me I chucked mine at her. It hit her at the same time hers hit me.

"No way! You actually hit her!" Emmett bent over laughing as the ice crumbled off of her shoulder.

"Ok, you got me." Alice smiled as she walked over to me.

"Truce?" I asked as I held out my hand.

"Truce." She sighed and ignored my hand. Instead she wrapped her arms around me.

"Just visit as often as you can, please."

"It will seem like we never left." I promised her.

"Ok, lets win this thing!" Alice let me go, but took my hand towing me towards Edward and Renesmee.

We were carving out the eyes of the snow wolf when Edward grabbed onto my arm. His lips brushed up against my ear. "Take a whiff." He whispered so low no one else heard him. I looked at him confused. "Do it." He looked down at Renesmee as she patted the neck of the snow wolf.

I took a deep breath through my nose and gasped. _Where?_ The same time I asked it I heard his heartbeat. I smiled widely when he came into view. He stood in the line of trees his bare chest moving as he breathed quickly. His hands in fists at his side.

"He came to see if we left yet. No one told him we were here until June. He's happy, not mad." Edward whispered into my ear. I grabbed Renesmee's shoulders and dragged her away from her snow wolf.

"Mom!" She wined. I reached down and cupped her chin jerking her face in Jacob's direction. He saw her first, and I heart his heart skip a beat. Quickly he looked up at me at the same time Renesmee spotted him.

"JAKEY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and I let her go. She raced across the snow and he held his arms out just as she leaped into them. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms locked around his neck. "You left me!" She cried into his neck.

"I'm sorry." He said soothingly as he rocked her in his arms.

"I missed you." Her voice was muffled as she dug her face into his neck.

"I missed you too Munchkin, and I'll miss you when you leave."

"That's not for another 7 months." Renesmee picked up her head to look at him. "Where did you go?"

"I went running for a while, needed to clear my head." Jacob looked over at me, and Edward stepped behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

Jacob tried putting Renesmee down, but she scrambled to keep herself locked where she was. He held her close to him and walked over to me. Edward's arm tightened around me.

"Bella, I'm not sorry I left, but I am sorry I let you stay that close to me when I phased." He looked over my head to Edward. "I did push her away so I didn't hurt her. She would have landed perfectly fine if you didn't catch her."

"I know, just don't do it again." Edward warned. Jacob nodded swiftly.

"I'm glad I was able to say goodbye. I thought you had already left." Jacob said roughly.

"June." Edward told him.

"So I've been told. Well I wont stand in your way." Jacob peeled Renesmee off of him and put her on the ground.

"Where are you going?" She cried as she reached for him.

"I'll be around." He touched her cheek softly and she closed her eyes.

"Your leaving again?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I need to try and keep my distance, it will make it easier on me." Jacob backed away from Renesmee. She held her arms out for him, Jacob looked up at Edward pleading. Edward stepped around me and reached for Renesmee. She turned in his arms and buried her face in his shoulder. Her body shaking with the sound of her sobs. Jacob reached his arm out to touch her back, but curled his fingers in before he turned to me. "Keep her safe for me, and bring her back to me." With his hand still outstretched, he uncurled his hand to touch my cheek. "Miss you both already." He whispered.

I felt Edwards eyes burning into me, but I ignored him. "Miss you too, Jake." I whispered. He bent down and kissed my other cheek.

Edward growled.

"We will be back to visit as soon as we get settled." I promised him.

"Sure, Sure." He gave me my favorite smile. He turned back to Edward. "Hey, Ness."

She lifted her head and wiped her eyed dry. "What." She whimpered.

"Take care of your parents, will ya?" He smiled at her like she was some amazing rare jewel that he just found after years of searching for. It killed me to watch, but I couldn't look away.

"I will." Her voice cracked and she dug her face back into Edwards shoulder. His shirt already wet from her tears.

Jacob waited until her head was turned before he turned his back on us.

"Jacob!" Alice ran over to him. "We'll still be here. You know our door is always open. We can get a hold of them within a matter of seconds if you wanted us to."

"Thanks Shorty." He walked passed Rosalie and she leaped out of his way. "See ya Barbie." With that he took off running into the woods.


	50. Chapter 50

**Sorry guys had to do a quick correction! =D**

* * *

"Lunch time!" Esme called from the porch. I didn't realize we were all standing in the same spot still. Everyone except Alyssa and Rosalie.

"Go eat." I said softly as I patted Renesmee's back. She was still in Edwards arms crying.

"Not hungry." She mumbled into his shirt.

"You have to eat." I told her.

"No I don't!" Renesmee snapped at me.

"Edward." I threw my hands in the air and walked away from them.

"She mad at me?" I heard Renesmee ask him.

"She's… well… Uh, she's upset."

"Why?" Renesmee asked.

"Because Jacob is her best friend, and she cares about both of you. Your not making this any easier on her."

I heard Renesmee sigh. "I'll go apologize to her."

"Thank you." Edward sighed.

I picked up my pace to make it seem like I wasn't listening.

"Wait, mommy!" I heard her running up behind me.

"Eat lunch, and then we'll talk."

"But I don't…" I spun around and glared at her. "Ok fine." She said quickly.

I put my arm around her and lead her up the stairs. "Thank you."

"But I'm not going to like it." She mumbled beside me.

"Oh yes you will. Esme made it for you girls."

"Why didn't you say so!" Renesmee took off running towards the kitchen.

"Unbelievable." I shook my head.

"I used to say the same thing about you, actually, I still do." Edward laughed behind me. "I cant wait to deal with another human teenage you." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Half human." I pointed out.

"Like that makes it any easier."

"So he's really not coming back?" Rosalie asked, a little too excitedly. All of us were sitting in the living room while Alyssa and Renesmee ate their lunch.

"He wasn't thinking about it." Edward held me close.

I reached over and laid my hand on Alice's leg. "He will come here if he wants to see her. I know he will." I told her.

"Hopefully he wont have to. If your going to visit as often as you said you would, I don't see a reason for him to have to beg us to get you back here to visit." She answered me.

I nodded. "We will. You of all people would see if I wasn't planning on it." I leaned against Edward to fully face Alice. "Tell everyone what you see."

Alice smiled widely before pulling me into a tight hug. "You will! Exactly one month after you leave, and you'll stay for 2 weeks. Then you'll make sure Renesmee comes to visit Charlie for the holidays."

"See," I pointed out. "I always had full intentions to bring her back to visit."

"Ok, ok I believe you." Alice let me go, and Edwards arms replaced hers.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear. I smiled and settled into his arms.

"Will you have Leah or Seth get a hold of Jacob before we come back to visit, so he can see her." I asked Alice.

"Of course."

Later that night Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were playing poker on the living room floor. Esme had put herself in charge of chaperoning the game. Alyssa wasn't feeling well, so Rosalie put her to bed early. I sat on the edge of Renesmee's bed waiting for her to change into her pajamas. She dragged her feet across the carper as she walked out of her closet.

"Story time?" She asked after she climbed into bed.

"No, time to talk." I told her. I moved myself next to her. Leaning against her headboard, she tucked herself under my arm and leaned into my side.

"I had a feeling it was that time." She looked up at me through her eyelashes and smiled innocently.

I couldn't help but smile back at her. "I know you miss Jacob, so do I, but we have to be a family."

"I know." Renesmee took a deep breath. "I don't know why I miss him so much. I guess it's because he's like my big brother. I cant help but feel like part of me is being left behind with him."

"Part of you is, as well as part of me. It's not just because of Jacob. You have family here too. Real family. Grandpa Swan, Grandma Esme, Grandpa Carlisle, Your aunts and your uncles."

"I'll miss them too, but… I don't know." Renesmee blinked.

I knew why it was so hard for her to leave Jacob, but there was no way I was going to explain imprinting to her. Not yet.

"Give it time. Things will work out." I kissed the top of her head.

"Can Alyssa and Claire come visit during the summer?" Renesmee looked up at me.

"I don't see why not."

We were silent for a few seconds until Renesmee broke the silence. She reached up and touched my neck. Visions of what she thought Isle Esme looked like flashed through my mind. She wanted to know what my Island looked like.

"Well…" I started and she settled into my side closing her eyes. Her hand stayed on my neck. "It's very quiet, and all the open space you could ever want for you to run around in. Wild flowers cover the entire Island. The water on the beach is crystal clear and always warm, so you can swim all year long. Our house is a replica of our cottage here, but a little bigger." Visions filled my head of what she pictured everything looked like from my descriptions. "Yes, but the beach wraps around the whole Island. We have to get around by boat if we want to go anywhere off the Island." More visions flashed, but this time she added the three of us in the scene. We were walking down the beach, Renesmee between Edward and I. She was holding both our hands. A family. I leaned forward realizing she was dreaming. "That's exactly what I have been trying to get you to realize." I whispered.

She curled herself into me more. I slid down so I was laying next to her. Very carefully, I lifted her hand and held it to my face. Immediately I was overpowered by her dreams. More visions of the three of us on my Island. Our home. We were doing everything together, she saw us hunting together, playing in the water, teaching her how to play chess. I couldn't help but giggle at that. She also showed her and I sitting on a patio, books sprawled out all over the table. My medical books, and her school books. Edward would walk from me to her, obvious he was helping both of us with our schooling. I smiled widely.

"So, what's our little girl dreaming about?" Edward walked over and knelt beside me. He draped his arm over both Renesmee and I.

"Us as a family. We were talking about moving, and she wanted me to tell her about the Island."

"She's happy." Edward tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"So am I." I smiled down at him.

"That's all that matters." He leaned over me and kissed Renesmee's forehead and both her cheeks. He took my hand and I let him lead me out of her room. I looked back at our bedroom door when Edward pulled me passed it.

"Now, I know you didn't forget where our room was." I said confused.

"I know. We're not going to our room." Edward pulled me towards the door.

"Have a good night." Alice called after us. I looked back at her and she winked at me.

"Mind telling me where we're going?" I asked once we were outside.

"Get on." He turned his back on me and lifted my hand, resting it on his shoulder.

"Er, did you forget I can run just as fast as you, if not faster." I reminded him.

"I know, but get on." Edward reached behind him and pulled me against his back.

I stepped back. "Edward, what are you-"

"Isabella could you please, just this once, do as I ask without being belligerent?"

"Fine." I huffed.

He lifted me onto his back. "Now close your eyes. I know you'll be able to sense where we are, but just humor me."

"Why-"

"Bella!"

"Ok!" I closed my eyes.

"Don't peek." Edward warned me.

"I wont." I opened one of my eyes as soon as he started running. He stopped short, and I snapped my eye shut. "I didn't open my eyes!" I wasn't lying, I didn't open my eyes. I opened one eye.

"Pull back your shield."

"What? Why?"

"So I know if your cheating or not."

I opened my mouth to protest, but snapped it shut. I pulled back my shield as he asked.

_There, happy now?_

"Yes, thank you. Now shut your eyes."

This was stupid why couldn't he just tell me where…

"Because it's a surprise. Your wasting time."

I sighed loudly, but shut my eyes.

"Ok, open those beautiful eyes." Edward said as he placed me on the ground. He took my hand.

I opened my eyes and smiled. "Our meadow!" I haven't seen it since I was turned. It looked even more beautiful than it did through my weak human eyes. "It's beautiful!"

"Can you please stop comparing things as beautiful when your around. It offends me." Edward wrapped his arms around me. "How does that offend you? And I wasn't comparing it to anything. I just said it was beautiful."

"When I have my wife standing by my side and she says something is remotely close to beautiful, She's putting herself down. That offends me. Nothing, and I mean nothing that is surrounding my wife can be classified as anything more than beautiful. Compared to you there is nothing in this world I would rather be looking at. No other beauty is worth comparing itself to you."

I closed my eyes again and opened them, gasping. "Edward! It's our meadow. It's… nice"

"That's more like it." He leaned in and kissed my neck. He pulled at my arm and we both fell to the ground. I curled myself into his side, resting my head on his chest. "Do you remember the last time we were here?"

"I think it was when I decided to marry you."

"That's right Mrs. Cullen. We were laying in this exact spot and you made up your mind. You asked for your ring, and I placed it on your finger." Edward lifted my left hand and kissed my ring finger. "Then we were on our way to tell your father we were engaged."

The memories were fuzzy, but I could make them out. "Oh yeah, and he thought I was pregnant." I laughed at the dull memory.

"Little did he know…"

I corrected him, "Little did anyone know."

We both laughed.

"This is where it all started." Edward held me close.

"No." I leaned on my elbow to look at his face. "It all started as soon as I saw you in the cafeteria my first day of school." I paused for a moment. "Well that's when it started for me anyway." I smirked at him.

Edward closed his eyes. "You have no idea how much I wanted to kill you. I was willing to kill everyone in our biology class just so I can drink your blood." Edward leaned up and rolled on top of me. He traced the spot on my neck where my blood used to run freely before bending his head down and nipping at the same spot.

I giggled. "I'm glad you didn't kill me."

Edward stretched his neck to whisper into my ear, "So am I." and moved his head back down to my neck.

"I never, not in my wildest dreams, did I ever think we would be here today. Married, both immortal, having a very special little girl, and being through everything we went through. It almost seems like I'm living someone else's life. I never thought I would be lucky enough to fall in love, get married, and have a baby."

"Well, not many girls would want to do it in the way you did." Edward pointed out.

"Since you know how I am as a vampire, if you knew I would be like this back when I wanted to be changed before the newborn fight, would you have changed me?"

Edward thought for a few seconds. Kissed my lips and shook his head. "No."

"Why?" I couldn't help but sound annoyed.

"Because if I knew how you would be, than I would know you would have Renesmee, and I cant picture my life without her."

"Says the guy who thought she was some untamable monster growing inside of me." Edwards eyes dropped to his hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to resurface those memories."

"It's alright. I will regret all those feelings for the rest of my existence."

I laid back pulling Edward back on top of me. "And you were trying to get Jacob to give me chi-" Before I could finish Edwards lips met mine hungrily. I suddenly forgot what it was I wanted to tell him.


	51. Chapter 51

I sat back listening to the chatter around the house. This had to be a first in the history of vampires. Esme offered to host thanksgiving this year. She had invited Sue, Charlie, Leah, Seth, Emily and Sam were here with Jayden, Paul and Rachel, Billy, Quil and Claire were all here for the holiday. Only one important person was missing, Jacob. It was easy to see the pack was missing him terribly, but they all put on a happy face. Mainly for Renesmee, which made me grateful.

I was stuck between Billy and Emmett on the couch as they had a heated conversation about the football game on TV. I rolled my eyes and decided to go check on Esme and Sue in the kitchen. Since Emily was on the second floor with Leah putting Jayden down for a nap I decided to leave them alone. On the way passed the large window I glanced at Renesmee, Claire and Alyssa playing outside with Alice and Rosalie. The football game must be good if Quil and Seth were not outside with them. "Need help?" I asked when I walked into the kitchen.

"Sure." Esme turned to smile at me. She handed me a large bag of potatoes. "Peel these, and cut them up for me." I took the bag from her and sat down on the chair.

"Esme, the turkey smells delightful!" Sue said as she opened the oven door. It smelt horrible to me.

"Thank you. I hope it tastes as good as it smells." Esme chuckled.

"Not that you would ever know." Sue smirked.

I couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Esme reached behind her and squeezed my shoulder. I looked up at her and she winked at me, reminding me about our plans for later tonight. Renesmee was going to stay the night at Charlie and Sue's so all of us could go hunting for our own thanksgiving feast. Alyssa is going over Sam and Emily's because Rosalie refused to have Alyssa stay under the same roof as Seth.

"Where are you heading to tonight?" Sue asked. I was surprised at how comfortable she seemed talking about hunting with us.

"Not sure yet. Carlisle and I left it to the kids to decide, but none of them can agree on the same place." Esme looked back at me and I shrugged.

"Don't look at me! I already made it clear that I don't care where we go. It's really Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rose arguing over where they want to go."

"Well, just be careful." Sue smiled down at me.

I smiled uneasily at her. "I will." It felt weird to have her try and mother me.

"Hey ladies, when's dinner?" Charlie asked as he ducked into the fridge to get another beer.

"About an hour." Esme answered him. He turned and reached over me for the bowl of chips. "You eating these?" He asked sitting the bowl under my nose. He laughed when I scrunched up my nose. "These used to be your favorite chips!" Charlie chuckled.

"Not anymore." I pushed the bowl away from my face. "They're all yours now."

"Hurry up with those chips Charlie!" Seth called from the living room.

"Or yours and Seth's. You might want to put some in a smaller bowl for yourself. He will eat them all on you." I laughed.

"Games back on!" Edward informed Charlie.

"On my way!" Charlie ran out of the kitchen and I heard him sit back down on the couch.

"What is it with men and football." Sue shook her head.

"No matter how long I live, I will never figure that out." Esme leaned over the counter laughing.

I smiled, but my attention was on my daughter playing outside. The three girls were playing some sort of tag. "Alyssa, easy… Ness watch your-" Rosalie was cut off by the sound of a loud thud.

"OW!" Renesmee's scream drowned out Rosalie and Alice's voices. I lurched to my feet and threw the potato I was peeling towards Esme. Edward and I reached the front door at the same time.

"What happened?" I asked when I saw Renesmee on the ground holding her knee.

"She's fine, just scraped her knee. They were playing on the rocks by the river and Renesmee slipped." Alice informed us. Edward knelt next to Renesmee and pulled her hand away from her knee.

"Just a scrape. You'll survive." He smiled at her.

"It hurts!" She said through clenched teeth.

"Come on." Edward sighed and Scooped her up in his arms. Once we were in the house I took her from him and carried her into the bathroom.

"She ok?" Charlie asked only looking away from the TV to glance quickly at Renesmee.

"She's fine." I said on my way passed him.

"Need help?"

"No, dad. I can put a band aid on a cut all by my self." I knew he was not liking the fact that she was bleeding and I was so close to her.

He didn't answer me.

"This might sting a little." I warned her before pouring the peroxide on her knee.

"OUCH! It stings a lot!" Renesmee pushed my hands away.

I reached behind her knee letting the cold of my touch ease the pain. I lifted her leg and blew onto her knee. "Better?" I asked when she relaxed.

"It doesn't hurt anymore!" She leaned back on the counter staring at me. "How did you do that?" She asked after I put a band aid over her cut.

"All mom's are magical that way." Charlie spoke from behind me. He was leaning against the door frame.

I kissed her bandaged knee and she smiled. "I'll say." She reached out for me, and I placed her on her feet. "Thanks mommy." She turned and Charlie stepped aside letting her pass him.

"What are you doing?" I asked Charlie as I cleaned up the bathroom.

"Just watching my daughter at work. You're a pro, kid."

"Thanks…" I turned to smile at him.

"So, the blood doesn't bother you?" Charlie asked nervously.

HA! "No, it's my daughter." My voice sounding annoyed.

Charlie shrugged. "Just wondering." He turned to walk back into the living room. Renesmee was lounging on Edwards lap, her head resting on his chest. I figured he wanted her to stay inside for a little while to give her knee a rest. Her eyes drooped, and soon closed. I went back into the kitchen to finish helping.

"Carlisle!" Esme called from the kitchen.

"What?" He called back.

"Can you please come cut the turkey for me. I have to set the table, Bella is finishing up the stuffing, and Sue is folding napkins."

"Hold on. Wait for the end of this quarter there is 1 minute left."

Esme rolled her eyes. "1 minute with football could mean an hour. He's not coming in here is he." She looked at me and I shook my head no. "You try."

"Edward!"

"It's your turn." I heard Charlie chuckle.

"Yes, my love." Edward called from his seat.

"Can you come in here please?"

"Renesmee is sleeping on my lap. I don't want to wake her up."

"Of course not." I mumbled. I knew he could hear me.

"Someone better get in here and cut this turkey before I serve it whole."

"Esme, we have wolves here. I don't think they would mind." I couldn't help but laugh. Sue joined in agreeing with me.

"Seth! Go." Edward told him.

"Why me?" Seth squeaked.

"Because you're the youngest here, and your mother is going to call you in there anyway."

"But the game-"

"Seth!" Sue called.

"Coming, mom." Seth huffed.

Once the turkey was cut, and I slapped Seth's hand 12 times as he cut a piece and tried shoving it in his mouth. "You know, since you're my sister now I can wrestle you to the ground and your husband wont do anything about it." Seth shook the turkey leg in my face as he spoke. I snatched it out of his hand before he brought it to his mouth.

"I'd like to see you try." I jumped out of the way when he leaped towards me.

"Give me the leg!" Seth leaped towards me again.

"Nope! Wait for dinner."

"Children." Charlie warned. He walked into the kitchen just as Seth leaped one last time and caught my leg. We were both tangled on the ground. My hand stretched over my head with the turkey leg. Seth knelt over me trying to reach for it.

"Dad tell him to stop!" I flipped over on my stomach and tried crawling away from him.

"I find this quite entertaining." Charlie folded his arms across his chest. "So you happy you were an only child… till now."

"Yes, and I thank you for that." I shoved Seth off of me and he growled. "Aww poor little puppy hungry?" I teased.

"Ok, ok guys lets eat shall we?" Sue stood between us. I followed Seth into the dining room and took my seat between Edward and Renesmee. Even though some of us didn't eat we still sat around the table and talked with everyone.

"Mom can I have more?" Renesmee pushed her plate towards me.

"What do you want?" I asked, taking her plate.

"More mashed potatoes and gravy." I passed the plate to Edward since to potatoes were on the other side of him, and he gave her a few scoops. He passed it back to me and I gave her some gravy.

"This is your third helping. How much more can that tiny body handle?" I asked after I placed the plate back in front of her.

"This is good!" She said with her mouth full.

"She must be growing again." Edward looked at Carlisle across the table.

"Sounds about right. She's around that age." Carlisle said calmly. Edward relaxed next to me.

"Wow that was absolutely amazing!" Quil leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach.

"Yes, excellent dinner Mrs. Cullen." Sam leaned back and put his arm around the back of Emily's chair.

"Glad everyone enjoyed it." Esme looked around the table. Her face more than pleased.

"That's for sure." Charlie wiped his mouth clean with a napkin.

After dinner and dessert everyone started leaving. "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, Bells." Charlie hugged me goodbye.

"If you need anything call me. I'll have my cell phone on me the whole time." I said holding Renesmee close to my chest.

"I thought Edward was the paranoid one." Charlie chuckled.

"Funny Charlie." Edward came up behind me and took Renesmee out of my arms.

"Just stating the facts, son."

Edward was too busy hugging Renesmee goodbye to say anything back to Charlie.

"Please, please be a good girl, and listen to your grandfather." Edward pleaded with her.

Renesmee hugged his neck and kissed his cheek. "Promise!" Renesmee leaned away from Edward, reaching towards me. I hugged her and placed her on the ground. She stood between Leah and Seth. They both reached down and took her hands.

"We will be there all night. She will be fine." Leah slapped my back.

"Thanks guys." I followed them out on the porch. Renesmee turned in the middle seat blew a kiss and waved out the back window as Charlie drove away. Edward and I blew her one back and waved until the car was around the corner.

"So where to?" Edward asked when he towed me back into the house.

"First you boys, in the kitchen and clean up." Esme pointed at Edward, Jasper and Emmett.

"We didn't even eat." Emmett wined.

"Bella and I didn't eat either, but we still made dinner." Esme crossed her arms across her chest and Emmett was on his feet.

"Come on guys, I want to get going." Emmett lead the way into the kitchen with Edward and Jasper close behind him.

"I'm guessing you kids haven't agreed where you want to go. It's 7:00, time is ticking." Carlisle said from the recliner. Esme walked over to him and he pulled her onto his lap. I walked over sitting between Alice and Rosalie.

"I still say we go to the Amazon and hunt us some anaconda's!" Emmett called from the kitchen. "I want to see how Bella does with one." Emmett laughed. I heard a loud thud and Emmett cursed. It was Edwards turn to laugh.

"We should stay around here. Stay close to Alyssa and Renesmee." Edward voiced his opinion.

"No, I want to go up Mt. Everest!" Rosalie pouted.

"If you don't decide within the next 10 minutes we're going to hunt rabbits in the back yard, and you each get one." Carlisle shook his head.

"That's not fair, Bella and I don't care where we go. We should be able to hunt whatever we want." Alice chimed in.

"I agree." I added.

"The Amazon doesn't sound so bad after all." Jasper said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"That's it! 2 for the Amazon, and Alice and Bella's vote goes with it too. So that's 4." Emmett punched the air.

"Why does their vote count for that?" Edward asked him.

"Because they don't care where we go, and I called their votes first! Relax bro, you can hunt some jaguars. It will be fun! Come on guys, lets get a move on!" Emmett was out the door before anyone could move. "South America, here we come!" We heard him yell into the night.


	52. Chapter 52

"Look at this place!" Emmett jumped around once we arrived. No one answered him.

"What did Charlie say?" Edward asked after I called my father to tell him we decided where we were going, and weren't going to be home until the following day.

"He said have fun. Renesmee was sleeping, so he'll tell her in the morning." I sighed.

"You'll see her soon enough." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"I know, I still miss her like crazy."

"So do I." Edward kissed my cheek. "Lets hunt, so we can get back to her as soon as possible."

I rolled my eyes. "Like Emmett would let us leave any earlier."

Edward laughed.

"Bella, come here!" Emmett pulled me towards a small river. "Look there." He pointed up a tree at a very large snake that was draped across 2 trees and still touched the ground.

"How… nice. Go get it." I hissed lowly to him.

"I already had one. She's all yours!" Emmett pushed me towards the anaconda at the same time Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the snake.

"She's not wrestling with that!" Edward growled.

"Oh, come on bro! Rose brought one down a few minutes ago. I think she's still drinking. Let the wife have some fun." Emmett pulled at my other arm and Edward let me go.

"You want it?" He asked warily.

"I think so, could be fun." I shrugged.

"You go girl!" Emmett pushed me forward again. I positioned myself to spring into the tree, my muscled tightened as I crouched down. With one swift leap I was on the same branch as the anaconda's head. It hissed at me, and for a brief moment we stared each other in the eyes.

"Emmett, I swear if I have to yank her out of that snakes hold, I'm putting you in it." I heard Edward warn.

"Relax, look, she has full control…" Emmett's sentence trailed off as the snake dove towards me. He knocked me on the chest and I wrapped my arms around it as we tumbled out of the tree. I rolled out of the way before his body wrapped around me. He spun around his head searching for me. I sprang to my feet, and leaped onto the back of his head. His body flopped trying to get me off. I wrapped my arms and legs around him then sunk my teeth into his neck. Once he stopped moving I stoop up balancing as I walked down the length of his body and jumped off landing in front of Edward and Emmett. Both of them wide eyed.

"That was ok. I prefer mountain lion." I shrugged.

"Nice work sis." Emmett punched my arm, and turned to look at Edward. "She's a tough little one. Don't know why you think she cant handle herself. Your wife just wrestled a anaconda, and the damn thing didn't even get a chance to wrap her in his grip. She's good." Emmett said, and ran into the forest to find Rosalie.

"Jaguar time?" I asked taking Edwards hand. I went to walk away, but his feet stayed planted where they were. "What?" I asked stepping in front of him.

"I thought I would be flipping out, but that was sort of… well sexy." Edward pulled me hard so I slammed into him. He bent his head down at the same time I reached up on my tiptoes and our lips met in the middle.

"Race you!" Edward pulled away quickly and was already off running. I immediately turned to follow him. I picked up my pace, but couldn't pass him. We both stopped short when we heard 3 strong heartbeats. I took the lead as we ran towards where the beats came from. We ducked behind a bush as we watched 3 black jaguars. 2 of them were trying to get something that climbed up a tree, and the other was finishing off his hunt. Edward and I both decided to get the 2 by the tree. We moved so we would stalk our prey from opposite sides of the tree. At the exact same time we leaped onto their backs. I heard the other jaguar growl behind me, but I was enjoying the warm flowing blood to realize how close the growling sounded. My prey went limp, and I went to stand to kick the carcass aside. Edward gasped and I looked in his direction.

"Bella behind you!" I turned at the same moment the 3rd cat leaped onto me. I was pinned under his body. His teeth and nails doing nothing to my skin. I grabbed onto his neck and pulled myself up to sink my teeth into him. I felt more weight on the jaguar and noticed Edward was on his back. Both of us sunk our teeth into both sides of his neck. He went limp in a matter of seconds.

"You ok?" Edward asked when he kicked the carcass off of me. He reached out and I took his hand letting him help me to my feet.

"Never been better." I smiled up at him. "I'm full." I patted my stomach.

"You want to come with me, or if you want Esme and Alice are done too. They're by the river where we came in."

"You want me to answer that?" I asked taking his hand.

He smiled widely. "Come on." he said, and we were off running.

I sat on a rock as I got ready to watch Edward go for his prey. My cell phone rang loudly in my pocket. "Bella!" I heard 4 different voices wine around me. I didn't realize Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie were that close.

"Sorry!" I said to them. Edward was the only on I could see and he turned to walk back over to me. "Dad?" I asked when I saw his number flashing on my phone.

"Mommy!" Renesmee sounded urgent.

"Hi, honey." I looked at my watch and realized it was morning up there.

"When are you coming home?"

"We will be home tomorrow. I'll come get you as soon as we come home."

"Tomorrow! I want to go home now! Come get me." She wined.

"Sweetie, I cant we're not even in the country."

"But, I want to see you now."

"Ness…" I started, but Edward held out his hand for the phone, and I handed it to him.

"Renesmee, we will see you as soon as we get home. Mommy and I miss you very much, but if you keep us on the phone than we wont be able to hunt. Then we wont be able to come home on time."

"Ok…" I heard Renesmee sigh.

"Good girl, we will call you when we're on our way home." Edward said, but Renesmee hung up on him. He growled and handed me the phone. "She hung up on me." He huffed and stomped into the trees to find his prey that got away.

I put the phone in my pocket and followed slowly behind him.

The way Edward's body tensed to spring at his kill was something I could watch forever. _Ring!_

"Put that damn thing on silent." Edward growled. He stomped his foot on the ground as his prey ran away again.

"What now?" I snapped into the phone.

"Can I go to Emily's and play with Alyssa today?" Renesmee asked innocently.

"I don't care, ask your grandfather. He's in charge." I told her.

"Nessie!" I heard Charlie yell at her.

"What?" She took the phone away from her ear, her voice sounded far away.

"I told you to leave your mother alone." Charlie told her.

"But I wanted to ask her if I can to to Emily's."

"Tell your mother goodbye please."

"Bye mom." Renesmee groaned into the phone.

"Bye, sweetie." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Give me." Edward held out his hand for the phone.

"I'll put it on vibrate." I flipped the phone open again to turn it down.

"Give me." He said more sternly.

I handed him the phone, and watched him swiftly turn it to vibrate and shove it in his pocket. He then reached into his back pocket and handed me his phone. "What are you doing?" I asked overly confused.

"She's going to call again, but this time it will be me she talks to. She wont call my phone, but if we get split up I want you to have a phone on you."

"Cuz you couldn't just follow my scent and find me quicker than flipping open the phone to call me to see where I am." I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, humar me please." Edward took my hand to find his prey once again.

On the way passed another jaguar he decided to go for it. I leaned against the tree to watch him once again. At the same time he sprung the phone in my pocket rang loudly. The jaguar leaped out of the way and Edward clutched the air. He threw his head back and groaned loudly.

"Hello?" I didn't even bother to look at the number.

"Where is my orange rain boots?" Renesmee asked.

"What?! You called me to ask me that! Wait, how did you know I would have daddy's phone?"

"Because I knew I was annoying him and that he would take your phone so he could yell at me for calling. So… he wont leave you without a phone, and he gave you his." Renesmee said proudly. She was silent for a moment. I was stunned that she knew him that well. "Am I right?" She asked when I didn't say anything.

"Yes, that's exactly what he did." I watched Edward storm towards me.

"Did I scare away his hunt?" She asked quickly.

"3 times now."

"He's going to take both phones now I bet. I wont call again!"

"Thank you."

"Wait, mom!" Renesmee was urgent.

"What?" I asked, trying to swat away Edwards hand.

"Do you know where my boots are? I want to go down by the beach with-"

I cut her off speaking quickly, "In the hall closet by the front door at the cottage. Talk to you later love you bye! Oh and be careful down by the water!"

"Thanks, love ya bye!" Renesmee yelled into the phone and the line went dead.

I immediately handed the phone to Edward before he had a chance to speak.

"I think she knows you better than I do." I chuckled.

Edward groaned.

The rest of the hunting trip went smoothly. I was handed my phone as we were getting ready to leave. Sure enough as soon as I was handed my phone it vibrated in my hand. "Yes dear." I smiled when Edward shook his head smiling. His arm wrapped around me as we walked with the rest of our family.

"Where are my pink Barbie shoes? The ones with the jewel on the front."

"You packed enough toys. Don't make grandpa drive all the way to the house."

"We're already there, and I made Quil drive. Claire is with me."

I rolled my eyes. Of course. "They are in Alyssa's doll house. Remember you took them in her room when you girls were playing in there."

"I remember now! Thanks mommy!" Renesmee's breathing went uneven as she ran up the stairs. "Found them!" She cheered. "When are you coming home?"

"We're leaving now, but when I come get you you'll be sleeping." I smiled as I heard her cheering. "When you get back to grandpa and Sue's please have him call me so I can tell him- Ness?" I asked into the dead phone line. "She hung up on me!" I looked wide eyed at my family. They all laughed.

"She got the information she needed." Esme laughed. "Come on mom, she doesn't want to hear useless babbling when she can go play now that she has what she was looking for."

"Right." I sighed and we began running again.

"Bella, race ya!" Emmett called over his shoulder. He let go of Rosalie's hand.

"First one to the airport sits in coach the whole way home!" Alice chuckled.

"Guys…" I heard Esme, but Carlisle stopped her.

"Let them go, they only have a little longer to be together like this." I wish I didn't hear him, but he was right. I put a smile on my face and sped up passing Rosalie, then Jasper. Alice and I stayed at the same pace directly behind Edward and Emmett.


	53. Chapter 53

**YAY it's working again! I've been trying to upload this chapter all weekend! I know it's been a few days but it wasn't my fault lol. Enjoy the chapter, I'll have the next one up as soon as I'm done writing it. **

* * *

Our last flight into the States was the longest. I sat in the aisle seat next to Edward. Once we took off, I leaned on the armrest talking to Alice while Jasper and Edward leaned across both of our laps to talk. "I have an idea." Alice stood up. I turned to look at Edward when he stood up also. "Where are you going?" I asked him, refusing to move aside so he can pass me.

"Switching seats with Alice." Edward stood in front of me and leaned down to kiss me.

I laughed, embarrassed. "Oh, ok." As soon as Edward was out of my way I moved into his old seat so Alice didn't have to climb over me. Just as we got re-settled. The flight attendant started serving the first class passengers. Carlisle and Esme were sitting in front of us.

"The 2 next to us and 4 behind us are fine, thank you." Carlisle said politely.

"Sure, no problem." She answered him, and walked passed smiling at all of us. Letting her smile linger a little too long over in Jasper and Edwards seats. I wonder how long it would take me to-

"Bella!" Alice hissed so low only I could hear her.

"What?" I hissed back. "I wasn't really going to do anything."

"No, but you were definitely weighing your options." She chuckled.

"Look at her!" I pointed to the flight attendant now serving the people behind us. She had her head turned as far as it could go looking from Edward to Jasper. I glanced quickly at Edward. They were talking lowly, and by the smirk on Edwards face he was telling Jasper what she was thinking. "If she likes looking behind her, I can permanently fix that for her."

Alice laughed, "Your staying right where you are."

"It was just a thought." I shrugged, and leaned back in my seat.

"I don't see visions of thoughts Bella." Alice shook her head.

"It doesn't bother you?" I asked looking at the woman glancing over her shoulder once more.

"No." Alice said confidently. "She's just a measly human, and I know Jasper only has eyes for me. We've been together too long to be jealous over some human checking us out." I looked at her blankly. "You and Edward are still new to the whole relationship slash marriage thing."

"I know he wont leave me, especially for something like…" I looked behind me again, "that."

Alice burst out laughing. "I hate to point this out, especially now, but what were you when Edward fell in love with you?"

I rolled my eyes and slapped her arm. "That makes me feel so much better."

"Give it a rest, Bella. He's crazy for you. If you could see how strongly he feels about the track he's on, well you would be surprised. I don't think anyone has ever been so set on their decisions like he is. Believe me, I've seen a lot."

"Your right. I cant help but think that he's too perfect for me. Even now when I'm like this."

"You worry too much." Alice looked behind her catching the flight attendant's eyes locked on Edward and Jasper. "But it is sort of annoying when they do that." She winked at me.

"Exactly." I turned to look out the window.

"Can you do me a favor?" Alice asked through clenched teeth. She looked like she was concentrating on something really hard.

I looked at her confused. "What?"

"Put you shield around us."

I immediately looked around the cabin trying to find something I needed to shied us from. "Why?" I asked when I couldn't sense anything.

"Just you and me, do it!" I did as she asked and she relaxed. I caught Edward glance over at me and I gave him a quick shrug. Jasper quickly regained his attention, and he let it go.

"What was that about?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"It's hard to talk and not think about what your talking about." Alice shook her head. "Ok, I wanted to ask you about a vision I saw the other day."

"Shoot." I turned my body so we were facing each other. Our heads leaning in so we could talk even lower.

"Are you really going to go looking for Jacob?"

I leaned away from her surprised. I took a deep breath, and leaned back in. "How did you see that? You cant see Jacob."

"True, that's why I see you going off on your own, and then you disappear. I know your not out looking for Renesmee because I looked into Edwards future when you decided to go werewolf hunting, and his wasn't clear either. Which only means he has Renesmee." She paused waiting for me to answer.

"I thought about that for a split second. I didn't want the last time we saw each other to _be_ the last time we see each other. I have to find him."

"Edward obviously has no idea." Alice stated.

"Correct, and it's going to stay that way. I probably wont even go looking. He could be anywhere, and I don't want to hurt him anymore."

"Good choice. I feel terrible for Jacob, but you _are_ right. Renesmee is still basically a baby. She shouldn't have to deal with the feelings that are growing inside of her when Jacob is around. I'll give you that much, but Jasper feels what Jacob feels. The tie he has to her is more than anything Jasper has ever felt before."

"I know, Edward has seen it through Jacob's mind." I told her.

"The tie wont be set in concrete until she is older. Renesmee does have a choice though, and that's all that matters." Alice patted my knee.

"How do we know she will have a choice? How do we know that once she's full grown that she will see Jacob and instantly be drawn to him?" I asked her.

"Well I don't know if she will automatically be drawn to him or not, but Jacob told us when he was explaining him imprinting on her when she was born," Alice chuckled, "that was a uncomfortable conversation." She sighed, "He told us, before Edward could killed him, that he doesn't have 'those' feelings for her- yet. She will grow up being able to choose her own destiny, but she will most likely choose Jacob. Although his path is set, he will wait patiently for Renesmee to realize who she really belongs to." Alice scratched her temple, "I guess it's something like us. As vampires it's easy for us to find our mates once they step in the room. Carlisle knew right away that he was meant to love only Esme. He changed her, and sure enough she loved him just the same. As well as Rosalie being able to find Emmett, and me with Jasper." She paused laughing, "It's amazing how long Edward had to wait for you to be born and grow up." Alice's eyes lit up. "See it's just like that! Edward didn't know he was waiting for you to come along, but he waited patiently for your birth. Then he waited while you grew up, just like Jacob. See, now you know that you were born just for him, but before you met him your life was in your own hands. You made your own decisions until you laid your eyes on Edward, just like Renesmee."

"Once I saw him, no one else existed. He was the one for me." I added, knowing exactly what she meant. "So it might be the same for Renesmee, now that she's growing up without him around her she will not have that pull until she sees him through her adult eyes for the first time." Both of us had our hands clung to each others arms.

"Exactly, and if she grew up around him, I don't think she will ever see anyone but him." Alice took both of my hands in hers and kissed them, "So… I understand what your doing." She nodded confident in her new perspective.

I pulled my hands out of her grasp and flung my arms around her neck, squealing with delight. "Finally!" I my voice screeched abnormally high. I didn't care, Alice finally saw things my way. I heard 6 bodies turning in their seats. Alice and I looked up at the same time to see Esme grinning widely, Carlisle reached over the seat touching both our cheeks. He wasn't sure what we were so happy about, but he always liked seeing any of us happy. We turned to see Rosalie turned in her seat looking confused, Emmett leaning over his seat talking to Edward and Jasper, was now burrowing his eyebrows at us, Jasper and Edward both seemed a bit annoyed since I still had my shield up and They couldn't read us the way they wanted to.

"Sorry." Alice and I both whispered to our family at the same time.

Alice wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek, once, twice, a third time before saying, "I'm so sorry I ever doubted you. If we only had this conversation before I flipped out on you, I would have never got mad. Maybe even been able to talk to Jacob."

All 6 pairs of eyes were still on us. "Excuse me, Miss." Emmett held up his hand to stop the flight attendant on her way passed.

"Can I help you, Sir?" She sounded more than willing. Rosalie growled too low for human ears to hear.

"Yes, can you please get a curtain for the 2 ladies sitting diagonally from me. I think they need some privacy. It's make up time." Emmett winked at her and laughed deeply.

"That wont be necessary, he's just joking." Carlisle told her. With her back towards Emmett to smile politely at Carlisle before she looked behind him to Alice and I, still wrapped up in each others arms, Edward and Jasper reached over the seat knocking Emmett up both sides of his head. The flight attendant quickly walked away shutting the curtain behind her. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward continued to have a punching match.

"Cut it out before you hit me! I swear if you mess up my hair I'll-" Rosalie started to say, but stopped when Emmett reached down at the same time Jasper reached around the seat. They both rubbed their hands all over her head, making her hair stand out everywhere.

"You guys suck!" Rosalie screeched. She pushed their hands away immediately getting up and walking too quickly to the nearest bathroom.

The rest of the flight was calm after Esme threatened the guys to keep their hands on their laps and their mouths shut or she was going to shove a bag full of peanuts into them. We landed and as soon as we walked off the plane Edward took me in his arms. "We were apart for too long." He smiled.

"A whole 2 seats apart, how ever did we make it." I clapped my hand to my forehead in disbelief. Edward chuckled and leaned in to kiss me.

We walked to Rosalie's SUV and headed home. As soon as we pulled in the driveway Edward pulled me towards the house. "Edward." I tried pulling against him, as I pointed to his car. "Umm, Edward, daughter, have to go pick her up."

"She's sleeping, we will pick her up in the morning. I'm sure your father wouldn't mind keeping her for a few more hours." Edward dropped my arm, and swept me off my feet in the same moment. "Right now, I want you alone."

"I can handle that." I smiled and my lips found his neck at the same time he picked up his pace up to our room.


	54. Chapter 54

"We'll be back." Rosalie said, reaching up on her toes to kiss Emmett.

"Be safe." Edward smiled, and leaned down to kiss me. Rosalie pulled my arm and we left them to finish their football game in the backyard with the rest of the family. Even though it was going on 9am, they were in their 5th hour of playing, and didn't seem to be getting bored yet.

"I cant believe how much I missed my princess." Rosalie sighed once we got into Edwards Volvo.

"I know how you feel." I smiled over to her. I looked back in front of me and once the garage door was open I slammed my foot down on the gas petal, and we were off.

"No, go pick up Lyss first!" Rosalie tugged at my arm as I turned down Sue and Charlie's road.

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"Because this is my husband's car, I'm driving, and the Clearwater's house is closer. Need I say more?" I smirked at her.

"Come on, I don't want to be here." Rosalie huffed when I pulled into the driveway. I got out of the car and walked around towards the front door.

"So, your going to sit in the car like a child." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Yes, I don't want to see _him_."

I listened and heard 2 heartbeats inside, Charlie and Sue. I listened more hearing a strong heartbeat I placed as Leah's. Her heartbeat is strong, but not as strong as the rest of the packs. I smiled and closed my eyes when I heard the heartbeat I was looking for. My daughters thrumming hummingbird heart raced as she ran around the backyard. "Seth's not here." I informed her.

She jumped out of the car, her eyes wild with rage. "That dog!" She growled and spun towards the direction of Emily and Seth's house.

"Rose!" I called after her, but she was already gone.

"Is that her?" I heard Renesmee ask Leah.

Leah laughed, "Yes. I believe it is."

"Mom!" Renesmee called out. I heard her light footsteps as she ran around the side of the house. When she came into view she searched frantically for me.

"Over here." I walked out from behind the car. I turned quickly searching for Rosalie, but she was probably already threatening Seth.

"Your home!" Renesmee took off running towards me. She leaped into the air at the same time I reached out for her. I held her close to me as I walked into the house.

"I thought I heard the car pull in." Charlie smiled as he walked over to me. "Did you have fun?" He kissed my cheek then kissed Renesmee's.

"Yes it was a lot of fun."

"Why didn't you pick me up last night?" Renesmee asked me as she played with a strand of my hair.

"Well, we got home late. So we figured since you were already asleep that we'd come get you today." I told her.

"Well I wanted to come home last night." Renesmee wined.

"Relax, your going home today." I chuckled. "Were you a good girl?" I asked her just as Sue came out of the kitchen with a small baggie of cookies.

"She was a perfect angel." Sue said.

"Yeah, if you count an angel with devil horns." Leah snorted.

"Leah, isn't it time for you to go…" Sue glanced quickly at me then back to Leah, "Er, go patrolling?" I knew she was going to check in on Jacob. "Here, we made chocolate chip cookies. I saved some for Ness to take home and share with Alyssa."

"Thank you Sue." I knew I sounded distant because I was watching Leah walk out of the house. I put Renesmee down and pushed her towards Charlie. "I'll be right back."

"Your leaving again?" Renesmee easily got out of Charlie's grasp on her shoulders.

I pushed her back. "I need to ask Leah something." I turned quickly and caught Leah at the end of the driveway. "Leah wait a sec!"

She hadn't phased yet, so she turned to look at me. "Hurry up, if I don't phase around this time I will miss him. He only lets me check on him every few days."

"Where is he? How far away? Tell him I need to see him."

Leah shook her head. "No, Bella. He doesn't want to talk to anyone. The only reason I can get anything out of him is because if I ask him something in his wolf form he has no choice but to answer me. I'd hear it in his thoughts anyway. He's around. He wont strain too far from Renesmee. She's watched more closely than you think. He has to stay close in order to keep his pack in line. I cant do it all myself." Leah stepped out of her shoes, and I followed her into the woods.

"Please just tell him I miss him. I really want to see him again before we move. Tell him it's important to me. He can see Renesmee whenever he wants. Please let him know he doesn't have to hide in the shadows around her. She misses him too." I was almost begging.

"Bella, let him be." Leah ducked behind a bush, and it was ripped to shreds as the wolf took form.

"Leah!" I stood in front of her and she glared down at me. I grabbed the fur on both sides of her neck. She growled but didn't back away. "Jacob, I know you can hear me! We miss you, I miss you. Please come home." Leah whimpered and I knew Jacob was trying to make her move away from me. "Don't listen to him Leah! Jacob please just hear me out! We're not leaving for 7 more months. That's plenty of time for you to prepare yourself. Renesmee wants to see you." I knew it was hard for him to go against Renesmee's wishes. I had to try. Leah whimpered again and her head bowed, her nose touching the ground. "No, Jake." I whispered letting my hands drop. Leah shot an apologetic look before backing away. It seemed more like she was being dragged away. The Alpha has spoken and she had no choice but to obey him. I spun aggravated and snapped a tree in half.

"Bella?" Charlie reached for me, but I took Renesmee's hand and lead her towards the front door.

"Thank you for watching her. I'll see you later." I mumbled and dragged Renesmee out of the house.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Renesmee asked once the front door was closed behind us.

"Nothing for you to worry about. Lets go get Alyssa and Aunt Rosalie. I want to go home." I opened the back door for Renesmee to climb in. Luckily she didn't protest. She was quiet on the way to Emily and Sam's. I glanced at her every few seconds in the rearview mirror. She had her head resting on her fist as she stared out her window.

"Stay in the car please. I'm just going to get them, and we're leaving." Again Renesmee didn't protest like she usually does. I glanced back at her and her face was blank as she stared back at me. I reached back and touched her cheek. "I'm fine, I promise." I assured her before I got out of the car. I knocked on the door and Emily swung it open, rocking Jayden in her arms.

"Alyssa's out back with Sam and Seth. I think I heard Rosalie back there too." I kissed the top of Jayden's head.

"Thanks Em." I walked through the house and out the back door.

"Hey, Bella." Seth waved, grinning widely.

"Hi, Seth. Rose, leave him alone." I watched Rosalie as she clung to Alyssa.

"I'm not going to hurt him." Rosalie growled. "At least not with a child watching."

"Rosalie, stop wasting your time worrying about this. It's perfectly natural." Sam tried explaining to her. "She will have no idea until it's time for her to choose."

"I don't care. I don't want a werewolf as part of my family." She pulled Alyssa towards me and let her go when she ran over towards me. Alyssa wrapped her arms around my waist, and I hugged her back.

"Did you have fun?" I asked her.

"Yup! Where's Nessie?"

"She's waiting in the car. Go ahead in, we're right behind you." I watched her run around the house.

"Thank you Sam!" She called over her shoulder.

"Anytime, honey."

"Yes, thank you. Tell Emily I said bye." Rosalie smiled at Sam then glowered at Seth.

"Aunt Bella!" Alyssa ran as fast as she could towards me. "Renesmee's not in the car!" She said breathlessly. Rosalie quickly reached out and picked her up. Both our eyes searching for any sign of danger.

"Why would she listen to me?" I threw my hands in the air and ran towards the car. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, get you tiny little butt back here, now!" I called out as soon as I reached the car. Her door was wide open. I didn't smell anything new. There was no sign of a struggle, no unfamiliar scent, just the smell of wolf. But that was nothing new considering where we were. "If you don't get over here I will go home and send your father out looking for you!" I waited again, but didn't hear her.

"Hold on, Bella." Sam growled. "I'll be right back." I watched Sam yank his shirt off as he dove into the trees.

"Get her in the car." I told Rosalie as I pointed to Alyssa. I didn't sense any danger, but I didn't want to chance it. Rosalie put Alyssa in the car and took the keys off the front seat locking it on her way back over to me. "Now why didn't I think of that." I didn't realize I needed to keep my daughter under lock and key, until now.

I was about to take out my cell phone and call Edward, but Sam walked out of the woods pulling his shirt back over his head. Behind him a wolf I knew well walked into view with Renesmee perched on his shoulders. Fire burned in my eyes, and I flew towards Jacob. "How _dare_ you take her without my consent!" I leaped over Jacob and grabbed Renesmee on my way over him. Renesmee gasped at the sudden movement. I pulled her back so she was a good 2 yards away from Jacob.

"Mom." She whispered, her voice shaking. I released her arms, and turned my back on her.

"Get in the car." I was too mad to look at her.

"Sorry." She whispered. I looked over at Rosalie and she followed Renesmee. I unlocked the door and locked it again when Rosalie stepped neck to me, pressing the lock once more turning the alarm on.

"Don't you_ ever_ do anything like that again! If I don't rip you apart, her father will!" Jacob looked towards Sam and he stepped between Jacob and I. I stood up realizing I was in a crouch position.

"He didn't take her. He found her." Sam informed me.

"What?" I snapped.

"When I found Jacob, he told me he smelt Renesmee when he crossed her trail. He followed her when he didn't smell anyone with her. He found her and was bringing her back here."

"Oh." I looked down at the ground. "Sorry, Jake. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"Understandable." Sam answered for him. Jacob nudged his back, but he ignored him. "I would have reacted the same way if it was Jayden."

I looked up at Jacob. "Phase and talk to me." I pleaded.

"He wants to stay in his wolf form. He only showed up to bring her back." Sam obviously had this conversation with Jacob on their way back here. "I offered to take her back alone, but he wanted to make sure she got to you safe and sound." Sam added. Jacob backed towards the woods and turned his back on me.

"Jake, please." I reached out and my hand ran down his side.

"He's hurting, that's all." Sam placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I nodded once, and locked my jaw. "If you excuse me I have to take my daughter home." Sam stepped out of my way and I stormed towards the car.

I got in the car and slammed my door. Both Renesmee and Alyssa jumped in their seats. The fire still burned red in my eyes. Without thinking I spun in my seat to glare at Renesmee. She cringed back in her seat. "What the _hell_ were you thinking, going off like that on your own! Did you not realize the danger you could have put yourself in if Jacob didn't find you?" Renesmee looked down watching her hands as they fidgeted nervously in her lap. "_Answer me_!" I snapped at her. She dropped her chin lower, hiding her quivering bottom lip. I felt horrible for screaming at her, but she needs to realize the danger of being out like that on her own.

"No." Renesmee forced out, letting a sob out with her word.

"What happens if you had gotten lost? Remember what happened out on the cliff with Loretta?" I cringed at the witches name, but continued. "Danger comes out of nowhere, honey. You cant go wondering off like that."

"Nothing bad happened to me!" Renesmee's voice raised to a shriek.

"I can see I'm not going to get through to you." I sighed and turned around to start the car.

"Your telling daddy?" Renesmee's voice shook on the last word. "I wish something _had_ taken me." Renesmee whispered too low to be talking to anyone.

"He going to be mad?" Alyssa whispered to Renesmee.

"Big yes. I'm as good as dead," Renesmee's voice got lower, "and my own mother is driving me to my fate."

"That's enough!" I growled. I heard Renesmee humph, and she turned her whole body away from me to look out the window. I moved the rearview mirror so I didn't have to see her pouting.

As soon as we pulled into the driveway Edward was waiting on the porch. His arms were tight across his chest. Renesmee swallowed loudly. _Easy on her. She's already terrified. _I met his gaze as I drove passed to the garage. He nodded once acknowledging that he heard me.

"Did you tell him?" Renesmee asked as she hesitated before getting out of the car. Before I could answer Edwards voice echoed through the garage.

"Miss Cullen." Edward's voice was cold.

"Take that as a yes." Renesmee stepped away from me. She took a deep breath when Edward walked into the garage, and let it out. "Hi dad."

Edward knelt down in front of her, "First off, welcome home." He kissed her cheek, and she sighed, relaxing. Edward read her thoughts and he shook his head. She stiffened again. "You and I are going to talk." He stood up and took her hand. Renesmee looked back at me. "No, she's not coming. She already said what she wanted to say to you. It's my turn now."

"I'm really good though. Mommy did enough yelling to last me a lifetime." Renesmee turned to walk into the house, but Edward grabbed her shoulders.

"She gave you the preview." Edward said as he guided her towards the woods. "We'll be back soon." Edward turned to look at me. I nodded and stood watching them disappear. I paced in the backyard until I found a boulder to sit on and wait until Edward and Renesmee came back.

"Bella?" I voice came from behind me. I jumped off the boulder, spinning towards the voice, and gasped.


	55. Chapter 55

The man standing in front of me took me by utter surprise. His long hair was matted, obvious it hasn't been brushed in a very long time. His arms tight at his sides with his hands in fists. "Jacob." I sighed.

"I just wanted to make sure Nessie was ok." He stood straight, his chest pushed out. His posture reminded me of a soldier standing at attention. His eyes never met mine, they stared at something over my head.

"Edward has her. She'll be fine." I could only whisper.

"Bella." Emmett walked towards me cautiously.

"I'm fine, Emmett. Thank you." I waved my hand for him to back off. Jasper joined him as they stood at the far end of the yard.

"You didn't just come here to check on her." I took a step closer to Jacob.

"No." Jacob closed his eyes. When his breathing was normal, he opened them. "I miss you guys. I thought I could stay away, but I cant."

"You don't have to stay away." My voice was pleading with him. I closed the space between us in one quick stride and wrapped my arms tightly around him. Both of us stiffened from the difference in our body temperatures, but neither dared to push the other off. Jacob's arms relaxed as he brought them up to encircle me.

"I know I'm going to regret this when it's time for you to leave," Jacob took a deep breath, and let it out. "but it's something I can deal with. As long as you promise to let her go without a fight when it's time."

"I wont fight it, but I wont like it either. Also, as long as it's all her decision." I compromised.

"I can handle that." Jacob smiled against the top of my hair.

"Can I go save her from the wrath of her father?" Jacob asked letting his arms drop as he took a step towards the trees where Edward and Renesmee disappeared.

"No, let him talk to her. She's been quite a handful without you around." I shook my head.

Jacob chuckled. "Renesmee with be Renesmee. Too much like her mother."

"I am not that stubborn."

"Nope not at all. That's why you almost killed yourself just to hear your bloodsuckers voice, weren't you that stubborn girl that wouldn't let me close enough to you because you were desperately holding onto someone you thought would never come back, or how about your tantrum to get him to sit out with you during the newborn fight, or maybe the fact that Renesmee is here because of your stubbornness to not be a virgin when you became a vampire, or how about-"

I clapped my hand over his mouth, "Ok, I get it!"

"Just stating the obvious." Jacob shrugged. "That's the one thing I like best about her."

"Jacob!" Renesmee screamed when she came back into the yard. She was on Edwards back, both of them were smiling from something they were talking about. I was glad to see he wasn't too hard on her. Edward let go of her legs and she slid off his back. Before she could run Edward pulled her back and whispered something into her ear. "I know!" She said through her teeth.

I stepped aside giving her a clear path to Jacob. I staggered backwards a step not ready for the weight that was now wrapped around me. "Jacob's over there." I pulled at Renesmee's arms locked around my waist.

"I know." She mumbled against my shirt. She smiled my favorite smile, her brown eyes gleamed up at me. "I'm sorry mom, I promise I will never do that again. Ever."

"What did your father say to you?" I asked, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. Her arms stayed locked around me.

"Nothing much." She smirked. She glanced quickly over her shoulder at a fidgety Jacob.

"Go." I whispered and winked at her.

She spun around quickly and Jacob knelt on one knee. Renesmee smiled and burst into a sprint across the space between Jacob and I. He held his form as she slammed into him. "Don't ever leave me!" She cried out. Her voice mumbled against his neck.

"I'll be here, always." He whispered back to her.

"You were gone for a long time. Why didn't you stay and listen to us? We aren't leaving for a while still. Plus Aunt Alice saw mom's decision to come visit as soon as we get settled." Renesmee said as she looked into his eyes. Her hands tight on his broad shoulders.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop and listen. I was upset that you guys were leaving."

Renesmee rolled her eyes. "Well get over it! We're not leaving till June."

Jacob threw his head back as he laughed. "Yes ma'am." He stood up and Renesmee locked her arms around his neck so he had no choice but to pick her up.

"Well lets get inside." Edward motioned for Jacob to walk ahead of us. "There are a few people inside waiting to see you." He said to Renesmee. She put her head on Jacob's shoulder as they walked towards the house.

"What did you say to her out there?" I said too low for Jacob or Renesmee to hear me.

Edward reached down and threaded his fingers through mine.

"Well, there were a lot of tears, some yelling, a tantrum or two… all from her. I knew she needed to let go of some of the anger she had bottled up. I've been picking up hints in her thoughts that she was mad at us for Jacob's disappearance, but she didn't even know she was blaming us, so I didn't call her out on it. Not until today. She needed to yell and scream at one of us, and I wasn't about to let it be you."

"How did you get her to open up and let it all out like that?" I asked.

"Easy, I knelt in front of her and told her flat out that she wants to blame someone for Jacob, well she can blame me. She was taken back by that because she knows not to talk back to either one of us. So I started yelling at her telling her I was mad at her for walking away from you the way she did. She got upset with that, and I told her to start yelling back. She got even more angry when she yelled at me and I yelled back. She had to get it out one way or the other. I waited for her to calm herself down, and when she did she was ready to talk calmly." Edward smiled obviously extremely happy with himself. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You did good." I stopped him and he leaned down to kiss me.

"I'm home!" Renesmee yelled as soon as Jacob walked through the front door.

"Nessie!" Esme crooned as she walked out of the kitchen.

"There's my girl!" Carlisle walked down the stairs with a book in his hand.

"Welcome home squirt." Emmett said from the couch.

"I see you brought the dog in with you." Rosalie groaned. She got off the couch and walked upstairs.

Jacob leaned down to put Renesmee on the floor, but she clung to him like a monkey. "Er, Ness." Jacob, still bent over, let go of Renesmee and she hung with her arms and legs glued to his neck and waist. "You can let go now." He stood up straight.

"No way! You'll leave again if I let go of you." Renesmee shook her head fiercely, her curls swiping across Jacob's face. He reached up taking her head in his hands.

"I'm not going anywhere. Go say hi to everyone."

"Hi everyone!" Renesmee turned in Jacob's arms to wave.

"Not what I meant." Jacob smiled.

Renesmee wiggled and Jacob put her down. She tugged at his arm and he followed her. With one of her hands in Jacob's, she walked around the room hugging everyone.

"Alyssa, I think it's time for bed." Rosalie said after the movie was over. She was curled up in Emmett's lap on the recliner, already half asleep. She turned in Emmett's arms wrapping her arms around his neck, and he stood up to bring her upstairs.

"You too, nudger." I leaned down, poking her in her ribs. She was half asleep, her head on Edwards lap with her legs laying across Jacob's lap.

"Can Jakey tuck me in?" Renesmee looked up at Edward and he looked at me.

_Say yes. He's fine with her. They haven't seen each other in a while. It will mean a lot to both of them._

"Yes, Jacob can tuck you in." Edward smiled down at Renesmee.

"Seriously?" Both Renesmee and Jacob said at the same time.

"Yes. Now go before I change my mind." Edward tickled Renesmee stomach and she got up. Standing on the couch she leaned forward wrapping her arms around my neck. She brought her left hand to my cheek.

_I know you told him to say yes. You're the best mother in the entire world._ She smiled up at me as she showed me her remembering the first time I held her after my first hunting trip. "I love you." She whispered, and pulled her hand away.

"I love you too, sweetheart." I kissed her forehead. "Bedtime."

"Right." She nodded, and Jacob stood up. He turned his back on her and she jumped on. Jacob turned to smile at Edward and I before turning to walk upstairs.

"Thank you, both of you." Jacob said when he came back down.

"I didn't do it for you." Edward said coldly.

"I know, but thank you for doing it for her."

"Are you staying the night?" I asked ignoring Edwards attitude.

"No, I think I should go check in with Leah and the rest of the pack. I'll be back before Renesmee wakes up." Jacob started walking towards the door and stopped, spinning back to look at us. "As long as that's ok with you guys."

"Yes, you know you are always welcome here." I said. Edward growled, but let it go. Jacob walked over to me and pulled me against him.

"Thanks Bells." He whispered.

"Good night Jacob." Edward grumbled.

"See ya." Jacob leaned to look passed me and smirked at Edward. He kissed my cheek, and Edward was at my side.

"Dog, you best get moving before I change my mind." Edward growled.

"Leave him alone." I snapped at Edward.

"It's ok Bells, I'll see you in a few hours. If Ness wakes up let her know I'll be back."

"I will." I told him.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked as soon as Jacob was out of sight.

"Lets just say, even though Renesmee is young, I know how she feels. I wont stand in the way of her feelings for Jacob. They've got a bond that nothing in this world can sever."

Edward pulled me towards our room and sat me on the bed. "How do you know how she feels?"

"You left me once remember." I said looking down and fidgeting with the comforter.

Edward placed his hand over mine, and hooked the other under my chin to make me look up at him. "Yes, I remember."

"Well, Renesmee didn't want to let Jacob out of her sight tonight because she feared he would disappear on her on soon as she turned her back. Just like when I saw you. I didn't want to let you out of my sight because I knew you were going to disappear as soon as you had the chance."

"I understand, but she's too young for all that." Edward moved our bodies so we were laying down.

"No she's not. She's plenty old enough to understand the pain of losing someone she loves. No she doesn't love him the way I loved you when you left, but it's the thought that counts."

"I understand. I don't like it, but I understand."

"Why are you so against Jacob being around Renesmee?" I asked. I know I didn't really feel comfortable with the idea of him imprinting, but it was something I could deal with.

"Because when he's around her I feel like I'm losing her. She's growing up quickly and all too soon I know I will be letting her go for good. When Jacob's around, my little girl isn't my little girl anymore." Edward rolled away from me and stared up at the ceiling.

"Edward." I whispered and leaned over his chest to look into his eyes. "I had no idea you thought of it that way." I paused, but he didn't look at me. "Edward, she adores you. You are her father, that's something Jacob can never compete with. No matter what ties Jacob and Renesmee together, your tie to her is stronger than anything else. She's a part of you just as much as she's a part of me. Jacob would never try and step in our place. He wants her to be safe just as much as we want her safe."

"I know, it's silly really, but I cant help but think it." Edward sighed. He brought his hands down and held me closer to him.

"You see inside her head more than anyone else. Does she forget about you when he's around?"

"No. She constantly has both of us on her mind. I don't think there is a single second where she's not thinking about either of us." Edward smiled down at me.

"See, nothing to worry about." I stretched my neck and kissed him. He rolled over so he was on top of me.

"Mrs. Cullen, do you know how much I love you?" Edward asked against my neck.

"Not as much as I love you." I answered him giggling.

"Your wrong." He growled and his lips molded with mine eagerly.

"Prove it." I said against his lips. His hands moved quickly shredding our clothes.


	56. Chapter 56

**Well everyone, the time has come. This is the last chapter for Forever Young. Sorry it took so long for me to post it, but this chapter is a lot longer than the others, and it took a lot of planning to write. I wanted it to be good. I hope all of you enjoyed reading it, and will stick around for the sequal. I should have the first chapter of the sequal up by Monday. The winning title is Restless Heart! Thank you all for voting! I had so much fun writing this story, and I hope you all love the sequal just as much. Thank you to everyone who has written reviews. I enjoyed reading all of them. Thank you to those who have stuck to the story since ch.1, and a special thanks to those who have helped me out when I needed it, you all know who you are! **

* * *

I fluttered around the house holding as many decorations as I could in my hands as I followed Alice. I couldn't believe the days we had to prepare ourselves for this were gone. This was it, June had arrived before we realized Christmas had passed. With Jacob back things seemed to move more smoothly, and the days all molded together. I don't think there was a single second my daughter has stopped smiling. And because of that I don't think there has been a single second since I stopped smiling. Everything has fallen into place too perfectly these passed few months.

"Bella, get your head out of the clouds!" Alice called to me. I ducked out of the way as she chucked a glass bowl at my head.

"Not my good china!" Esme yelled, catching the bowl behind me.

"Well tell Bella to pay attention. I don't have time for slackers." Alice walked behind me and pushed me forward. Esme rolled her eyes laughing.

Just then there was a huge clatter that came from the kitchen, and 2 tiny giggling girls. "What are you doing?!" Esme yelled. I glanced over at Rosalie tying a bow around some flowers. We both dropped what we were doing and raced towards the kitchen. I rounded the corner first, and Renesmee and Alyssa were both tangled in each other on the floor. Both covered in flour. Their hands covered in batter.

"Making cookies." Renesmee said licking the batter off her fingers.

"You do realize you cook them in the oven and not on the floor, right?" Esme asked looking around at the kitchen. Eggs were dripping off the counter, the milk was all over the floor, flour coated the entire kitchen, and in the middle of it all sat Renesmee and Alyssa licking their fingers clean. Rosalie and I covered our mouths to keep from laughing.

"Yes, but you see, Alyssa wanted to mix, and I wanted to mix. The bowl went flying and so did we." Renesmee stood up and shook her head. A white puff of flour surrounded her.

"Then Nessie stepped on my foot and I dropped the milk." Alyssa smiled innocently.

"But Alyssa pushed me and I dropped the eggs." Renesmee was still concentrating on the batter on her fingers. Alyssa reached over and grabbed a hand full of flour throwing it at Renesmee. "What was that for?" Renesmee screeched.

"I felt like it. You wont be around to fight with anymore, so I figured I'd get it all out now." Alyssa smirked.

"Bella stop them! They're all dirty!" Rosalie pushed me into the kitchen. I narrowed my eyes and reached for the chocolate that was now melted in a bowl. "Bella, put down the chocolate! Stop them before they get even more disgusting!" Rosalie pleaded.

"You mean like this?" I asked stepping behind both girls. They looked up when they heard me behind them.

"Don't you dare!" Rosalie and Esme yelled at the same time. I reached down and smeared the chocolate across both Renesmee and Alyssa's faces. They screamed and tried desperately to lick it off. Alice walked into the kitchen as Renesmee clobbered me with a face full of cookie batter.

"What's all the commotion in here?" Edward asked as he walked into the kitchen with Jacob, Jasper, and Emmett.

"We heard you from all the way outside." Jacob said, and burst into laughter at Alice, Renesmee, Alyssa and I on the floor covered in anything we could have gotten our hands on.

"If I liked food, this would be extremely sexy." Edward chuckled.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Jasper laughed.

That's when I realized Alice and I ended up the ones frozen with both our hands on each other's faces smearing chocolate.

Esme and Rosalie were still in shock at the entrance to the kitchen. When Rosalie turned her back to talk to Emmett, I threw 2 eggs at Jacob because he was closest to her, and I knew he would be the most eager to do it. He knew exactly what I wanted, and turned quickly crushing the eggs over her head. She threw her head back and let out a high pitch scream.

Alice jumped to her feet and slapped Jacob a high five, spraying stuff all over Jacob.

"Not so hot now, huh prom queen." Jacob howled.

"You dim-witted, repulsive, foul smelling _dog_!" Jacob positioned himself so when Rosalie grabbed a bowl and lunged at Jacob, he ducked at the last possible second, the bowl landing on Esme's head.

"Blondie did it now!" Jacob fell to his knees laughing.

I got up and went to sneak out the kitchen before Esme really started screaming. "Hold it!" Esme called after me.

"Looks like your bride is going to get her head handed to her." Emmett told Edward.

"Nope." Edward chuckled. I didn't want to know what he heard in Esme's thoughts.

I turned slowly to look at Esme. "You started this." She said wagging a finger at me.

"No I didn't! They did!" I pointed to Renesmee and Alyssa sitting in the corner laughing.

I caught Esme take a quick step towards me, grabbing the bowl full of eggs. I turned quickly to dash out the door, but Emmett and Jacob stood in my way. Esme caught my arm and the bowl landed on my head.

"There, much better now." Esme laughed. "Now go clean yourself up, and then clean up your child." She turned to Edward, Jacob and Jasper. "You guys clean up the kitchen, Emmett clean up Alyssa." Then she looked at Rosalie and Alice who were already cleaned off. "Finish setting up for the party."

"What are you going to do?" Jacob asked poking at the yolk of an egg that didn't break.

"Finish baking these cookies I started mixing, that my lovely granddaughters very nicely tried helping me bake."

"Sounds good, Mamma fang." Jacob chuckled at his newly found nickname. Although he always had the most respect for Esme, he couldn't help but tease her every so often.

"Jacob, I'll let Rosalie feed you tonight." Esme smirked at him.

"I'll be good." Jacob said quickly.

"That's what I thought." Esme winked at him. I laughed and took Renesmee's hand.

"Come on I'll have to spray you off with the hose outside."

"What do I look like, a dog?" Renesmee shrieked. "No offense Jakey!" She called over her shoulder. Then covered her mouth as she giggled at her own little joke.

"I'll get you back for that later!" Jacob called back.

"Ok, close your eyes and hold out your arms." I told her as I stood in front of her holding the hose in my hand. Renesmee sighed, but did as I asked. I squeezed the trigger and water shot out at her. She jumped from the sudden stream of water hitting her, and screamed from the coldness.

"Am I don't yet?" She asked shivering.

"Almost, turn around so I can get your back." I hurried up so she can get out of the cold water. When she was done I flipped my hair over and got all the eggs out along with everything else that was matted in my hair. Emmett came up behind me holding Alyssa out in front of him like he was holding something that was going to blow up if he moved it close to him.

"Done yet?" He asked when I flipped my hair back behind me.

"It's all yours." I said, handing him the hose. I picked up Renesmee, she shivered once again as the cold of my skin touched her. Even though it was a fairly warm day out, I knew the water from the hose was freezing. "Jacob can you hold her while I go grab her a towel?" I asked when I walked into the house. I quickly handed her to Jacob and he held her close to his chest. She immediately relaxed, and Jacob followed me upstairs. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her before taking her back into my arms. "Thanks Jake." I said before pushing him out of the room so I could get Renesmee changed.

I dressed her in a black and yellow flowered sundress, and sent her back downstairs so I could get changed and ready for the party. "Bella!" Alice called out as she walked into my room. She walked into my closet and placed her hands on her hips.

"Alice, I think you forgot your shirt." I pointed out as I pulled my own shirt over my head.

"I know, no one is coming upstairs for another 5 minutes." Alice shifted impatiently.

"Are you going to tell me why your standing in my closet in your bra?" I asked trying to figure out what was so important that she couldn't wait to tell me until she was dressed.

Alice looked down and mumbled, "I need to borrow one of your shirts." She said very low.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked pretending that I didn't hear her.

"You heard me!" Alice snapped at me.

"No I didn't." I fought back a smile.

"Come on Bella, this is humiliating enough." Alice covered her face with her hands.

"Say it louder." I placed my hands on her shoulders shaking her.

Alice ground her teeth, "Bella, can I please borrow one of your shirts." She said low enough that I could hear her, but no one downstairs could.

"Why, yes Alice you can borrow one of _my_ shirts." I said loud enough where anyone inside could hear me. Alice clapped her hand over my mouth and pressed me against the wall full of Edwards shirts.

"Keep it quiet! I don't want people to know I had to sink so low to ask you to borrow your clothes! I have a reputation to protect!" Alice hissed.

"Which one do you want." I said laughing.

"The red lace cami. The one that has the molded bra in it and the see through lace around the torso." Alice whispered.

"Sure Alice!" I said louder, and turned around to go find the tank she was looking for.

"I'm really not going to miss you." Alice smirked.

"You know you are." I said handing her the shirt.

"Ok, maybe your right, but thanks for the shirt." Alice quickly took her bra off and dropped it to the floor, pulling the cami over her head.

"Everyone decent?" Edward asked knocking on the door.

"Yup." I said as I bent down to slip into my shoes.

"Alice, I didn't think you had it in you." Edward teased her. She growled at him. "Although that shirt looks better on Bella."

"I hate you." She said pushing him on her way passed.

"Love you too!" He called after her.

"Did that just happen?" I asked, laughing.

"Yes, and yes everyone heard you downstairs. Emmett's waiting to give it to her."

"Good, get him off my back for an hour." I rolled my eyes and walked out of the closet.

As the party progressed and the sun set we sat around the many tables that were set up around the yard talking. Everyone was here including both wolf packs, Billy, Rachel, Clair, my father and Sue. Emmett was over at the DJ table setting up another play list for the next few hours. I sat back in my chair soaking in the scene in front of me. Everyone smiling, Edward had my left hand in his lap, tracing circles in my palm as he leaned over the table talking to Charlie and Carlisle. Renesmee was playing volleyball with Clair, Seth, Jacob, Quil, Rachel, Paul, Sam and Emily. I watched them for a little while until I looked over at Sue talking with Esme, The table next to them was Leah holding Jayden, she was sitting a little further from Alice and Rosalie, but the three of them were talking. My family, we were all here, together one last time. I thought back to 6 years to when Edward did everything in his power to keep me away from Jacob, a time when the werewolves and the vampires were enemies. The picture in front of me showed the complete opposite of that memory. Vampires, werewolves, and humans all getting along like we were a complete whole.

"If you would all excuse me, I have something I would like to say." Carlisle stood up and Emmett walked over to him, handing him the microphone. Edward squeezed my hand under the table and I held my breath. Carlisle turned around talking into the microphone. "Where's my angel." Carlisle searched until Renesmee skipped over to him. Everyone laughed quietly, and awed when he bend down to kiss the tip of her nose. "Go sit with your parents for a few minutes please."

"Sure." Renesmee skipped over to Edward and he pulled her onto his lap before reclaiming my hand.

"I want to take this time to tell all of you how proud I am of these two amazing people sitting in front of me right now. Isabella and Edward Cullen. Two people who prove that love can overpower anything. This woman sitting in front of me, and I do say woman, not girl, this woman has taught me more about life, love, and happiness than anyone else. She's grew into this amazing, strong-willed, brave young woman you all know and love today. From the first time I saw her, in the hospital, but with Bella that was nothing new." He paused as everyone laughed. Charlie looked over at me and winked. "She was this shy little girl, that immediately grasped my son's attention the moment she walked into this town." Carlisle paused as he laughed. "Now I know Edward had a different idea, but that proves my point that their love is stronger than anything else. As I watched this love blossom between these 2 kids, despite the amount of danger that was thrown at them, she has showed me tremendous courage despite the stuff that was thrown at her during her time as a mortal. Even with her knowledge of our world, she fought with my son day in and day out to become like one of us. My son, being the wonderful man he has grown to be, did everything in his power to keep her soul right where it was. Pure and innocent. The day I took this woman into my family as my daughter-in-law I knew our family was now complete. You filled the hole we've been walking around with for many, many years. I thank you for that. But because Bella had to keep on amazing us, she gave her last breath to keep this amazing little girl alive inside her, long enough for her to make it in this world on her own. Bella fought for a month meeting any need possible to keep her baby alive. Bella gives new meaning to a mother giving her life to protect her child. In more ways than one. We, as in every wolf here tonight, every vampire sitting around this yard, plus many more, we are all still alive today because of my daughter-in-law. That day our young Bella all of you see in front of you, turned into a woman, her strength, dedication to protect her family overpowered all of us put together. She's the one that brought enemies together." Carlisle walked over and placed his arm over Sam's shoulders. "But if it wasn't for the little miracle she named Renesmee Carlie, our treaty as enemies would still be in tack today. As if Bella didn't bring the wolves and vampires together, her own daughter brought us even closer. Son, my first son, take a look at the beautiful family you have created." I looked down at my hand in Edwards when I felt his eyes on me. Edward squeezed my hand, leaned forward kissing the back of Renesmee's head, and then looked back up at Carlisle. Carlisle turned his attention to Jacob. "I thank you for making the decision to let Edward save his young bride. I understand that took great strength for you to agree to something like that. You're a good man, Jacob, and a great leader." Carlisle took a deep breath. I glanced over at my father who swiped his hand under his eyes to wipe a tear away quickly. "Bella, Edward I wish you luck and happiness as you venture off on your own journey. But always remember you have a place to come home to when your ready. Go be the family, a family both of you fought so hard for. You deserve it. Always remember who you are, and where you came from. I want you to know that at any time you feel necessary, you can come home. We will all miss you, but this is something you need to do. Go raise your daughter as your own, I don't have a doubt in my mind that you can't do it. That's all I have to say, everyone please enjoy the rest of the party." The yard was silent for a single heartbeat, then everyone erupted into applause and whistles. Edward leaned over to kiss me. Renesmee crawled off Edwards lap and across to table towards Carlisle. He took her in his arms and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks dad." Edward said when Carlisle walked over to us.

"I meant every word, son." Carlisle leaned over and kissed my forehead before turning back to Edward. "Take care of them. I know you will, but I just have to say it."

"Both my girls will be well taken care of." Edward said as Renesmee reached for him.

"We're really doing this?" Renesmee asked both of us. Edward looked over at me, and I leaned forward, kissing her cheek.

"Yes we are." I smiled.

Renesmee sighed heavily and looked over at Jacob talking to Paul and Rachel. "I'm ok with it." She sighed reached over to hug me.

"Thank you." I sighed.

The party slowly came to an end as everyone said their goodbyes to Edward and I. Renesmee was passed back and forth to whoever could get their hands on her. She had fallen asleep in Edwards arms and the trade offs didn't wake her. Charlie handed Renesmee back to Edward and he stood in front of me.

"Thank you." Charlie choked on his words.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"Giving me a chance to know my granddaughter. For keeping me in your life, for giving me enough time to prepare myself to say goodbye to you."

"Dad, we're not leaving forever."

"I know, but you are leaving. Be safe, all of you." Charlie pulled me in to hug him.

"I'll make sure of that." Edward said confidently.

"I know you will." Charlie nodded. "Call when you get there, and call when you get unpacked, then call when…"

"Dad, we will." I laughed.

"Ok. Well kiddo, goodbye."

"Not goodbye, never goodbye. See you later." I did my best to smile. Charlie hugged me again and walked towards the car where his own family waited.

"Hey!" Jacob called out as we turned to walk in the house. Edward and I turned to look at him. "Have a safe trip, and hurry back to us." I stepped towards Jacob and he crushed me against him.

"You know we will."

"Bring her back to me." Jacob whispered in my ear.

"When it's time." I whispered back. He let me go and nodded.

"May I?" He asked Edward. He held his arms out and Edward handed Renesmee to him.

"Hey, munchkin." Jacob whispered, careful not to wake her up. "I'll miss you everyday you're gone." He kissed her forehead and both her cheeks before handing her back to Edward. Jacob stared at Edward for a split second before Edward grunted, but nodded. Jacob quickly pulled something out of his pocket and fastened it around her neck.

"What did you give her?" I asked trying to look around him.

"Same thing I gave you." Jacob grabbed my left wrist and held it up flicking the wolf carving that still hung right where he placed it.

"Now, I know this time Edward wont place a huge diamond around her neck to overshadow my gift." Jacob chuckled as he flicked the diamond heart dangling besides the wooden wolf.

"I'm going to let that one go." Edward said softly.

"Thanks leech." Jacob punched his arm. "See you around, I guess." Jacob said and turned to walk away.

We walked towards the house, the three of us ready to face our new life together. All of us forever loved, forever together, and forever young.


	57. Sequel Information

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your final reviews! Some of you have asked me to PM you when I have the sequel up, but I figured I'd let you know on here that it's posted. If you want the link just click on my profile. The title is Restless Heart. Once again thank you for all of your final thoughts and comments. They all made me smile!


End file.
